Nouvelle ère
by nana p30
Summary: En l'an -5 de la nouvelle ère, un portail s'ouvrit entre notre monde et le leur. Des créatures envahirent les rues, les quartiers, les villes détruisant tout sur leur passage, elles furent appelées démons. L'histoire se passe en l'an 111 de la nouvelle ère et raconte l'histoire de Sakura Haruno, nouvelle élève de la Senju Gakuen, chargé de former l'avenir du pays.
1. Prologue

Prologue

En l'an -5 de la nouvelle ère, un portail s'ouvrit entre notre monde et le leur. Des créatures envahirent les rues, les quartiers, les villes détruisant tout sur leur passage, elles furent appelées démons. Aucune arme moderne n'était de taille à les affronter. Cependant certains hommes et femmes révélèrent d'étonnantes capacités. Dotés de certaines aptitudes leur permettant de créer des boucliers, ou encore de contrôler des éléments, ils arrivèrent à matérialiser leurs volontés en de véritables armes. Une poignée d'entre eux parvint à se lier avec des démons, ces derniers devinrent leur Child. La combinaison homme - Child s'avéra redoutable et l'an 0 de la nouvelle ère scella la victoire de l'espèce humaine. Les portails n'ayant jamais pu être totalement refermé, la Garde fut créée, rassemblant les personnes à aptitudes, dits les officiers, et ayant pour unité d'élite, les maitres et leur Child.

Année 111 de la nouvelle ère, Neo-Tokyo, poumon économique du pays, exemple de réussite pour tout le continent. Les familles les plus puissantes y ont bâti leurs industries et dominent aujourd'hui le monde dans les domaines de la santé, de la chimie et, bien évidemment, de la technologie. La profusion d'emploi a permis d'éradiquer l'extrême pauvreté d'après-guerre, et le faussé séparant pauvres et riches n'est visible que dans de rares endroits reculés de la ville.

Bien que tous ces éléments fassent déjà de Neo-Tokyo une ville singulière, le plus de la cité reste la Garde, l'unité de défense chargé d'éliminer les démons.

Notre histoire commence à Sejnu Gakuen, lycée prestigieux, chargé entre autres, de former la relève de la Garde, et les prochains dirigeants du pays. C'est ce lycée que Sakura Haruno, fille à première vue banale, a décidé d'intégrer en tant que civile. Cependant, son parcours risque d'être légèrement modifié en cours de route.

* * *

Extrait du chapitre 1

-Sasuke ! Pas vrai que c'est Ichiraku qu'a les meilleurs ramens de Neo-Tokyo ? T'es d'accord avec moi, hein? Sembla supplier le blond

-Naruto, t'as pas des choses plus intéressantes à débattre ? s'exaspéra Sasuke

-Mais tu te rends pas compte ! c'est l'honneur de Ichiraku, que dis-je, l'honneur des Ramens qui est en jeu ici !

Et la discussion sans queue ni tête continua de plus belle, dans l'admiration la plus totale des étudiants de la cafétéria, à l'exception de notre chère Sakura qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer.

-Yui-chan, c'est qui ces types, pourquoi tout le monde agit bizarrement? Chuchota-t-elle à sa voisine, qu'elle sembla sortir d'un état de transe.

-Eux, c'est "l'Elite", ils descendent tous des familles les plus puissantes du pays. Tu vois les deux qui se ressemblent ? La fille c'est Hinata Hyuga, héritière du clan Hyuga, et le garçon c'est Neji Hyuga, son cousin. Celui qui arrête pas de crier que les ramens c'est merveilleux, c'est Naruto Uzumaki, le fils de Minato Namikaze, l'officier qui s'est débarrassé à lui seul du démon Ryusai il y a 16 ans. Le brun avec qui il se dispute c'est Kiba Inuzuka, le dernier de la famille Inuzuka. Après celui qui porte un palmier, c'est Shikamaru Nara, lui aussi héritier du clan Nara. Après voyons voir….. A oui, Tenten Yuan, Yui montra la fille aux deux chignons, son père est l'un des meilleurs officiers de la Garde, et elle a toutes les qualités pour lui succéder, puis la blonde sulfureuse derrière c'est bien évidemment Ino Yamanaka, fille de Inoichi Yamanaka. Et pour finir, notre cher major de promotion, Sasuke Uchiha, deuxième fils de la famille principale du très célèbre clan Uchiha.

Sakura venait alors de comprendre pourquoi le groupe avait laissé tout le monde dans un état d'admiration le plus total. Elle avait devant les yeux l'avenir du pays : les descendants des dirigeants des plus grandes compagnies du domaine de la santé, de la technologie ou encore de l'armement qu'étaient les familles Hyuga, Nara, Inuzuka, ou Yamanaka, les enfants des plus grands héros de ces 20 dernières années : Uzumaki et Yuan, et enfin le fils prodige du général de la Garde, Uchiha.

Et Yui continua d'étaler leurs talents, comme si la génétique ne suffisait pas à les rendre déjà assez exceptionnel.

-On ne les appelle pas seulement "l'Elite" parce qu'ils appartiennent aux plus grandes familles, ils font tous partie de la Garde. Ce qui est assez rare pour des apprentis. En plus, hormis Hinata Hyuga, ils sont tous capables de maitriser un Child. Termina Yui.


	2. Bienvenue à Senju Gakuen

Chapitre 1

_"-Bonjour Neo-Tokyo ! Il est 7h30 et nous retrouvons Naka-san pour notre flash info de la matinée!_

_-Merci Haruka-san. …."_

_-Attend…..7h30 ! Kon pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ! Je commence les cours à 8h et je ne peux pas me permettre d'être en retard dès mon premier jour !_ Voilà les premiers mots de Sakura Haruno, jeune fille de 16 ans, 1m60, cheveux roses et yeux verts, orpheline depuis ses 1 an, ayant quitté l'orphelinat depuis 6 mois.

-_Tu m'as bien fait comprendre hier que tu ne voulais plus que je te considère comme une gamine et que je te laisse te débrouiller toute seule. Je te prend au mot et si tu permets je vais me rendormir de ce pas._ Et sur ce, Kon se rendormit au coin du lit. Kon est ce qu'on pourrait appeler un "animal de compagnie". Vous me direz un animal de compagnie qui parle, on n'en croise pas tous les jours. Kon fait en réalité partie des espèces de l'autre monde s'étant installé auprès des hommes après la guerre. Sakura n'a jamais posé plus de question, après tout, elle est sa plus vieille amie et veille sur elle depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle serait incapable de se rappeler leur première rencontre. Hormis sa parole, et si elle ne possédait pas deux queues, tout chez elle la rapprocherait d'un renard des neiges.

_-Ouais, donc en fait tu m'écoutes que quand ça t'arrange …._

-_Si tu continues de râler, tu vas être encore plus en retard que tu ne l'es déjà. Enfin moi je dis ça, je dis rien….._

_-Ohhh p*****! A fe soir, Kfon! Fhouaite moi bon fance !_ Dit Sakura, un pain dans la bouche et sortant en trombe de l'appartement.

-_Sakuraaaa… Tes chaussures ….._ Interpella Kon, toujours les yeux fermés, ce qui eut l'effet de stopper net dans son élan la retardataire.

Revenant dans l'appartement, ou plutôt la chambre qui servait d'appartement, Sakura enfila ses chaussures, et sortit de nouveau en trombe.

-_Cette fois, à ce soir !_ Cria-t-elle enfin du bas des escaliers, laissant un sourire sur les petites lèvres de Kon.

La jeune fille arriva enfin à la station de l'aérotram à 7h50, complètement essoufflée, et ne trouva évidemment aucune place pour s'assoir._ "La journée commence bien…" _pensa-t-elle alors.

"_Arrêt Senju Gakuen_"_. _A l'entente de ce nom, Sakura jaillit littéralement du wagon et se précipita à l'extérieur de la station en espérant une seule chose, que les portes du lycée ne soient pas déjà fermées. Heureusement pour elle, c'était jour de rentrée et les portes ne fermeraient pas avant ce soir. Senju Gakuen était l'établissement le plus prestigieux de la ville, si ce n'est du pays, et s'il fallait lui trouver un qualificatif, démesure semblerait l'adjectif adéquate : tout était immense, les bâtiments dédiés aux enseignements classiques feraient passés ceux de l'hôtel de ville pour de jolies auberges de campagne, et ne parlons même pas de l'aile réservée à l'entrainement des apprentis officiers. Et oui, si Senju était aussi reconnue c'était qu'une partie de ces étudiants était vouée à intégrer la Garde, certains en faisaient même déjà parti.

Bien que l'on pourrait passer plusieurs heures à admirer et à analyser l'architecture de chaque recoin du lycée, la jeune Sakura, boursière de son état, intégrant le lycée en simple civile, trouva enfin l'auditorium où avait déjà commencé depuis un bon moment l'accueil des élèves de deuxième année. Profitant d'une pause entre le discours du principal et celui du major de promotion, elle entra dans la salle le plus discrètement possible et se dégota une chaise libre dans le fond de la salle.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'entra le major pour faire son discours. Contrairement à Sakura, qui comme tous les civils portaient un uniforme noir, il était vêtu d'un uniforme blanc :_"Un apprenti_" en conclut-elle.

"_Sasuke-kun est encore arrivé major de promotion ! Il a vraiment trop la classe ! _

_-Tu sais qu'il est officier de la Garde ! Il est vraiment impressionnant ! Et à ce qu'on dit, l'uniforme lui va encore mieux que celui de l'école._

_-Si seulement il pouvait m'inviter à sortir…._

_-Rêve pas trop ma grande, lui et toi vous êtes pas du même monde, il doit même pas savoir que t'existes, c'est à peine s'il a dû remarquer qu'il y avait des civils dans l'école._

_-….._

En écoutant les bavardages qui l'entouraient, Sakura compris que "_Sasuke-kun"_ était quelqu'un d'important, appartenant sans aucun doute à une grande famille, qui était de plus très intelligent pour finir major de promotion et extrêmement doué dans l'élimination de démon pour avoir réussi à intégrer si jeune la Garde, "_si ça se trouve, il maitrise déjà un Child"_ réfléchit Sakura. Bien qu'au fond de la salle, elle put quand même voir qu'en plus d'être intelligent, fort et probablement très riche et puissant, il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Traits fins, cheveux aussi noirs que le charbon, contrastant avec sa peau tellement blanche, qu'elle en ferait palir Kon, il était aussi grand pour son âge et de tout évidence, suffisamment musclé, bien que l'uniforme du lycée ne laissait pas entrevoir grand-chose.

"_Tu m'étonnes qu'il fasse craquer toutes les filles…"_

A l'instant même où il ouvrit la bouche, tous les chuchotements cessèrent. Sa voix grave emplit l'auditorium et tous les élèves, ainsi que les professeurs présents écoutèrent attentivement son discours, parlant de choses au final, assez banales, concernant la réussite scolaire, l'importance de montrer une bonne image de Senju Gakuen, etc….

Après les applaudissements, la principale invita les élèves à rejoindre leur professeur principal respectif. Sakura suivit donc la file d'étudiants appartenant à sa classe : C2-B (Civil 2ème année - Classe B). Une fois arrivée devant la classe, le professeur, un homme relativement âgé, surement à un ou deux ans de la retraite, installa les élèves par ordre alphabétique. Sakura se retrouva ainsi assise au fond de la classe.

"_Ooooo tu dois être la nouvelle ! Je me présente Kazane Yui, mais tu peux m'appeler Yui-chan!_

Sa voisine de droite, une petite blonde avec des cheveux coupés à la garçonne et de jolies yeux noisettes, venait ainsi d'entamer la conversation de façon amicale, ce qui rassura la "_nouvelle" _qui avait peur de ne pas réussir à s'intégrer dans ce nouvel établissement.

"_Enchantée Yui-chan! Haruno Sakura, mais tu peux m'appeler Sakura ! _

_-Mesdemoiselles ! Il serait dommage d'aller faire un tour dans le bureau de Tsunade-sama dès le premier jour, vous ne croyez pas?_ Les interrompit le professeur, qui malgré son âge, avait l'ouïe assez fine.

-_Excusez-nous, monsieur, nous faisions simplement les présentations, _répondit Yui, avec un magnifique sourire.

-_Et bien, vous continuerez vos "présentations" à l'interclasse !_

_-Oui monsieur ! _Dirent en cœur les jeunes filles.

Après deux heures où le professeur, , les avait assommés de papiers administratifs en tout genre, où il avait rabâché à plusieurs reprises les points essentiels du règlement tels que :

-il est interdit pour les civils d'entrer dans l'aile réservé aux apprentis, sauf sur autorisation d'un professeur,

-l'accès à l'aile Est est strictement interdit pour tous les étudiants

-aucun retard ne sera toléré sous peine d'exclusion temporaire, voire définitive ("_Note personnelle : mettre en place plusieurs réveils ….")_

et surtout, où le temps avait l'air de s'être arrêté, ce fut enfin la pause déjeuner.

Par peur de se perdre dans cet immense dédale de couloir, Sakura resta collée à Yui jusqu'à l'entrée dans la cafétéria. Elles s'assirent alors à une table où elles purent continuer leur discussion démarrée deux heures plus tôt.

"_Alors, dis-moi Sakura, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes dans notre prestigieux et si renommé Senju Gakuen ?_

_-Et bien, le fait qu'il soit prestigieux et renommé est déjà un bon point, et puis c'est le meilleur moyen de se créer un réseau parmi le gratin de la ville…. _Répondit Sakura, tout en mangeant avidement son repas qu'elle avait préparé la veille. Il faut tout de même signaler qu'elle était bien la seule. En effet, un lycée aussi prestigieux ne pouvait se passer d'un service de restauration quatre étoiles. Cependant, il fallait aussi y mettre le prix, ce que la boursière ne pouvait se permettre.

Tout en se restaurant, Yui continua la conversation en complétant les règles énoncées avant par leur professeur principal, bien sûr celles-ci n'étaient inscrites dans aucun manuel, mais tout étudiant de la Senju se devait de les connaître.

-_… et donc, il faut absolument que tu vois cela avant de._ Yui venait de s'arrêter brusquement de parler, ce qui rendit pour le moins perplexe son interlocutrice

_-Avant de …? _Tenta de poursuivre Sakura, mais elle s'aperçut que Yui n'était pas la seule à s'être tu, toutes les personnes présentes avaient stoppé leurs conversations à l'entrée d'un groupe. Sakura reconnut le major de promotion, _Sasuke-kun_, accompagné de sa bande d'amis, entièrement composée d'apprentis. Elle compta trois filles : une jolie blonde avec les cheveux attachées en une haute queue de cheval et de magnifiques yeux bleus, une brune coiffée de deux chignons et une troisième dont les cheveux noirs avaient quelques reflets violets et des yeux d'une couleur pour le moins singulière, de loin ils paraissaient violets très pâle, voire même blancs. Le groupe était complété par quatre garçons : un qui semblait plus âgé que les autres et possédait les caractéristiques physiques de la troisième fille ("_Ils sont sûrement de la même famille",_ pensa logiquement Sakura), un autre brun avait l'air blasé de tout et portait un palmier en guise de coiffure, le troisième, un autre brun avec des cheveux en bataille, se chamaillait de manière assez bruyante avec le seul blond de la bande qui alla se plaindre à celui qui était de toute évidence le chef du groupe

-_Sasuke ! Pas vrai que c'est Ichiraku qu'a les meilleurs ramens de Neo-Tokyo ? T'es d'accord avec moi, hein? _Sembla supplier le blond

-_Naruto, t'as pas des choses plus intéressantes à débattre ? _s'exaspéra Sasuke

-_Mais tu te rends pas compte ! c'est l'honneur de Ichiraku, que dis-je, l'honneur des Ramens qui est en jeu ici !_

Et la discussion sans queue ni tête continua de plus belle, dans l'admiration la plus totale des étudiants de la cafétéria, à l'exception de notre chère Sakura qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer.

-_Yui-chan, c'est qui ces types, pourquoi tout le monde agit bizarrement? _Chuchota-t-elle à sa voisine, qu'elle sembla sortir d'un état de transe.

-_Eux, c'est "l'Elite", ils descendent tous des familles les plus puissantes du pays. Tu vois les deux qui se ressemblent ? La fille c'est Hinata Hyuga, héritière du clan Hyuga, et le garçon c'est Neji Hyuga, son cousin. Celui qui arrête pas de crier que les ramens c'est merveilleux, c'est Naruto Uzumaki, le fils de Minato Namikaze, l'officier qui s'est débarrassé à lui seul du démon Ryusai il y a 16 ans. Le brun avec qui il se dispute c'est Kiba Inuzuka, le dernier de la famille Inuzuka. Après celui qui porte un palmier, c'est Shikamaru Nara, lui aussi héritier du clan Nara. Après voyons voir….. A oui, Tenten Yuan,_ Yui montra la fille aux deux chignons,_ son père est l'un des meilleurs officiers de la Garde, et elle a toutes les qualités pour lui succéder, puis la blonde sulfureuse derrière c'est bien évidemment Ino Yamanaka, fille de Inoichi Yamanaka. Et pour finir, notre cher major de promotion, Sasuke Uchiha, deuxième fils de la famille principale du très célèbre clan Uchiha._

Sakura venait alors de comprendre pourquoi le groupe avait laissé tout le monde dans un état d'admiration le plus total. Elle avait devant les yeux l'avenir du pays : les descendants des dirigeants des plus grandes compagnies du domaine de la santé, de la technologie ou encore de l'armement qu'étaient les familles Hyuga, Nara, Inuzuka, ou Yamanaka, les enfants des plus grands héros de ces 20 dernières années : Uzumaki et Yuan, et enfin le fils prodige du général de la Garde, Uchiha.

Et Yui continua d'étaler leurs talents, comme si la génétique ne suffisait pas à les rendre déjà assez exceptionnel.

-_On ne les appelle pas seulement "l'Elite" parce qu'ils appartiennent aux plus grandes familles, ils font tous partie de la Garde. Ce qui est assez rare pour des apprentis. En plus, hormis Hinata Hyuga, ils sont tous capables de maitriser un Child._ Termina Yui.

Cette fois-ci, le mot impressionnée était un euphémisme pour décrire l'état de Sakura, la maitrise des Child étaient réservés à des gens ayant une force mentale hors du commun. Pour être capable de se lier à un Child, et de l'invoquer, il fallait une énergie spirituelle immense pour non seulement lui faire franchir le portail séparant son monde et le nôtre, mais aussi pour pouvoir communiquer avec lui par la simple pensée. C'était pourquoi la plupart des officiers maitrisant un Child était âgé d'au moins 30 ans.

Après avoir pris à manger, le groupe d'apprentis quitta le réfectoire et les conversations reprirent là où elles s'étaient arrêtées.

-_Et pourquoi ils ne mangent pas ici ? La cafétéria est mixte non? _(sous-entendu pour les civiles et les apprentis) questionna Sakura

-_A ça ma chère c'est la dernière règle de Senju : quoiqu'il arrive, les personnes à aptitudes et les civiles ne se mélangent pas, sauf s'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, et inutile de dire qu'ils trouvent toujours d'autre solution. _Fut la réponse de Yui tandis qu'elle essayait vainement de gratter les parois de sa coupe de glace.

Sakura était déçue, elle trouvait dommage de faire un lycée accessible à "tous", c'est-à-dire à ceux qui ont les moyens de se payer l'entrée et ceux qui, comme Sakura, se sont acharnés au travail pour réussir le concours d'entrée, si c'est au final pour séparer les civils et les apprentis.

La pause de midi étant terminée, les lycéens rejoignirent leur classe et leur place et commencèrent leurs premières heures de cours. Au grand étonnement de la nouvelle arrivée, même si les élèves ne se mélangeaient pas, les profs étaient les mêmes pour les deux catégories d'étudiant. C'est ce qu'elle comprit en voyant arriver son professeur de mathématiques, Kakashi Hatake. Avec son masque lui couvrant la moitié du visage et le bandeau masquant son œil gauche, il ne pouvait s'agir que de _Shadow_. Il avait été le meilleur maitre de sa génération et avait battu le record dans l'élimination de démons dès sa première année dans la Garde. Mais, il avait tout arrêté il y a dix ans lorsque les deux autres membres de son équipe furent tués. "_La rumeur dit qu'il n'était plus capable d'invoquer son Child après ce drame. Il s'est donc reconverti en professeur et en tant qu'ancien maitre, il entraîne les apprentis, et plus particulièrement l'Elite." _Yui avait tout raconté à Sakura pendant que le professeur faisait l'appel. Yui était une véritable mine d'informations, elle connaissait chaque rumeur, chaque parcelle de vie de chaque personne étudiant ou travaillant à l'école. S'en devenait même un peu effrayant d'après Sakura, mais c'était aussi un moyen rapide de s'intégrer dans le lycée.

La sonnerie annonça la fin de la première journée. La majorité des élèves étaient déjà sur le départ quand le professeur fit son annonce:

_-Pas si vite les jeunes. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'accompagne à mon prochain cours pour récupérer de la paperasse._

Alors qu'ils étaient tous prêts à se jeter dehors, à l'entente de la phrase, une marée d'étudiants surexcités se précipita sur l'enseignant pour le supplier de le prendre pour porter les papiers. On peut trouver étonnant que des étudiants désirent à ce point aider leur prof plutôt que de rentrer ou de sortir faire les boutiques, mais ici c'était différent. En effet, les cours des civils étaient terminés pour aujourd'hui mais pas ceux des apprentis, ce qui signifiait que le prochain cours de Kakashi Hatake se situait dans l'aile des apprentis, là où les civils n'avaient pas le droit de pénétrer sauf sous autorisation d'un professeur. Bref, c'était l'occasion révée d'y pénétrer.

-_Toi là-bas, c'est quoi ton nom déjà …. Haruno ? Tu es nouvelle c'est ça? _Questionna Kakashi.

Pendant tout ce temps, Sakura était restée à sa place analysant le comportement étrange de ses camarades et fut surprise que son prof l'ait remarqué dans ce "bordel".

-_Oui, Haruno Sakura, Monsieur. C'était mon premier jour aujourd'hui. _Répondit-elle, en se levant de sa chaise et en se courbant afin de saluer.

-_C'est toi qui m'accompagne. Suis-moi. _Fit-il en sortant de la salle.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Sakura serait morte 25 fois en cet instant. Elle fit à ces camarades un sourire gêné et sortit le plus rapidement possible de la classe afin de rejoindre son professeur, et surtout parce qu'elle tenait à sa vie.

Lorsqu'ils furent à une distance raisonnable de l'aura meurtrière des étudiants de la C2-B, Kakashi entama la conversation avec son élève.

-_Je suis pas sûr de t'avoir fait un cadeau, je me trompe ?_ Dit-il en rigolant.

_-Ben disons qu'à mon avis, si je tiens à vivre encore une journée, il serait plus sage de me faire changer de classe, _répondit la jeune fille, le plus sérieusement du monde.

-_Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont pas si terribles ! _

_-Mais vous avez vu les regards qu'ils m'ont lancé !? Je donne pas cher de ma peau!_ Continua Sakura, s'imaginant des scénariis tous plus sanglants les uns que les autres.

-_Je vous ai en première heure demain, je leur dirai que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'accompagner de nouveau et ils auront déjà oublié que la nouvelle a piqué leur place._ Essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

-_Si vous le dites…._fit Sakura, pas tout à fait convaincu.

-_Nous voilà arrivés ! Suis-moi et surtout évite de te perdre, c'est un vrai labyrinthe cet endroit quand on connaît pas._

En effet, le bâtiment qui était déjà immense vu de l'extérieur, l'était encore plus une fois à l'intérieur. Et Sakura comprit pourquoi, il n'y avait pas seulement des salles de cours, mais des salles de sport en tout genre : basket, escrime, arts martiaux, des salles d'entrainement aux tirs, des salles de simulation… Bref, tout pour devenir le parfait petit officier. En plus d'être grand, l'aile des apprentis était décorée avec le plus grand soin. Des fresques représentant des batailles ayant marquées l'histoire de la lutte des hommes contre les démons ornées l'entrée du bâtiment. Les child les plus connus accompagnés de leur maitre étaient dessinés au-dessus de chaque salle, ces dernières portaient d'ailleurs leurs noms. Kakashi et Sakura s'arrêtèrent devant la salle _Minato Namikaze - Gamabunta. _Kakashi entra le premier, la porte resta ouverte mais Sakura n'osa pas le suivre. En effet, par la vitre donnant sur l'intérieur de la salle, elle avait reconnu les élèves de son professeur, c'était l'Elite, plus d'autres étudiants qu'elle n'avait pas encore eût l'occasion de voir. Elle vit alors Kakashi faire un signe l'invitant à entrer.

"_Allez ma fille, inspire, expire… C'est parti!_ s'encouragea-t-elle,_ ils vont pas te manger …._dit-elle pour se rassurer.

-_Et ben Haruno t'en mets du temps, ils te font aussi peur que ça mes élèves ? Ils vont pas te manger tu sais._

Eclata alors un fou rire parmi une partie des apprentis présents. Touchée dans son amour propre, Sakura passablement énervée, avança vers son enseignant d'un pas pressé et décidé.

-_Je ne suis pas intimidée ! c'est vous qui prenez votre temps pour me donner vos papiers ! J'ai pas que ça à faire moi !_s'énerva-t-elle.

-_Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait la petite ! _Elle reconnut celui qui venait de parler comme étant Kiba Inuzuka.

-_La petite, elle s'appelle Sakura Haruno, et elle se souvient pas t'avoir demandé ton avis. _Répondit sèchement Sakura.  
Une chose important à savoir sur Sakura, c'est qu'ayant été élevé dans un orphelinat, elle s'est forgée un sacré caractère et qu'elle ne supporte donc pas de se faire marcher sur les pieds, et encore moins de se faire appeler _petite._

_-Hahahahaha ! Comment elle t'a cloué le bec Kiba ! Hahahaha ! C'était magnifique ! _Avec un rire et une voix pareil, ça ne pouvait être que Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura n'avait pas fait attention à midi, mais son rire était, comment dire, lumineux, c'est ça lumineux.

-_Une civile se fout de moi et toi tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est "C'était magnifique !" ! Mais t'as un grain ma parole !_s'énerva Kiba

-_Répète un peu pour voir ! _Cria Naruto en attrapant le brun par le col.

-_Parce qu'en plus d'avoir un grain, t'es sourd !_

Sakura sentit que toute cette histoire commencée à dégénérer et se mit à regretter encore plus d'avoir été choisi par son professeur pour servir de mule. "_En parlant de prof, il est passé où celui-là!?"_

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? _Hélas pour Sakura, la voix qui arrêta l'échange verbal entre les deux garçons n'étaient pas celle de Kakashi Hatake, mais bien celle de Sasuke Uchiha, et vu le ton employé, les choses allées se gâter.

-_Sasuke ! C'est Kiba qui a commencé ! Il a dit que j'avais un grain à la place du cerveau ! _Se justifia Naruto, tout en lachant le dit Kiba.

-_J'ai dit un grain ? Pardon, c'était encore trop généreux, rien aurait été plus proche de la réalité ! _Lança Kiba.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Naruto se jeta sur son camarade avec l'intention ferme de le frapper. Cependant, il fut stopper dans son élan par Ino Yamanaka, qui mine de rien avait une sacré force pour être capable de retenir la furie qu'était devenu le blond.

-_Kiba, arrête de le provoquer, et toi Naruto, tu te bastonneras quand la séance aura commencé. _Ino sermonnait les garçons comme s'ils s'agissaient de gamins de 5 ans.

-_Naruto, explique-toi. Kiba si tu ouvres la bouche, je te colle une semaine à la patrouille de nuit. _Le ton employé par Sasuke, bien que calme, était très autoritaire, et les deux énergumènes se calmèrent instantanément.

-_Comme je disais, Kiba a dit que j'avais un grain à la place du cerveau, et qu'en plus j'étais sourd ! Alors je voulais lui faire regretter ces paroles ! _Dit Naruto avec une voix qui pour le coup, faisait réellement penser à celle d'un gamin de 5 ans.

Les yeux de Sasuke se tournèrent alors vers l'autre personne impliquée, qui s'expliqua:

-_Mais c'est lui qui a défendu l'autre cruche alors qu'elle se foutait de moi ! _Tenta-t-il de se justifier en montrant la pauvre Sakura du doigt, qui depuis l'arrivée de l'Uchiha s'était éloigné considérablement du groupe, espérant de tout son cœur que son enseignant finirait par revenir un jour.

Malheureusement, sa tentative de passer inaperçu s'avéra inefficace, et l'Uchiha s'approcha d'elle avec un regard des plus inquiétant.

-_Qu'est-ce qu'une civile vient faire ici ? Qui plus est après la fin des cours ? _

_-Et bien je.._

_-Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir autorisé à me répondre. _Cette simple phrase, dit avec un ton sec et limite méprisant, fit sortir Sakura de ses gonds.

-_Sache que je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation pour parler ! Non mais c'est quoi votre problème dans cette école !? Si vous voulez mon avis, y'a pas qu'à lui qui manque un grain !? _s'excita Sakura, en pointant Naruto qui resta pour le moins ahuri devant l'insulte qu'il venait de prendre en pleine face sans avoir rien demandé pour le coup. Cependant, le plus choqué restait Sasuke, à qui on n'avait plus parlé comme ça depuis…. En fait, on ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça, et encore moins une simple civile. Alors que son sang était en train de bouillir. Il vit son maitre arrivé, avec un tas de copie sous le bras. La folle qui se tenait devant lui (oui, il s'agissait bien d'une folle pour se permettre de parler comme ça à un apprenti, qui plus est un Uchiha), se retourna alors et enguirlanda son professeur :

-_Non mais vous étiez passé où ? J'ai failli faire une syncope !_

_-Aaaaa, ba tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que c'était un vrai labyrinthe ce bâtiment ? Et bien j'ai été distrait une microseconde et je me suis perdu, alors le temps que je retrouve la salle et tout ça…_répondit gêné le pauvre homme qui était en train de subir les foudres de son élève, hallucinée devant son excuse bidon.

Sakura récupéra finalement les copies, jeta un regard noir à son prof, aux apprentis et plus particulièrement à Uchiha Sasuke, qui le lui rendit bien, et retourna vivement, en essayant de ne pas se perdre, dans le bâtiment pour civil, où elle déposa les copies sur le bureau de la classe C2-B. La marche l'ayant un peu calmée, elle remarqua au moment de déposer les copies, un petit mot écrit sur un post-it : "_Bienvenue à Senju Gakuen"_.

_"Ohhhh l'enfoiré !"_ furent les seuls mots capables de franchir la bouche de la petite Sakura.

* * *

**Aide à la compréhension :**

Child : le mot vient de Mai-Hime et ils représentent la même chose ici que dans cet anime

Kon : le personnage est emprunté à Tokyo Ravens, où Kon est un esprit protecteur


	3. Aptitude ?

Chapitre 2

**Appartement de Sakura et Kon**

_"Et je suis donc retournée dans la classe pour déposer les copies, et tu devineras jamais ce qu'il a osé faire ! Il avait carrément laissé un post-it avec marquer "Bienvenue à Senju Gakuen" ! Non mais j'y crois pas ! J'ai failli me faire trucider par ces fils de bourge de mes deux, et lui il attendait dehors en s'amusant de me voir me décomposer sur place ! Ils sont malades dans cette école, c'est moi qui te le dis !_  
De retour chez elle, Sakura s'était défoulée en racontant sa rentrée à Kon, qui était en train de mourir de rire sur le lit, tandis que le coussin vivait sans doute ses derniers instants.

-_Mais arrête de rire ! J'aurai voulu t'y voir toi ! _Se plaignit alors l'adolescente.

-_Alala, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour voir la tête de l'Uchiha après ce que tu lui as envoyé ! _

_-Il l'avait bien cherché ce prétentieux !_

_-Pour parler plus sérieusement._ Kon s'était arrêtée de rire, et s'assit face à la jeune humaine, _tu devrais arrêter de te faire remarquer comme ça, tu en as trop bavé pour y rentrer. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de mauvaise conduite ou tu risques l'expulsion._

_-Je sais tout ça, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je dois me laisser marcher sur les pieds !_contesta Sakura.

_-Arrête de faire l'enfant. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Eux, ils peuvent se permettre de faire ce qu'ils veulent, au moindre problème leurs parents sont là pour intervenir et sortir la planche à billets mais toi…_

_-Moi je n'ai plus mes parents et je n'ai pas d'argent non plus donc je ne peux compter que sur mon mérite et le travail personnel pour m'imposer. J'ai saisi. _Sakura sortit cette phrase comme si elle était en train de répéter un poème, Kon lui faisait la morale tellement souvent qu'elle pouvait terminer n'importe lequel de ses discours.

-_Bon pour quand même fêter ton premier jour à la Senju, je t'invite au restaurant !_ Entonna joyeusement le renard en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-_Et tu comptes payer comment ? _Demanda Sakura, plus que perplexe.

_-Bon je reformule.(éclaircissement de gorge). Tu (?) m'invites au restaurant pour fêter ta rentrée à la Senju et pour me récompenser d'être une amie plus que formidable qui veille sur toi jour après jour depuis que …_

_-Ca va! J'ai compris…._la coupa Sakura, légèrement exaspérée, bien qu'habituée à ce genre de tirade. _Tu veux aller manger où ?_

_-Barben'ice !_ Ce nom déclencha une pluie d'étoile dans les yeux du petit animal, Sakura ne pouvait plus refuser désormais.

-_Va pour le Barben'ice ! _

Et les deux comparses sortirent toutes joyeuses de leur appartement en réfléchissant à quel menu elles n'avaient pas encore gouté.

**Du côté de Sasuke et Naruto**

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, dans un autre quartier de la ville, deux jeunes hommes sortaient d'un autre restaurant.

-_A bientôt Ichiraku-san ! C'était délicieux comme toujours! _déclara un des deux garçons, un certain blond aux yeux bleus, à la sortie de la petite échoppe, se frottant le ventre en pensant au festin qu'il venait de se faire quelques minutes auparavant.

_-A la prochaine Naruto-kun ! Au revoir Sasuke-kun !_

Un simple signe de main comme réponse de la part du brun, et les deux amis continuèrent leur chemin dans les rues agitées de Neo-Tokyo.

-_Que Kiba ose encore dire qu'Ichiraku n'est pas le meilleur ! Je comprends même pas que quelqu'un de censé puisse penser un truc pareil,_ maugréa le blond. _Hey Sasuke ! Tu pourrais m'écouter quand je te parle ! _Il secoua l'épaule de son ami qui avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. _Me dit pas que tu penses encore à cette fille qui t'as ridiculisé, humilié, littéralement couvert de honte, devant une partie de ton équipe tout à l'heure, quand même !_  
Naruto adorait énerver son meilleur ami, et à la simple évocation de l'évènement de la fin d'après-midi, il savait qu'il y réussirait à coup sûr, alors pourquoi pas enfoncer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie, encore bien ouverte.

-_Lâche-moi, tu veux? Elle a surtout eu de la chance que Kakashi se pointe, sinon j'en aurai fait qu'une bouchée de cette peste. _Siffla le ténébreux, surnom qu'il portait admirablement bien à cet instant, tant son regard était noir.

-_Ohh allez ! Ça te fait pas de mal de te faire remettre à ta place de temps en temps ! Tu sais, la grosse tête et tout ça… _lança le blond l'air de rien, les deux mains derrière la tête, en passant devant son ami qui le rattrapa par le col arrière.

-_Moi j'ai la grosse tête ? _s'insurgea le brun, d'une voix faible, _Monsieur à la mémoire courte ! Qui s'est vanté à la dernière soirée d'être le plus jeune maitre de la Garde, d'avoir décimé un nid de démons à lui tout seul à la montagne Hashirama. Démons que je te rappelle, j'ai dû éliminer tout seul parce que tu t'étais perdu abruti! _Le volume était monté tout du long, ce qui accentuait encore plus l'énervement de Sasuke devant le culot de son meilleur ami.

-_Mais je voulais impressionner des filles ! Ça le fait pas de dire que je me suis perdu en forêt et que c'est la police du village qui a fini par me retrouver. _Chouina le blond. Son ami qui le tenait toujours par le col, le lâcha dans un soupir d'exaspération et essaya de se rappeler pourquoi déjà il était meilleur ami avec un simplet pareil. Il sentit alors une vibration dans sa poche. Il répondit à son téléphone en voyant le nom de son professeur, Kakashi Hatake, s'affichait sur l'écran.

_-Hoy Sasuke ! T'es avec Naruto ?_

_-Oui, hélas…_répondit-il de façon dépitée

-_Parfait! Des civils ont signalés des mouvements suspects dans une ruelle près de l'artère principale. Ce n'est peut-être rien, mais allez vérifier, c'est vous les plus proches. _Ordonna l'enseignant._ Vous me ferez votre rapport demain matin._

-_Compris. _Il raccrocha et remit le téléphone dans sa poche. _Naruto, on bouge. Il y a un risque de présence de démons vers l'artère principale._

_-Enfin un peu d'action ! _

Les jeunes officiers se rendirent à leur véhicule et se lancèrent à travers la ville pour rejoindre l'endroit indiqué par leur superviseur.

**Du côté de Sakura et Kon**

Après s'être restaurées et avoir placées quelques jolies sourires pour obtenir une petite réduction, Sakura et Kon sortirent enfin du Barben'ice.

_-Aaaa, j'avais oublié à quel point c'était délicieux…._souffla Kon d'un air joyeux.

-_On vient ici presque toutes les semaines, et tu dis la même chose à chaque fois, _la taquina Sakura

_-Et bien, c'est que ce doit être vrai, _répondit Kon en tirant la langue. _ Allez, il est temps de rentrer, sinon tu vas encore te réveiller tard et arriver en retard en cours._

_-L'artère principale est bondée! _Remarqua son amie.

_-On a qu'à couper par les petites rues, _la petite renarde s'engouffra alors dans une petite ruelle, suivie de près par l'adolescente.

-_Kon, t'es vraiment sûre de ton coup, parce qu'il fait vachement sombre ici. En plus, l'air est lourd et il fait froid. Tu préfèrerais pas qu'on passe par un autre chemin? _Demanda Sakura, qui commençait à avoir la chair de poule.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu peux être peureuse quand tu t'y mets ! Il fait très bon et moi je vois très bien !_ Riposta l'animal, qui avait horreur d'être mis en doute.

-_Je te signale qu'on est pas tous recouvert de pelage et qu'on a pas tous des yeux capables de voir dans le noir ! _s'énerva Sakura. Elle attendait bien entendu une réponse, qui ne venait pas.

-_Kon! T'es vexée? _s'inquiéta-t-elle. En regardant de plus près, elle vit que son amie ne la suivait plus mais qu'elle était restée quelque pas en arrière, les oreilles dressées et les yeux grands ouverts.

-_Kon ! Qu'est-ce qui _. Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la renarde se jeta sur elle et la plaqua au sol.

_-Mais ça va pas, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? _c'est là qu'elle le vit. Une créature noire comme la nuit, grande comme deux hommes, avec des yeux rouges sangs, dont l'allure, si on devait l'approcher de quelque chose de connu, serait celle d'un rat. D'un simple coup de patte, il envoya Kon contre le mur et Sakura se retrouva seule face à lui, avec comme seule défense, ses mains pour bouclier. Se protégeant, elle ferma les yeux, se disant que son heure était venue. Mais elle ne vint pas. En rouvrant les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'un champ de force l'a séparé du "rat". Ce dernier semblait tout aussi surpris qu'elle. Cet instant d'inattention lui fût fatal. Au même moment, un katana le transperça et il tomba comme un tronc d'arbre, aux côtés de la jeune fille dont les pensées semblaient toujours en stand-by.

Un de ses sauveurs vint alors à sa rencontre, ce qui la ramena à la réalité.

_-Et ça va? t'as eu un sacré bol tu sais ? C'était un démon de niveau 2 ! Ils sont plutôt féroces d'habitude mais c'est bizarre, on dirait qu'il a été surpris par quelque chose. Enfin c'est pas grave, l'important c'est que t'es rien !_ Le blond avait sorti ça d'une seule traite et Sakura n'avait pas encore tout saisi. Puis soudain, elle réalisa:

-_Kon, où es-tu?_ Cria-t-elle, ce qui surprit les personnes à côté d'elle.

-_Sakura, tu n'es pas blessée ?_ Fit faiblement la peluche blanche, en marchant lentement vers son amie.

-_Oh mon dieu ! Kon, ta patte ! Laisse-moi voir ça…_ elle s'approcha de son renard pour l'examiner.

-_Ne t'inquiète pas, ça sera remis dans une semaine ou deux, je suis surtout un peu sonnée, mais ça va aller, je suis contente que tu n'es rien. _Dit-elle d'un ton chaleureux tout en se frottant à sa maitresse.

-_Hey Sasuke ! C'est moi où elle est en train de parler à un renard là ? _Le blond s'était rapproché de son ami, toujours au-dessus du cadavre, cherchant une façon d'expliquer pourquoi la bête ne s'était pas défendue.

-_Ouvre les yeux, banane. C'est pas un renard, c'est un familier. _Fût la réponse du brun, qui fit lâcher un _Oooooohhhh_ d'appréciation du blond. Se dirigeant vers la jeune fille avec une lampe, il s'exclama :

_-Mais attends deux minutes ! T'es la fille que Kakashi a ramené à la salle cet aprem ! Alors ça pour une coïncidence ! Hey Sasuke, t'as vu ! C'est la fille qui t'as envoyé boulé ! _

Le mouvement fut d'une synchronisation parfaite : Sakura et Sasuke tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre, se fusillant du regard.

-_Géniale, comme si la journée avait pas été assez merdique comme ça…._maugréa la fille en se levant en époussetant sa jupe.

-_Si j'avais su, j'aurais attendu un peu avant de le tuer celui-là, _répondit l'officier. Sakura jura voir une pointe de regret passé dans ses yeux.

-_Désolé pour toi mais ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. _Dit-elle d'une voix sarcastique.

-_Et pourquoi ça ?_ Il n'y avait pas d'intonation malveillante dans sa voix, il était réellement intéressé par la réponse qui pouvait débloqué pas mal de questions qu'il se posait.

Sakura ne se fit pas prier et se lança dans une tirade des plus théâtrales :

-_Et bien, c'est assez étrange, j'étais allongée par terre, persuadée que j'allais finir ma vie dans cette ruelle froide, dans les odeurs de friture du restaurant d'à côté, avec ma carcasse qui serait bouffée par les chats errants et..._

_-Bon abrège tu veux, on a une vie nous ! _s'impatienta le brun.

-_Ooo ça va, hein! j'essaye de vous mettre dans l'ambiance du moment. Bon où j'en étais… A oui, donc j'étais allongée les yeux fermés, et j'avais mis mes bras pour protéger mon visage, réflexe de défense quoi… attendant le moment où il allait me déchiqueter. Comme ce moment assez douloureux ne venait pas, j'ai ouvert les yeux, et là y'avait comme un champ de force entre lui et moi qui l'empêchait d'approcher. Je dois avouer que j'étais autant surprise que lui, voire plus. _Sakura termina son monologue en regardant ses bras et ses mains, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer, Kon en faisait de même et dit la chose paressant la plus probable:

-_Une aptitude. _

_-Hein !? _Fut la réplique commune de Naruto et de Sakura

-_Mais c'est pas possible ! On s'en serait rendu compte avant si j'avais une aptitude, c'est le genre de chose qu'on dépiste à l'école élémentaire ou au collège ! _s'exclama la principale concernée.

-_Elle a raison ! Si elle possédait une aptitude, elle aurait intégré la Senju dans la catégorie apprenti et pas dans la catégorie civile !_ Enchaîna le blond.

Seul Sasuke, et le renard, avaient gardé leur calme.

-_Le familier a raison, c'est la seule chose qui soit capable d'expliquer le champ de force et le fait que le démon ait été si facile à abattre. De plus, il y a plein de raisons au fait qu'elle n'est pas pu être dépisté avant. Tes parents doivent être de simples civiles pas vrai ?_ Évidemment il s'adressait à Sakura, que la question laissa de marbre.

-_Hum…oui, _dit-elle simplement. Elle n'allait pas non plus déballer sa vie de pauvre petite orpheline, qui n'a jamais connu ses parents, à de simples inconnus, qui lui avaient sauvés la vie certes, mais qui restaient des inconnus. Elle fit quand même un sourire à Kon pour la rassurer.

-_Tu as ta réponse Naruto. Il est assez rare que des aptitudes surviennent chez des gens dont les parents n'en possèdent pas. La plupart de ces parents font quand même passer les tests à leurs enfants, dans l'espoir qu'ils intègrent un jour la Garde. Cependant, tous ne le font pas, et certaines personnes comme elle passent entre les mailles du filet. C'est rare, mais ça arrive. _Expliqua le major de promotion. L'explication sembla amplement suffire à son ami qui était à présent apaisé.

-_Haruno, c'est ça ?_interpella Sasuke. Sakura lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. _Je dois faire mon rapport à Kakashi demain matin, je lui parlerai de toi, en attendant va en cours comme si de rien n'était._

_-A demain Sakura-chan ! _Réussit-elle à entendre de la bouche de Naruto qui s'éloignait avec son équipier sur des sortes de motos volantes.

-_Et ben, tu parles d'une journée de rentrée ! On va s'en souvenir longtemps de celle-là ! _Kon semblait avoir retrouvé sa pêche et sortit Sakura de ses pensées.

-_Rentrons à la maison. _Dit-elle en souriant à son amie


	4. Evaluation concluante

Chapitre 3

_La maison était en feu. Les poutres menaçaient de s'écrouler à tout instant, et elles emmèneraient le toit avec elles, sans aucun doute. Paniquée, ayant du mal à respirer à cause de la fumée qui remplaçait peu à peu l'oxygène dans ses poumons, Sakura cherchait désespérément la sortie. Elle entendit alors les pleurs d'un bébé, aussi paniqué et aussi seul qu'elle dans cet enfer de flammes. Il se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir, en temps normal, 10 secondes auraient suffi pour rejoindre le berceau de l'enfant et le calmer, mais les flammes se faisaient de plus en plus hautes et menaçantes. Malgré toute sa volonté, la jeune fille, tétanisée, n'arrivait pas à avancer. "Sakura". Quelqu'un l'appelait, cette personne pourrait peut-être venir en aide au bébé. "Sakura", et la sortir elle aussi de ce cauchemar par la même occasion._

_"Sakura !". _

L'adolescente ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, le front en sueur et les mains encore tremblantes.

"_C'est rien Sakura, c'était juste un cauchemar…."_la rassura Kon, qui se frotta sous son visage pour la calmer. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation. En effet, son amie faisait le même cauchemar depuis son plus jeune âge et la seule chose capable de la rassurer était de caresser son pelage.

-_Merci Kon….._fit doucement la jeune fille,_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je reste là sans bouger, alors que ce bébé est en danger. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi je rêve d'un bébé._

_-On en a déjà parlé, ça te fait plus de mal qu'autre chose de ressasser ce cauchemar, _continua l'animal, sans pour autant arrêter ses câlins.

-_Oui, tu as raison. _Elle fit un joli sourire à son familier et s'étira avant de regarder son réveil.

-_6h45 ! Et ben au moins je serai pas en retard au lycée ! _

En prononçant le mot "lycée", Sakura se rappela alors de sa rentrée, et de tout ce qui l'attendait aujourd'hui. Elle pensa à ses camarades de classe de C2-B qui au choix : allez la fusiller dès son entrée dans la salle, ou la bombarder de questions en tout genre, dans les deux cas, elle n'y gagnait pas vraiment.

Puis il y avait évidemment cette histoire d'aptitude : "_Va en cours comme si de rien n'était",_ les mots de Sasuke Uchiha lui revenaient en tête.

"_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire" _pensa-t-elle à haute voix.

_-Oh… tu repenses à la soirée d'hier ! _Kon et Sakura se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps, que chacune était capable de deviner les pensées de l'autre.

-_D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense … _La renarde prit un ton qui signifiait qu'une petite leçon de conduite en société, ou de moral allait suivre dans pas longtemps. _Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendu dire Merci hier. Ils nous ont sauvés la vie quand même._

_-Encore heureux ! Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est encore leur boulot de nous protéger des démons ! _Ronchonna l'adolescente, sans pour autant regarder dans les yeux celle qui était en train de la sermonner.

-_Dès que tu les croiseras aujourd'hui, tu leur feras ton plus joli sourire de gentille fille, tu t'inclineras le plus bas possible et tu diras : Merci de m'avoir secouru mon familier et moi, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante. _Elle avait dit ça, avec un grand sourire, mais une aura inquiétante flottée autour de sa toison blanche, ce qui faisant grandement flipper la grincheuse.

-_Je peux retirer la partie de mon éternelle reconnaissance, parce que faudrait pas qu'il croit que je suis à leur service non plus, hein? Déjà que l'autre est persuadé qu'il domine la moitié de l'univers! _Tenta de négocier la petite Sakura, d'une voix qui se voulait détendu. Cependant, le regard que lui lança Kon, ne sembla pas laisser place à une quelconque négociation et avant que celle-ci ne continue son sermon, elle prit son sac, son déjeuner, et sortit rapidement de l'appartement pour rejoindre la station d'aérotram.

Il était 7h55 à présent, et cela faisait 5 min que Sakura attendait dans le couloir, essayant de trouver le courage de franchir la porte de sa salle de classe. "_Allez ma grande, t'as déjà fait pire ! Après tout, c'est toi qui a collé la raclée du siècle à la fratrie Izumo quand t'étais en élémentaire et eux au collège. C'est pas une bande de fils à papa qui va te faire peur quand même !" _Sur ces dernières pensées d'encouragement, Sakura ouvra d'un coup sec la porte et fût limite déçue de voir qu'elle s'était fait tout un film pour rien. Les étudiants discutaient en petit groupe de choses et d'autres, attendant l'arrivée du professeur. C'est dans cette ambiance plutôt relax, que la nouvelle retrouva sa place au fond de la classe. A peine assise, elle eut enfin le droit à son bombardement de question, provenant bien évidemment de sa voisine, Yui Kazane.

"_Alors !? Comment c'était? T'as pu visiter un peu quand même? T'as croisé des étudiants? Et c'est vrai qu'ils gardent un chien à trois têtes au sous-sol ? _s'excita la petite blonde.

-_Alors : Grand. Pas vraiment. Oui. Et je pense pas. _Répondit Sakura, le plus simplement du monde.

-_Non, mais sérieux…. Il s'est passé quoi là-dedans_? Chuchota-t-elle alors en se penchant vers le bureau de sa voisine de gauche.

-_Et bien, le prof m'a donné en pâture aux lions. Il m'a abandonnée dans la salle d'entraînement de l'Elite, Inuzuka et Uzumaki ont commencé une baston parce que j'avais osé répondre à une réflexion vexante du premier. Et pour compléter le tableau, M. Uchiha s'est interposé en grand médiateur qu'il est, pour finalement venir me demander ce que je faisais ici. Comme lui aussi n'a de toute évidence jamais pris de cours de politesse, je l'ai remis à place. _Enchaina d'une traite Sakura, devant les yeux éberlués de son amie.

-_T… Tu….. Tu….TU AS QUOI ?! _Hurla -t-elle, complètement sous le choc. Le reste de la classe, qui jusqu'à présent ne faisant pas attention aux deux filles, se retourna brusquement vers elles. Se rendant compte qu'elle était devenue le centre de l'attention, Yui s'excusa dans un rire gênée et se remit à chuchoter.

-_Tu as osé rembarrer Uchiha ! J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour voir un truc pareil ! _Rêva Yui. Sa réaction étonna Sakura, qui s'attendait plutôt à :"_ Oh mon dieu ! Une roturière comme toi a osé insulter mon Sasuke-kun !"_mais il faut croire qu'elle avait très mal jugé Yui, et elle en était bien contente.

_-Et lui qu'est-ce qu'il a dit après ? _Demanda Yui qui attendait impatiemment la réponse.

_-Et ben, Kakashi-sensei s'est pointé à ce moment-là, et je pense qu'il m'a sauvé la vie ! _

Sakura eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase, que le dit professeur entra dans la classe.

-_Bonjour tout le monde! Ouvrez vos livres à la page où on s'est arrêté hier. Yukimura, vous avez préparé l'exercice? _Demanda le professeur en s'adressant à un garçon du premier rang.

-_Oui, monsieur. _Répondit l'élève en se levant.

-_Et bien, au tableau mon garçon !_

Bien que Sakura aimait les mathématiques, un cours de 3h restera quoiqu'il arrive interminable. A la sonnerie, l'enseignant répéta le même numéro qu'hier. "_J'ai cru qu'il avait oublié"_ pensa, avec soulagement la nouvelle élève. Et comme la veille, une avalanche d'étudiant se précipita sur le bureau du professeur. Sakura en profita pour se diriger vers la porte, mais dans la vie, tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on l'avait prévu.

-_Tiens, mademoiselle Haruno ! Vous connaissez les lieux maintenant, ça sera plus simple si c'est vous qui m'accompagnez ! _Dit Kakashi Hatake, d'un ton beaucoup trop enjoué au goût de l'adolescente, qui vit sa vie déroulait devant ses yeux. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir en face d'elle, non plus 25 adolescents, mais 25 démons (et elle savait de quoi elle parlait), prêts à lui sauter à la gorge au moindre faux pas. C'est pourquoi elle préféra ne pas bouger.

C'est son professeur qui la poussa en dehors de la salle, lui tendant un sac à porter. _"Il a cru que j'étais sa boniche ou quoi_" pensa la jeune fille en prenant le sac, il s'agissait d'un professeur et il aurait été mal vu de refuser.  
Contrairement à la dernière fois, il n'entama pas la conversation, et semblait obnubiler par ses pensées. Arrivés dans l'aile des apprentis, ils se dirigèrent vers la même salle, où se trouvaient les mêmes étudiants que la veille, au grand damne de la "_petite" _Sakura.  
_"S'il me laisse encore seule avec eux, je reviendrai d'entre les morts pour le hanter"_ pensa Sakura en tentant d'envoyer des éclairs d'un simple regard à l'adulte qui marchait devant elle.

Les membres présents dans la salle d'entrainement arrêtèrent leurs discussions en voyant entrer les nouveaux arrivants.

"_Oh non! Vous êtes pas sérieux là ?..._dit, sur un ton plus que blasé, le fils Nara. _Vous savez combien de temps ça nous a pris de calmer l'autre là-bas ? _Il pointa bien évidemment l'Inuzuka, qui envoyait des regards meurtriers à celle qui avait osé lui répondre.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Shikamaru. Aujourd'hui c'est un peu différent. _

"_Comment ça différent ?"_une grande inquiétude remplit le cœur de la jeune femme à l'entente de la réponse de son enseignant.

-_Et bien, j'ai décidé que comme Kiba n'avait pas eu l'occasion de régler son petit différent avec Mademoiselle Haruno, ils allaient faire ça à l'ancienne ! _Et en finissant sa phrase, il montra un endroit de la salle, qui semblait être un mixte entre un tatami et un ring de boxe. Les yeux du brun s'illuminèrent alors et un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage, tandis que les yeux verts de sa future adversaire cherchaient un signe, une caméra cachée peut être, qui justifierait cette mascarade. Quand elle comprit que le prof était très sérieux, elle se précipita vers la sortie, mais son tortionnaire (Kakashi-sensei bien sûr) la stoppa net avec une simple phrase:

-_Haruno, soit tu combats, soit je te mets une jolie bulle sur ton prochain devoir._

_"Ohh le *******!" _il savait appuyer là où ça fait mal : en tant que boursière, il savait très bien, et Sakura aussi, qu'un zéro était synonyme de renvoi. Et comme le dirait Kon :" _Tu en as trop bavé pour en arriver là". _En pensant à son amie, Sakura retrouva un peu de son courage et retourna vers son professeur.

-_Dans le sac, y'a de quoi te changer. Les vestiaires sont dans le coin là-bas. _Lui dit-il.

Elle se dirigea donc vers les vestiaires et échangea son uniforme de civile pour un autre, toujours noir, constitué d'un débardeur moulant et d'un jogging, bref le basique. Le tout était accompagné d'une simple paire de basket. En entrant de nouveau dans la salle, elle vit que tout le monde était déjà installé autour du ring et que son adversaire donnait déjà des coups dans le vide, imaginant sûrement sa tête. Elle remarqua la présence de Sasuke et Naruto, celui-ci lui fit d'ailleurs un grand sourire et elle réussit à lire :_"Bonne chance"_ sur ses lèvres, ce qui lui réchauffa un peu le cœur. "_Si je suis toujours là après ça, il faudra que je pense à les remercier pour hier". _

Avant d'entrer sur le ring, elle vit une main devant son visage, lui tendant un élastique.

-_Tu risques d'en avoir besoin._ Elle prit ceci comme un encouragement de la part de la Yamanaka. Elle la remercia et attacha ses cheveux avant de monter sur l'aire de combat. Kakashi énuméra ensuite les règles.

-_Tous les coups sont permis. _

En cet instant, Sakura se remémora tout ce qu'elle avait appris à l'orphelinat. Elle n'avait peut-être jamais pris de cours de combat, mais passer une partie de son temps à vivre dans la rue permet d'apprendre quelques bases, qui vont s'avérer être bien utiles.

-_Encore une chose : je suis le seul à décider quand le combat se termine. _Il regarda les combattants qui lui firent signe qu'ils avaient compris les règles. Il sortit de l'aire : _Que le combat commence !_

Le brun ne se fit pas prier et enchaina les coups en tout genre, usant de ses poings et de ses pieds. Cependant, et à la surprise de tous, la "_petite"_ esquivait la grande majorité de ces coups et parvenait à parer les autres, protégeant ainsi les zones sensibles de son corps. Néanmoins, elle n'arrivait pas à en donner et à l'allure où ça allait, elle serait épuisée avant lui et il pourrait la mettre KO sans aucun problème.

Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à la toucher, l'Inuzuka commença à s'énerver et ses coups se firent de moins en moins précis. Jusqu'au moment où une faille inespérée s'ouvrit pour Sakura, qui arma son poing et lui décrocha une droite en plein visage. La force du coup était telle, qu'il recula d'au moins un mètre. La jeune fille n'en revenait pas, et elle n'était pas la seule, mais le combat était loin d'être terminé, et comme l'avait dit Kakashi, tous les coups étaient permis. Règle que son adversaire appliqua à la lettre.  
Dans une lumière blanche, deux revolvers jaillirent des mains du garçon, ce qui tétanisa la jeune fille qui se tourna vers son prof avec un regard lui suppliant d'arrêter le combat, mais il n'en avait pas l'attention. Ses yeux revinrent sur Kiba qui pointait maintenant les deux canons vers elle.

-_On va voir si tu continues de l'ouvrir après ça._ Dit-il juste avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

Sakura, les yeux fermées, se jetta au même instant sur ces genoux, ses bras en protection de son visage.

Quand elle rouvrit ses paupières, elle eut la surprise de voir Kakashi Hatake, accroupi devant elle, un grand sourire, du moins elle l'imaginait derrière son masque, sur le visage et une balle en caoutchouc dans les mains.

-_C'est donc la peur qui déclenche ton aptitude. _

_-Hein? _Souffa Sakura encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle regarda alors son professeur, ses mains, son adversaire, Naruto et Sasuke." J_e dois faire mon rapport à Kakashi demain matin, je lui parlerai de toi"_ c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit hier.

-_MAIS VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI !? _Hurla-t-elle. _Tout ça là,_ tout ça étant le ring, la balle en caoutchouc, et Kiba bien sûr,_ c'était juste un coup monté ! Mais vous êtes malade, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y rester moi ! _

Ce ne fut pas Kakashi qui répondit, mais le garçon qu'elle avait affronté il y a quelques secondes.

-_C'était le seul moyen de vérifier si tu avais une aptitude. C'est pour ça que j'ai utilisé des balles en caoutchouc, au cas où….. _Expliqua-t-il.

_-Les aptitudes se déclenchent par les émotions : colère, amour, joie, peur… Vu ce que nous ont raconté Sasuke et Naruto, le meilleur moyen de trouver ton "interrupteur" était un combat. Mais si tu t'étais senti en sécurité, jamais tu n'aurais pu utiliser ton bouclier._ Continua l'enseignant.

-_Tu nous en veux pas Sakura-chan, hein? _s'inquiéta Naruto en arrivant vers l'adolescente, toujours en train de digérer ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

-_Je crois…..Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller me changer._ Les yeux vides, elle se leva, passa devant Naruto comme s'il était invisible et retourna dans les vestiaires. Elle passa de l'eau froide sur son visage et se regarda dans le miroir. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant? Jamais elle n'avait imaginé posséder une quelconque "aptitude", elle pensait faire comme la plupart des gens : intégrer un bon lycée, faire une grande école de commerce, ou de médecine, trouver un bon mari, fonder une famille dans une maison de banlieue…. Mais jamais dans tout ça il n'avait été question de devenir officier de la Garde. Bien sûr, intégrer l'aile des apprentis ne signifiait pas forcément faire une carrière militaire, mais toute personne possédant une aptitude était obligé d'apprendre les rudiments du combat, afin d'être capable d'affronter un démon, et surtout toute personne possédant une aptitude devait au minimum faire partie de la réserve de la Garde, celle qu'on appelle en cas de crise majeure : si une invasion se produisait comme celle d'il y a 16 ans par exemple, ou encore si un démon causait des dégâts quelque part et que les officiers étaient trop loin pour intervenir à temps,… Bref: être dans la réserve ne rimait pas avec tranquillité.

Quittant le lavabo, Sakura remit son uniforme de civile, sûrement pour la dernière fois et hésita encore un instant avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle savait qu'au moment où elle remettrait les pieds dans la salle d'entrainement, elle dirait de ce fait adieu à une partie d'elle-même, l'enfant naïve qui pensait faire sa vie loin des monstres cachés dans la nuit.


	5. Changement de parcours

Chapitre 4

Fermant la porte du vestiaire derrière elle, Sakura alla se placer devant Naruto et Sasuke. Elle fit son plus beau sourire, s'inclina bien bas et essaya d'avoir l'air la plus sincère possible:  
_"Je tenais à vous remercier pour nous avoir secouru Kon et moi hier soir et j'espère être en mesure de vous rendre la pareille un de ces jours._  
Les garçons, qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce que la jeune fille leur adresse la parole, répondirent, avec plus ou moins de tact:  
_-Mais c'est normal Sakura-chan! C'est notre job, tu sais, de secourir les demoiselles en détresse ! _Cette remarque lui valut un coup de coude de son meilleur ami, qui fit un léger "_Hum_" afin de montrer qu'il acceptait les remerciements.  
-_Sasuke! Je te laisse en charge de l'entrainement pour la fin de matinée. Haruno, tu me suis, _lança Kakashi.  
L'ordre ne semblait pas discutable, et Sakura suivit son prof comme le ferait un gentil petit chien bien docile.  
Sortis de la salle, elle prit quand même la parole pour demander où ils allaient maintenant:  
-_Dans le bureau de Tsunade-sama bien sûr ! _Dit-il en regardant son élève comme si c'était une évidence  
_"A ba oui! Suis-je bête ! Le bureau de la principale ! Et dire que je pensais que la journée ne pouvait pas être pire que celle d'hier….."_

Une fois dans le bâtiment de l'administration, ils prirent l'ascenseur qui à lui seul devait bien faire deux fois l'appartement de Sakura.  
_-4ième étage. On est arrivé _! Elle suivit de près son accompagnateur qui s'arrêta devant un bureau où se tenait une femme, du même âge que lui, brune aux yeux noirs, et qui portait un cochon entre ses bras.  
-_Salut Shizune ! Tonton …  
_-_Kakashi, tu es en retard _! Répondit ce qui de toute évidence était la secrétaire.  
_-Pour une fois c'est pas ma faute ! L'évaluation a été un peu plus longue que prévue. Mais je suis sûr que tu as encore une place pour moi dans ton planning_…. Fit-il d'un air charmeur, qui mit le rouge aux joues de son interlocutrice.  
-_Je vais prévenir Tsunade-sama_,_ vous pouvez aller vous asseoir._…_..Tsunade-sama! ….Oui, ils sont là!...Elle vous attend !  
-Merci, Shizune ! On se voit plus tard!_

Sakura n'était encore jamais rentrée dans le bureau de la principale. En réalité, elle ne lui avait jamais parlé non plus. Les rares fois où elle avait vu étaient lors de cérémonies officielles retransmises à la télévision, ou lors du discours de rentrée.  
Inutile de dire que la jeune élève était très intimidée en franchissant le seuil de la porte, et resta collée au dos de son enseignant.  
-_Alors Kakashi. Elle est où ton apprenti surprise? _Demanda la femme assise derrière son bureau.  
-_Juste là,_ il se décala légèrement et donna un coup dans le dos de son élève, tout impressionnée, pour qu'elle aille se mettre devant le bureau.  
-_Et bien. J'attends !_ s'impatienta la directrice. Sakura comprit que c'était à elle de parler, ce qu'elle essaya de faire:  
-_Euhh… Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, _murumura-t-elle. Elle était terriblement impressionnée, car devant elle, se tenait la descendante d'Hashirama Senju, l'homme qui avait créé la Garde lors de la grande guerre, et qui avait donc mis fin à celle-ci. Tsunade Senju faisait aussi parti de ce qu'on appellait le Trio Légendaire, l'équipe de maitres la plus puissante qui n'ait jamais existé. La femme qui devait être âgée de…. et bien à vrai dire, on ne savait pas vraiment car il était difficile de voir une quelconque ride sur son visage, imposait l'admiration et l'autorité par sa simple présence.  
-_Et….? Ta personne ne se résume pas à un simple prénom, non? Alors prend une grande inspiration et exprime-toi, ma parole!_ Ordonna la légendaire.  
Après avoir pris un bol d'air pour gonfler ses poumons, Sakura réussit enfin à articuler une phrase:  
-_Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, j'ai 16 ans et suis actuellement dans la classe C2-B de Sarutobi-sensei. J'ai intégré votre lycée directement en deuxième année grâce au concours d'entrée. Etant arrivée major, j'ai pu bénéficier de la bourse.  
-Et ben voilà ! C'était pas si compliqué. Kakashi m'a déjà raconté ce qui s'était passé hier soir, et à en juger par ta présence ici, ton évaluation a été concluante. _Elle regarda Kakashi, qui affirma ses propos d'un hochement de tête. _Comme tu dois t'en douter, tu n'es plus à ta place dans la catégorie des civils. Dès demain, tu intègreras l'aile des apprentis. Cependant, tu as été détecté tard et tu as beaucoup à rattraper. Tu suivras donc les cours ordinaires avec les deuxièmes années, mais en ce qui concerne la partie pratique, tu suivras l'emploi du temps des premières années, compris? _La nouvelle apprentie fit un signe de tête montrant qu'elle suivait toujours la conversation. _Mais même eux sont déjà très en avance sur toi, tu auras donc des cours particuliers à la fin de chaque journée pour te mettre au niveau le plus rapidement possible. Kakashi te donnera les leçons. _Le concerné se tourna alors vers son élève en lui faisant un petit sourire, ce qui ne rassura pas le moins du monde cette dernière.  
-_Je vais te laisser ton après-midi, le temps de régler toute la paperasse. _Elle tendit un dossier à l'adolescente. _Tu dois faire signer ces papiers par ton tuteur: celui-ci, c'est pour l'assurance, lui pour dire qu'il a bien pris connaissance du fait que tu changeais de secteur et enfin, ton emploi du temps. Je t'ai aussi mis un coupon d'échange pour la boutique des uniformes, tu n'auras qu'à le montrer au vendeur et lui rendre l'uniforme que tu portes pour qu'il te donne celui des apprentis. Des questions?  
-Non, Tsunade-sama. _Répondit Sakura.  
_-Très bien, vous pouvez disposé._

Kakashi et Sakura sortirent du bureau, repassèrent devant Shizune et son cochon, qui en y regardant de plus près, ressemblait davantage à un familier, et sortirent du bâtiment.  
-_Profite de ton après-midi pour rendre visite à ton tuteur et faire échanger ton uniforme. A partir de demain tu risques de ne plus avoir le temps. _Conseilla alors le professeur. _Allez, à demain !_  
Tandis que ce dernier se dirigea vers l'aile des apprentis, Sakura prit le chemin du portail et de la station d'aérotram.

-_Kon ? _Aucune réponse. _Elle a dû sortir,_ pensa la jeune fille en entrant dans son appartement. Elle retira son uniforme scolaire, et le remplaça par un survêtement beaucoup plus confortable. Elle mangea rapidement et laissa un mot sur la table :  
_Je passe l'après-midi avec Iruka. Ne m'attends pas pour manger._

_A ce soir_

_PS: J'ai remercié Sasuke et Naruto_

Elle sortit ensuite de l'appartement et retourna à l'aérotram.  
_Orphelinat des quatre saisons_, voilà ce qui était écrit sur le bâtiment où venait d'entrer la jeune femme.  
_"Mais ne serait-ce pas ma petite Sakura qui vient me rendre visite ?_ l'homme qui venait de parler devait avoir la trentaine, il était brun et ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval, et une cicatrice était visible sur son nez.  
_Attend deux minutes…. t'es pas censé être à l'école à cette heure-là? _Dit-il, très suspicieux  
-_Iruka ! Moi aussi ça me fait très plaisir de te voir ! La principale m'a donné mon après-midi, et je me suis dit : Mais pourquoi ne pas aller voir mon tuteur préféré, _répondit d'un ton faussement enthousiaste l'orpheline.  
-_Me dit pas que t'as réussi à te faire virer au bout de deux jours ! _Commença à s'énerver le dit Iruka.  
_-Je dois avouer que la piètre opinion que tu as de moi me vexe profondément, _dit la jeune fille, en faisant semblant de pleurer.  
-_Ohh allez, je la connais ta comédie, faut dire que tu m'en as fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres aussi ! _En disant ces mots, il se rapprocha de sa petite protégée et lui frotta amicalement le dessus du crâne, comme le ferait un grand frère à sa petite sœur. _Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici, en début d'après-midi? _Reprit-il sur un ton plus calme.  
-_Sakura-nee-san !_ Un garçonnet d'à peine 10 ans se jeta sur Sakura, qui l'attrapa en plein vol et le fit basculer sur son épaule comme un sac à patate.  
_-Udon ! Tu devrais pas être à l'école toi? _Questionna alors la jeune fille.  
_-Nee-san ! Lâche moi ! _Gémit le petit garçon en tapant de ses petits poings le dos de sa "grande sœur".  
-_A non ! C'est ta maîtresse qui m'envoie ! J'ai pour mission de te ramener à l'école de grès ou de force ! _Fit Sakura d'un ton faussement autoritaire.  
_-C'est pas vrai ! Tu mens ! Je peux pas retourner à l'école ! Je suis malade ! Même que Iruka a appelé ce matin pour dire que je pouvais pas y aller d'abord ! _Riposta Udon.  
_-Il dit la vérité ! J'ai des relevés téléphoniques qui le prouve !_ Rajouta Iruka en entrant dans le petit jeu.  
-_Autant pour moi ! J'ai dû me tromper de garçon ! _Abandonna Sakura en déposant Udon sur le sol. Elle se mit alors à son niveau et lui tendit un paquet de carte. _Regarde ce que je t'ai dégoté !  
-Des cartes Child ! Et une série limitée en plus ! Tu les as trouvées où ? _Demanda l'enfant dont les yeux s'étaient illuminés à la vue de son cadeau.  
_-Un bon agent ne donne jamais ses sources ! _Répondit la jeune fille avec un petit clin d'œil.  
-_Udon ! Je te rappelle que tu es malade donc retourne te coucher avant de tomber dans les pommes. _Ordonna Iruka.  
Le petit obéit, et Sakura raconta à son tuteur la raison de son après-midi de liberté.  
-_Et donc après tout ça, j'ai été transféré dans le secteur des apprentis et j'ai besoin que tu me signes quelques papiers pour l'administration. _Termina-t-elle, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. Son tuteur lui n'en revenait toujours pas et semblait être perché sur une autre planète.  
-_Hey Iruka ! J'ai besoin que tu me signes les papiers ! _Dit Sakura en le secouant un peu, histoire qu'il redescende sur Terre.  
-_Une…. Une apprentie ! Mais comment c'est possible ça !? Je m'en serais rendu compte non? _Dit-il en se parlant davantage à lui-même qu'à Sakura.  
-_Après tout pourquoi pas ? _Dit-elle. _On ne sait rien sur mes parents, ils auraient très bien pu faire partie de la Garde, et dans ce cas, il n'y aurait rien d'étonnant à ce que je possède une aptitude. Et puis, je ne me suis jamais réellement trouver dans une situation qui aurait pu la déclencher, du moins pas jusqu'à hier soir.  
-Oui, c'est juste. Mais bon, une apprentie quoi _! Le tuteur enchaina avec un ton plein de nostalgie, tirant sur le mélodrame, _Ma petite Sakura va entrer dans la Garde, elle va côtoyer tous les plus grands et elle va finir par oublier son pauvre Iruka, celui qui l'a élevé, qui a supporté toutes ces crises, et Dieu sait qu'il y en a eût des crises,  
-On se calme ! _Le coupa brusquement Sakura avant qu'il ne commence à énumérer les pourquoi il avait été si exceptionnel de la supporter pendant toutes ces années. _Tu me signes mes papiers ?  
-Ah oui ! Les papiers….._il avait enfin retrouvé son calme. _Et toi, ça te va ? C'est pas vraiment ce que t'avais prévu tout ça…_  
-_C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix….Une fois qu'on est détecté, on n'échappe pas à la Garde, tu le sais très bien. _Répondit Sakura, sur le même ton sérieux qu'avait employé Iruka.  
-_Tu dois aller changer ton uniforme, non? Je vais t'accompagner puis je t'offrirai une grosse glace! _Fit ce dernier comme si une simple glace pouvait effacer tous les problèmes du monde.  
-_SI tu m'offres une glace alors, je peux pas refuser !_

Sakura ne rentra chez elle qu'aux alentours de 21h. Son familier était là, assise devant une émission de télévision, qu'elle éteignit à l'entrée de son amie.  
-_Comment va Iruka ? _demanda-t-elle d'abord.  
-_Bien, comme toujours ! Il te passe le bonjour d'ailleurs ! _répondit Sakura en se déshabillant pour se mettre en pyjama. _Regarde dans mon sac, je t'ai ramené des bonbons de l'épicerie. Tes préférés !_  
Bien que Kon était un véritable estomac sur pattes, elle ne bougea pas et continua de regarder la jeune fille se changer.  
_-Si t'en veux pas, c'est moi qui les prend ! _fit cette dernière le plus naturellement du monde.  
-_Ils t'ont intégré chez les apprentis, pas vrai ?  
-Oui, je commence demain. _Répondit Sakura, que la bonne humeur semblait avoir quittée. Son renard vint se frotter contre elle,_ t'inquiète pas pour moi, va. Ca peut pas être aussi terrible ! On a qu'à dire que c'est un défi de plus à relever ! Et puis, c'est bien payé de bosser pour la Garde. _Dit Sakura qui tentait surtout de se convaincre.  
_-Tu devrais aller au lit maintenant, la journée de demain risque d'être longue. _Sur ces bonnes paroles, Kon alla éteindre la lumière et se mit en boule au pied du lit.


	6. Début de l'apprentissage

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain, aux portes du lycée, Sakura se dirigea vers l'aile des apprentis où l'attendait sa nouvelle classe : A2-A. Arrivée devant sa salle, elle eût à peine le temps d'y mettre le nez qu'une tornade blonde lui fonça dessus :  
-_Sakura-chan ! T'es tombée dans notre classe ! C'est trop cool !_  
Il était bien un des seuls à montrer autant d'enthousiasme à l'entrée de la nouvelle. En la voyant, Kiba Inuzuka et Sasuke Uchiha faisaient une tête qui ne laissaient aucun doute quant à l'animosité qu'ils éprouvaient à l'égard de leur nouvelle camarade, et elle le leur rendait bien.  
Après Naruto, ce fût Ino Yamanaka, accompagné de Shikamaru Nara, et d'un autre garçon enveloppé qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu, qui vinrent l'accueillir.  
-_Enchantée Sakura ! On a pas vraiment eu le temps de faire les présentations hier alors : moi c'est Ino Yamanaka, mais appelle-moi Ino! Lui c'est Shikamaru Nara, et lui là, c'est Choji Akimichi !  
-Enchanté Sakura ! Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom si tu veux ! _Dit Choji tout en mangeant des chips.  
-_Choji… Ca se fait pas de parler la bouche pleine… _réprimanda le brun,_ appelle-moi comme tu veux, du moment que c'est pas pendant la sieste, _continua-t-il en s'adressant à Sakura cette fois-ci.  
-_D'accord ! Alors enchantée Ino, Choji et Shikamaru, j'espère qu'on passera une bonne année ensemble, _répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
Ino la prit ensuite par le bras pour aller la présenter aux restes de ses amis :  
-_Voici Hinata Hyuga !  
-Enc….Enchant…Enchantée Sakura-san ! _Fit la jeune Hyuga, le rouge aux joues  
-_Enchantée Hinata-san ! Mais tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de mettre le -san! Je n'en serai pas vexée.  
-D'accord Sa…Sakura. Tu peux m'appeler simplement Hinata toi aussi alors ! _Lui sourit-elle.  
-_Ensuite nous avons Tenten Yuan !  
-Yosh ! Enchantée !  
-Puis Shino Aburame, _elle pointa un élève tout au fond de la salle, caché par une capuche, _et tu connais déjà Sasuke et Kiba, _ces deux-là ne firent même pas l'effort de lui accordaient un regard, encore trop touchés dans leur amour propre.  
_-Allez, tout le monde à sa place ! On a beaucoup de choses à voir aujourd'hui. _Kakashi venait d'entrer et était en train de s'installer derrière son s'assit à la dernière table de libre, à côté de Hinata.  
Après le cours de maths, ils enchainèrent sur le cours de littérature de Kurenaï-sensei, puis il fût temps d'aller manger.

Comme lors de la rentrée, la nouvelle se rendit dans la cafétéria où elle vit Yui assise à une table. Elle alla donc la rejoindre.  
-_Salut Yui-chan! _Dit-elle en arrivant par derrière.  
-_Sakura! Où t'étais…mais c'est quoi cette tenue !? _Yui s'étouffa presque avec son verre d'eau en voyant arriver sa camarade dans un uniforme similaire au sien, mais entièrement blanc.  
-_Ohhh, ça c'est une très longue histoire. _Répondit Sakura en s'asseyant en face de son ancienne voisine. _Alors tout a commencé quand,_ alors qu'elle commençait à raconter le pourquoi du comment elle en était venue à devenir une apprentie, Sakura sentit un grand changement d'ambiance. Tout le réfectoire l'a regardé comme un animal de foire depuis qu'elle s'était posé sur la chaise.  
-_Sakura … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Demanda Yui, étonnée comme le reste de la cafétéria.  
-_Euuuu...__, je m'assois pour manger avec toi ? _Se risqua à dire Sakura.  
-_Mais les apprentis et les civils ne se mélangent pas ! Tu ne te souviens pas ce que je t'ai dit le premier jour? _Enchaina son amie.  
-_Ca te dérange que je mange là?_ Yui fit non de la tête, _et ba alors y'a pas de problèmes ! Tu sais, moi, les règlements …. Bon où j'en étais..._  
Et Sakura continua de raconter son histoire.  
-_Eh ben ça pour un scoop ! Ca te dérange pas si j'écris un article pour le journal de l'école ? Ca va faire un tabac une histoire pareille !  
-Je savais pas que t'écrivais pour le journal! _En réalité, ça expliquait pas mal de chose, comme le fait qu'elle connaissait tout sur tout sur n'importe qui dans l'établissement.  
_-Et si ! Tu m'as percé à jour ! Alors, t'es d'accord?  
-Si ça peut te faire plaisir … _répondit Sakura avec un léger sourire. Sa réponse déclencha une exclamation de joie chez sa collègue qui s'empressa de sortir un calepin et un stylo.  
-_Sakura-chan ! T'étais passé où ? T'es sorti tellement vite que j'ai même pas eu le temps de te proposer de venir manger avec nous ! _Le blond venait de faire sursauter Sakura qui était en train de s'étouffer.  
-_Tu vas pas nous la tuer dès son premier jour avec nous quand même ? _Tenten arriva et tapa un grand coup dans le dos de la jeune fille, qui recracha un bout de pain.  
-_Alors Sakura, tu viens manger avec nous ? _Demanda le blond, comme si de rien était.  
-_Et bien… J'ai déjà commencé à manger et j'ai promis à Yui-chan de répondre à ses questions pour le journal de l'école. _Répondit, gênée, Sakura. _Mais pourquoi vous ne vous joignez pas à nous plutôt? Il y a assez de places à la table! _Proposa-t-elle alors.  
Naruto et Tenten se regardèrent alors, d'abord étonnés par la proposition, puis dans un haussement d'épaules qui traduisait un "Pourquoi pas", ils s'assirent aux côtés de Sakura et Yui. Cette dernière n'en revenait pas, et se mit même une claque pour être sûr qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver.  
-_Donc tu travailles pour le journal de l'école ? _Dit Tenten pour engager la conversation. _Au fait, moi c'est Tenten Yuan !  
-Ohh euuu.. Je sais très bien qui tu es, tout le monde ici le sait en fait. _Répondit la journaliste tout intimidée. Sa réponse fit lever les yeux de la fille aux deux chignons qui regarda les élèves autour d'elle. Elle s'aperçut alors que tout le monde les regardait avec des yeux gros comme des balles de ping-pong_. Ohhhh je vois_…. Elle se tût un instant puis continua la conversation de bon coeur_. Bon et si on commençait à manger ? Yui c'est ça ?  
-Yui Kazane ! Bon appétit!_ Répondit joyeusement cette dernière.  
-_Hey tout le monde ! On mange à la cafet' aujourd'hui ! _Naruto invita ainsi le reste de sa bande à les rejoindre. Seul manqué son meilleur ami.  
-_Il est passé où Sas'ke? _Demanda-t-il en remarquant son absence.  
-_Il a reçu un appel du chef de l'unité. Il devrait plus tarder maintenant. _Expliqua Shikamaru qui s'était installé à côté du blond.  
_-Tiens le voilà qui entre. _Fit remarquer son amie blonde.  
En effet, le beau brun était sur le point d'aller prendre son déjeuner au comptoir quand il entendit son meilleur ami crier, ou plutôt hurler, son nom à travers la cafétéria.  
-_Sasuke ! On a décidé d'innover aujourd'hui ! Sakura-chan et son amie nous ont invité à leur table ! C'est sympa non? J'crois que c'est la première fois que je mange ici depuis que je suis à la Senju, pas toi?_  
Sasuke se tourna alors vers la dite table où il vit sa bande d'amis assise autour d'une touffe de cheveux roses. Donc non seulement cette fille était en train de faire ami-ami avec SA bande, mais en plus elle changeait son train-train quotidien, chose dont il avait horreur. Ce fut donc d'un pas énervé qu'il rejoignit son groupe, et énervé qu'il s'assit sur sa chaise, sans même un regard pour la "folle", comme il aimait l'appeler.  
Comme Naruto, c'était la première fois en deux ans qu'il mangeait ici, et il y avait une raison à ça : manger à la cafétéria quand on est apprenti, et c'était encore plus vrai lorsqu'on appartenait à l'Elite, revenait à prendre la place de l'animal du zoo. Les gens qui les entouraient n'avaient quasiment pas touché à leur assiette depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, et ne les lâchaient pas des yeux, espérant peut être que quelque chose de surréaliste se produisent.

C'est dans cette ambiance que le repas se termina. Yui retourna chez les civils, et les autres chez les apprentis. Les cours de l'après-midi étaient réservés à la pratique, ce qui signifiait un nouveau changement de groupe pour Sakura qui quitta ses camarades pour rejoindre la salle d'entraînement des premières années. Une fois en tenue, elle entra dans la salle et la première chose qui la choqua fut l'allure de son professeur: coupe au bol, sourcils énormes et en guise de survêtement, une hideuse combinaison verte, en gros le top du glamour.  
-_La nouvelle ! Viens te présenter devant tout le monde qu'on gagne du temps !_  
Sakura arriva au niveau de son professeur qui se présenta à elle en premier lieu : _Je suis Gaï Maïto, le professeur principal de la A1-C, et je m'occupe de tout ce qui est combat au corps à corps. Je compte sur toi pour faire rayonner la force de la jeunesse! Allez à ton tour !_  
Sakura se tourna devant ses camarades de première année et se présenta simplement.  
_-Bon pour commencer, il faut te trouver un binôme. Tu travailleras avec lui le temps que tu resteras avec nous. Voyons voir… Ahh je sais ! Karin vient par ici._ Une fille à lunettes s'avança vers eux, sa couleur de cheveux étaient rouge pétard, et elle n'avait pas l'air ravie d'avoir été choisie. _Sakura, je te présente Karin Uzumaki, ce sera ta partenaire d'entrainement. Karin je compte sur toi pour l'aider à s'intégrer au maximum. _Gaï-sensei s'adressa ensuite à l'ensemble du groupe, les conviant à se mettre en position pour le cours.  
Karin entraina Sakura vers le fond de la salle.  
-_Tu es de la famille de Naruto ?_ Demanda Sakura, tentant d'entamer une conversation amicale.  
-_Ecoute, je vais mettre les choses au clair : c'est pas parce que l'autre nous a collé ensemble pour le reste de l'année qu'on est obligé de devenir copine. _Un regard assassin accompagnait sa phrase, ce qui refroidit les bonnes attentions de sa partenaire.  
-_J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? _Demanda-t-elle quand même.  
-_J'aime pas les filles dans ton genre, c'est tout. Oh, une dernière chose. La prochaine fois que tu t'adresses à Sasuke-kun de cette façon, c'est à moi que t'auras à faire, compris? _Répondit la rousse, d'un ton menaçant.  
_"Evidemment, il a fallu que je tombe sur la chef de son fan-club. Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès ". _Et oui, Karin était la plus grande admiratrice de Sasuke Uchiha, et personne n'avait le droit de s'en prendre à lui, encore moins une civile qui venait d'on ne sait où. "_Les après-midis risquent d'être longues" _pensa alors Sakura, en lâchant un soupir.  
-_Allez, les jeunes ! Je vous montre l'exercice! Que la force de la jeunesse soit avec vous ! _Le prof lança ainsi la séance.  
La démonstration terminait, il ordonna aux élèves de se mettre en face à face, et commença le compte à rebours annonçant le début des combats.  
-_3, 2,.._  
Il n'eut même pas le temps d'arrivée à 1, que Karin effectua la prise qu'il venait de montrer sur sa nouvelle partenaire, qui se retrouva plaquer au sol, le nez en sang contre le tatami.  
-_Karin ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? _Demanda sévèrement l'enseignant en aidant son élève blessée à se relever.  
-_Mais je ne faisais que reproduire l'exercice que vous nous avez montré ! C'est pas ma faute si elle était pas attentive ! _Se défendit-elle.  
-_Attend au moins que je dise : C'est parti ! Pour te lancer la prochaine fois. Excuse-toi auprès de Sakura !  
-Je suis désolée, Sakura. _Cela sonna étrangement faux aux oreilles de la blessée.  
_-C'est rien, je vais aller me nettoyer aux vestiaires. _Elle quitta la salle en lançant un regard à son adversaire, signifiant "_Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire …" , "Je suis impatiente de voir ça" _lit-elle dans les yeux de Karin.  
Elle revint après quelques minutes et se replaça face à Karin. L'entrainement fut rude, et Karin ne laissait rien passer à la nouvelle. Le moindre faux pas et elle se prenait un coup dans les côtes, dans le ventre ou les genoux. Sakura devait avouer qu'elle combattait extrêmement bien, et à son niveau elle ne pouvait pas encore de riposter à tous ces coups bas.  
Quand le cours fût enfin terminer, Sakura s'effondra sur le sol, complètement vidée de son énergie. Elle trouva le tatami extrêmement confortable et se dit que personne ne lui en voudrait si elle passait la nuit ici. Hélas, sa journée était loin d'être terminée, elle devait maintenant rejoindre Kakashi pour son cours particulier.

Elle se retrouva ainsi à taper sur la porte d'une salle, qui semblait être une salle de simulation. En entrant, elle vit une partie de sa classe de deuxième année, et bien sûr Sasuke Uchiha.  
-_Toi ! _Elle se précipita vers lui, en pointant un doigt menaçant vers son visage. _Je suis sûre que c'est TOI qui a demandé à ce que je sois mise en binôme avec cette furie !_  
Le brun la regarda d'un air ahurie, ne comprenant pas le moins du monde de quoi elle parlait, mais son regard devint rapidement menaçant.  
-_Premièrement : il va falloir que t'arrêtes de croire que tu peux te permettre tout et n'importe quoi avec moi ! Donc tu retires ce doigt de devant mes yeux tout de suite!  
Deuxièmement : je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, alors avant de proférer des accusations sans fondements, vérifie au moins tes sources !  
-Alors comment t'expliques que cette Karin m'es prise pour un puching ball pendant tout l'après-midi ?  
-C'est pas la faute de Sasuke, Sakura-chan ! _Naruto venait à la rescousse de son meilleur ami. _Karin est juste persuadée qu'ils sont destinés à passer leur vie ensemble, alors elle supporte pas quand on touche à son "Sasuke-kun". Je te l'accorde, elle est quelque peu démesurée dans ses sentiments, et j'en sais quelque chose, c'est ma cousine.  
-Et ben dis à ta cousine de calmer ses ardeurs ! A cette vitesse, j'aurai rejoint l'hosto avant la fin de la semaine!  
-Ca nous ferait des vacances au moins… _marmonna l'Uchiha dans son coin.  
-_Qu'est-ce que t'as d.._Sakura fut coupée par l'entrée de son prof.  
-_Je sais que vous m'adorez tous mais le cours est terminé depuis 5 min, alors il est temps de partir. _Fit Kakashi à ses élèves. _Pas toi, Sakura…_la jeune fille avait essayé de fuir parmi le groupe d'étudiants, dans une dernière tentative désespérée.

Une fois en tête à tête, l'enseignant commença sa leçon:  
-_Pendant ces cours je vais t'apprendre à maîtriser ton aptitude. Pour le moment, tu n'arrives à l'activer que dans un état de stress et de peur intense. Quand j'en aurai fini, tu seras capable de la déclencher dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Le but de tout ça, bien entendu, est que tu finisses par maîtriser une arme_. Sur ces mots, un éclair jaillit des mains de Kakashi et deux sabres : un grand et un plus petit identique, en sortirent. _Cette arme correspond au stade 2 du développement de ton aptitude, le stade 3 étant la maîtrise d'un Child. Tout membre de la Garde est capable d'arriver au stade 2, mais seulement quelques individus parviennent au stade 3. Des questions ?  
-Ca ne prend pas plusieurs années avant d'être capable de maîtriser une arme? _Demanda l'élève.  
-_Si bien sûr, mais tu dois rattraper le retard que tu as engrangé. De plus, mon but n'est pas que tu arrives à en maîtriser une, mais qu'à la fin de mon entraînement, tu sois capable de le faire. Tu saisis la nuance ? Pour maîtriser une arme, il faut déjà être le maître absolu de son aptitude. C'est ce que je vais travailler avec toi.  
-J'ai saisi.  
-Etant donné que c'est la peur qui est le déclencheur, l'entrainement risque d'être rude à la fois physiquement, mais surtout psychologiquement. T'en es consciente?  
-C'est pas vraiment comme si on m'avait laissé le choix, _répondit Sakura, un peu blasée par la question de son mentor.  
-_Tout juste, _fit ce dernier d'un rire gêné._ Et bien, nous allons commencer! Descend dans la salle !_  
La salle de simulation comportait deux étages : celui où se trouvait à proprement dit, la simulation, et celui de la salle de contrôle. Sakura se rendit donc seule dans la partie simulation, tandis que Kakashi restait devant ses écrans.  
-_On va rentrer dans le vif du sujet, _dit ce dernier à travers les haut-parleurs. _Je vais te mettre face à ta plus grande peur._  
Sakura ne comprit pas de suite ce qu'il voulait dire, mais une seconde plus tard elle crut revivre le cauchemar qu'elle faisait quasiment toutes les nuits. Elle se trouvait en plein milieu d'une maison en flammes, tétanisée. Tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire fût de se recroqueviller sur elle-même, se cachant la tête dans les genoux, se répétant que tout ça n'était pas réel.  
Puis le décor changea. Elle se retrouva dans la ruelle où Kon et elle avait été attaqué par un démon. Mais cette fois-ci, elle y était seule. Un monstre se jeta alors sur elle. Comme la première fois elle mit ses bras en protection et ferma les yeux, et comme la première fois un bouclier se forma autour d'elle. Puis tout disparut et elle entendit la voix de Kakashi résonner dans la salle.  
-_Ton bouclier s'est bien activé dans les deux cas, mais tu..  
-Il n'était pas activé dans la maison ! _Contredit Sakura.  
-_Si, il l'était. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas vu car tu fermais les yeux, mais il était là. En son absence, tu aurais été dévoré par les flammes.  
Bon, je disais : on va maintenant te mettre en situation d'attaque et tu vas tenter d'activer le bouclier. Essaye de te remémorer les sentiments que tu viens d'avoir pour le déclencher. D'accord ?_  
Sakura hocha affirmativement la tête, et l'entrainement reprit.

Il se termina deux heures après, et il était déjà presque 20h quand Sakura, tel un zombie, ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Elle retira ses chaussures et tomba raide sur son lit.  
-_Sakura, tu ne manges pas ? _Demanda Kon qui l'avait attendu pour le diner, mais elle eut pour seule réponse un ronflement.  
-_Je suppose que tu me raconteras demain. _Le familier mit la couverture sur les épaules de la petite adolescente exténuée, qui souffla un léger _merci _avant de retomber dans les bras de Morphée.


	7. Examen d'entrée

Chapitre 6

Trois mois, cela faisait trois mois que Sakura suivait cet emploi du temps de fou.  
De fou certes, mais qui portait ces fruits. Durant ces entrainements pratiques avec les premières années, elle avait pu s'essayer à toutes sortes de discipline: elle se découvrit un don pour le tir, ne se débrouillait pas si mal à tout ce qui était sport collectif, et avait encore beaucoup d'effort à faire niveau escrime. En ce qui concerne le combat au corps à corps, Karin n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, ce qui obligeait son adversaire à être deux fois plus vigilante et à maitriser ses coups le mieux possible afin de riposter efficacement. Bref, face à Karin, elle devait se surpasser pour ne pas finir en miette à chaque séance. Cette adversité l'avait poussé à évoluer très rapidement et elle avait même réussi à se hisser en demi-finale lors du tournoi organisé par Gaï-sensei.  
Pendant ces trois mois, ces relations s'étaient détendu avec certains des élèves de sa classe de deuxième année. Kiba était devenu un bon camarade de chamaillerie, quant à Sasuke elle avait appris à le connaître et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas si imbu de lui-même qui le laissait paraître. Elle pouvait même dire qu'elle était devenu très proche de Naruto et du brun. Plusieurs fois le blond l'avait invité à les rejoindre chez Ichiraku (qui au passage était devenu le nouveau restaurant préféré de Kon) et ils passaient ainsi de bonnes soirées tous les trois.

_"Bon, et bien, je crois que tu es prête"_ la voix de Kakashi résonnait dans la salle de simulation, où Sakura venait apparemment de terminer son entraînement.  
-_Prête pour quoi ?_ Demanda cette dernière, espérant comme réponse "_La fin de ton entrainement intensif avec moi"_, hélas ce ne fut pas vraiment ce qui vint :  
-_Pour ton examen d'entrée dans l'Avant-Garde ! _Répondit joyeusement son entraineur.  
-_QUOI ? Mais c'était pas prévu ça ! _s'affola la jeune fille.  
_-Disons que je le gardais dans un coin de ma tête. Je ne voulais pas te mettre une pression démesurée.  
-Mais je peux pas entrer dans l'Avant-Garde ! Je ne maîtrise même pas mon arme ! _Continua de s'affoler l'élève.  
-_Tu n'en as pas besoin pour y entrer. De plus, entrer dans l'Avant-Garde est pour toi le meilleur moyen d' évoluer et d'atteindre le stade 2. Pour maîtriser ton arme, il va te falloir faire plus que maîtriser tes peurs. Il va te falloir de la volonté. Mais on n'en est pas encore là.  
En travaillant officiellement pour la Garde, tu vas pouvoir intégrer une équipe et réaliser des missions, sous tutelle bien sûr. C'est le meilleur moyen de progresser. _Son explication ne sembla pas plus convaincre la jeune fille, et avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, le professeur conclut avec un grand sourire : _J'oubliais, si tu ne participes pas à l'examen, je te mets un zéro dans ta moyenne !  
-Espèce de sadique !  
-Allez, arrêtes de râler et va plutôt te changer._  
Sakura, toujours furibond, se dirigea vers les vestiaires mais au moment d'en ouvrir la porte, elle entendit de nouveau la voix de Kakashi :  
-_Au fait, l'examen a lieu à l'Unité Centrale, à 8h du matin, samedi. Bonne soirée !_  
-_Samedi….Mais attendez, c'est demain samedi ! _Paniqua l'adolescente en cherchant du regard son prof dans la salle de contrôle, mais le fourbe était déjà parti.

-_Je t'accompagnerai. _Décida Kon après que son amie lui ait tout raconté.  
-_Raaaa… Je suis tellement en colère et stressée que j'arriverai jamais à fermer l'œil, _se plaignit la jeune fille.  
-_Tu n'as pas besoin de stresser. Tu ne joues pas ta vie sur cet examen, ce n'est pas grave si tu le rates. Et puis, s'il a dit que tu étais prête, c'est que tu l'es, cet homme sait de quoi il parle.  
-Oui, tu as raison, _répondit Sakura en serrant fort son familier contre elle.  
-_Allez, essaye de dormir_, fit doucement Kon, _je te réveillerai demain._

Le lendemain, arrivée devant le bâtiment de l'Unité Centrale, autrement dit le quartier général de la Garde, Sakura reconnut certains élèves de la Senju dans la foule immense qui s'était formé devant la porte d'entrée. Parmi eux, elle aperçut une tête blonde suivie d'un brun.  
-_Naruto ? Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?  
-Kakashi nous a dit qu'il t'avait inscrite alors on est venu t'encourager pardi ! _Répondit le blond. _Hey, salut Kon ! Je t'avais pas vu._  
La renarde répondit avec un petit sourire et sauta sur les épaules de Sakura.  
-_Alors comment tu te sens ? _Lui demanda-t-elle.  
-_J'ai connu des jours meilleurs ….  
-L' examen est difficile, mais si Kakashi t'a inscrite, c'est qu'il pense que tu peux le réussir, alors arrête de t'inquiéter. _l'encouragea Sasuke.  
Soudain, un cri surgit de la foule et une furie se précipita sur eux, ou plutôt sur Sasuke.  
-_Sasuke-kun ! Je savais que tu viendrais pour m'encourager ! _Karin venait de faire son apparition, mais son enthousiasme se calma dès qu'elle vit avec qui il parlait.  
-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? _Le ton était devenu beaucoup moins amicale envers sa partenaire d'entrainement. _Me dit pas qu'ils t'ont autorisé à participer, on accepte vraiment n'importe qui à la Garde de nos jours.  
-Ca suffit Karin. Tu devrais aller voir ailleurs si on y est. _Le ton froid employé surprit Sakura, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Naruto parler de cette façon.  
Apparemment, Karin écouta son cousin puisqu'après avoir lancé un regard noir à ce dernier et à Sakura, elle fit d'un ton mielleux, "_on se voit plus tard, Sasuke-kun"_ et partit rejoindre sa bande d'amis.  
Les portes du lieu d'examen s'ouvrirent enfin, et les spectateurs furent invités à monter dans les zones qui leur étaient dédiées. Kon fit un dernier câlin à son amie, avant de suivre les deux garçons.  
Sakura se retrouva ainsi au milieu des candidats, attendant d'avoir les instructions.  
-_Bonjour à tous. Je suis Ibiki Moreno et c'est moi qui suis en charge de l'examen d'entrée dans l'Avant-Garde. Aujourd'hui, j'attends de vous que vous nous montriez vos capacités à travailler en équipe, à suivre les ordres qu'on vous donne sans discuter, et bien évidemment vos capacités en matière de combat. Gardez à l'esprit que vous représentez l'avenir de la Garde, et donc par conséquent l'avenir du pays. _Il prit un temps de pause pendant lequel il observa l'ensemble des candidats.  
_Bien, nous allons commencer la première épreuve._  
Le groupe fut conduit dans une salle contenant une multitude d'appareil de simulation. Ibiki Moreno reprit alors son discours:  
-_Cette première épreuve nous montrera comment vous vous comportez en face des démons. Vous allez être mis face à plusieurs situations et différentes solutions vous seront proposées. A vous de choisir la plus adéquate en fonction du démon que vous affronterez, de l'état dans lequel vous serez, et du lieu dans lequel vous serez plongé. A l'issue de cette première épreuve, 1/4 d'entre vous quittera l'examen. Que chacun s'installe en face de l'appareil ayant son numéro._  
Sakura se retrouva ainsi au poste numéro 28.  
_Mettez les casques. La première épreuve commence…Maintenant!_

_-C'est terminé!_  
L'épreuve avait duré à peine 15 min. Elle consistait davantage à tester les connaissances sur les démons des participants que de vérifier si leur aptitude au combat était suffisante. Sakura pensait s'en être plutôt bien sorti. Elle était tombée en premier lieu sur un démon de niveau 1, c'est-à-dire assez peu dangereux pour l'homme, qui terrorisait un poulailler dans un village hors de la ville. Un simple piège avait suffi pour l'attraper.  
Elle avait encore eu à faire à deux démons de ce type et s'en était débarrassée le plus simplement possible en un minimum de temps. Venait ensuite les démons de niveau 2, du type qui l'avait attaqué en pleine nuit avec Kon. Elle avait réussi à s'en sortir avec plus ou moins de succès à chaque fois, même si la simulation où elle était blessée ne s'était pas terminée sans bavure.  
L'instructeur revint dans la salle avec les résultats en main.  
-_Les gens que je vais nommer, s'avanceront d'un pas.  
Uzumaki Karin, Harata Kyo, Sako Heisuke,…..,….., Haruno Sakura…_  
Sakura avait été appelée, mais elle ne savait toujours pas si cela signifiait avoir été retenue ou non. Heureusement pour son cœur, le suspens était sur le point de prendre fin.  
-_Tout ce qui ont avancé d'un pas, vous passez à l'étape suivante. Les autres retentés l'année prochaine._  
Ce fût dans un soupir de soulagement que Sakura suivit un des instructeurs et les autres vers la prochaine manche.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un couloir, et l'instructeur, qui n'était pas Ibiki Moreno, leur expliqua le déroulement de la deuxième épreuve.  
-_Vous allez entrer un par un dans la salle qui se trouve derrière moi. Nous allons tester votre capacité à obéir aux ordres dans les situations les plus complexes. Obéir aux ordres de votre supérieur est primordial lorsque vous aurez intégré la Garde. Un pas de travers et vous pouvez mettre la vie de votre unité en danger, ou pire, faire foirer toute une mission.  
"Tu parles d'un sens des priorités"_ pensa alors Sakura.  
_-L'épreuve commencera dès que vous aurez franchi la porte. Seulement 20 d'entre vous participeront à l'épreuve finale._  
L'instructeur appela ensuite le premier candidat qui entra dans la salle. Puis, un peu plus tard, le second et ainsi de suite jusqu'au tour de Sakura. Au lieu de se retrouver dans une salle, elle fut projetée dans une grotte sombre entourée de membres d'une équipe, à laquelle elle appartenait vu sa tenue. Ils avançaient tout doucement dans le noir, et bien qu'elle ne connaissait rien de l'apparente mission, elle suivit sans poser plus de question. Celui qui semblait être le chef de la mission fit des signes montrant les places que devaient prendre chaque membre. En effet, au bout de la grotte, on entendait distinctement des bruits faisant penser à un animal prenant son repas. Il lança alors l'ordre d'attaque et tout se passa très vite. Un des membres de l'équipe avait été pris comme bouclier par le démon, qui avait une apparence similaire à celle d'un homme bien que ses yeux rouges, ses griffes et sa peau recouverte d'écailles ne laissaient pas de doute possible quant à sa vraie nature, et Sakura l'avait juste en point de mire au bout de son arme à feu.  
"_Haruno, descend-le. C'est un niveau 3, on ne peut pas le garder vivant._  
L'ordre qui venait de lui être lancé était clair, mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à tirer sur un de ses coéquipiers.  
Voyant qu'elle hésitait, son chef lui répéta la consigne.  
-_Descend-le, Haruno. C'est un ordre !_  
La dernière phrase lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc, et elle tira, tentant d'éviter au maximum les points vitaux de l'homme pris au piège.

Elle se réveilla alors en sursaut dans une pièce sombre, assise sur une chaise en face d'Ibiki Moreno.  
-_Je l'ai tué? _Demanda-t-elle doucement.  
-_Ca n'a pas d'importance._ Répondit strictement ce dernier, comprenant qu'elle parlait de l'homme et non du démon.  
-_Ca en a pour moi. _L'air de la jeune fille était devenu dur et impressionna même un peu l'adulte en face qui se dit que la gamine avait du cran.  
-_Si tu réussis l'examen, je te le dirai. Sors maintenant._  
Sakura retrouva ensuite ceux qui étaient passés avant elle, et attendit les derniers en s'assaillant contre le mur.  
Ce fut Ibiki Moreno qui la sortit de son moment de repos en révélant le nom des 20 susceptibles d'entrer dans l'Avant-Garde. Il énumérait les noms mais elle n'entendait toujours pas le sien.  
-_Et pour finir Haruno Sakura. _Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait eu chaud sur ce coup, elle était passée à un cheveu de l'élimination.  
-_Pour l'épreuve finale, vous allez travailler par binôme. Il y aura donc 10 équipes. Les 10 binômes seront lâchés dans l'arène de simulation qui se trouve derrière moi. _Une porte d'au moins 5 mètres de haut se tenait derrière l'instructeur qui continua ses consignes. _Vos seules armes seront vos aptitudes, vous n'aurez le droit d'amener rien d'autre dans l'arène. L'épreuve va se dérouler comme une course : chaque équipe partira d'un point du cercle, ces points sont placés de sorte que chaque équipe soit séparée de la même distance. Le but est simple, attraper le drapeau du centre de l'arène en premier. Je vais maintenant constituer les binômes…._  
Et ce que craignait le plus Sakura arriva :  
-_Haruno Sakura et Uzumaki Karin.  
"Cette fois-ci, c'est sûr je suis maudite !" _cette pensée fut commune à Sakura et Karin, chacune portant un amour inconditionnel à l'autre.  
Elles furent amenées devant l'entrée correspondant à leur numéro de binôme, le 4.  
-_Les portes s'ouvriront à la fin du compte à rebours. _Ce dernier était de 60 secondes.  
-_Je te jure que si j'échoue à cause de ta nullité, je te !  
-Tu me quoi, Karin ? Ecoute je sais qu'on n'est pas les meilleures amies du monde, mais tu penses pas qu'on devrait faire une trêve juste le temps de l'examen? Le but c'est de voir comment on travaille en équipe, et on a un avantage sur les autres équipes, on se connait.  
-Hélas…. _Dédaigna la rousse. _Ca me tue de l'admettre, mais t'as pas tort pour le coup Haruno._  
Sakura tendit alors la main à sa rivale : _Alors, coéquipière ? _Demanda-t-elle.  
Après un moment d'hésitation, Karin lui serra la main : _Coéquipière. On va leur montrer de quoi on est capable._  
Le compte à rebours était maintenant terminé, et les portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir, au bout duquel on entendait les cris de la foule qui attendait ce moment avec impatience depuis ce matin. Les deux jeunes filles avancèrent fièrement jusqu'à l'entrée dans l'arène (qui s'avéra être immense). Devant elles, se tenait un immense labyrinthe et en son centre, le drapeau de la victoire.  
-_C'est parti ! _Fit déterminée Sakura.


	8. Epreuve finale

Chapitre 7

Karin et Sakura s'étaient mises à l'abri et commençaient à élaborer leur stratégie.  
-_Compte tenu du déplacement des autres équipes, je pense que le labyrinthe doit ressembler à peu près à ça, _Karin dessina un plan sur le sol. Sentir la présence des espèces vivantes, c'était ça l'aptitude de Karin. _Ils ont lâché 12 démons dans l'arène, qui sont placés là, là, là…,_ elle montrait en même temps différents points de son plan. _Les 6 derniers sont des démons de niveau 2, on va essayer de les éviter au maximum et de les laisser eux autres. Inutile de gaspiller notre énergie._  
Sakura écoutait attentivement pour éviter de la faire répéter.  
_-Le chemin le plus rapide et le moins dangereux pour atteindre le centre est…  
-Celui-là! _Montra-t-elle à son tour sur le plan. _On devrait avancer côte à côte : toi tu nous diriges dans le labyrinthe et en cas d'attaque, je nous protège avec mon bouclier. Ensuite, on avisera. Ca te va?_  
Comme réponse, Karin effaça le sol, se leva et commença à s'avancer dans le dédale devant elle.  
-_Bon Haruno, j'croyais qu'on devait marcher côte à côte ! Tu te bouges ?  
-Oui, oui j'arrive !_  
Les deux équipières devaient rester très attentives. Les démons n'étaient pas leurs seuls ennemis dans l'arène. Karin, qui connaissait bien l'examen pour y avoir assisté plusieurs fois, savait que les démons n'étaient pas le seul, en effet les autres concurrents n'hésitaient pas à combattre pour éliminer les obstacles sur leur route.  
Arrivées à un croisement, Karin se stoppa net.  
-_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? _chuchota Sakura.  
-_On va devoir commencer le combat. Il y a un démon sur chaque chemin, mais celui de droite me semble moins risqué.  
-Très bien. Je passe devant. _En même temps qu'elle avançait, Sakura enclencha son bouclier afin d'englober Karin et elle. Et en effet, elle vit un peu plus loin un démon de niveau 1, qui arrivait difficilement à dépasser la moitié de la taille des jeunes filles. Cependant, il avait l'air assez féroce et chargea. La jeune fille mis alors en œuvre ce qu'elle avait appris avec Kakashi, et en moins de temps qu'il en fallut pour le dire, le démon se retrouva propulser contre le mur derrière lui, la colonne vertébrale rompue.  
-_Comment t'as fait ça ?! J'croyais que t'avais qu'une aptitude de défense ! _Demanda surprise Karin.  
-_C'est Kakashi qui m'a entrainé à faire ce petit tour. Pour faire court, mon bouclier est un champ de force dont je peux maitriser l'intensité, la taille etc…. Donc si je me focalise assez dessus, je peux concentrer beaucoup d'énergie en un temps très court et le propulser à la distance voulue. Ce qui donne ça … _dit-elle tout sourire en montrant ce qu'il restait du démon derrière elle.  
-_Je dois dire que tu m'impressionnes Haruno!  
-Bon, on part par où maintenant ?  
-Le plus simple, me semble-t-il, est de prendre à gauche._

Cela faisait presque 1h que l'épreuve avait commencé et aucune équipe n'avait encore atteint le drapeau central. Tout ce que Sakura et Karin savaient, venait de l'animateur qui était là pour chauffer la foule et de l'aptitude de Karin, bien sûr. Apparemment deux équipes s'étaient faites avoir par des démons de niveau 2 et avaient été rapatriées vers l'infirmerie. Deux autres s'étaient retrouvées en face à face, en emmenant une à l'infirmerie, et une autre avait été obligée d'abandonner sur blessure.  
-_Il ne reste donc que 6 équipes. On s'est débarrassé de deux démons : un de niveau 1 et un de niveau 2. L'équipe 1 a éliminé deux démons de niveau 2 et un niveau 1 et est juste devant nous. C'est eux qui ont envoyé l'équipe 6 à l'hosto donc on va faire notre possible pour les éviter. _Karin avait repris son schéma. _Les équipes 3 et 5 ont chacune éliminé deux démons de niveau 1 donc il n'en reste plus dans l'arène. Ils sont de l'autre côté de l'arène pour l'instant, et à peu près à la même distance du centre que nous. L'équipe 10 vient après, ils se sont occupés d'un niveau 2, mais je crois qu'il y en a un qui s'est blessé pendant le combat donc on peut les éliminer. Quant à l'équipe 8, ils sont en train de se battre contre un autre niveau 2, et vont s'en doute le tuer. Mais vu leur position, ils vont pas tarder à rencontrer l'équipe 3 ou 5, ce qui veut dire qu'on peut aussi retirer une de ces équipes. Il reste donc un niveau 2 qui, hélas pour nous, est positionné juste à côté du drapeau. _Karin semblait pensive mais Sakura ne la laissa pas réfléchir très longtemps.  
-_Ecoute, on n'a pas vraiment le temps de tergiverser, il faut absolument qu'on avance. D'après ton plan, l'équipe 1 est encore plus proche du centre que nous et vu leur niveau, ils se débarrasseront du niveau 2 sans problème. Donc, on va ..  
-J'ai trouvé !  
-Karin, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?! _s'indigna sa coéquipière.  
-_On va utiliser ça ! On va suivre l'équipe 1 sans se faire repérer et quand on arrive au centre, on les laisse se charger du démon pendant qu'on pique le drapeau sous leur nez.  
-C'est pas super glorieux comme façon de gagner….  
-Tu vois une autre solution ? Tu as déjà utilisé beaucoup d'énergie contre le niveau 2, et même avec mon arme, on n'a eu du mal à s'en défaire, alors ajouter à la fatigue, je donne pas cher de notre peau face à celui-ci et encore moins face à l'équipe 1._  
Sur ces bonnes paroles, l'équipe 4 suivit le plan établi par la rousse.  
Comme prévu, elles arrivèrent derrière l'équipe 1 au centre du labyrinthe. Cette dernière commença le combat contre le niveau 2, qui était beaucoup plus violent et dangereux que ce qu'ils avaient affrontés jusqu'à présent. Pendant ce temps, Karin et Sakura avaient fait le tour pour ne pas être vues, et s'avançaient maintenant vers le drapeau. Elles virent alors un des membres de l'équipe 1 projeté contre le mur du labyrinthe, inconscient. Le deuxième membre était toujours face au démon mais semblait en grande difficulté.  
-_Karin! On peut pas les laisser comme ça ! On doit aller les aider !  
-Tu rigoles ! Le drapeau est juste là ! Si on y va, on va laisser passer notre chance de gagner !  
-Et ben, on repassera l'exam l'année prochaine ! _Sakura modifia alors son chemin et se dirigea vers le lieu du combat.  
-_Pourquoi je sens que je vais le regretter …._ À contrecœur, elle fût néanmoins suivi par sa coéquipière.  
Sakura prit la première pierre qu'elle trouva et la balança sur le démon afin que celui-ci détourne son attention du garçon.  
Lorsqu'il fut à bonne distance, elle redéclencha son champ de force pour éjecter le démon, mais comme l'avait dit Karin, elle était en manque d'énergie et c'était en plus un niveau 2 : la décharge ne le fit bouger que de quelques centimètres et il se retrouva vite sur Sakura, que le bouclier arrivait encore à protéger, pour quelques minutes du moins. Alors qu'elle essayait de trouver une issue, un fouet attrapa le coup de la bête qui fut projeté contre un rocher à côté.  
-_Merci Karin.  
-Ca sert à ça une coéquipière pas vrai, _dit blasée cette dernière en aidant sa partenaire à se relever. _Hey toi ! _Elle s'adressait au denier membre de l'équipe 1 en état de combattre. _Tu comptes regarder encore longtemps ou tu viens nous donner un coup de main ?  
-A quoi vous jouez, vous deux ? Vous auriez déjà pu remporter l'épreuve si vous étiez pas venus nous aider !_  
-_On accepte les merci aussi, _répondit sarcastiquement Sakura.  
-_Attention, il revient !_  
Le démon, bien qu'encore un peu sonné, s'était relevé et semblait encore plus énervé qu'avant.  
-_Immobilise-le avec ton fouet, _le garçon de l'équipe 1 prenait de toute évidence les commandes mais les filles n'avaient pas le temps de rouspéter, _Cheveux roses, tu nous couvres avec ton bouclier._  
Sakura voulut lui lancer que "_Cheveux roses" _avait un prénom mais il était déjà parti régler son compte au niveau 2 qui ne fit pas long feu face aux trois apprentis de la Garde.  
Le deuxième membre de l'équipe 1 avait repris connaissance et les deux équipes se trouvaient maintenant face à face, devant le drapeau.  
-_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?_  
-_Comme on est venu vous aider, c'est à nous que revient le droit de le prendre ! _Et Karin s'avança vers le centre, mais elle fût vite stopper par les deux garçons qui la menacèrent de leurs armes.  
-_On se calme ! _Sakura s'interposa en médiateur. _On mérite tous les quatre de passer dans l'Avant-Garde._  
-_Et alors quoi ? Tu veux qu'on décide à papier-ciseaux qui va retirer le drapeau ? On n'a plus cinq ans !  
-Non, non … _Sakura était nerveuse et réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen qui arrangerait tout le monde, puis une idée lui vint. _On peut toujours le prendre en même temps. _Devant les regards perplexes, elle continua. _Ben quoi ? Y'a marqué nulle part qu'il faut absolument une seule équipe gagnante. Si on le retire tous les quatre en même temps, ils n'auront pas le choix, et devront nous déclarer tous vainqueurs !_  
Son argument sembla convaincre les autres présents, et ils se placèrent chacun à côté du drapeau, leur main positionnée à quelques millimètres de la tige.  
-A_ trois : 1...2...3!_

Lorsque le drapeau fut sorti, le labyrinthe disparut comme par enchantement, et Ibiki Moreno fit son apparition dans l'arène, suivit du commentateur, qui ne cessait de répéter que le spectacle de cette année avait été époustouflant, historique,…. En gros, il utilisait tous les superlatifs qu'il connaissait. Cherchant à avoir l'exclusivité de la réaction des jeunes, il doubla l'instructeur et se précipita sur eux :  
-_Historique ! Ce que vous avez fait est historique ! Est-ce un signe de rébellion ? De crise d'adolescence peut-être? Ou un acte suicidaire qui sait? Dites-moi tout ! Je veux tout savoir._  
Les quatre adolescents n'eurent même pas le temps de réfléchir à une quelconque réponse, que le commentateur fut trainé hors de l'arène par des membres de la sécurité, devant un Ibiki Moreno exaspéré.  
-_Le règlement est clair : la première équipe à attraper le drapeau gagne. Etant donné que vous l'avez attrapé en même temps, je pense que nous aurons quatre lauréats cette année.  
Bienvenue dans l'Avant-Garde !_  
Cette annonce fut suivi d'un tonnerre d'applaudissement dans les gradins et d'un grand soulagement des participants.

-_Sakura-chan! Tu as été impressionnante! J'étais sûr que t'allais y arriver ! _Naruto s'était précipité sur la jeune fille dès qu'elle fut sortie, il était suivi de près par Kon et Sasuke:  
_-Tu parles. T'as même pas cru qu'elle franchirait la deuxième épreuve…. _Lui rappela le dernier.  
-_C'est vrai que tu nous as fait un peu peur, mais je dois avouer que tu m'as scotché dans l'arène. _Kon venait de monter sur les épaules de sa maitresse tout en la félicitant.  
-_Kakashi t'a bien entrainé, c'était une belle épreuve, _continua le brun.  
_-Hey Haruno ! C'est pas parce qu'on a fait ça ensemble que ça veut dire qu'on est devenu amie !_  
-_T'inquiètes pas ça m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit ! _Les deux jeunes filles se lançaient des éclairs du regard, mais furent interrompues par l'arrivée de deux garçons.  
-_Au fait, on s'est pas présenté : Kankuro No Sabaku, et lui c'est mon petit frère Gaara. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce qui s'est passé, mais je tenais à vous remercier de nous avoir aidé.  
-Y'a pas de quoi. Moi c'est Sakura Haruno, et l'autre Karin Uzumaki.  
-J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me présenter!  
-Tiens, Sasuke, Naruto , je vous avais pas vu !  
-Salut Kankuro, Gaara ! Comment va Temari ? Ca fait un bail qu'on l'a pas croisée! _ Répondit le blond à Kankuro.  
-_Elle enchaine les missions en ce moment, elle passe pas trop de temps à l'Unité Centrale._  
Voyant que Sakura était perdue dans la conversation, Sasuke se sentit obligé d'éclaircir un peu les choses:  
-_Kankuro et Gaara sont les frères d'une maitre qui travaille avec nous. Ils étudient tous à l'école de militaire du Quartier Est.  
-Oooohhhhh….  
-On lui passera le bonjour de votre part. J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de travailler ensemble Sakura !_  
Et les deux frères quittèrent ainsi le petit groupe, suivi de Karin qui rejoignit ses parents venus la chercher. Ils furent rapidement remplacer par un certain entraineur.  
-_Vous mériteriez que je vous en colle une ! _s'énerva alors Sakura.  
-_T'énerves pas ! J'avais raison de t'inscrire non? _Se justifia Kakashi.  
-_Mais me prévenir la veille !  
-Ca m'était sorti de la tête !  
-Mais comment on peut oublier un truc pareil !  
-Tu t'y feras à la longue Sakura-chan. On le connait depuis plus de 5 ans, et on n'a jamais réussi à le changer alors…._fit dépité le blond.  
-_Pour me faire pardonner, je vous invite tous au resto ! _

* * *

Le lundi matin, Sakura fit un détour par le bureau de la principale avant de rejoindre sa classe.  
-_Félicitations pour ton entrée dans l'Avant-Garde. Je suis contente de voir que tes cours avec Kakashi ont porté leurs fruits. Tu n'as donc plus besoin de suivre les entrainements des premières années.  
-Ca veut dire que je vais avoir un emploi du temps normal ? _Demanda l'élève avec beaucoup d'espoir.  
-_Normal, pour une apprentie travaillant pour la Garde. _Compléta la principale. _Kakashi a dû te le dire mais tu vas intégrer une équipe et effectuer des missions maintenant. Mais, je pense en effet, que tu auras davantage de temps pour toi. Tu peux aller en cours maintenant._  
En sortant du bureau, Sakura croisa son professeur qui lui fit un sourire, avant d'entrer à son tour.  
-_Tu l'as vraiment bien entrainée Kakashi. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'elle puisse réussir l'examen aussi rapidement alors que la plupart des premières années ont à peine le niveau pour y participer._ Tsunade se tenait debout, face à la fenêtre et observait la jeune fille marchant vers son bâtiment.  
_-Je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose. Elle est très douée et apprend très vite. Je trouve ça d'ailleurs très étrange qu'une fille comme elle se soit retrouvée dans un orphelinat. Avec une telle aptitude, je ne pense pas que ses parents aient pu être de simples civils.  
-Je pense comme toi…. Voyons comment les choses évoluent. Je vais mettre Shizune sur le coup pour qu'elle commence à faire des recherches, voir s'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant là-dessous._

En entrant dans sa classe à l'inter cours, Sakura fut aspergé de confettis et une banderole la félicitant était accrochée au plafond.  
-_Merci tout le monde ! Vous n'étiez pas obligés de faire tout ça !  
-Mais bien sûr que si ! Maintenant tu fais officiellement partie de la A2-1! Ca se fête! _s'écria Ino.  
-_J'ai le droit aux félicitations moi aussi ? _Demanda Kakashi en passant sa tête par-dessus l'épaule d'Ino.  
-_Vous, vous avez fait votre boulot ! C'est pas pareil!  
-Quelle ingratitude….. Bon Sakura, il est temps de te trouver une équipe !  
-Maintenant ? On n'est pas censé faire ça à l'Unité Centrale?  
-Pas besoin, j'ai déjà trouvé l'équipe parfaite pour toi et ils sont dans cette salle! Donc, pourquoi attendre ?  
-Kakashi ! Mettez là avec nous comme ça elle deviendra mon esclave ! _Cria Kiba du fond de la classe.  
-_Tu peux toujours crever pour ça !  
-Calmez votre joie les jeunes ! Et non Kiba, ce n'est pas dans votre équipe qu'elle ira, en plus vous êtes déjà trois ce qui est amplement suffisant. Sakura va rejoindre…..(roulement de tambour)…. l'équipe sept !_  
Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent et leur réaction se fit pour le moins inattendue.  
-_C'est hors de question._  
Le brun venait de parler, et sa phrase blessa profondément la jeune fille qui pensait être devenue son amie.  
-_Sasuke, on ne discute pas les ordres. _Le ton de Kakashi était devenu sévère._ Ca va faire 9 mois que l'incident s'est produit. Même si elle se réveillait demain, il faudrait compter 6 mois de plus pour qu'elle réintègre la Garde, et je ne peux pas vous laisser tous les deux seuls en mission plus longtemps.  
-Il a raison, Sasuke. Et puis, c'est Sakura-chan…._tenta de le calmer Naruto.  
-_J'en ai rien à faire que ce soit elle ou une autre. _Son ton était devenue presque méprisant, et il sortit en colère de la classe.  
-_Raaaa, c'est pas vrai…Je vais essayer de le calmer. Sasuke, attend moi. _Et Naruto suivit son camarade.  
Ino remarqua l'état de Sakura, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi les membres de l'équipe sept ne voulait pas d'elle.  
-_Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est juste qu'ils ont peur que tu prennes la place de Kana-chan._  
"_Kana-chan?"_


	9. Première mission

Chapitre 8

_"Kana est l'amie d'enfance de Sasuke et Naruto. Ils ont toujours tout fait ensemble: école, passage de grade, entrée dans la Garde… Donc forcément, ils ont fini dans la même équipe. _Il était midi et comme ils le faisaient depuis trois mois, Sakura et ses camarades de la A2-1 mangeait à la cafétéria avec Yui, à la différence qu'aujourd'hui il n'y avait ni le blond, ni le ténébreux. Ino était en train de raconter à Sakura l'histoire de Kana, dont Sakura n'avait encore jamais entendu parler.  
-_Il s'est passé quoi il y a neuf mois?_  
Ce fut Tenten qui lui répondit.  
-_Ils ont eu une mission de rang S. Le genre de mission réservée aux maitres, tu vois? Ils devaient s'occuper d'un démon de niveau 4. C'est extrêmement rare, et en général, on envoie des gens plus expérimentés, mais ils étaient les seuls disponibles, et puis ils faisaient partie des meilleurs de leur génération, alors ils y sont allés.  
-Sauf, qu'affronter un niveau 4 en simulation, c'est pas la même chose que dans la réalité. Ils se sont faits malmener par le démon et si Itachi n'était pas arrivé, les dégâts auraient été beaucoup plus graves. Mais, il est arrivé trop tard pour Kana. Pendant le combat, elle a été projetée contre un rocher et elle ne s'est pas réveillée depuis_. Continua Kiba.  
-_Je vois…._Sakura comprit davantage la réaction des deux garçons, mais quelque chose la dérangeait encore_. Ino, pourquoi Sasuke était plus en colère que Naruto tout à l'heure?  
-C'est parce qu'il sortait avec Kana depuis leur entrée dans la Garde._  
Bien qu'elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, cette réponse lui fit un léger pincement au cœur.  
Voyant que son amie ne se sentait toujours pas mieux, Ino essaya de la rassurer:  
-_T'inquiètes pas, va. Kakashi aurait dû les préparer avant, plutôt que de leur balancer en pleine face. Je suis sûr que d'ici un ou deux jours, Naruto aura réussi à calmer Sasuke et tout redeviendra comme avant entre vous.  
-Oui, tu dois avoir raison, tu les connais mieux que moi après tout. _Répondit Sakura avec un de ses faux-sourires qu'elle maitrisait à la perfection.

L'après-midi se déroula comme toutes les après-midis pour la classe de l'Elite, bien que les deux membres charismatiques manquaient toujours à l'appel. Quand il fut temps de rentrer, Sakura, toujours dans ses pensées, reçut un appel de son tuteur.  
-_Allo ?  
-Sakura ! Tu vois ! J'en étais sûr qu'une fois que tu ferais partie de la haute tu m'oublierais ! Comment t'expliques que j'apprenne que tu intègres l'Avant-Garde dans le journal !? Tu aurais pu m'appeler quand même! Moi, Iruka, celui qui t'as supporté pendant toutes ces années, avec tes multiples crises, et Dieu sait qu'il y en a eu des cr..  
-Ca t'arrive de changer de disques?  
-Ca y est, je pleure… (chouinement dans le téléphone)  
-Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir prévenue. Je suis une fille indigne qui ne mérite pas toute l'attention que tu lui portes, et bla et bla…. T'es content?  
-C'est un début !  
-Bon pourquoi tu m'appelles ?  
-Ah oui! Tu peux passer chercher Udon à l'hôpital? J'ai eu un contretemps et j'ai pas envie qu'il attende tout seul.  
-A l'hôpital? Rien de grave j'espère.  
-Juste un examen de routine. Alors tu peux ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi des fois je me le demande.  
-Merci ! A plus !  
(Bip bip bip…)_

* * *

-_Bonjour, je viens chercher Udon Harada. _Demanda Sakura à l'accueil de l'hôpital.  
_-Et vous êtes ?  
-Sakura Haruno, sa grande sœur. Iruka Umino a dû appeler pour dire que je venais le chercher.  
-Oui, en effet. Le médecin n'a pas encore terminé mais vous pouvez aller vous asseoir là-bas._  
Sakura se dirigea vers la chaise indiquée. Une fois assise, elle regarda les alentours. Elle aperçut un garçon brun à l'autre bout du couloir, en train de sortir d'une chambre.  
-_Sasuke… _chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.  
Trop curieuse pour rester à sa place, elle avança vers la chambre d'où sortait le brun, et vit dans le lit une jeune fille de son âge, aux cheveux longs et marrons, ses lèvres étaient roses et son teint à peine plus halé que celui de Sasuke.  
"_Kana Imura"_ était le nom inscrit sur la porte de la chambre. Sakura s'approcha du lit pour observer celle qu'elle allait remplacé au sein de l'équipe sept, et commença à lui parler.  
-_Bonjour, Kana-san. Moi c'est Sakura Haruno._  
Elle se trouva très bête d'un coup, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.  
-_Kakashi m'a affecté à l'équipe de Naruto et Sasuke aujourd'hui. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être ravis, surtout Sasuke en fait. _Sakura prit une pause ne sachant pas trop quoi dire à quelqu'un incapable de lui répondre.  
_Ils doivent beaucoup t'aimer. J'aurais bien aimé vous connaitre tous les trois quand vous étiez enfants. Je suis sûr que tu veillais sur eux à longueur de journée pour qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas._ Alors qu'elle s'imaginait les trois enfants en train de jouer, elle prit un ton plus sérieux.  
_Je sais qu'il a peur que je prenne ta place, et peut-être que si tu m'entends, tu as peur de ça aussi. Alors je vais te faire une promesse : je te promets que je prendrai soin de Naruto et Sasuke, comme tu l'as fait pendant toutes ces années, et que le jour où tu te réveilleras, je te laisserai reprendre ta place parmi eux, sans protester._  
Elle attrapa alors le petit doigt de l'endormie, et le serra avec le sien, comme le ferait deux petites filles.  
_Si je reviens te voir, je t'apporterai des fleurs la prochaine fois. Ino doit savoir lesquelles sont tes préférées. A bientôt Kana-san._  
Sakura sortit de la chambre et entendit une voix d'enfant l'appeler sur sa gauche.  
-_Nee-san ! Le docteur dit que j'ai rien alors tu peux m'emmener manger une glace avant de rentrer, hein?  
-Tu sais demander les choses toi… J'suis pas sûr que Iruka apprécie mais bon, on s'en fiche… On passe chercher Kon et on va se manger une coupe grosse comme ça!  
-Ouais! Allez, on y va! _Il tira la jeune fille par le bras qui essaya tant bien que mal de le freiner, lui rappelant qu'elle avait des papiers à signer.  
Dans ce raffut, elle n'avait pas fait attention au jeune homme adossé contre le mur de la chambre, qui n'avait pas manqué un mot de sa pseudo-conversation.  
En entrant dans la chambre, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda partir le garçon de dix ans et la jeune fille, qu'il trouva très belle dans cette lumière, mais il élimina très vite cette pensée. Il regarda ensuite celle qui était sa petite-amie.  
-_Je devrais lui laisser une chance. _Se dit-il alors.

* * *

En arrivant en cours le lendemain, Sakura appréhendait la réaction du brun. Naruto était venu lui présenter ses excuses pour ce qui s'était passé la veille et lui dit qu'il était très content qu'elle rejoigne l'équipe. Sasuke finit par faire son entrée, regarda sa camarade et partit s'asseoir à sa place sans plus de cérémonie. Elle dut attendre l'interclasse pour qu'il se décide à faire un pas vers elle.  
-_Sakura, tu peux venir avec moi? J'aimerais te parler. _Le ton était froid, mais elle était trop contente qu'il lui adresse enfin la parole pour s'offusquer. Sous les regards des autres étudiants, ils se dirigèrent dans un coin du couloir. Les bras croisés, Sakura attendait que le brun, qui était dos à elle, dise quelque chose, mais ce dernier était décidé à prendre son temps. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas très habitué à l'exercice. Après quelques minutes, qui paraissaient des heures pour les deux amis, le brun se tourna d'un coup brusque et pencha la tête en avant.  
-_Je te demande de m'excuser pour le comportement que j'ai eu hier._  
Elle n'en revenait pas : Sasuke Uchiha était en train de s'excuser pour son attitude. Si elle n'avait pas été si choquée, elle aurait sûrement pris une photo pour que Yui puisse faire la une de son journal. Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, il se releva plus que gêné (et un peu énervé aussi) et demanda :  
-_Quoi? C'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire ?  
-Ohh euuhh… Si si, c'était très bien. Je..mmmm… J'accepte tes excuses._  
Après un moment de silence gênant, elle reprit : _On devrait aller en cours, Asuma va bientôt arriver._  
Hormis ce moment surréaliste, la journée se passa normalement. Les garçons avaient repris leurs habitudes et pour fêter leur réconciliation, Naruto les invita tous chez Ichiraku, où ce fut finalement Sasuke qui paya, comme la moitié du temps.

* * *

Le vendredi suivant, Kakashi confia à la nouvelle équipe sept, sa première mission. Celle-ci avait lieu à la campagne, à environ 2 heures de Neo-Tokyo en aérotrain.  
_-Des démons de niveau 2 ont été aperçus dans la forêt longeant la route pour aller jusqu'aux sources chaudes. Si vous vous débrouillez bien, vous pourrez même en profiter._  
C'est ainsi que l'équipe sept se retrouva en fin d'après-midi devant l'auberge Obaba, qui abritait les sources chaudes.  
-_Allez Sasuke ! On a fait la ronde et on les a pas trouvés ! C'est pas notre faute si ils se montrent que la nuit! Alors en attendant, on peut quand même en profiter un peu non ? _Supplia le blond.  
Cela faisait 10 min qu'il cherchait des arguments pour convaincre son ami, qui restait inflexible.  
-_Sakura-chan! Aide-moi!  
-C'est vrai qu'on les a cherchés tout l'après-midi, et qu'on commence à fatiguer alors un peu de détente pour recharger les batteries, ça peut pas faire de mal.  
-Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour me retrouver avec deux feignasses pareilles!  
-Kon ! On passe au plan B._  
Sakura et Kon sortirent alors leur arme fatale, celle avec laquelle elles pouvaient faire plier n'importe qui, n'importe quand.  
-_Sasukeeee, s'il te plaît…. _Le ton suppliant était combiné à un magnifique regard de chien battu, la combinaison parfaite.  
Ce fût long, mais le brun finit par lâcher.  
-_Et encore une victoire pour la Girl team ! _Fit Kon en tapant sa patte dans la main de sa complice.  
-_Sakura-chan, faudra que tu m'expliques comment t'as fait ça, _chuchota Naruto.  
-_Il faut des années de pratique pour arriver à un tel niveau, mais si tu es sérieux et discipliné je veux bien t'apprendre.  
-Merci sensei!  
-Bon vous avez fini vos cachotteries, parce que je vais finir par changer d'avis si vous vous bougez pas ! _s'énerva Sasuke.  
Il en fallait pas plus pour que les autres se bougent. Le petit groupe se retrouva donc devant l'accueil face à une vielle dame.  
-_Bonjour, on voudrait deux chambres s'il vous plait. _Demanda le brun.  
Mais la vieille dame semblait absorbé par autre chose. Sasuke, déjà passablement énervé, répéta sa demande.  
-_On aimerait avoir deux chambres, s'il vous plait !  
-Mais ce ne serait pas… Mais si! C'est la petite Sakura !_  
Tout le monde se retourna verr la concernée qui semblait cherché au plus profond de ses pensées d'où elle pouvait connaître la vieille dame.  
-_Kon? Tu sais qui c'est? _Chuchota-t-elle discrètement à son familier.  
-_Attend, je sens que ça va me revenir. Ca y est! Elle tenait l'auberge où on passait les vacances d'été avec l'orphelinat, comment ça s'appelait déjà ?...  
-Obaba-sama ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'étiez pas vers le mont Fuji avant ?  
-Aaaa tu t'en rappelles ! Ca me fait plaisir ! Et bien, tu vois on se fait plus d'argent dans ce coin-ci !_  
La réponse avait le mérite d'être claire.  
_Mais dis-moi, ma petite Sakura? Vous ne deviez pas arrivés plus tard dans la soirée? Parce que Iruka m'avait dit 23h et pas 17 h, tu comprends? Je n'ai pas encore tout préparé…  
-Attendez, ils doivent venir ici !? _ La panique envahissait Sakura devant l'incompréhension des autres membres de son équipe, à l'exception de Kon bien entendu.  
-_C'est qui Iruka, Sakura-chan?  
-Et bien c'est son tu…  
-Mon frère ! C'est mon frère ! _La jeune fille coupa juste à temps la vielle dame. _Je ne suis pas avec eux! Donc je pense qu'ils arriveront à l'heure prévue. Maintenant est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir ces deux chambres ! _s'impatienta-t-elle.  
-_Tenez, tenez. Je vous donne la 30 et la 31.  
-Merci Obaba-sama._  
Sakura entraina les garçons à l'étage avant qu'ils n'en apprennent trop de la bouche de la gérante de l'établissement.  
-_Kon et moi, on prend la 30. Comme les démons ne se montrent pas avant la nuit, on a qu'à se rejoindre en bas pour 20h30, ça vous va ?_  
Le ton était tellement autoritaire et pressé que personne n'osa la contredire.  
-_Bien. A toute à l'heure. _Termina-t-elle en claquant la porte.  
-_T'as compris ce qui vient de se passer là? _Demanda Naruto.  
-_Pas du tout.  
-On devrait aller au bain en attendant tu crois pas?  
-Hmm._

* * *

-_Comment je vais faire? Ca va être impossible de les éviter ici! Et avec le cirque qu'on a fait toute à l'heure, Sasuke acceptera jamais qu'on reparte une fois la mission terminée! _Sakura était en train de faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, en s'arrachant les cheveux.  
_-Et pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas tout simplement? _Contrairement à sa maitresse, Kon était calmement assise sur le lit. _C'est pas un secret d'état non plus.  
-Tu comprends pas ! Quand ils le seront, ils vont se mettre à agir différemment. C'est toujours comme ça. Ils vont commencer à faire attention à ce qui dise pour surtout ne pas blesser la pauvre petite orpheline qui n'a jamais connu ses parents et ils…  
-Et en quoi c'est si grave ?  
-Mais j'en veux pas de leur pitié moi ! Je suis très bien comme ça! Je le sais que j'ai pas eu de chance dans la vie, c'est pas la peine de me le faire rappeler tous les jours ! _En disant ces mots, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de crier sur son amie, et alla s'excuser de suite.  
-_Ca va, je comprends. Pour le moment, tu ne peux rien faire donc on va aller se détendre aux bains, puis on rejoindra les garçons à 20h30, tu mèneras la mission a bien et on partira tôt demain matin pour ne croiser personne.  
-T'as toujours de bonnes idées toi …_Sakura s'était calmée et frottait la tête de son renard.

* * *

Il était à présent 20h30. Les membres de l'équipe sept étaient en tenue et prêts à en découdre. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers leur motos :  
-_Pourquoi je suis la seule à pas en avoir ? _Se plaignit la seule fille de l'équipe.  
-_Passe d'abord ton permis, après on en reparle. _Répondit sèchement le brun.  
-_J'ai compris, je monte avec Naruto…_

**Quelques minutes plus tard, à l'entrée de la forêt**  
-_Plus jamais de ma vie je monte avec toi! T'es un grand malade! J'ai même pas assez de doigt pour compter le nombre de fois où on a failli y passer !_  
-_Mais faut pas t'énerver comme ça Sakura-chan! Je maitrise!  
-Tu maitrises rien du tout! Je préfère me taper trois heures de marche que remonter sur n'importe quel véhicule où tu serais le chauffeur!  
-Vous avez pas fini… Vous allez me donner la migraine à gueuler comme ça, sans compter que vous allez faire fuir les démons, et j'ai pas vraiment envie de passer ma nuit à les chercher._  
Sakura et Naruto se calmèrent donc, car eux aussi avaient envie de rentrer le plus tôt possible.  
Après deux bonnes heures de recherche, où tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi à faire était de suivre des traces, probablement laissées par les démons, Naruto décida d'engager la conversation pour passer le temps.  
-_Alors comme ça t'as un frère Sakura-chan?  
-Hein? Ah oui oui…  
-Elle en a même plus qu'un. _Continua Sasuke, qui lui aussi s'ennuyer à mourir.  
-_Comment tu sais ça toi? _Demanda le blond, curieux.  
-_Ouais! Comment tu sais ça? _Enchaina la fille de l'équipe, encore plus curieuse que son collègue.  
-_Je t'ai vu avec ton petit frère l'autre jour à l'hôpital._  
Sakura se souvenait évidemment de son passage à l'hôpital, mais elle ne se souvenait pas avoir croisé Sasuke avec Udon.  
"_Me dites pas qu'il m'a écouté quand je parlais à sa petite-amie! Il doit me prendre pour une folle!" _Heureusement pour Sakura qu'il faisait noir, car elle était devenue plus rouge qu'une tomate.  
-_Au fait, les fleurs préférées de Kana, c'est les œillets. _Lança-t-il, avec un sourire en coin, ce qui stoppa net la jeune fille qui espérait une seule chose: se faire dévorer dans l'instant par les démons qu'ils pourchassaient.  
Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'élaborer d'autres formes de suicide. Sasuke venait d'entendre des bruits suspects et avait activé son katana, Naruto fit de même avec ses shurikens.  
-_Ils se dirigent vers la route._  
En tant que chef d'équipe, Sasuke expliqua le plan : ils se trouvaient actuellement sur un flan de montagne, le plus simple était donc de les encercler. Sakura les bloquerait sur la route avec son bouclier pendant que Sasuke et Naruto les élimeraient dans le bois. Ainsi, ils se séparèrent. D'après la vitesse à laquelle ils avançaient, elle avait à peine 10 minutes pour dévaler la colline avant qu'ils les perdent à nouveau. Il lui en fallut 8 pour atteindre la route. Elle se concentra pour déterminer où allaient arriver les démons, histoire de ne pas déployer son bouclier au mauvais endroit. Elle les vit alors débouler à toute vitesse avec Naruto et Sasuke juste derrière eux, freinés par les arbres. Elle enclencha son champ de force pour les bloquer mais ils étaient plus nombreux que prévu et son bouclier pas assez large, ce qui fait qu'un démon se retrouva isolé sur la route alors qu'un minibus arrivait à l'entrée du virage. Surpris par la créature présente en face de lui, le conducteur freina fortement et débarqua son véhicule qui se retrouva dans le fossé, juste au-dessus du vide.  
-_Ca va les enfants? Rien de casser? Je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe dehors. Yumi, je te laisse en charge._  
Le chauffeur n'eut même pas le temps de sortir que le monstre se jeta sur le pare-brise arrière, essayant d'entrer dans le véhicule. Mais il n'y resta pas longtemps, il se prit une onde de choc qui le propulsa à une dizaine de mètres du bus.  
Cependant, le choc qu'il avait causé en fonçant dans le pare-brise, et l'agitation que cela avait créé chez les enfants, avait fait basculer le minibus qui glissait dangereusement dans le vide.  
-_Naruto! Occupe-toi du bus, je me charge du niveau 3!_  
Il n'en fallut pas plus à Naruto qui invoqua son Child: un immense renard à 9 queues.  
-_Kurama! Je te laisse t'en occuper._  
Alors que le bus devait bien peser une tonne, cela ne sembla pas être plus lourd qu'une bouteille d'eau pour le Child qui le ramena avec une de ses queues sur la route.  
-_Un niveau 3! Je te jure, la prochaine fois que je vois Kakashi, je le tue! _S'énerva Sasuke qui rengaina son katana, en arrivant près de son ami. _Elle est passée où Sakura?  
-Elle est là-bas…_il montra du doigt un groupe d'enfants au milieu duquel la jeune fille se tenait accroupi.

* * *

-_Nee-san! Tu sais j'ai même pas eu peur moi!  
-Moi non plus, Nee-san!  
-Nee-san! C'est toi qui l'as tué le monstre?  
-Nee-san! Pourquoi tu pleures?  
-C'est rien Anami, j'ai juste eu très peur qu'ils vous arrivent quelque chose, c'est tout. C'est plus des larmes de joie, tu comprends?  
-Ben non, Nee-san! Si t'es contente tu dois sourire, pas pleurer!  
-Allez, les mioches, laissez la respirer un peu!_  
Une adolescente, un peu plus jeune que Sakura, se fraya un chemin au milieu des enfants.  
-_Yumi, tu es blessée!_  
-_T'inquiètes pas, un petit coup sur la tête et tu pisses le sang, tu sais comment c'est!  
-Il est où Iruka?  
-Il est allé voir tes amis._

* * *

_-Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissant de nous avoir sauvé les enfants et moi.  
-On aurait aimé que ça se passe autrement, mais on ne nous avait pas donné les bonnes informations. _Répondit gêné le blond, qui s'en voulait d'avoir risqué la vie de tous ces enfants.  
-_Il vaudrait mieux prévenir leurs parents non? _Fit remarquer Sasuke.  
-_Oh, ils n'ont pas de parents, je suis leur tuteur en fait. Nous venons de l'orphelinat des Quatre Saisons, et nous venions passer le week-end aux sources chaudes d'Obaba-sama.  
Avec tout ça j'ai oublié de me présenter : Iruka Umino à votre service.  
-Alors c'est vous le grand frère de Sakura-chan ? _Demanda Naruto, dont l'ampoule venait de s'éclairer.  
-_On peut dire ça comme ça. En fait, je suis son tuteur à elle-aussi, mais on préfère parler de frère et de sœur entre nous, ça donne plus l'impression qu'on est une famille.  
-Alors Sakura est ...  
-Orpheline. _Sakura venait d'arriver avec un groupe d'enfants caché derrière elle. _Naruto, ils osent pas te le demander mais ils aimeraient bien voir ton Child, enfin le toucher et tout quoi, si ça le dérange pas bien sûr.  
-Hein? A non pas du tout! Pas vrai, Kurama que ça te dérange pas? Je peux même les faire monter dessus s'ils veulent!  
-Allez Nee-san, dis oui! _La supplièrent les enfants.  
-_C'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça! _Protesta la jeune fille.  
Ils se tournèrent donc vers Iruka:  
-_Allez Nii-san, dis oui!  
-D'accord mais pas longtemps! _Autorisa Iruka.  
_Ils n'ont rien? _Demanda-t-il à sa protégée une fois que Naruto les ait emmené sur son renard géant.  
-_Non, ça va. Yumi s'est blessée à la tête en protégeant les petits, mais un pansement devrait suffire. J'ai pas l'impression que ça les ait traumatisé non plus, faudra quand même faire gaffe et vérifier qu'ils ne fassent pas trop de cauchemars. Et toi, ça va?  
-Je crois que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie! Mais grâce à vous tous, on est encore là!_  
Sakura regarda Sasuke d'un air accusateur.  
-_Comment ça se fait qui avait un niveau 3?  
-J'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'ai été aussi surpris que toi. En attendant d'en demander plus à Kakashi, on devrait retourner à l'auberge. Vous pensez que le bus roule encore?_  
Ils regardèrent tous vers le dit véhicule où on voyait de la fumée sortir du moteur.  
-_Je crois que non…. _Fit Iruka qui se demandait combien ça allait encore lui coutait en réparation.  
-_On enverra une remorqueuse demain matin. En attendant, j'ai une meilleure idée…  
Hey Naruto! Tu crois que tu peux les amener jusqu'à l'auberge ?  
-No problem ! On se retrouve là-bas! _Le renard à 9 queues s'enfonça alors dans la forêt, les enfants sur le dos.  
_-Iruka, vous savez conduire ces engins? _Il montra les deux motos derrière eux.  
-_Et comment…_il se précipita sur une des deux motos, comme s'il réalisait son rêve de gamin.  
_-Sakura, tu montes avec moi._  
-_T'as intérêt à conduire mieux que Naruto! Sinon je..  
-Tais-toi et monte. _


	10. Tensions

Chapitre 9

Tout le monde était finalement arrivé à l'auberge d'Obaba-sama sain et sauf. Il était minuit passé mais les enfants ne semblaient pas vouloir dormir, malgré les demandes désespérées de Iruka, Sakura et Yumi qui essayaient tant bien que mal de calmer les troupes.  
Naruto et Sasuke se trouvaient dans un coin, observant l'agitation autour d'eux, s'intéressant plus particulièrement à leur coéquipière.  
"_Pourquoi elle nous l'a pas dit à ton avis?_ Demanda le blond, en pleine réflexion.  
_-Pour les même raisons qui ont fait qu'on lui a caché l'histoire avec Kana, je suppose. C'est pas vraiment le genre de choses qu'on dit au premier venu. Ca fait à peine trois mois qu'on se connait._  
L'auberge était devenue calme, à la surprise des deux garçons, qui regardèrent leur amie pour savoir comment elle avait réussi un tel miracle.  
-_Ca c'est top secret! _Leur répondit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

Une heure plus tard, Sasuke était toujours incapable de dormir: d'une parce qu'avec la soirée qu'ils avaient passé, il n'arrivait pas à sortir toutes les questions qu'il avait dans la tête, et de deux parce que le moteur d'avion qui lui servait de meilleur ami ronflait à en faire trembler les murs. Il sortit donc prendre l'air sur le couloir extérieur. Il retrouva son équipière adossée à la rambarde, observant un collier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Il se mit à côté d'elle et débuta la conversation.  
"_Je voulais m'excuser pour le nombre de fois où j'ai parlé de tes parents._  
D'abord surprise, Sakura préféra répondre avec de l'humour.  
-_C'est la deuxième fois que tu t'excuses cette semaine. T'es vraiment sûr que ça va ? _Dit-elle en faisant semblant de vérifier si son camarade avait de la fièvre avec sa main. Main qu'il retira de son front dans un léger rire, accompagnant celui de Sakura, qui reprit d'un ton léger.  
_Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, et puis ce genre de chose ne me touche plus maintenant.  
-Tu les as connus?  
-Non. J'avais même pas un an quand Iruka m'a trouvé la nuit de l'Invasion. Lui avait 12 ans et ses parents avaient été tués pendant l'attaque de la ville. Le seul endroit où il pouvait aller était l'orphelinat._  
Sakura tendit le collier qu'elle tenait à Sasuke. Il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un demi-anneau sur lequel était gravé deux choses : _Sakura, 28 mars 085.  
-Tu es née au printemps….C'est comme ça qu'ils t'ont donnée ton nom de famille…. _Comprit le brun.  
-_Oui, c'est pour ça que ça s'appelle l'orphelinat des Quatre Saisons. Les enfants dont on ne connait rien ont comme nom de famille la saison où ils sont nés, ou celle où ils sont arrivés à l'orphelinat._  
Sakura prit une pause avant de lancer énergiquement :  
_Bon, à moi de poser les questions !_  
Le brun la regarda surpris.  
-_Ben quoi? Y'a pas de raisons que je sois la seule à raconter ma vie!  
-Très bien. Mais je n'ai posé qu'une seule question, donc choisis bien la tienne. _Répondit le brun avec un petit sourire.  
La jeune fille prit le temps de réfléchir pour ne pas gaspiller sa cartouche.  
-_Comment c'était entre vous, avec Kana?_  
La question interloqua le brun, et il aurait préféré ne pas répondre, mais c'était le jeu, alors il réfléchit un instant avant de parler.  
-_Nos familles sont amies depuis longtemps, alors on se connait depuis le jardin d'enfants tous les trois, avec Naruto. Quand on était enfant, on faisait absolument tout ensemble : aller à l'école, s'entrainer pour intégrer la Garde plus tard, et bien sûr jouer, on était un peu comme des frères et sœurs, tu vois? Puis on est entré dans la Garde. Comme on se connaissait par cœur, on a été mis dans la même équipe sous les ordres de Kakashi._  
Sasuke prit une pause avant de continuer d'un ton un peu plus sérieux.  
_C'est à ce moment-là que Kana m'a avoué ses sentiments, et qu'elle m'a demandé de devenir son petit-ami. Même si je m'y attendais, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je la voyais encore comme la petite fille qui nous suivait partout en nous criant dessus. Je ne l'aimais pas de la façon dont elle m'aimait et elle le savait. Mais je ne voulais pas la blesser, je pensais que notre amitié n'y aurait pas survécu, et Naruto m'aurait sûrement tué pour lui avoir brisé le cœur, alors j'ai accepté, en me disant qu'avec le temps je finirais par partager la totalité de ces sentiments. C'était une erreur, je crois… si j'avais refusé, elle serait peut-être avec nous à l'heure qu'il est._  
Sakura ne s'attendait pas à ce que le brun lui raconte tout ça, mais c'était comme s'il avait besoin de vider ce qu'il avait gardé sur le cœur pendant des mois. Cependant, il semblait hésiter à dire la suite:  
_Avant notre dernière mission, on s'était encore disputé…. Elle était jalouse des filles du genre de Karin et c'était pas la première fois qu'elle me faisait une scène. Alors je lui ai dit que si elle ne me faisait pas confiance ça ne servait à rien qu'on reste ensemble.  
On a été appelé pour le niveau 4 à ce moment-là. Ni elle ni moi n'étions concentrés…. C'était une erreur d'y aller. C'était moi le chef d'équipe, j'aurai dû refuser…_  
-_Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour ça! Jamais ils n'auraient dû envoyer des maitres inexpérimentés sur une telle mission… Et puis, je ne connais pas Kana, mais elle ne voudrait sûrement pas que tu te gâches la vie avec de telles pensées.  
-Ce que je t'ai dit, n'en parle à personne, même pas à Naruto._  
Le ton était devenu plus sec, et l'atmosphère pesante autour des deux jeunes mais un bruit de porte détourna leur attention. En effet, une baie vitrée venait de coulisser et une chose habillée en poupée en sortit en rampant, essayant de s'extirper des griffes du gang qui l'avait prise en otage. Une fois sur le balcon, elle claqua la porte et se précipita sur Sakura.  
-_Sakura! Aide-moi! Me laisse pas une minute de plus avec ces monstres! Je vais y laisser ma peau en plus de ma dignité!  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Je te trouve très mignonne avec ta coiffe! Et le blush sur les joues ravive ton teint! Pas vrai Sasuke?_  
Sakura tenait son familier entre ses mains et se mordait la joue pour s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.  
-_C'est vrai, la robe en dentelles te scie à ravir.  
-C'est ça, foutez-vous de moi! Sakura, au nom de notre longue amitié, tu peux pas me laisser subir ça plus longtemps, sinon la une du journal de demain matin sera : Massacre chez Obaba-sama!  
-Très bien, très bien. J'ai une idée pour les calmer… Vous venez?_  
Sakura, accompagnée de Kon sur ses épaules et de Sasuke, entra dans la chambre des petites filles.  
-_Kon-chan! On n'a pas fini le thé! C'est pas poli de quitter la table sans autorisation!  
-Va au diable! _Cria Kon, à la fillette de huit ans, alors que Sakura lui tapa sur la tête, lui expliquant qu'on ne parlait pas comme ça à des enfants.  
-_Où t'as vu des enfants toi? _Ronchonna Kon.  
-_Vous savez les filles, Kon se fait vieille et elle n'arrive plus à tenir tard le soir, mais Sasuke-kun est d'accord pour jouer au Soldat Jin!  
-Hein? C'est quoi ça le soldat Jin ? _Demanda le concerné alors qu'il était déjà entouré de cinq gamines dont les yeux étaient remplis d'étoiles.  
-_Je te laisse le découvrir! Passe une bonne nuit! _Fit joyeusement Sakura, en sortant de la chambre.  
-_Haruno! Tu vas me le payer! _Entendit-elle en descendant à toute vitesse les escaliers.  
-_Ca s'était méchant… _fit Kon.  
-_C'était lui ou toi. Tu préfères pendre sa place peut-être?  
-Et si on allait prendre un truc à grignoter dans la cuisine?_

Sakura se réveilla vers 10h30, pendant qu'elle s'étirait, elle croisa Naruto dans le couloir.  
_-Bien dormi Sakura-chan? Dis t'aurais pas vu Sas'ke, ça fait un moment que je le cherche._  
-_J'ai une petite idée_… Elle repensa à la nuit qu'avait dû passer le brun et se dit que ses dernières heures étaient venues.  
Ils entrèrent dans la chambre des petites filles. Sasuke était bien là, dormant contre le mur, trois enfants sur les jambes, et les deux autres adossés sur chacune de ses épaules. Sakura et Naruto s'approchèrent s'en faire de bruit et s'accroupirent devant le petit groupe.  
-_Je m'attendais à le voir accroché à une chaise ou un truc du genre, _chuchota Sakura, admirative.  
-_Hey hey, il a pas l'air comme ça, mais il est doué avec les gamins… _répondit Naruto en souriant à son amie. _Tu devrais mettre les petites dans leurs lits, je vais le ramener dans notre chambre pour qu'il termine sa nuit. On partira quand il se sera réveillé._  
Il était deux heures de l'après-midi à présent, et l'équipe sept était sur le départ.  
-_Sakura, tu montes avec Naruto._  
-_Y'a pas moyen! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir!  
-Je crois que tu m'as pas compris. Tu montes avec Naruto, y'a pas à discuter. _Ordonna le chef d'équipe, avec un regard noir.  
-_Ohh je vois, tu me fais payer pour la nuit dernière, mais c'était pas si terrible, pas vrai? Allez quoi, je suis sûr que tu t'es bien amusé! _Répondit Sakura avec un sourire gêné.  
-_Bon comme tu veux. Naruto, on y va.  
-Merci beaucoup! _Souffla soulagée la jeune fille en s'avançant vers la moto de Sasuke, qui l'arrêta avant qu'elle prenne le casque.  
-_J'ai pas dit que tu pouvais monter avec moi. _Fit celui-ci d'un ton sadique.  
-_Hein!? Mais je fais comment pour rentrer moi!?  
-T'as qu'à prendre le train.  
-Mais la gare est à 10 km!  
-C'est pas toi qui disais que tu préfèrerais marcher 3 heures plutôt que de remonter avec Naruto?  
-Mais c'était une façon de parler! Faut pas prendre au mot tout ce que je dis!  
-Fallait y penser avant. Naruto t'es prêt?  
-Tu peux monter avec moi! Ca me dérange pas du tout! _Fit gentiment le blond, mais Sakura était trop fière et lança un regard noir au brun, avant de se retourner dans la direction de la gare.  
-_Kon, tu viens?_  
La renarde regarda Sakura, puis Sasuke, puis Sakura:  
-_Tu sais, moi j'ai jamais dit que j'étais prête à marcher 10 km pour…_  
-_Kon, si tu m'abandonnes là je te fais bouffer des poireaux pendant 3 semaines t'as compris!_  
-_3_ _heures de marche c'est pas si long, hein?_  
Regardant les filles s'éloignaient , Naruto tenta de faire changer d'avis son ami.  
_-Sasuke, t'es un peu dur là quand même….  
-Elle l'a cherché. _Répondit sèchement le brun  
-_Mais 10 km! Elle pourrait rencontrer des mecs louches tu crois pas?  
-Elle sait se défendre, et puis si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à l'accompagner!_  
Sur ce, il démarra et partit à tout allure sur la route de montagne, suivit par son équipier, exaspéré par le comportement de son meilleur ami.  
Sakura les regarda partir, un air de défi dans les yeux.  
-_Si tu crois que je vais me coltiner le chemin jusqu'à la gare, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil mon grand…  
-Tu me fais peur quand tu parles comme ça…_dit Kon qui voyait une aura noire encerclée son amie.

* * *

Arrivés à Neo-Tokyo, Sasuke et Naruto se rendirent à l'Unité Centrale pour faire leur rapport à Kakashi. Quelle ne fût pas leur surprise quand ils découvrirent leur coéquipière dans le bureau de ce dernier, un grand sourire sur le visage. Ils en avaient la mâchoire décrochée.  
-_Co..Co…Comment t'as fait ça Sakura-chan?  
-Et bien, tu vois mon cher Naruto, il semblerait que la galanterie soit encore de ce monde, et il se trouve qu'il y avait un charmant jeune homme dans notre auberge qui possédait une voiture de sport particulièrement rapide. Je lui ai gentiment demandé s'il pouvait me raccompagner, et par chance, il a accepté! N'est-ce pas merveilleux Sasuke-kun?_  
Ce dernier était en train de rager intérieurement, cette fille avait le don de le rendre fou.  
-_Bon je vais vous laisser. Je dois aller me préparer pour mon rendez-vous.  
-Un rendez-vous? _Demanda curieux Naruto.  
-_Après m'avoir ramené, il m'a invité au restaurant ce soir. Je pouvais pas refuser! Allez, on se voit lundi._  
En passant près de Sasuke, elle lui souffla dans l'oreille, avec une petite tape sur l'épaule : _Tu vas t'en remettre, va…_

* * *

C'était la pause de 10h pour les élèves de Senju Gakuen, et comme pendant toutes les pauses, il était question de potins chez les filles de la A2-A.  
-_Dis-nous Sakura, c'est qui le canon qui t'a amené en Porsche ce matin? _Et évidemment, Ino était la première sur le coup.  
-_Il s'appelle Shin Tanaka.  
-Et …? Dis m'en plus! Je vais pas me contenter d'un prénom! Il fait quoi dans la vie? Pourquoi il t'a amené, où vous vous êtes rencontrés, je veux tout savoir!  
-Si t'insistes…_En réalité, Sakura était hyper excitée de pouvoir enfin tout raconter aux filles, même si elles n'étaient pas les seules à écouter, _Alors, il est étudiant en 4ème année de médecine et son père est un grand avocat, d'où la Porsche. Il s'est proposé de m'amener au lycée quand il a vu que j'habitais à plus d'une demi-heure en aérotram. Et on s'est…  
-Attend, quand tu dis "il a vu", tu veux dire qu'il est venu chez toi?  
-Bien sûr! On a passé la journée d'hier ensemble. _Répondit Sakura avec un beau sourire. _Il est venu me chercher ce matin, un vrai gentleman.  
-Un mec comme ça on en croise pas tous les jours, c'est pas Shikamaru qui viendrait me chercher. _Fit Ino en tapant la tête de son meilleur ami.  
-_Et pourquoi je viendrai te chercher, on sort pas ensemble à ce que je sache, puis t'habites à 5 minutes à pied…  
-C'est pour le principe, idiot!  
-Et c'est pas tout! Samedi soir, il m'a invité au restaurant en haut de la tour d'astronomie! _Continua Sakura, dont les yeux brillés rien que d'y repenser.  
-_Nooon! _Firent les filles en cœur.  
-_Mais tu l'as rencontré où ce type? _Demanda Tenten.  
-_Pour ça, tu peux demander au dictateur assis derrière, il se fera un plaisir de te raconter…_  
-_Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le dictateur… _lança énervé Sasuke, qui en avait plus que marre des vantardises de sa coéquipière.  
-_Non justement je sais pas, alors vas au fond de ta pensée… _elle était en train de le chercher, et elle allait le trouver, ça c'était une certitude.  
-_Il te dit d'aller te faire foutre! Ce qui vu, ce que tu racontes, devrait pas être trop compliqué à faire!  
-T'insinues quoi là…? Que je suis une fille facile!? _Elle se tenait maintenant debout face à Sasuke, avec une simple table pour séparation.  
-_Hm, c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit…_lança-t-il en regardant droit dans les yeux la fille en face de lui. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se prendre une gifle.  
-_Hey Sakura, où tu vas? Le cours va commencer. _Kakashi venait d'entrer dans la salle et avait été bousculé par son élève.  
-_Je me sens pas très bien, je vais à l'infirmerie…_ répondit la jeune fille en partant en courant dans le couloir.  
_-Bon… je sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe, mais on va commencer, alors tout le monde à sa place. _

* * *

C'était la pause de midi et tout le monde était parti manger à la cafétéria. Tout le monde, sauf Sakura.  
-_T'es allé trop loin Sasuke! T'avais pas le droit de lui dire ça.  
-J'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses la morale, Naruto.  
-Et ben vas t'excuser alors! Et je te laisserai tranquille!  
-Tsss, et puis quoi encore…  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu te faire pour que tu lui parles comme ça? _Demanda Ino, que le comportement du brun commençait à énerver. _Si son nouvel ami lui offre des cadeaux, je vois pas où est le problème dans le fait qu'elle les accepte.  
-Si tu veux mon avis, il veut un peu plus qu'être son ami…_répondit sarcastiquement le ténébreux.  
-_Et alors? Elle est assez grande pour gérer ses affaires. Si ça se trouve, elle veut être plus que son amie elle aussi! C'est quoi ton problème au juste? Elle a le droit de passer du bon temps elle aussi! _Cette fois-ci, Ino criait presque sur Sasuke, qui devait admettre que la blonde avait raison, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait le lui dire.  
-_Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais que tu es jaloux_, renchérit Naruto, avec un petit sourire, ce qui eut pour effet de faire cracher le brun, qui était en train de boire.  
-_Moi! Jaloux? Tu délires complètement mon vieux!_  
-_Et ben va t'excuser alors!_ _Et avant l'entrainement si possible. Ca m'arrangerait de pas avoir à en accompagner un à l'hôpital! _Et le blond alla rendre son plateau.

* * *

Sasuke s'était rendu à l'infirmerie dans l'intention de présenter ses excuses, c'était devenu une habitude désormais. Cependant, l'infirmière lui dit que Sakura était parti et qu'elle devait déjà être en salle d'entrainement. Il se rendit donc en salle d'entrainement, encore un peu plus énervé de devoir faire le tour de l'école. En entrant dans la salle, il vit Naruto lui faire un signe de tête en direction de leur coéquipière.  
-_Hm, hm, Sakura? Je peux te parler?  
-Tu vois pas que je suis au téléphone…_lui envoya-t-elle sèchement.  
Il allait partir se défouler sur un pushing ball imaginant sa coéquipière à la place, mais il fût arrêté par son autre équipier qui ne le lâchait pas du regard, et qu'il ne le lâcherait pas du tout s'il ne parlait pas à Sakura.  
Il refit donc une tentative mais cette fois-ci, il fit attention à la conversation, et comprit qu'elle parlait avec son "_nouvel ami"_.  
-_Oui, je pense qu'on peut se voir ce soir.  
-On a entrainement ce soir, au cas où t'aurais oublié.  
_Sakura lança un regard noir au brun et continua sa conversation, tout en fixant Sasuke.  
-_En fait c'est pas possible, ce soir, mais demain c'est bon.  
-On est en mission demain…  
-Bon apparemment, j'ai une mission demain! Donc mercredi!  
-Pour être clair, elle est pas libre de la semaine! _Et Sasuke qui avait pris, ou plutôt arraché le téléphone des mains de Sakura, raccrocha brutalement.  
-_Mais ça va pas qu'est-ce qui te prend?  
-Ce qui me prend, c'est que j'en ai marre de te voir jouer les greluches alors qu'on a du travail à rattraper! Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, tu nous ralentis dans notre job! Le fait que tu sois incapable de maitriser ton arme nous fait perdre un temps fou, sans compter que notre travail d'équipe craint, et que les missions qu'on nous donne sont du niveau de celles qu'on avait en entrant au collège!_  
Il regretta ses paroles au moment même où elles sortirent de sa bouche, mais elle avait réussi à le mettre hors de lui, et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.  
-_Et ben tu sais quoi? Si ça t'ennuie tellement de travailler avec moi, je démissionne! Vas défouler tes nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre…_ Sakura prit ses affaires et sortit de la salle, sous le regard ahuri de Sasuke et de Naruto.  
-_Putain! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu!? T'étais censé t'excuser, pas la faire quitter l'équipe! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire nous maintenant?_  
Sasuke continuait de fixer la porte par laquelle Sakura venait de sortir, ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

En sortant de l'aile des apprentis, Sakura aurait pu être en pleurs, mais elle était surtout folle de rage, contre Sasuke bien sûr, mais aussi contre elle, parce que, bien que les paroles du brun étaient dures, elles étaient en partie vraie. Elle les ralentissait, ils étaient tous les deux voués à diriger la Garde un jour, et devraient être en train de travailler en vue des passages de grade. Au lieu de ça, il devait s'occuper de la nouvelle, en réalisant des missions de seconde zone, tout ça parce qu'elle était incapable d'atteindre ce foutu stade 2.  
-_Tiens Sakura, tu tombes bien! Je vais pas pouvoir vous entrainer aujourd'hui, mais vous vous en sortirez très bien sans moi! Tant qu'on y est, tu pourrais donner ceci aux garçons, c'est un ordre de mission de rang A. _demanda Kakashi.  
_-Ah, heuuu… Oui bien sûr.  
-Merci beaucoup! On se voit mercredi!_  
Même si elle n'avait pas le droit, Sakura ouvrit l'ordre de mission. Cela n'avait pas l'air très compliqué : des démons non identifiés aperçus près de Kaïshi. La mission était de rang A, donc par définition interdite aux non-officiers. Cependant, si elle arrivait à bout de la mission, Sasuke serait obligé d'admettre qu'elle mérite sa place dans l'équipe. Un problème subsistait toutefois dans son plan: elle ne pouvait pas y aller seule, il fallait donc trouver quelqu'un qui n'irait pas balancer, quelqu'un qui devait aussi faire ses preuves.  
-_Hinata…_

* * *

-_Mais, on va se faire renvoyer si ton plan ne marche pas! _Répondit Hinata, après que Sakura lui ait expliqué son plan.  
-_Oui, mais arrête de voir les choses du côté négatif! Si on réussit, on arrêtera de nous mettre en arrière-plan et de nous considérer comme des moins que rien! T'en as pas marre d'être la seule de l'Elite à ne pas maitriser de Child, et d'être laissé de côté alors que ton équipe part en mission?  
Et puis entre nous, tu risques pas grand-chose dans l'histoire… T'es l'héritière Hyuga, au pire t'auras un avertissement.  
-Oui, mais toi? Tu serais virée de la Garde et de la Senju!  
-J'assumerai les conséquences… Alors, t'es avec moi?_  
Après un moment d'hésitation en ayant pesé les pours et le contres, la jeune Hyuga répondit déterminée:  
-_Je suis avec toi._


	11. Volonté

Chapitre 10

Sakura et Hinata étaient arrivées dans le comté de Kaïshi, aux portes de Neo-Tokyo. Elles se trouvaient au poste, en plein rendez-vous avec le chef de police.  
-_Je ne pensais pas que vous arriveriez aussi vite! J'ai envoyé l'ordre à midi!  
-Vous savez, on sait se montrer réactif quand cela s'impose! Si j'ai bien compris, vous avez eu plusieurs attaques de démons dans le coin récemment c'est ça?  
-Oui. On pense qu'une brèche est ouverte aux alentours de la ville.  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire une telle chose? _Demanda Hinata, inquiète. _S'il y a plusieurs démons, cela pourrait être un simple nid.  
-Je pensais ça aussi au début, mais les types sont trop différents pour appartenir à un même groupe, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à ce que la mission soit classée en rang A. Je ne sais pas trop sur quoi vous allez tomber._  
Les deux jeunes filles étaient inquiètes, mais elles essayaient de le cacher au maximum. Les brèches étaient de petits portails qui se formaient on ne sait trop comment, elles constituaient la porte d'entrée des démons. Si l'homme disait vrai, elles étaient dans de beaux draps : non seulement, les bois devaient être infestés de démons en tout genre, mais il fallait en plus trouver la brèche et être capable de la refermer, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire quand on n'était incapable d'invoquer un Child, ou une arme.  
-_Bon, et bien, merci pour ces informations. Nous allons faire notre possible_. Fit Sakura d'un air assuré.  
-_On compte sur vous!_

* * *

_-On aurait jamais dû venir! C'est du suicide cette mission! S'il y a vraiment une brèche, comment tu veux qu'on la ferme!? Tu sais très bien que seuls les Childs en sont capables_! Sakura avait rarement vu sa voisine de table dans un tel état d'hystérie.  
-_Respire Hinata… Respire. Il suppose juste que c'est une brèche. Si ça se trouve, c'est juste un nid de niveau 1_! Tenta de la calmer Sakura, mais même elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle racontait.  
-_Arrête de me dire de me calmer alors que t'es dans le même état que moi!_  
-_Ecoute, on est allé trop loin pour reculer maintenant. On va trouver le repère, dégager le terrain, et s'il y a une brèche, on appellera du renfort pour la fermer!  
-Et tu crois pas qu'ils vont se demander comment on est arrivé là?  
-On n'aura qu'à dire qu'on était parti en promenade! Il parait que c'est la période parfaite pour observer les migrations d'oiseaux!_  
-_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de te suivre dans ce plan foireux…  
-Bon, tu fais comme tu veux, moi j'y vais._  
La brune regarda son amie s'enfonçait dans la forêt, et n'eut pas le cœur à la laisser tomber maintenant.  
-_Attend Sakura. Je…J'ai pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses…  
-Ne t'inquiète pas… Et puis, s'il y a un problème je te couvre! En attendant, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer…Cette forêt est immense…  
-Laisse-moi faire. Je vais te trouver le repère en moins de deux._  
Un miroir sortit des mains de la Hyuga. Sakura y vit les arbres qui se tenaient devant elles, puis Hinata chuchota quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, et l'image se modifia.  
-_C'est par là. _Dit finalement la brune. _Leur repère a l'air vide pour le moment, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait de brèche, mais restons prudente._

30 minutes plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent devant une grotte.  
-_C'est ici. _Dit Hinata. _Tu trouves pas ça bizarre qu'on est croisé aucun démon? Les bois devraient en être infestés. Ca me dit rien qui vaille cette histoire…  
-Entrons pour voir… Mais t'as raison, c'est bizarre._  
Elles avancèrent dans le noir, dirigées par le miroir de la Hyuga, seulement pendant 500 mètres.  
-_Sakura, y'a un problème, j'arrive pas à voir au-delà. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose me bloque…On devrait faire demi-tour…  
-Retourne en ville si tu veux, moi je continue. Si tu n'arrives pas à voir, c'est qu'ils doivent se cacher ici! J'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour revenir bredouille, et je suis sûr que toi non plus.  
_Elle regarda son amie d'un air déterminé, la vit hésiter, puis finalement, charger son arme à feu.  
-_Très bien. Je passe devant. _Chuchota Sakura.  
Le couloir de la grotte devenait de plus en plus sombre et étroit, néanmoins, elles aperçurent une lumière au fond. Elles s'attendaient à y trouver les démons, leur présence était confirmée par le bruit de leur pas sur la roche, mais un autre son se détachait du lot.  
-_Hinata… T'entends ce que j'entends! _Chuchota la rose, en espérant se tromper.  
-_Il y a quelqu'un avec eux…_confirma la brune, inquiète.  
Les deux jeunes filles distinguaient parfaitement une voix féminine dans le brouhaha du fond de la grotte, cependant, elle ne criait pas, elle leur parlait, et calmement qui plus est. Délicatement, elles se déplacèrent vers l'entrée de la salle souterraine, et elles purent confirmer leur crainte. Une femme encapuchonnée, se tenant dos à elles, se trouvait au-dessus d'un puits de lumière blanche.  
-_Calmez-vous les amis. Il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver…_  
Dans leur coin, Sakura et Hinata n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Les démons l'écoutaient, pire, ils lui obéissaient. Cette fille était capable de contrôler des démons.  
-_Sakura… Je crois qu'elle se tient au-dessus de la brèche…On peut pas rester sans rien faire!  
-Et on fait quoi, on fonce dans le tas!?  
-C'est pas toi qui disais y'a 5 min que tu voulais pas rentrer bredouille? On peut gérer les démons qui sont là, je ne vois que des niveaux 1 et 2.  
-Va vraiment falloir que je fasse attention à ce que je dis…_maugréa Sakura pour elle-même.  
-_A 3…  
1…2…3!_  
Les deux jeunes filles jaillirent de leur cachette et éliminèrent les démons à leur porter. Comme l'avait dit Hinata, il ne s'agissait que de niveaux 1 et 2, mais ils étaient nombreux.  
Une fois qu'elles en furent débarrassées, elles pointèrent leurs armes vers la femme devant le puits, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce pendant leur attaque surprise.  
-_Mettez vos mains derrière la tête et suivez nous! _Lui ordonna Sakura.  
-_Vous arrivez trop tard, il sera là d'un instant à l'autre…_  
Sa voix disait quelque chose à Sakura et à Hinata, mais elles n'arrivaient pas à mettre un nom dessus.  
-_Qui êtes-vous? _Demanda doucement Sakura.  
La femme se retourna alors, retirant sa capuche, et les deux jeunes filles n'en crurent pas leurs yeux:  
-_Yui..chan? _Soufflèrent-elles, abasourdies.  
-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Yui!? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?  
-Comme tu peux le voir Sakura, je fais passer des démons à travers la brèche…  
-Quoi!? C'est toi qui est responsable des attaques de démons?  
-Disons que c'était plus des dommages collatéraux… Comme tu as pu le voir, j'arrive à les tenir calme, mais je ne peux pas non plus leur demander d'aller contre leur nature. Ceux-là étaient surtout des entrainements…  
-Des entrainements pour quoi…? _Demanda Hinata.  
-_Pour lui… _au même moment, la lumière du puits tourna au rouge, et une créature énorme en sortit. _N'est-il pas magnifique? Je vous présente Hachi!  
-Sakura… C'est un niveau 4…_  
Le démon était immense, il mesurait facilement 5 mètres de haut, et possédait trois têtes, chacune ayant des couteaux à la place des dents, et 8 pattes : 6 à l'avant et 2 à l'arrière, avec des rasoirs en guise de griffes.  
-_Pourquoi tu fais ça Yui? SI tu le fais sortir il pourrait détruire une ville entière!_  
-_C'est pour ça que je l'ai dressé, il n'agira que si je lui en donne l'ordre. Bon, je te l'accorde, il va sûrement faire un peu plus de dégâts que prévu, mais les révolutions ne se font pas avec des fleurs, pas vrai?  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes…  
-J'ai pas vraiment le temps de discuter avec vous… J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire tu vois, et ça m'ennuie vraiment que vous soyez sur mon chemin. Ca m'embêterai beaucoup de vous faire du mal, donc si vous voulez bien nous laisser passer…  
-Si tu crois qu'on va rester sans bouger tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil! _Cria la jeune Hyuga.  
-_Comme c'est touchant… Je lui avais promis que je ne te toucherai pas, Sakura, mais vous ne me laissez pas vraiment le choix…_les yeux de la bonde étaient devenues noires. _Hachi, attaque!_

**Au même moment chez Ichiraku**

_-Et ben les jeunes, vous en faites de ces têtes! Sakura-chan n'est pas avec vous?_  
A l'entente de ce nom, Sasuke et Naruto se cognèrent le front contre la table.  
-_On l'a cherché tout l'après-midi…_murmura le blond,  
-_Et on l'a trouvé nulle part…_continua le brun.  
-_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?_  
Le blond se releva d'un coup et dit énervé:  
-_Ce qu'il s'est passé c'est que l'autre crétin a un égo surdimensionné et qu'il est incapable de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de balancer des conneries!  
-Je me suis déjà excusé! Tu vas pas me rabattre les oreilles toute la soirée quand même!  
-Mais c'est pas à moi qu'il faut t'excuser abruti! C'est à Sakura-chan! Et tant que tu l'auras pas fait, tu m'auras sur le dos!_  
-_Allez, allez, on se calme les garçons… J'ai pas envie d'avoir de la vaisselle cassée ce soir. Il lui a dit quoi exactement, ça peut pas être si grave, tu sais les filles se vexent des fois pour un rien! _Fit remarquer Ichiraku.  
-_Disons qu'il l'a plus ou moins traité de trainé et dit que c'était un boulet pour l'équipe, _répondit Naruto en lançant des éclairs à son ami.  
-_Il a dit quoi !?_  
Le hurlement ne venait pas d'Ichiraku, mais de derrière les garçons qui ne virent pas de suite qu'il s'agissait de Kon, le familier de leur coéquipière.  
-_Ah Kon! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? Sakura-chan serait pas avec toi par hasard? _Demanda le blond avec un rire gêné.  
-_Non, ça fait deux heures que je la cherche partout. Je pensais qu'elle serait ici avec vous… Uchiha! S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je te tue! _Grogna-t-elle au visage du brun, s'étant assise sur le comptoir en face de lui.  
-_Elle ne t'a laissé aucun message? _Demanda Sasuke, qui commençait à s'inquiéter.  
-_Non! Et c'est bien ça le problème! Si elle était sortie elle me l'aurait dit. Et je sais qu'elle est pas avec son étudiant, je suis déjà allée le voir!  
-On devrait aller voir la police, _proposa Naruto.  
-_Ils se déplaceront jamais pour une ado qui a disparu juste une après-midi…_répondit Kon.  
-_Peut-être, mais nous on a des relations! Vous venez?_  
Ils sortirent tous les trois du restaurant, se dirigeant vers le commissariat le plus proche. En chemin, ils croisèrent un certain Kakashi Hatake.  
-_Tiens les garçons! Vous avez déjà fini la mission?  
-Quoi? Quelle mission? Puis vous étiez où cette après-midi? On vous a attendu plus d'une heure! Vous auriez pu nous prévenir que vous ne seriez pas là!_ Réprimanda le blond.  
-_Sakura vous l'a pas dit? J'avais un empêchement et je lui avais demandé de vous transmettre un ordre de mission…._répondit le professeur dont le regard s'assombrit. _En parlant de Sakura, elle devrait pas être avec toi, Kon, à cette heure-ci?  
-Elle a disparu depuis le début de l'après-midi… C'était quoi au juste cette mission?  
-Une mission de rang A… Des démons non identifiés ont attaqué plusieurs habitants du comté de Kaïshi. Je voulais que vous passiez y faire un tour tous les deux pour voir ce qui se passait là-bas._  
-_Me dites pas qu'elle y est allée toute seule !?  
-Evidemment qu'elle y est allée, sombre crétin! Avec ce que tu lui as balancé dans la figure, elle voulait te prouver qu'elle méritait sa place! Mais t'as pas compris depuis le temps que c'était une tête brûlée! Elle veut toujours avoir le dernier mot, et maintenant elle s'est précipitée dans une mission suicide juste pour te fermer le clapet! _hurla la renarde sur le ténébreux.  
-_Je ne pense pas qu'elle y soit allée seule. Hinata n'a pas été à son entrainement non plus, et ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de sécher les cours…  
-Oh bon sang! C'est en train de prendre une tournure complètement disproportionnée cette histoire! Kakashi vous savez l'endroit précis de la mission? _Demanda le blond, au bord de la crise de nerf.  
-_Je connais le nom de la ville, mais il faudra se rendre au poste de police pour avoir plus d'information.  
-Très bien, on a déjà perdu trop de temps. Kon, tu veux venir? _Demanda le brun en baissant ces yeux sur le familier.  
-_Évidemment que je viens! Je vais plus faire l'erreur de la laisser seule avec toi! _

**Du côté du comté de Kaïshi**

_-Vous savez, vous n'allez pas pouvoir esquiver très longtemps… Ca ne sert à rien de retarder l'échéance les filles, vous n'avez aucune chance! _La voix de Yui résonnait dans la grotte, Sakura et Hinata s'étaient rabattues derrière un rocher, elles étaient en piteuse état et sans aucune arme pour contre attaquer.  
-_Hinata, je suis tellement désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû te trainer ici…  
-C'est rien Sakura, j'avais envie de faire mes preuves moi aussi, tu n'y es pour rien, si je suis là c'est que je l'ai choisi.  
-Je vais te faire sortir d'ici, quoiqu'il arrive, t'entends! _Hinata n'avait jamais vu Sakura aussi déterminée. _Je vais détourner son attention, pendant que tu fonces vers la sortie. Tu dois absolument prévenir les autres de ce qui s'est passé ici…  
-C'est hors de question! On s'en sort ensemble ou rien du tout!  
-C'est trop important Hinata. La Garde doit être au courant pour Yui. Elle a parlé de révolution, ça veut dire qu'elle ne doit pas être seule… Si elle nous a toutes les deux, il sera trop tard, et ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 16 ans risque de se reproduire.  
-Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui détourne l'attention!_ Répondit Hinata, au bord des larmes.  
_-Hinata… S'il te plait! Tu as une famille qui t'attend toi! Ils vont faire quoi le clan Hyuga sans leur héritière, hein? _Rigola gentiment Sakura. La brune sauta en larmes dans les bras de son amie. _Chut…Chut, ça va aller… Hinata? Je peux te demander un service? _Le jeune fille en pleurs sécha ses larmes et fit un oui de la tête. _Tu pourras t'occuper de Kon pour moi, si jamais j'arrive pas à sortir? Je voudrais pas qu'elle se retrouve toute seule…  
-Bien sûr que je le ferai…  
-Merci beaucoup! _Elle lui sourit une dernière fois, et sortit de la cachette. _Hey mon gros c'est moi que tu cherches?_  
Sakura se dirigea de l'autre côté de la salle en courant à tout allure, pendant qu'Hinata se rendit vers la sortie.  
-_Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Sakura-chan… Te sacrifier pour que ton amie puisse sortir… J'en pleurerai presque! Mais je ne laisserai aucune de vous sortir d'ici! Hachi, occupe-toi de celle-là!_  
Hinata regarda impuissante le monstre à trois tête se diriger vers elle. Elle tomba à genoux et ferma les yeux, ayant une dernière pensée pour sa famille, ses amis, Naruto… Mais sa fin n'était pas encore arrivée.  
-_Sakura…_  
Son amie s'était interposée entre elle et le démon, la protégeant de son bouclier.  
-_Tiens tiens, intéressant… Tu as débloqué ton arme… On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser._ Fit Yui, sourire aux lèvres.  
_-Je te l'ai dit Hinata, je te ferai sortir d'ici coûte que coûte… Je crois que je viens de comprendre ce que voulait dire Kakashi-sensei quand il me parlait de volonté…_  
La brune observa sa sauveuse. Un anneau entourait chacun de ses poignets et chevilles.  
-_Met-toi à l'abri, je m'occupe de lui._  
Les anneaux dorés se mirent à tournoyer autour de ses articulations tout en s'illuminant et Sakura s'envola de façon à se trouver au niveau des trois têtes. Elle tendit ses bras et deux faisceaux lasers blancs sortirent de ses anneaux touchant les yeux de la première tête. Elle se déplaça assez rapidement et fit de même avec les deux autres têtes. Sous les cris de douleurs de la bête, Sakura hurla à son équipière de fuir, mais celle-ci était toujours à genoux au sol, totalement impuissante et sans aucune utilité pour son amie.  
-_Hinata! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? C'est maintenant ou jamais!_  
Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser là comme ça, même s'il était devenu aveugle, il possédait encore son odorat et son ouïe, et un seul coup de dents suffiraient à réduire en morceau n'importe quel humain.  
_-Non…_murmura-t-elle. _Cette fois-ci, je ne resterai pas sur le côté!_  
Sakura ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne suivait pas le plan, mais quand elle croisa son regard, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas la faire changer d'avis.  
Hinata s'était relevée et elle se tenait sur une sorte de miroir géant qui venait d'apparaître sous ses pieds.  
-_Je t'ordonne de venir, Dayana!_  
Du miroir surgit un insecte géant, ressemblant à un cocon auquel était relié une multitude de tentacules. Sakura se posa à côté de sa coéquipière.  
-_On va faire ça ensemble…_lui sourit Hinata. _Dayana! A toi de jouer!_  
Des milliers de spores sortirent de tous les tentacules et s'envolèrent dans la salle souterraine. Ils se positionnèrent autour de la bête et se relièrent entre eux par des fils lumineux ce qui forma un filet qui emprisonna l'animal.  
-_Non, c'est impossible… Ca ne peut pas se passer comme ça!  
-C'est terminé Yui. On a appelé les renforts, ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre, tu ferais mieux de te rendre maintenant.  
-Tu te trompes Sakura! Ce n'est que le commencement…Tu finiras par comprendre…  
-Mais de quoi tu parles…? Tu es complètement folle!  
-Tu n'es pas encore prête. _Elle regarda son démon, d'un air déçu. _Je suis un peu triste pour Hachi, ça m'a pris un moment pour le maitriser… Mais bon, c'est la vie. On se reverra!  
-Yui!_  
La blonde venait de sauter dans la brèche, ni Sakura ni Hinata n'avaient pu l'en empêcher.  
-_Je savais même pas qu'on pouvait passer de l'autre côté! _Dit Hinata, encore sous le choc. _Sakura? Sakura!_  
Cette dernière s'était écroulée sur le sol, retenue juste à temps par son amie.  
-_Sakura! Répond moi!  
-Tu parles trop fort… _murmura-t-elle, en essayant de se relever.  
_-Sakura, tu devrais rester allongé, tu as dépensé beaucoup d'énergie, tu n'es pas en état de tenir debout…  
-T'inquiète pas, j'ai connu pire. Et puis, on n'a pas terminé, il faut encore se débarrasser de celui-là…_répondit-elle d'une voix faible, en montrant le monstre emprisonnée.  
A peine relevée, Sakura vit une tête de serpent apparaître à l'entrée de la salle, suivit d'une seconde, et d'une troisième. Au final il y avait 8 têtes accrochées sur un seul corps. Elle se prépara à combattre de nouveau mais Hinata posa sa main contre son bras.  
-_On n'a rien à craindre, c'est Kiyohime, le Child de Sasuke.  
-Et tu dis qu'on a rien à craindre…_fit la jeune fille sarcastiquement.  
Le brun arriva juste derrière son Child et se précipita vers les deux jeunes filles.  
-_Si tu viens encore pour m'engueuler ça peut attendre, parce que j'ai pas vraiment la...  
-Tais-toi, idiote. _Il venait de lui couper la parole en la prenant dans ses bras. _Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille, t'entends, plus jamais… _Lui dit-il dans l'oreille.  
Même si elle était surprise par le geste du brun, elle y répondit pour profiter de la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras et aurait pu y rester indéfiniment.  
-_Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan!_  
Naruto venait d'entrer à son tour, ce qui stoppa l'étreinte.  
-_Wow! C'est quoi ce truc? Un niveau 4!? Vous vous êtes occupées d'un niveau 4!?_  
-_Disons que c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça… Pas vrai Hinata?  
-Attend voir… Mais c'est un Child! Hinata, t'as réussi à invoquer un Child, c'est super! _Dans son élan de joie, le blond alla prendre la brune dans ses bras, ce qui faisait un peu trop d'émotion d'un coup, ajouté à ce qu'elle avait vécu juste avant, elle tomba dans les paumes.  
-_Hinata? Hey Hinata?  
-Laisse-la tranquille, Naruto, elle est épuisée. Vous devriez vous occuper du démon et de la brèche avant que la cage de Dayana ne s'envole…_dit doucement Sakura, elle aussi au bord de l'évanouissement. Mais le repos n'était pas pour tout de suite, une boule blanche courait à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa maitresse en pleurs.  
-_Tu es complètement inconsciente d'avoir fait un truc pareil! Tu as une idée de la peur que j'ai eu quand le chef de la police nous a dit qu'il y avait sûrement une brèche d'ouverte! J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre…  
-Je suis désolée… Tu me connais, je fonce, j'agis et je commence à réfléchir que quand tout est terminé.  
-Et bien… C'était complètement irresponsable de ta part, et je devrais te suspendre de l'équipe pour avoir désobéi au règlement. _Dit sévèrement Kakashi.  
-_J'assumerai les conséquences de mes actes. Hinata n'y était pour rien, c'est moi qui l'ai contrainte à me suivre.  
-Disons que je limiterai ta sanction à 2 semaines de travail d'intérêt général si tu me dis comment vous êtes arrivés à bout de ce monstre.  
-Il… Il n'était pas tout seul. Quelqu'un le contrôlait._  
A l'entente de la réponse, les garçons furent en état de choc, un niveau 4, obéissant aux ordres d'un humain? Contrôler un simple démon relevait déjà du miracle.  
-_Tu peux nous en dire plus sur cette personne?  
-Elle…c'était Yui Kazane. Une élève de la C2-B…  
-Yui-chan? Mais c'est pas possible!  
-C'était elle… On a vu son visage et on lui a parlé. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle voulait, mais c'est elle qui a fait traverser les démons par la brèche, et elle est repartie par là.  
-Tu dis qu'elle est repassée par la brèche? _Demanda Sasuke. _Je ne savais même pas que les humains pouvaient y entrer…  
-On est plus à ça près… Cette fille a quand même dressé un niveau 4…Bon, on va retourner à Neo-Tokyo. Vous serez toutes les deux convoquées demain à la première heure à l'Unité Central. En attendant reposez-vous._

* * *

_-Naruto… Elles sont crevées, tu veux pas les inviter demain soir plutôt? _Tenta de négocier le brun, sans grande conviction, alors que les quatre adolescents et Kon se trouvaient assis au comptoir de Ichiraku.  
-_Mais non! Ca ne peut pas attendre! On a trop de trucs à fêter : la mort du niveau 4, le Child d'Hinata-chan, et bien sûr le fait que tout le monde soit encore en vie!  
-Il..Il..Il y a autre chose à fêter! _Bégaya Hinata, le rouge aux joues, ce qui lui valut le regard curieux des garçons du groupe.  
-_Sakura a activé son arme! _Continua-t-elle joyeusement.  
-_C'est vrai ça, Sakura-chan? _Lança le blond en tapant dans le dos de sa coéquipière, qu'il réveilla en sursaut.  
-_Hein? Quoi?  
-Tu as activé ton arme?  
-Ha euh, oui oui, c'est vrai..._  
-_Je suis impatient de voir ça…_lança Sasuke avec un sourire moqueur.  
-_T'attendras que je sois revenue d'entre les morts d'abord…_dit la rose avant de se rendormir sur le comptoir.  
-_Je vais la ramener, elle tient à peine debout…  
-Mais pour une fois que c'est moi qui invite!  
-Et ben, tu peux décaler ton moment de générosité à demain soir… Et puis, je suis sûr qu'Hinata sera ravie de fêter l'arrivée de Dayana avec toi._  
Cette dernière était encore sur le point de tomber dans les pommes, tandis que Kon, suivit de Sasuke et Sakura sur son dos sortaient de l'échoppe.

* * *

-_Tu peux la mettre sur le lit… Je vais faire un tour dans la salle de bain._  
Sasuke suivit les conseils de la renarde, et déposa la jeune fille sur le lit. Au moment où il se relevait, il l'entendit l'appeler.  
-_Sasuke, je suis désolée, c'était stupide et totalement immature de ma part…_chuchota-t-elle les yeux fermés.  
-_Je crois que t'as compris la leçon…  
-Hmm…  
Sakura? Je… Je dois te présenter mes excuses…  
-Attention Uchiha, ça devient une habitude, je ne suis pas sûr que tu vas le supporter…_rigola-t-elle doucement.  
-_Tsss, laisse-moi terminer… _continua-t-il en riant légèrement. _Je n'avais pas le droit de te parler comme ça…_  
Il s'arrêta un instant. Il était assis sur le lit, les coudes sur les genoux, le menton sur ses mains.  
_Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris, et tu… Enfin, les mots ont dépassé ma pensée… je ne pense pas que tu sois une fille facile et encore moins un boulet. _Il se tourna vers le visage de son amie, qui était déjà endormie. _Tu sais, c'est vachement plus simple de parler avec toi comme ça…_  
Il souleva ses jambes et la positionna sous la couverture. Il s'attarda sur son visage, et embrassa son front avant de quitter l'appartement.

* * *

-_Je t'avais interdit de la toucher Yui…_  
La jeune fille se trouvait dans une salle sombre en présence d'un homme qu'elle ne pouvait qu'entendre.  
-_Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Elle s'est interposée ! Vous l'avez bien vu non !? _Se justifia-t-elle, en sanglots.  
-_En plus d'échouer dans la toute petite mission que je t'avais confiée, tu as failli la tuer…Tu as désobéi à mes ordres, et tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça…  
-Laissez-moi une deuxième chance ! Je ne referai plus la même erreur ! Et la mission n'est pas un échec ! J'ai réussi à faire sortir un niveau 4 de la brèche, je peux recommencer !  
-Non, ça ira… Je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre… Je n'ai plus besoin de toi._  
L'homme se dirigea vers la sortie, sous les supplications de l'adolescente en pleurs.  
-_Yakou, je te laisse t'en charger._  
L'homme s'éloigna, laissant l'adolescente à son triste sort.


	12. Attirance

Chapitre 11

"_Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata. Vous avez délibérément désobéi au règlement de la Garde et trompé un de vos supérieurs ainsi qu'un haut fonctionnaire de la police, et vous avez surtout eu beaucoup de chance que ce niveau 4 ne se retrouve pas seul dans la nature._ La voix de l'homme était sévère, et la punition le serait tout autant._Je ne peux pas vous laisser vous en tirer avec un simple blâme, même toi Hinata.  
-Nous comprenons, Uchiha-sama.  
-Vous êtes suspendues de vos missions pendant 2 semaines, et ne pourrez effectuer que des missions de rang C après ce délai, jusqu'à ordre contraire. Comme tu étais à la tête de l'opération, Haruno, tu devras en plus effectuer 1 mois de travail d'intérêt général._  
Le général de la Garde prit un temps de pause pour observer les deux apprenties qui n'avaient pas sourcillé pendant son discours, et termina le rendez-vous.  
_Vous pouvez disposer. En sortant, faites entrer Kakashi._  
Les jeunes filles se baissèrent pour saluer et laissèrent leur place au professeur.  
-_Je m'attendais à pire comme punition venant de votre part, Fugaku-san… _dit ce dernier en entrant.  
-_Vous écoutez aux portes maintenant, Kakashi-sensei?  
-Un vilain défaut, je le reconnais… _répondit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.  
-_Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre? Les virer de la Garde? A part me mettre le clan Hyuga à dos et me priver de deux bons éléments, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que j'y aurais gagné. E_xpliqua le général en signant des papiers. _Parlons sérieusement… Racontez-moi tout ce que vous savez sur ce qu'il s'est passé à Kaïshi.  
-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Cette Yui Kazane a, semble-t-il, réussi à ouvrir une brèche et à y faire traverser des démons, qu'elle a dressé puis contrôlé.  
-Vous pensez que ça a quelque chose à voir avec l'Invasion d'il y a 16 ans?  
-Je ne sais pas… Le dernier homme connu à avoir pu maîtriser un démon est Suzumu Takashiro, et il a été tué cette nuit-là, n'est-ce pas? _Demanda Kakashi, suspicieux.  
-_Bien sûr, bien sûr… Mais cette fille a parlé de révolution… Je pense qu'elle veut continuer ce qu'il a commencé.  
Kakashi, je veux que vous fassiez des recherches sur cette fille, passez sa vie au peigne fin, ses activités, les gens qu'elle côtoyait, je veux tout savoir. S'il y en a d'autres comme elle, nous devons les appréhender au plus vite. Et bien sûr, tout ceci est totalement confidentiel, n'en parlez à personne._

* * *

Sakura et Hinata étaient sur le parvis de l'Unité Centrale, assises sur les marches menant à l'entrée. Elles se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.  
-_Oh mon dieu! J'ai cru que j'allais me décomposer sur place! Il fait flipper le père Uchiha!  
-Je trouve qu'on s'en ait plutôt bien sorti, pas toi?  
-Je le réalise toujours pas d'ailleurs! _Sakura avait enfin repris son calme. _J'ai promis à Naruto de les rejoindre en salle d'entrainement, tu m'accompagnes?  
-Oh, euuhh… D'ac..D'accord. _À la simple entente du nom du blond, la jeune Hyuga se remit à bégayer et à rougir.  
-_Au fait, comment ça s'est passé hier soir, après qu'on soit partis? _Demanda son amie sur un ton moqueur.  
-_Tr..Très bien. Naruto-kun est très gentil, il m'a offert le repas et m'a ramené chez moi. _Répondit la brune, en se tortillant les doigts.  
-_Et…? C'est tout?  
-O..Oui.  
-Raaaa… Faut tout lui dire à ce type…_souffla Sakura, découragée. _Allez, on y va? Sinon, on va être en retard.  
_

* * *

_-Et c'est tout!? Faut vraiment que tu m'expliques ton truc Sakura-chan…_ Le blond s'était penché vers la jeune fille, d'un regard inquisiteur, la scrutant de part en part. _Ce qui est sûr, c'est que c'est pas grâce à ta poitrine… T'es plus plate qu'une planche à pain!_  
En moins d'une seconde, il se retrouva projeter au sol à 10 mètres.  
_Attend… Sakura-chan, c'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire! _Supplia-t-il, dos à terre, tandis que sa coéquipière s'approchait dangereusement en faisant craquer ses doigts. _Sasuke, un petit coup de main?  
-Tu t'es mis là-dedans tout seul… Tu t'en sors tout seul.  
-Naruto? Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire? _Demanda tout sourire la rose tandis qu'une aura meurtrière flottée autour d'elle.  
-_Rien, j'ai rien dit du tout! Je vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles…  
-Vraiment?  
-Ah si! J'ai dit que tu étais super canon et parfaitement proportionnée! Absolument rien à changer chez toi!  
-Bien, je préfère ça…_  
Sakura s'éloigna du blond, qui soufflait de soulagement, ravi d'avoir reculé l'heure de sa mort.  
-_Bon, tu nous la montres cette arme? _s'impatienta le brun.  
Son amie lui lança un regard noir, et il compléta sa phrase : _s'il te plait?  
-Voilà qui est mieux…_  
Sakura se plaça au centre de la salle, ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, et comme la veille, des anneaux dorés surgirent autour de ses poignets et chevilles.  
-_Ohhhh… Tu peux faire quoi avec exactement, parce que c'est pas évident à deviner…_demanda Naruto, perplexe.  
Pour réponse, il reçut un faisceau laser qui explosa le mur juste derrière son oreille.  
-_Ca te va comme réponse? _Le ton de Sakura était glacial, la jeune fille n'avait de toute évidence toujours pas digérer la remarque du blond sur son physique.  
-_Parfaitement! _Répondit ce dernier qui partit se réfugier derrière Hinata, préférant se faire oublier.  
-_Impressionnant…_dit le brun, observant le trou fait dans le mur.  
-_Et c'est pas tout!_  
Sasuke se retourna et vit la jeune fille flotter dans les airs.  
-_Trop cool…_sortit Naruto, toujours caché derrière la petite brune, devenue rouge comme une tomate.  
Elle se reposa au milieu de la salle, plutôt fière de son effet.  
-_Et bien c'est pas mal du tout, tout ça. _Dit Kakashi en entrant dans la salle. _Par contre, j'ai bien peur qu'on ne puisse pas en profiter avant un moment… _Il tendit une combinaison grise à la jeune fille. _Pour les quatre prochaines semaines, tu vas devoir obéir aux ordres de M. Ako, le responsable du service de nettoyage de Senju Gakuen.  
-Et je suis vraiment obligée de porter cette… chose?_  
-_Commence pas à faire ta difficile. Tu devrais déjà t'estimer heureuse que tu n'es qu'à t'occuper du nettoyage. Va te changer, tu commences maintenant.  
-Très biennnn…_souffla Sakura s'avançant vers les vestiaires. _On se voit plus tard! _Dit-elle en s'adressant aux garçons et à Hinata.

* * *

Toshiro Ako était un homme de petite taille, qui semblait porter le poids des années sur ses épaules. Cela faisait plusieurs décennies qu'il travaillait pour la Senju et connaissait les lieux mieux que sa propre maison.  
-_Ici, tu trouveras tous les produits d'entretien nécessaires au nettoyage de la cuisine de la cafétéria, et sur cette étagère les produits pour les sanitaires. Je vais te donner un double des clés pour que tu n'es pas besoin de me chercher sans arrêt. _Le vieille homme sortit un trousseau auquel était accroché une multitude de clé, de différentes tailles. _Ces clés ouvrent la plupart des portes de l'école… Kakashi m'a dit que je pouvais te faire confiance, ne le fais pas mentir.  
-Oui, Ako-san.  
-J'ai encore un endroit à te montrer, suis-moi. _Le responsable sortit du débarras et avança à l'aide de sa canne. Il se dirigea vers un endroit de l'école où Sakura n'avait jamais mis les pieds.  
-_Ako-san… Où vous m'emmenez?  
-Dans l'aile Est, ma petite.  
-Mais je croyais que les étudiants n'avaient pas le droit d'y pénétrer?  
-Et bien je te donne l'autorisation d'y entrer pour le nettoyage! Il y a une grande bibliothèque dans cette partie de l'école, je me fais vieux et je ne suis plus capable d'atteindre les étagères du haut._  
Ils se tenaient devant une immense porte en bois, que le vieille homme ouvrit à l'aide d'une imposante clé cuivrée. Le couloir était sombre, mais les lumières s'allumaient sur leur passage, dévoilant seulement deux portes, une de chaque côté. Toutes les deux étaient aussi grandes que la porte d'entrée, la première était recouverte d'une couche argentée et la seconde d'une couche dorée. Plusieurs motifs étaient gravés sur leur devanture, ce qui en faisait davantage des œuvres d'art que des portes.  
-_La bibliothèque se trouve ici_, il montra la porte argentée.  
-_Qu'y-a-t-il dans l'autre salle_? Demanda Sakura, intriguée.  
-_Je ne peux pas te le dire. Même moi, je ne suis pas au courant._ Il entra dans la dite bibliothèque, suivit de Sakura, qui jeta un dernier regard à la porte dorée. Ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans le noir total. Ako-san appuya sur un bouton. Sakura put alors admirer la beauté des lieux, le plafond était en réalité une immense coupole de verre, dont les rideaux étaient en train d'être remplacés par les rayons du soleil. Elle comprit pourquoi son responsable n'était plus capable de s'occuper seul de cette endroit, les armoires s'étendaient sur des dizaines de mètres, dessinant un labyrinthe dans la grande pièce. Leur hauteur atteignait presque 5 mètres et le seul moyen d'atteindre les étagères du haut était des échelles en bois, coulissant le long des rangées de livres.  
-_C'est magnifique…_dit la jeune fille, émerveillée.  
-_N'est-ce pas? Je ne me lasse pas de ce moment._Le vieille homme avança dans les rayons, toujours suivit par la jeune apprentie. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, elle essaya de sortir un livre et de l'ouvrir, mais elle en fût incapable.  
-_Ca ne sert à rien, ils sont protégés. Il faut une clé spéciale pour les ouvrir.  
-Une clé? _En regardant de plus près, Sakura vit qu'il y avait un trou dans la tranche du livre, assez grand en effet pour accueillir une clé.  
-_De toute façon, tu n'es pas ici pour faire de la lecture. J'ai besoin de toi pour nettoyer les étagères du haut. Cela fait un moment que je ne m'en suis pas occupé et elles doivent être recouvertes de poussière._  
Elle le suivit jusqu'au cagibi abritant le matériel d'entretien, se demandant ce que ces livres pouvaient avoir de si important pour être autant protégés.

* * *

Sakura avait enfin terminé son travail et avait rejoint les garçons chez Ichiraku.  
-_AAAATTCHHAAAA!  
-Et ben! T'as chopé la crève ou quoi?_ Demanda Naruto.  
-_Non, c'est la poussière… Je suis allergique et j'ai dû dépoussiérer toutes les étagères de la bibliothèque de l'aile Est…attchhaa!_  
Les deux garçons recrachèrent l'eau qu'ils avaient dans la bouche.  
-_T'as bien dit l'aile Est? _Demanda Sasuke, tout en s'essuyant la bouche.  
-_Oui, c'est ça.  
-Mais les étudiants n'ont pas le droit d'y entrer! Je savais même pas qu'il y avait une bibliothèque! _s'écria Naruto.  
-_Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, t'as jamais mis les pieds dans celle qui nous était réservée de toute façon… _le charia le brun.  
-_Ako-san m'a autorisé à y entrer, il n'est plus en mesure de nettoyer toutes les étagères. Ca m'a pris la journée de m'en occuper, cette pièce est immense…  
-Y'a quoi exactement dans cette aile Est? _Demanda, curieux, le brun.  
-_Et bien, il y a seulement deux salles: la bibliothèque et une autre où je ne suis pas entrée, même Ako-san ignore ce qu'elle contient._ Répondit Sakura, pensive. _Je n'ai même pas pu ouvrir les livres de la bibliothèque, ils sont tous protégés.  
-Tu t'attendais à quoi… C'est un des endroits les plus inaccessibles de l'école, je suis même pas sûr qu'il avait l'autorisation de la vieille pour te faire entrer._ Continua le blond, en train d'aspirer ces ramens.  
-_Tu crois que je vais avoir des problèmes? _Demanda-t-elle inquiète, déjà en train de visualiser son expulsion.  
-_Arrête de te faire des films, t'as suivi les ordres que Ako te donner, c'est tout. Tu vas pas avoir de problèmes pour ça…_la rassura le brun. _Lui par contre, il va sûrement avoir le droit à une petite réprimande.  
-Ils vont pas le virer au moins!? _s'exclama Sakura, les mains sur les joues.  
-_T'inquiète pas pour le vieux! C'est la mascotte de Senju, il peut rien lui arriver…_continua Naruto.  
-_Si tu le dis…_se calma un peu la jeune fille. Sentant son téléphone vibrer, elle décrocha. _Allo?...A Shin, c'est toi!..._ Elle sortit de l'échoppe pour continuer au calme sa conversation.  
-_Arrête de faire cette tête…_dit Naruto en tapant du poing l'épaule de son voisin de table.  
-_Quelle tête?  
-La tête du gars qui va tuer un autre gars …  
-Je le sens pas ce type, c'est tout.  
-Tu le connais même pas… Si ça se trouve, c'est un mec cool!  
-Un mec cool qui pense qu'à la mettre dans son lit.  
-Bon calme-toi maintenant. La dernière fois que tu lui as dit ce que tu pensais, elle a failli se faire tuer._ Dit sérieusement Naruto.  
-_Hmmm…  
-Hey les gars! Ca vous tente une virée en boîte? Shin peut nous faire rentrer au Seven!  
-Pourquoi pas! Ca fait un moment qu'on est pas sorti! Puis ça nous donnera l'occasion de rencontrer ton Shin! Pas vrai Sasuke?  
-Hmm…  
-Bon, je lui envoie un message pour lui dire que c'est bon! On passe se changer et on se retrouve devant le club vers 0h00, ça vous va?  
-Ca marche!_

* * *

Naruto et Sasuke se trouvaient devant le Seven, avec 1 heure de retard.  
-_J'aurais jamais dû te laisser passer devant…_fit le brun en retirant son casque. _Comment on va faire pour entrer maintenant?  
-Je gère… J'ai envoyé un message à Sakura-chan quand j'ai vu qu'on serait jamais à l'heure. Elle a laissé nos noms au videur._  
Les deux amis s'avancèrent ainsi vers l'entrée, et comme prévu, le videur les laissa passer. Le Seven était un des clubs les plus branchés de la capitale, et de ce fait, il était bondé.  
En s'enfonçant sur la piste de danse, ils aperçurent leur amie, dansée collé-serré avec, ce qui devait être, Shin Tanaka.  
-_J'ai besoin d'un verre…_ dit le brun en se dirigeant vers le bar.  
Après deux shooters d'alcool fort, il vit Naruto lui faire signe pour venir s'assoir sur le sofa où c'était installé Sakura et son ami.  
-_Shin, je te présente Sasuke et Naruto, mes coéquipiers.  
-Salut!  
-J'ai cru que vous alliez jamais arrivé! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps_? Demanda la jeune fille.  
-_J'ai eu le malheur de croire que Naruto pouvait nous guider._  
-_Oh, je vois…_  
-_Pourquoi tu dis "je vois" comme si ça expliquait tout? L'accident était pas de ma faute! Quand on sort d'un parking, on n'a pas la priorité!_  
-_C'était une rue, Naruto. Une rue!_  
-_Et ben elle était toute petite cette rue! Ca aurait très bien pu être un parking._  
-_J'abandonne…_souffla le brun, en s'enfilant un autre verre cul sec.  
-_Non, j'y crois pas… Sakura Haruno! C'est toi?_  
Une fille d'une vingtaine d'années s'était arrêtée devant le groupe. Elle était plutôt grande, possédait de long cheveux bruns et des yeux noires comme la nuit. Elle portait également un phénix comme tatouage sur un de ses poignets.  
-_Kim! Ca fait un bail!_  
Devant l'incompréhension des hommes qui l'accompagnait, Sakura présenta Kim comme étant une amie du collège.  
-_On a fait les 400 coups ensemble_! Continua la brune_. Je suis venue avec l'équipe, ils vont halluciner quand ils vont te voir!_ Elle tira la rose avec elle, et cette dernière fit un signe à son groupe pour dire qu'elle revenait dans pas longtemps, laissant les hommes faire connaissance.  
_-Alors, elle est comment Sakura_? Lança l'étudiant, devant les regards étonnés des deux amis_. Allez quoi, vous pouvez me le dire, y'en a forcément un de vous qui se l'est faite?_  
Les poings de Sasuke s'étaient serrés instantanément, mais le blond le retint en posant sa main sur son bras. _Essaie d'être cool,_ lui chuchota-t-il.  
-_Dis-moi Shin, ça te dirait pas qu'on aille s'en fumer une dehors? _Demanda-t-il alors avec ce sourire qu'il maitrisait à la perfection.  
-_Ouais, pas de problème._  
Les trois jeunes sortirent de la boîte par une porte de service donnant sur une ruelle. Naruto sortit une cigarette de sa veste, et chercha un briquet, qu'il ne possédait pas.  
-_Dit vieux, t'aurais pas du feu? _Demanda-t-il à l'étudiant. Celui-ci chercha dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Le blond profita du moment où il baissa le tête pour l'attraper par le col et le plaquait violemment contre le mur.  
_-Mais ça va pas! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? _Lança Shin en regardant Sasuke. Celui-ci fit comme s'il ne se passait rien et alluma sa cigarette.  
-_J'ai horreur de me répéter donc écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. _Commença le blond, dont le visage s'était durcit. _Sakura, tu l'oublies, tu ne lui parle plus, ne l'approche plus, ne la regarde plus. Je t'interdis même de penser à elle, c'est clair!  
-Et pourquoi je devrais écouter un morveux dans ton genre?  
-Parce que sinon, tu vas ressembler à ça…_ Il frappa de toutes ses forces le mur à côté de la tête de Shin, y laissant un trou important. _Sasuke, prend son téléphone._  
Le brun obéit et fouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir un portable dernier cri, bidouilla quelques touches et le remit là où il l'avait trouvé.  
-_On a effacé son numéro, comme ça tu n'auras plus la tentation de l'appeler. Maintenant, dégage de ma vue._  
Il lâcha le col du jeune homme qui commença à ouvrir la porte par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Mais Sasuke, lui bloqua le passage.  
-_Pas par là… _et il montra la ruelle comme sortie.  
Les deux amis regardèrent l'étudiant s'éloignait.  
-_Essaie d'être cool, hein? _Fit le brun moqueur.  
-_Quoi? Au moins, moi je l'ai pas envoyé à l'hosto. On devrait retourner à l'intérieur. Sakura-chan va se demander où on est passé._  
Sasuke écrasa sa cigarette en souriant, se disant qu'il était content d'avoir un ami comme Naruto, et le suivit à l'intérieur du club.  
-_Ah, je vous retrouve enfin. C'est quoi cette odeur de clope? Narutooo…  
-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? C'est lui qui fume pas moi!  
-Traitre, _râla le brun. Devant le regard sévère de sa coéquipière, il se sentit obligé de se justifier. _Quoi! J'ai le droit de fumer en soirée quand même! Puis t'as rien à me dire de toute façon.  
-Mouais… Shin est pas avec vous?_  
Sasuke regarda Naruto pour voir lequel aller devoir se coltiner l'explication.  
-_Sakura-chan, je suis désolé mais on l'a vu partir avec une autre fille pendant que t'étais partie…_  
Le brun fût étonné par le jeu d'acteur de son ami d'enfance, il était très convaincant.  
-_Vraiment? _Demanda la jeune fille, déçue.  
-_De toute façon, il ne te méritait pas. Quand on est avec une fille comme toi, on n'a aucune raison de regarder ailleurs.  
-Merci Naruto, tu es gentil…  
-On est ici pour faire la fête, non? On va pas se laisser ce crétin nous gâcher la soirée! Je paye ma tournée!_  
Il réussit à décrocher un sourire à la jeune fille, et ils retournèrent s'assoir, porter des toasts à tout et n'importe quoi.

* * *

-_Allez, Sasuke, viens danser! T'es pas marrant! Je suis sûre que t'as envie de danser avec moi. _Gémit la jeune fille.  
Même s'il devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, il était épuisé, et ne se sentait pas la force de suivre les pas de sa partenaire.  
_-T'en as pas marre, ça fait trois heures que t'es sur la piste! Avec tout ce que t'as bu, je sais même pas comment tu fais pour rester debout.  
-Rabat-joie! _Répondit-elle en tirant la langue. _M'en fiche, je suis sûr que Naruto il sera d'accord. Na-ru-to! Tu veux bien venir danser avec moi? _Elle s'était mise à quatre pattes sur le sofa et s'était penchée vers l'oreille de son ami, encore plus bourré qu'elle.  
-_Hein? Ouais, d'accord! _Malgré l'envie de se lever, il en était incapable et s'aplatit comme une crêpe par terre à peine debout.  
-_Rooo… Vous êtes pas drôles tous les deux. _Dit-elle en s'affalant à son tour et en mettant sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke.  
"_Enfin…"_le brun était soulagé, il en avait marre de la voir se déchainer sur la piste, dans sa petite robe noire. Si lui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux de la soirée, il pouvait en dire autant de la moitié des mecs qui étaient dans la salle, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point.  
-_Sakura, tu veux pas rentrer maintenant?_

-Je prend ça pour un oui.

Il mit la jeune fille sur son dos, et aida le comateux à avancer en mettant son bras autour de ses épaules. Devant le club, il appela un taxi.  
-_Amenez-le à la résidence Uzumaki, et sonnez à la porte d'entrée. _Dit-il au chauffeur en le mettant sur la banquette arrière.  
Une fois qu'il eut géré le problème Naruto, il se tourna vers sa moto, et plaça Sakura à l'avant. Celle-ci semblait s'être réveillée.  
-_Comment tu fais pour être encore sobre? C'est pas juste, t'as bu autant que nous… _murmura-t-elle pendant qu'il lui enfilait le casque.  
-_La génétique, qu'est-ce que tu veux… Essaye de pas trop bouger d'accord?_  
Il s'assit à l'arrière, positionna la jeune fille entre ses bras de façon à avoir une bonne liberté de mouvement, et démarra.

-_Sakura? On est arrivé. Tu peux tenir debout toute seule?  
-Bien sûr! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je suis pas une chochotte! _Elle descendit de la moto, mais même si tenir debout était possible, marcher droit était une autre histoire.  
-_Ola…Je me souvenais pas qu'il était penché comme ça l'immeuble…_  
Voyant les difficultés de son amie à retrouver le chemin de l'escalier, Sasuke la maintenu en plaçant son bras derrière ses épaules et l'aida à avancer jusqu'à la porte de son appartement.  
-_Alors, les clés….Ah elles sont là! _Hurla-t-elle tout contente.  
-_Sakura! Fais moins de bruit, y'a des gens qui dorment.  
-Ah oui! Chuuuuuutttttt. Sasuke tu fais trop de bruit! _Explosa-t-elle de rire.  
-_Sakura! La porte!  
-Ah oui oui, la porte. Alors c'est pas celle-là, pas celle-là non plus… Tiens, elle sert à quoi cette clé? Pffff, je sais plus, _et elle se remit à rigoler de plus belle.  
-_Bon ça suffit, passe-moi le trousseau.  
-Non!  
-Sakura, arrête de faire ta gamine! _s'impatienta-t-il.  
-_Si tu les veux, viens les chercher… _dit-elle d'un air coquin.  
Le brun qui en avait marre de son attitude, attrapa sa main qu'il plaqua contre la porte derrière la tête de la jeune fille. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres et chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre sur sa peau.  
-_Embrasse-moi, _souffla Sakura, ce qui sortit le brun de la contemplation de ses lèvres pulpeuse. _Je sais que tu en as envie. J'ai vu comment tu m'avais regardé toute la soirée…_continua-t-elle.  
-_Tu divagues complètement quand t'es bourrée…  
-Prouve-moi que j'ai tort dans ce cas. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu n'as pas eu envie de moi une seule seconde._  
Sasuke releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans les yeux verts de la rose, pour lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle s'était déjà emparée de ses lèvres. L'alcool y était sûrement pour beaucoup, mais il fut incapable de la repousser et la plaqua davantage contre la porte, approfondissant ainsi le baiser, glissant sa main libre dans le creux de son dos, en profitant pour jouer avec sa langue. Il avait chaud, très chaud, et il sentait qu'elle était dans le même état que lui. Dans un moment de lucidité, il arrêta tout, à bout de souffle.  
-_On peut pas faire ça…  
-T'es vraiment pas marrant… _Souffla la jeune fille en tombant de sommeil sur le torse du brun.  
Il la mit en position assise contre la porte, ouvrit la serrure. Il contempla une dernière fois son visage, ses lèvres, puis se ressaisit et appuya sur la sonnette, avant de descendre récupérer sa moto.

* * *

"_Bonjour Neo-Tokyo! Il est 7h00 et il est temps de vous donner la météo du jour…_  
-_Ohh ma tête…  
-Ca c'est ce qui arrive quand on décide de se prendre une cuite, et en plus un soir de semaine.  
-T'es pas obligée de crier comme ça…  
-Je ne crie pas. _Répondit Kon calmement, toujours en boule au pied du lit.  
-_Je suis vraiment obligée d'y aller? _Grogna Sakura. _J'ai qu'à dire que j'ai chopé la gastro…_ dit-elle en se remettant sous la couette.  
-_Ca risque pas ma grande. Je te trainerai par les pieds s'il le faut, mais tu iras en cours aujourd'hui!  
-Insensible! En parlant de trainer par les pieds, comment j'ai atterri ici moi? _Demanda l'adolescente, assise sur le lit, essayant de se rappeler la soirée d'hier.  
-_Quelqu'un t'a déposé devant la porte et a sonné. La porte était ouverte alors j'ai réussi à te trainer à l'intérieur. En parlant de ça, un petit régime ça peut pas te faire de mal. _Elle se reçut un coussin, qui la fit tomber du lit. _Aïe! _Kon se releva en se grattant la tête. _Tu ne te rappelles pas qui t'a ramené?  
-C'est assez flou… On était au Seven, j'ai croisé les Phénix et après ça…_Kon lui lança un regard des plus noirs, _T'inquiète pas, je vais pas me remettre à trainer avec eux… Bon je disais, oui alors j'ai vu les phénix et après j'ai cherché les garçons…_Elle se rappela de l'histoire avec Shin, et eut un regard triste. _Naruto et Sasuke ont vu Shin partir avec une fille, et Naruto a essayé de me le faire oublier en m'offrant des coups à boire. Après c'est le néant total!  
-Je suis désolée, pour Shin. Je sais que tu l'aimais bien.  
-Ouais… Tu sais ce qu'on dit, un de perdu, dix de retrouvés! Il faut que je me prépare pour le lycée. Tu pourrais pas me faire ton super remède anti-gueule de bois?  
-Je peux, mais vu ton état, ça risque de pas suffire. _Se moqua-t-elle.

* * *

-_Aïe! Mais ça va pas!? _Hurla Naruto qui venait de se prendre un coup sur la tête alors qu'il dormait profondément.  
-_Si mon cours vous ennuie autant, je peux vous en dispenser si vous le souhaitez . _Dit sévèrement la professeur de lettres.  
-_Kurenaï-sensei! J'avais pas vu que c'était vous, sinon j'aurais pas réagi comme ça! _Sourit le blond, gêné.  
-_Vous me copierez 500 fois : on ne dort pas pendant les cours de lettres, et surtout on ne ronfle pas pendant les cours de lettres.  
-Tout ça!? Mais elle est super longue votre phrase!  
-Et c'est pour demain. Bien, reprenons.(Dringggg….) Pour demain, lisez-moi le chapitre 6 du livre s'il vous plait._ Le professeur sortit de la salle, laissant ses élèves profiter de l'interclasse.  
-_Tu pourrais être un peu plus discret, quand même… _le réprimanda Sakura.  
-_Mais je suis mort! Comment tu fais toi, t'étais dans le même état que moi hier soir pourtant…  
-Ca s'est grâce à la recette magique de Kon. Je sais pas trop ce qu'elle met dans son cocktail, mais ça marche du tonnerre. Si tu étais au même niveau que moi, j'en déduis que c'est pas toi qui m'a ramenée…  
-Bien sûr que non, c'est Sas'ke. Il m'a mis dans un taxi et t'a raccompagnée en moto. Tu t'en souviens pas?  
-Non… J'ai un trou noir sur la fin de la soirée… _dit-elle dépitée, le front sur son bureau. En se relevant, elle vit le brun s'avancer vers la porte.  
-_Sasuke, attend-moi! Je voulais te rem..  
-On en parle plus tard d'accord? _Lança-t-il rapidement sans la regarder, en se précipitant dans le couloir.  
-_J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas? _Demanda-t-elle, inquiète, à Naruto, qui haussa les épaules pour montrer son incompréhension.

* * *

Il était maintenant 12h30, et les jeunes étaient assis à leur table habituelle dans la cafétéria.  
-_Sa..Sasuke-kun ne mange pas avec nous? _Demanda Hinata.  
-_Il m'a dit qu'il avait un truc à faire… Il agit bizarrement depuis ce matin. _Répondit pensif Naruto.  
-_Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite. A chaque fois que j'essaye d'aller lui parler, il me dit qu'il a un truc à faire ou que c'est pas le moment. T'es vraiment sûr que j'ai pas fait un truc qui l'a blessé hier, Naruto?  
-Non, je crois pas…_dit ce dernier en cherchant dans ses souvenirs.  
-_Alors, Sakura, ça en est où avec ce Shin? _Demanda Ino, curieuse.  
-_C'est terminé. Il a préféré aller voir ailleurs. _Répondit-elle simplement.  
-_Raaa… Les mecs…. On peut pas leur faire confiance. Il te méritait pas!  
-Evite de faire des généralités, s'te plait, on n'est pas tous comme ça…_lui fit remarquer Shikamaru.  
-_Dis, Sakura, elle est passée où Yui? On l'a pas vu depuis le début de la semaine. _Demanda Tenten.  
Sakura, perdue, se tourna vers Naruto ne sachant quoi dire, mais ce fût Hinata qui répondit:  
-S_es parents ont déménagé et elle a été transférée dans un lycée d'une autre ville.  
-Ohhh c'est dommage, je l'aimais bien.  
-Bon, on devrait y aller, c'est bientôt l'heure, _remarqua Choji.

* * *

Le cours de l'après-midi était réservé au combat au corps à corps, enseigné par Gaï Maïto. C'était la fin de la séance, et il ne restait que les filles dans la salle, tous les garçons étaient déjà aux vestiaires.  
-_Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi on doit toujours se coltiner le rangement!? _Râla la brune aux chignons. _C'est vrai ça! Ces mecs c'est pire que des gonzesses! C'est nous qui devrions être aux vestiaires, et eux en train de ranger!  
-C'est parce qu'on perd toujours la course du début du cours…_expliqua gentiment Hinata.  
-_Mais évidemment qu'on la perd! On est des filles! Ca me tue de devoir le dire, mais on peut pas faire grand-chose contre ça, à niveau égal, un mec sera toujours plus rapide qu'une fille!  
-Tenten, où tu vas? _Lui demanda la Yamanaka.  
-_Gaï-sensei!  
-Oui, Tenten?  
-Faut que ça change! Ce système c'est n'importe quoi! On se rebelle et tant que les choses ne seront pas plus équitables, on refuse de soulever un tapis de plus!  
-Tu veux que quoi change?  
-Votre système de sélection des personnes responsables du rangement! C'est toujours sur nous que ça tombe! J'en ai marre!  
-Personne ne sait jamais plaint…  
-Y'a une première fois à tout!  
-Et tu proposes quoi?  
-Un combat!  
-Quoi!? _Crièrent en cœur les filles et le prof.  
-_Vous choisissez une fille et un garçon pour se battre, l'équipe qui perd range la salle. C'est plus équitable qu'une course!  
-Tu trouves!? _Crièrent les filles.  
-_Ben oui! Y'a pas que le physique qui compte au moins!  
-C'est pas bête, Yuan! Je suis d'accord! Va chercher les garçons!_  
Lorsque tout le monde fut réuni autour du tatami, Gaï expliqua ce qu'avait proposé Tenten. Ce qui fit rire les garçons.  
-_C'est la meilleure de l'année, celle-là. Comme si on pouvait perdre!_ Se moqua Kiba.  
_-C'est ça, rira bien qui rira le dernier! _Lui lança la jeune fille.  
-_Dans ce verre, j'ai mis les noms des filles et dans celui-ci ceux des garçons, comme ça, c'est le hasard qui décide. Bon, les filles d'abord. _Le prof piocha un bout de papier et le déplia. _Sakura! Tu ouvres le bal. Ton adversaire sera… Sasuke!  
-Désolée les filles, mais là on a aucune chance, _murmura la rose à ses amies.  
-_Pars pas défaitiste! T'es une winner et tu vas l'écraser cet Uchiha! C'est notre honneur que tu défends là, je t'interdis de perdre! _Lui cria Tenten, qui était devenue effrayante.  
-_Je..Je vais faire de mon mieux. _Bafouilla la combattante avant de rejoindre son adversaire au centre.  
-_Bon, on va faire simple: le premier qui reste au sol plus de 10 secondes a perdu. Commencez!_  
Sasuke lança les premières attaques, encouragé par son équipe, tandis que Sakura esquivait plus ou moins bien ses coups. Elle réussit à lui en donner quelques-uns elle aussi, mais rien de suffisant pour pouvoir le mettre à terre. Alors qu'elle tenta un coup de poing frontal, il attrapa son bras et la fit basculer au sol, bloquant ses poignets avec ses mains et ses jambes avec les siennes. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais sa poigne était ferme.  
Le monde semblait s'être arrêté pour le brun qui se remémora le baiser d'hier. Elle était là, sans défense en-dessous de lui, il n'avait qu'à baisser la tête pour pouvoir goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres. Inconsciemment, il se pencha dans leur direction, se faisant, sa poigne se fit moins ferme et la rose en profita pour retourner la situation. Les rôles étaient à présent inversés. Sakura était au-dessus et lui en-dessous, et elle, ne bougerait pas.  
-_7..8..9..10! Je déclare Sakura gagnante! Les garçons, vous rangez la salle!  
-Tcho les nazes! _Lança Tenten. _Sakura, t'es ma nouvelle meilleure amie!_  
Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, leur esprit avait comme quitté leur corps. Ce fût Kiba qui revint le premier à la réalité.  
-_Mais p*****! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu!? Tu la maitrisais! Il te restait que 4 secondes à tenir et c'était bon! Elle est passée où ta fierté vieux!?  
-Lâche-le Kiba, tu veux? Tu vois pas qu'il s'en est pas encore remis? _Fit Naruto, rejoignant son meilleur ami, toujours allongé au centre du tatami, ne sachant pas lui-même ce qui lui était passé par la tête pendant ces 6 secondes.  
-_Bon, au lieu de râler venait ranger, qu'on sorte le plus vite possible d'ici, _lança Shino, en train de porter un tapis.

Le rangement était terminé, il ne restait plus Sasuke et Naruto dans la salle, en train de ranger leurs affaires dans leur sac.  
-_Bon tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive? _Demanda le blond, sous le regard surpris de son ami.  
-_Fais pas l'innocent, t'es bizarre depuis ce matin: Sakura-chan m'a dit que t'avais pas arrêté de l'éviter, t'es pas venu mangé avec nous, et là tu te fais avoir comme un débutant.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises, je suis fatigué, c'est tout. Ca arrive même au meilleur.  
-Ouais ou t'as le béguin pour Sakura-chan et tu veux pas l'avouer. _Se moqua Naruto.  
-_Tu dis n'importe quoi! De toute façon, je suis avec Kana au cas où tu l'aurais déjà oublié.  
-Alors c'est ça le problème!? Tu sais, je pense pas que Kana t'en voudrait de craquer sur une autre fille… C'est humain, et puis Sakura-chan est mignonne, bon elle a un caractère de chien, mais ça la rend attachante. Y'a pas de honte à être attiré par elle!  
-Arrête de te faire des films, je ne suis attiré par personne et encore moins par cette folle, donc lâche-moi avec ça tu veux! Je suis crevé, c'est tout! Je te signale que c'est encore moi qui est dû vous surveiller et vous ramener hier soir! J'en ai marre de devoir jouer les papa poules avec vous deux! _s'énerva le brun, en fermant son sac.  
-_Ola, ola… On se calme… Ca va, je te lâche avec cette histoire, si t'as pas envie d'en parler, je vais pas te forcer…  
-Tu lâches trop facilement, c'est pas normal…_s'inquiéta le brun.  
-_Eh ben, j'aimerais bien que tu m'amènes au Seven pour que je puisse récupérer ma bécane en fait, _demanda le blond en se tortillant les doigts. Le brun souffla tellement il était désespéré par son ami d'enfance, puis se retourna en avançant vers la sortie.  
-_Tu veux la récupérer ou pas?  
-T'es trop cool! Merci! _

* * *

**Petit mot:**

Voilà un long chapitre! Et merci pour les encouragements! Quant à l'arme de Sakura, c'est celle qu'utilise Maï dans Maï Hime.


	13. Invitation

Chapitre 12

-_Hey Haruno, y'a un papier qui traine là…  
-Merci Karin! Je l'avais pas vu…_  
Depuis qu'elle avait commencé son "travail à mi-temps non payé " il y a trois semaines, Karin se faisait un plaisir de la traiter en larbin. Elle avait tenté de riposter au début mais Ako-san l'avait réprimandée et collée au nettoyage des toilettes quand il l'avait vue se battre avec la rousse, utilisant le manche à balai comme épée. Ne voulant pas renouveler cette expérience, elle était obligée de subir les brimades de son ancienne partenaire sans broncher. Sa seule consolation était d'imaginer la façon dont elle allait lui faire payer une fois tout ça terminer, et inutile de dire qu'elle avait une tonne d'idée en tête.

Après avoir fait son tour de nettoyage, Sakura rejoignit l'équipe sept en salle d'entrainement.  
_-Je vais la tuer! Je vais la tuer!  
-Calme-toi Sakura-chan! Il t'a rien fait ce pushing ball!  
-Peut-être mais lui au moins je peux le frapper! _Cria-t-elle avant de lancer un dernier coup de poing. _J'en peux plus de ta cousine! Elle est en train de me rendre dingue!  
-Ah, ça je connais…  
-Dis-toi qu'il te reste qu'une semaine à tenir… _lui dit Sasuke, en sortant du vestiaire.  
-_T'inquiète pas, je compte les secondes…  
-J'ai un bon moyen pour te changer les idées. _Entonna le professeur aux cheveux blancs en arrivant derrière ses élèves. _Vous avez une mission de rang C.  
-Encore? _Gémit le blond, avant de recevoir un coup de coude de son acolyte.  
-_Désolée…_s'excusa Sakura.  
-_On doit aller où? _Demanda le brun.  
-_Au nord! Dans un village du nom d'Izuma. Un groupe de niveau 1 y sévit. Plusieurs fermes ont été ravagées, et ils n'arrivent pas à localiser le nid. Ils ont l'air de se déplacer constamment.  
-Et bien, c'est parti pour Izuma!_

**Plus tard dans la journée, aux alentours d'Izuma**  
_-Vous pouvez me rappeler comment on en est arrivé là? _Dit, lasse, Sakura, qui était trempée jusqu'aux os, tout comme ses partenaires, perdue sur une route de campagne. Les regards se tournèrent d'un commun accord vers Naruto.  
-_Quoi? Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça? Je suis pas le seul responsable!_  
**Flash-back  
**L'équipe sept, ajoutée à Kon, était arrivé dans le petit village d'Izuma, dans le nord du pays, à 3 heures en aérotrain de la capitale.  
-_La plainte vient du maire, on devrait aller le voir._ Suivant le chef de l'équipe, ils se dirigèrent vers la mairie.  
-_Ah… la Garde! Je suis ravi de vous voir!  
-Ravi de vous rencontrer, M. Le Maire.  
-Uchiha-kun… C'est fou ce que vous pouvez ressembler à votre frère! Je vous ai reconnu de suite. _La remarque ne sembla pas faire un plaisir fou au brun, mais le maire continua son tour d'observation. _Et vous, vous devez être le fils de Minato Namikaze, vous êtes le sosie de votre père!  
-Merci, on me le dit souvent! _Lui sourit le blond.  
-_Quant à vous…_ Il sembla chercher un nom en se tournant vers la fille du groupe, mais rien ne lui vint.  
-_Sakura Haruno, enchantée. Et voici mon familier, Kon!  
-Enchantée!  
-Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, on pourrait peut-être passer à la mission? _Dit le jeune Uchiha, sur un ton un peu désagréable.  
-_Votre frère est un peu plus souriant que vous, jeune homme. _Se vexa le vieil homme.  
Avant qu'il ne réponde quelque chose qui pourrait les mettre dans une situation délicate, Sakura prit la relève.  
-_Ne vous en faites pas, M. Le Maire. Vous savez, Sasuke-kun a horreur d'être loin de sa petite famille, alors il est impatient de terminer la mission pour rejoindre son frère adoré. Vous comprenez? _Dit-elle, comme si elle faisait une confidence.  
-_Oh, je vois, je vois… Eh bien, je ne peux pas vous dire grand-chose, mais aux dernières nouvelles, il semblerait que le groupe de démons se soit déplacer aux alentours de la cascade. Je vais vous donner une carte pour que vous puissiez vous repérer.  
-Hm, vous n'auriez pas plutôt des coordonnées GPS? _Demanda Naruto.  
-_La carte sera plus fiable, je ne suis pas sûr que vous arriverez à capter les satellites dans cette région.  
-Génial… _maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe.  
-_Et comment on peut atteindre cet endroit?  
-Le seul moyen est la marche à pied! Je pense que vous en avez pour 2 ou 3 heures…_  
Cette fois-ci, les trois adolescents firent une mine dépitée. Ils n'étaient pas près de rentrer.

-_D'après la carte, ça devrait être ici… _fit la jeune fille, alors qu'ils venaient de se coltiner une randonnée de 2h30 sur un chemin escarpé de montagne.  
-_Ca a plutôt intérêt… J'ai de la boue plein les chaussures. _Se plaignit l'Uzumaki.  
-_Kon, tu sens quelque chose? _Demanda Sasuke.  
-_L'odeur est légère à cause de l'eau, mais je pense qu'il se cache derrière la cascade.  
-Allez, on y va!_  
Le chef d'équipe n'eut même pas le temps de donner les ordres, que Naruto se précipita à travers la chute d'eau.  
-_Mais c'est pas vrai! Il va tout faire foirer! _Dit Sakura.  
Seulement deux minutes plus tard, le blond passa sa tête à travers le rideau transparent, pour nettoyer ses cheveux du sang de démon, tout en ronchonnant.  
-_J'y crois pas… Tout ça pour ça!_  
Mais il n'avait pas éliminé toutes les créatures, la dernière survivante lui sauta sur le dos, le faisant tomber dans l'eau en-dessous de la cascade.  
-_Naruto!_  
Sasuke alla s'occuper du démon pendant que Sakura sauta pour le récupérer. Elle l'emmena sur le bord, et regarda s'il respirait encore.  
-_Bon sang, Naruto! Tu vas pas nous faire un coup comme ça maintenant! _Elle lui mit des gifles pour qu'il se réveille, et le secoua comme un prunier.  
-_Sakura-chan! Tu me fais mal…_gémit ce dernier.  
-_Espèce de crétin! Arrête de me faire des peurs comme ça!  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de sauter à l'aveugle!?  
-J'avais besoin d'action… Et arrêtez de crier, j'ai mal au crâne.  
-Naruto, il est passé où le sac…? _Demanda, inquiet, Sasuke.  
-_Oh, merde! _Il se précipita au-dessus de la rivière. _Il s'est fait entrainer par le courant…  
-C'est pas dedans qu'il y avait la carte, l'ordre de mission et le fric? _Demanda Sakura, au bord de la crise de nerf.  
-_Si…_  
**Fin du flash-back**  
_**-**__Bon, d'accord, c'est principalement ma faute…_  
L'équipe sept avait réussi à rejoindre la route mais ne savait pas de quel côté se situait le village.  
-_Regardez là-bas! _Kon apercevait des lueurs un peu plus loin sur la route. _Il y a une maison!  
-On est sauvé!_  
Dirigés par le renard, les jeunes se retrouvèrent devant une auberge.  
-_On va faire comment sans argent? _Demanda le blond, perplexe devant la devanture du bâtiment.  
-_Je m'en charge… _fit déterminer le brun.  
**Quelques minutes plus tard**  
-_Arrêtez de vous marrer! _s'énerva Sasuke.  
-_Pfouaaaa! Comment tu t'es fait rembarrer! _s'esclaffa Naruto.  
-_Comme quoi, il y a des femmes insensibles au charme d'un Uchiha! Quand je vais raconter ça aux filles!_  
Et les deux comparses repartirent de plus belle dans un fou rire, devant leur ami vexé.  
-_Bien que ce soit très amusant, on n'a toujours pas trouvé de toit pour la nuit… _fit remarquer le familier.  
_-Bon, restez là vous deux. Laissez faire les pros. _Dit Sakura, en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.  
Kon revint 5 minutes plus tard, faisant signe aux garçons d'entrer. Ils virent alors leur coéquipière rigolait avec la gérante de l'auberge.  
-_Ah, Naruto, je te présente Mika-san. Sasuke, tu la connais déjà…  
-Bon, les jeunes, je vous laisse les deux chambres sous le toit. Voici les clés, et…_ Elle se pencha sous le comptoir, _voilà les deux uniformes.  
-Les uniformes? _Demandèrent les garçons alors que Mika-san les mettait dans leurs bras.  
-_Vous croyez quand même pas qu'on allait dormir ici gratis… Faut vraiment tout vous apprendre…  
Vous êtes embauchés comme serveur pour la soirée! _Fit joyeusement Sakura.  
-_Quoi!?_ s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.  
-_Et pourquoi tu le fais pas toi aussi? _Se plaignit le blond.  
_-Je vous l'avais dit, Mika-san. Aucune galanterie…  
-C'est une qualité qui se perd de nos jours, pauvre enfant… Allez au boulot, et plus vite que ça!_  
La dame enrobée les poussa vers la salle du restaurant, tandis que Sakura et Kon leur firent un signe d'au revoir de la main.  
-_Je prendrai bien un bain moi, pas toi? _dit la jeune fille, joyeusement à son familier.  
-_Et comment! J'ai oublié de quelle couleur était mes poils tellement je suis sale!_  
Après s'être relaxées et débarbouillées, Kon et Sakura redescendirent dans la salle pour se restaurer. Elle s'installèrent évidemment de façon à être servies par les garçons.  
-_Tu es splendide avec ce petit nœud papillon…  
-Vas-y, moque toi… Tu paies rien pour attendre!  
-Le sourire, Sasuke. Le sourire! Comment tu veux avoir des pourboires sinon? Prend exemple sur Naruto, il a l'air de bien s'amuser.  
Je te jure que si tu dis un mot de plus je  
-Tu quoi? Allez au boulot jeune homme! Je ne veux pas de tir au flanc dans mon auberge!_  
-_Alors pour moi ça sera le plat du jour… Mais sans céleris, et la viande pas trop rosée, j'aime pas quand c'est cru.  
-Profite-bien de ce moment, Haruno. _Dit le brun tout en souriant, car il était toujours observé par la gérante de l'établissement.  
-_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi! Je me délecte de chaque seconde._  
"_Attiré par elle? Non mais n'importe quoi!" _pensa énervé le brun, se remémorant la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son ami quelques semaines auparavant.

Il était 23 heures quand ils terminèrent leur service.  
-_Je suis lessivé… _lança Naruto en s'affalant sur le lit double de la chambre qu'il partageait avec le brun.  
-_Je vais prendre ma douche en premier.  
-Ca marche…(bâillement)._  
Quand il revint dans la chambre en s'essuyant les cheveux, Sasuke eut la bonne surprise de voir qu'une larve immense était étalé de part en part du lit, et qu'elle faisait un bruit digne des plus grands hippopotames. Il était tellement crevé qu'il n'avait plus la force de le réveiller ou de le pousser pour obtenir un bord où se mettre. Il sortit donc dans le couloir et passa devant la deuxième chambre qu'occupait Kon et Sakura. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, retourna dans sa chambre, observa la chose sur son lit, et décida que ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Il entra donc dans la chambre des filles. La renarde était en boule au pied du lit tandis que la jeune fille se tenait sur le bord gauche du lit, laissant le côté droit entièrement libre. Il se glissa dans les draps dos à sa coéquipière, et s'écroula de fatigue.  
**Le lendemain matin, dans la chambre des filles**  
Sakura était en train de s'agiter, annonçant un réveil proche.  
-_Hmmm… Kon, qu'est-ce que t'as mangé, on dirait que t'as pris 40 kilos…_  
La jeune fille sentait en effet un poids important sur elle, qui l'empêchait de se tourner comme elle le souhaitait. De plus quelque chose lui soufflait dans la nuque. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle vit qu'elle était enlacée par des bras, plutôt musclés, hors Kon ne possédait pas de bras.  
-_HAAAAAAAAAAA! _En criant, elle s'extirpa de l'homme qui s'était introduit dans son lit. Ce dernier était tombé à la renverse sous l'effet de surprise.  
-_Sasuke? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? _Elle prit un temps de pause, vit que le brun était torse nu et elle en simple T-shirt. _Espèce de sale pervers! Tu pensais faire quoi exactement!?  
-Arrête de crier comme ça… _répondit-il encore dans le coaltar.  
-_Oui t'as raison, je vais te frapper plutôt, ça sera plus efficace! _Elle se précipita sur lui et s'acharna à coup de traversin. _Je vais t'apprendre moi, à t'immiscer dans le lit d'une fille en pleine nuit! C'est ça qu'on t'apprend dans la haute!  
-Si tu te calmais 2 minutes, je pourrais essayer de t'expliquer…. _Dit-il en attrapant les poignets de Sakura.  
-_Bon sang, c'est quoi se vacarme, y'en a qui essaye de dor…Wow!_  
Naruto était entré dans la chambre, alerté par les cris de sa coéquipière, mais il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur une telle scène : Sakura, en T-shirt, à califourchon sur Sasuke, torse nu, qui lui était assis et tenait fermement ses poignets.  
-_Naruto, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois…_dit la jeune fille qui réalisa la position génante dans laquelle elle se trouvait.  
-_Je ne crois rien du tout… Je constate! _Se moqua le blond. _Tu vois Sasuke, c'était pas si compliqué!  
-Quoi? De quoi il parle? _Demanda Sakura, qui s'était relevé, à son voisin.  
-_Rien du tout… _répondit le brun, en lançant un regard noir à son traitre d'ami.  
-_Tu m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu foutais là!?  
-Ecoute: j'étais mort, l'autre avait pris toute la place et faisait un boucan d'enfer, et la seule place qui restait c'était celle-ci.  
-Si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir avec ça, tu te goures! T'aurais au moins pu demander la permission!  
-S'il t'avait réveillée, il serait déjà plus de ce monde… _dit Kon, en entrant dans la chambre.  
-_Parce que tu l'avais vu? Et puis t'étais où d'abord!?  
-Je suis debout depuis une heure, et j'avais un petit creux alors je suis descendue en cuisine… Tu peux pas trop lui en vouloir, c'est toi qui les a envoyé faire le service.  
-Je peux savoir de quel côté tu es au juste?  
-Du côté de "j'ai pas la foi de supporter une autre crise". Maintenant si vous voulez bien descendre, le petit déj' est prêt._  
Kon se plaça à côté de la porte laissant passer Naruto et Sakura, qui bougonnait dans son coin.  
-_Merci…_ lui chuchota Sasuke en sortant.  
-_Je l'ai pas fait pour toi. _Maugréa la renarde.  
-_Allez, avoue que tu m'aimes bien… _Sourit narquoisement le brun.  
-_Même pas en rêve…_

* * *

Comme tous les jours de la semaine, Sasuke ouvrit la porte de sa salle de classe, mais contrairement aux autres jours, tous ses camarades le fixèrent avant d'exploser de rire. Il comprit rapidement pourquoi, sa coéquipière se tenait devant le bureau du professeur, en train de l'imiter pendant le service.  
-_Je vois, tu racontes notre superbe mission… _dit-il sur un ton étonnamment relax, en entrant, laissant la porte grande ouverte. Il avança vers Sakura, passa son bras derrière ses épaules et lui dit dans l'oreille d'une voix sexy etde façon à ce que les autres puissent entendre.  
-_Tu leur as pas encore parlé de notre nuit torride?_  
La rose devint rouge tomate, et pendant que le brun s'éloignait, les filles lui sautèrent au coup pour savoir ce qui s'était passé.  
-_Mais arrêtez! Vous être en train de m'étouffer! _cria Sakura en s'accrochant au bureau pour se relever.  
-_Mais t'aurais dû commencer par ça! J'y crois pas que t'es couché avec Sasuke! _Hurla Ino.  
-_Quoi!? Mais j'ai jamais…  
-Elle a quoi!? _Au plus grand malheur de la rose, Karin entra telle une furie dans la salle de classe des deuxièmes années, suivit d'une bande de filles dans le même état qu'elle, le fan club de l'Uchiha. _Haruno! Cette fois-ci, c'est la fin…_lança-t-elle avec un regard meurtrier.

* * *

-_Euh, est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Sakura depuis ce matin? _Demanda timidement Hinata, pendant qu'ils attendaient dans leur repas au comptoir de la cafétéria.  
_-C'est vrai que depuis que Karin l'a sorti hors de la salle en la trainant par les pieds, elle a pas donné signe de vie… _Remarqua Choji.  
-_J'espère que t'es fier de toi! Si ça trouve, elles l'ont jeté au fond du port! _Cria Ino en tapant dans le dos de Sasuke.  
-_J'étais pas censé savoir qu'elles allaient entendre, _répondit-il innocemment.  
-_Ouais, et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu… Tu me prends pour une quiche ou quoi!? Tu savais très bien qu'elles étaient à côté, c'est pour ça que t'as laissé la porte ouverte! _Et ses coups redoublèrent d'intensité.  
-_Comme si j'étais capable d'un coup aussi tordu… _fit le brun, avec un petit sourire en coin.  
-_Je le savais! T'avais tout prévu!_  
Pendant que la Yamanaka était en train de se défouler sur l'Uchiha, qui ne sentait pas la différence entre ses coups et ceux d'une mouche, la Hyuga entendit un chuchotement.  
-_Psssit! Hinata! Pssiiiiiiiiitttttt!  
-Sakura? _Dit-elle à voix haute.  
-_Chhuuuutttttt! Elles vont t'entendre! _Chuchota la rose, cachée derrière un rideau. Elle lui fit un signe de la main, lui demandant d'approcher. _Essaye d'être discrète.  
-Sakura, t'étais passé où? Ino a cru qu'elles t'avaient jetés dans le port! _Se mit à chuchoter Hinata, se collant dos à la fenêtre.  
_-Eh ben c'était pas loin! J'ai réussi à m'éclipser pendant qu'elles se disputaient sur comment elles allaient me faire payer… Je suis restée avec Ako-san le reste de la matinée, mais il a rien pour faire réchauffer mon déjeuner! Et je peux pas manger ça froid! Tu pourrais me le mettre au micro-onde, s'il-te-plait?  
-Mais ça ne va pas être suspect, si je fais réchauffer un déjeuner? Je crois même que je n'ai jamais utilisé de micro-onde!  
-Raaaa… J'y avais pas pensé… Mais j'ai la dalle moi!  
-Bon, va sur le toit de l'aile, je vais te rapporter à manger!  
-Merci! T'es géniale Hinata! Et dernière chose: tu pourrais pas faire en sorte que Sasuke s'étouffe avec son repas? _Demanda la rose, très sérieusement.  
-_Sakura… _dit exaspérée Hinata en rejoignant le comptoir.

* * *

Il était 20h et les garçons de l'équipe sept se tenait devant Ichiraku, attendant leur coéquipière depuis maintenant 1/4 d'heure.  
-_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout!? Je vais mourir de faim si elle arrive pas dans la minute? _Râla le blond.  
-_T'es sûr qu'elle vient au moins?  
-Oui! _Il sortit son téléphone pour montrer le texto de la réponse de Sakura.  
-_Naruto! Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai dû faire un détour…._ Dit la jeune fille complètement essoufflée. _Uchiha, espèce d'enflure, je te jure que cette fois-ci tu t'en sortiras pas vivant! _Elle allait se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler, mais le brun avait attrapé le téléphone de l'Uzumaki et le tenait devant son nez.  
-_A ta place, je resterai tranquille… Un coup de fil, et elles rappliquent toutes ici…  
-Tu bluffes…  
-Ah oui? Voyons-voir… Trouvée! _Il appuya sur une touche et mit le téléphone à son oreille. _Allô Karin?_  
-_Je t'en supplie, je ferais tout ce que tu veux, mais pas ça, je t'en supplie! _Supplia Sakura, à genoux.  
-_Tout ce que je veux, vraiment?  
-Oui!  
-Hein? Non c'est pas à toi que je parlais. Karin, dis à tes filles de lâcher Sakura. _Dit-il d'un ton autoritaire avant de raccrocher le téléphone.  
_-Maintenant que vous avez réglé cette histoire, on peut aller manger!? _S'impatienta le blond.  
Les trois amis se rendirent donc dans l'échoppe en vue de passer une bonne soirée.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Karin et ses sbires avaient arrêté de chasser Sakura dans les couloirs. Et pour améliorer encore plus la journée, c'était aujourd'hui son dernier jour au service de nettoyage de l'école.  
-_Ako-san, je vous ai apporté du chocolat pour vous remercier de vous être occupé de moi.  
-Il ne fallait pas ma petite. Je suis content pour toi que ta punition soit terminé. Même si je dois avouer que je vais me sentir bien seul sans tes petites crises d'hystérie.  
-Hahahaha… Vous me gênez Ako-san. __Vous aussi vous allez me manquer.  
-Arrête de parler comme si on n'allait plus se revoir! Je ne pars pas à la retraite!  
-Oui, vous avez raison… Mais vous me connaissez, je suis quelqu'un de sentimental.  
-Tiens, pendant que j'y suis, j'ai quelque chose pour toi… Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu le mettre…_ Le vieil homme cherchait activement dans son armoire_. La voilà! J'ai directement pensé à toi en voyant cette photo…_ Ako-san tendit une vieille photographie de classe d'apprenti de la Senju de l'année 074.  
-_Et pourquoi?_ Demanda, curieuse, la jeune fille.  
-_Eh bien, je trouvais que la demoiselle ici te ressemblait… _Il pointa du doigt une élève du troisième rang. Sakura observa plus attentivement, et en effet, malgré la couleur noire des cheveux, ses yeux verts étaient identiques au sien, tout comme ses lèvres ou la forme de son visage. Comme elle, elle semblait de petite taille, et possédait un sourire à faire craquer n'importe qui.  
-_C'est vrai, maintenant que vous le dites…_ répondit, intriguée, l'adolescente. _Vous savez qui c'est?  
-Evidemment! Je connais le nom de la plupart des élèves qui ont franchi ces portes! Elle s'appelait Hana. Tsuchiya Hana. En y repensant, elle avait un peu le même caractère que toi: impulsive, impatiente, mais aussi généreuse, douce et surtout incroyablement douée! Elle est la seule connue jusqu'ici à avoir eu un Child ayant forme humaine.  
-Pourquoi vous parlez d'elle au passé?  
-Elle est morte, il y a 16 ans.  
-Pendant l'Invasion…  
-Elle ne méritait pas ça, c'était une bonne petite, et un grand maitre. Personne ne sait ce qui lui est réellement arrivé, tout ce qu'on a retrouvé d'elle, c'est un squelette calciné dans une maison._ Le vieil homme semblait particulièrement ému, et Sakura préféra stopper la conversation avant qu'il ne se mette à pleurer pour de bon.  
_-Vous aviez l'air de beaucoup tenir à cette élève. Je prendrai soin de son souvenir, je vous le promets. _L'adolescente se courba pour remercier. _Et essayez de pas tous les manger d'un coup! _Lança-t-elle en sortant joyeusement du bureau de Ako-san, qui la regarda partir d'un air nostalgique.

Sakura se précipita vers la salle d'entrainement de la A2-A, persuadée d'être la dernière mais elle fût seulement avant-dernière.  
-_T'inquiètes pas Sakura-chan, Sasuke est pas encore arrivé.  
-C'est pas dans son habitude d'arriver en retard sans prévenir, ça fait déjà 10 min…  
-Et c'est vous qui dites ça Kakashi-sensei? D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que vous soyez à l'heure? _Demanda Tenten.  
-_Je croyais que le cours commençait y a 40 minutes.  
-Ouais, je me disais aussi…_  
Ce fût à ce moment que l'Uchiha entra dans la salle en claquant la porte, essoufflé et surtout excédé.  
-_Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? On dirait que tu viens de courir le marathon_. Fit remarquer Kiba.  
-_J'ai dû fuir Karin et sa bande… _répondit-il sur les nerfs.  
-_Chacun son tour… _Se moqua doucement Sakura, recevant ainsi un regard noir du ténébreux.  
-_Bon, je vais me changer…_  
Pendant qu'il entra dans les vestiaires, Ino en sortit à peine.  
-_Oula, pourquoi il fait cette tête?  
-Il vient d'être pourchassé par son fan club. C'est bizarre d'ailleurs, elles agissent pas comme ça d'habitude…_ songea Shikamaru.  
-_Ca doit être à cause du bal. _Dit la blonde. Devant le regard plein d'incompréhension de ses camarades, elle continua. _Ben oui, la soirée de bienfaisance qu'organise tous les ans le clan Uchiha! Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, c'est samedi prochain!  
-Oui et alors? Elles le coursaient pas pour autant l'année dernière! _Fit remarquer l'Inuzuka.  
-_D'habitude, il y allait avec Kana. C'est la première fois qu'il a pas de cavalière… _Dit, tristement le blond. Le reste du groupe baissa les yeux, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir pensé à l'évidence. _En parlant du bal, t'y vas avec qui Sakura-chan? _Lança-t-il joyeusement en changeant de sujet.  
-_Avec personne. Je ne suis pas invitée. _Répondit-elle simplement, sous le regard surpris de Naruto.  
-_Fait pas cette tête! Je vais m'en remettre, puis je ferai un peu tâche dans le décor, tu crois pas?  
-Mais c'est pas juste! Je sais tu n'as qu'à venir avec m…_  
Avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, Sakura plaça sa main sur sa bouche.  
-_Naruto, j'ai dit que je voulais pas y aller, d'accord? Alors t'arrêtes d'insister. _Ordonna-t-elle froidement.  
Sasuke sortit enfin du vestiaire.  
-_Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, on peut commencer!_

* * *

A la fin de la séance, les filles se retrouvèrent dans le vestiaire.  
-_Bon ça peut plus durer! _Sakura venait de sortir ça à voix haute, alors que tout le monde se changeait.  
-_Qu'est-ce qui peut plus durer? _Demanda Ino.  
-_La situation entre Hinata et Naruto!  
-Hein!? _Fit celle-ci, rouge tomate.  
-_Ino, Tenten! Nous partons en mission! Nous devons tout faire pour que ce crétin invite notre chère Hinata au bal des Uchiha!  
-Ca marche! _Crièrent les deux filles pleine d'enthousiasme.  
-_Mais…Mais…Mais…  
-Tu nous remercieras un jour._

Ino, Tenten et Sakura étaient dans un magasin de vêtement, au niveau des cabines d'essayage.  
_-Hinata! Tu peux sortir? Ca fait trois heures que t'es là-dedans! _Râla la brune.  
La jeune Hyuga sortit de sa cabine vêtue d'une robe bleue à volant lui arrivant mi-cuisses, cintrée à la taille et plutôt moulante au niveau de la poitrine.  
-_Ca y est, je suis jalouse…_ déprima Sakura, en voyant les formes de son amie.  
-_Ca… Ca…Ca ne fait pas un peu trop? _Demanda timidement la mannequin en se tortillant les doigts.  
_-Tu es Sublime! Si avec ça il craque pas, c'est qu'il est gay ton Naruto! _S'exclama la blonde du groupe. _Une paire de talons et un coup de maquillage et tu seras parfaite. Bon on revoit le plan : Naruto sera chez Ichiraku à 19h, Sakura s'est arrangée pour. Tu te pointes là-bas vers 19h15, genre tu passais dans le coin et t'avais une petite faim. A 19h17, Sakura envoie un sms pour dire qu'elle ne peut pas venir, du coup il passe la soirée avec toi. Après on te laisse gérer!  
-Mais…Mais…Je vais jamais y arriver! _S'écria Hinata au bord de l'évanouissement.  
_-J'ai une solution pour ça… _Tenten sortit une bouteille de sake de son sac. _Un petit verre, ça peut pas te faire de mal!_  
**19h10 chez Ichiraku**  
-_Raaa… J'en ai marre! Elle est toujours en retard cette fille! Elle a passé trop de temps avec Kakashi-sensei! _Râla Naruto.  
-_Calme-toi, tu sais que les filles aiment se faire désirer. _Répondit le vieil homme. _T__iens, quand on parle du loup!  
-Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt! J'ai cru que t'allais jamais arri…vé._  
Hinata venait d'entrer dans l'établissement, pleine d'assurance, laissant bouché bai le blond.  
-_Bonsoir Naruto-kun. Je peux m'assoir à côté de toi?  
-Hein!? Euh, oui, oui, bien sûr! _Dit celui-ci retrouvant ses esprits.  
-_Je ne te dérange pas j'espère, je passais par là et je t'ai entendu alors je me suis dit: Pourquoi ne pas manger un bol de ramen?  
-Excellente initiative!_  
**Dans le bar d'en face  
-**_Je crois que c'est pas nécessaire que j'envoie un message, il m'a complètement oublié… _fit Sakura, en observant le couple avec des jumelles.  
-_Tant mieux! Tu crois qu'ils font à manger ici, je meurs de faim…_  
-_Oh non! Il va tout faire foirer!  
-Quoi? Qui? _Demandèrent Ino et Tenten.  
-_Sasuke! Naruto a dû lui dire de venir! Attrape ça! _Sakura se précipita hors du bar en lançant les jumelles à la blonde. Elle rattrapa de justesse l'Uchiha et le tira dans la ruelle d'à côté.  
-_Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça Sakura…_Fit ce dernier d'un ton charmeur.  
-_Garde tes idées perverses pour toi tu veux? Je t'interdis de rencontrer Naruto ce soir c'est compris!  
-Et pourquoi ça?  
-Parce que c'est le moment ou jamais pour lui et Hinata!  
-Ohhh, c'est elle la fille assise à côté? Je l'avais pas reconnu…  
-Justement ça nous a pris l'après-midi à la préparer, alors comme je n'ai absolument aucune confiance en toi, tu vas rester avec nous! _Et elle tira le jeune homme jusqu'à la planque des filles.  
-_Tiens, Sasuke. Tu viens participer à notre soirée fille? Je savais pas que t'étais de ce bord… _Le charia Ino.  
-_Désolée les filles, mais c'est ce soir ou jamais, donc il reste avec nous, parce que doué comme il est, il peut tout faire foirer si on le laisse tout seul.  
-Je te signale que "il" est juste à côté de toi._ Fit remarquer le brun.  
-_Ils bougent! _Dit Tenten. Elle sortit du bar suivi des filles. Sasuke lui se fit rattraper par le serveur.  
-_Vous comptiez partir sans payer?_  
La soirée allait être longue pour le brun.  
**3 heures plus tard  
-**_Mais quel mec ne tente rien quand il est assis à côté d'un canon au cinéma!? _S'exaspéra Ino, assise dans un banc du parc. _Sasuke! Il est gay ou quoi?  
-Naruto, gay? Ca s'est sûr que non.  
-Pourquoi il fait rien alors!?  
-Il la respecte trop, c'est tout. Si elle fait pas le premier pas, il le fera jamais.  
-Et ben, on est pas sorti…  
-J'ai l'impression qu'il la ramène, _remarqua Tenten.  
-_Bon, c'est notre dernière chance. _Souffla Sakura.  
Arrivés devant la résidence Hyuga, ils se cachèrent derrière le mur d'une maison, de façon à pouvoir observer et entendre le "presque" couple.  
-_Merci, Naruto-kun. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée. _Commença Hinata, le rose aux joues.  
-_Ah, oui, moi aussi! _Continua Naruto, rougissant également. _Bon, ben, hmm, je vais te laisser. On se voit en cours! _Il hésita un instant puis lui fit un baiser sur la joue, et repartit rapidement vers sa moto.  
-_Naruto! _l'interpella Hinata, le faisant se retourner.  
-_Je..euh…Je me demandais si tu… enfin…. Je me demandais si tu voulais m'accompagner au bal des Uchiha, samedi? _Demanda doucement la jeune fille, la tête baissée et les bras croisés.  
-_Oh…euh…Oui bien sûr, ça me ferait plaisir d'être ton cavalier. _Répondit le garçon, tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.  
-_Très bien alors, on se voit en cours. _Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui fit un chaste baiser sur les lèvres avant de se précipiter dans sa maison, laissant l'Uzumaki surprit et surtout rêveur.  
Du côté des espions, les filles avaient des étoiles plein les yeux, quant à Sasuke, bien qu'il ne le montrait que par un petit sourire, il était content pour son ami.  
-_Bon c'était pas vraiment ce qu'on avait prévu, mais c'était tellement romantique! _Dit en rêvant Ino.  
-_Il serait tant qu'on pense à rentrer, vous croyez pas? _Fit remarquer Tenten.  
-_Ouais, il se fait tard. _Confirma Sakura.  
-_A demain alors! _Ino et Tenten s'éloignèrent devant le regard surpris de leur amie.  
-_Elles habitent dans le coin. Je te ramène?  
-Oui, je veux bien…_  
Il lui tendit un casque et l'invita à s'assoir derrière lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille, le serra suffisamment, et il démarra le deux-roues. Sur le chemin, il la sentit poser sa tête contre son dos, signe qu'elle se sentait en sécurité. Mais il en voulait plus, il accéléra donc un coup, et la réponse fût immédiate, elle se serra davantage à lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ou plutôt il faisait semblant de ne pas le savoir, mais il aimait l'avoir contre lui, la voir se sentir en sécurité quand elle était avec lui. Cependant, toute bonne chose avait une fin. Il dût la déposer devant son immeuble. Elle lui rendit son casque tout en discutant.  
-_Je suis contente pour Hinata… et pour Naruto aussi. _Dit-elle songeuse.  
-_Ils avaient besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. Par contre demain, il vaudrait mieux faire comme si de rien était.  
-Evidemment, pour qui tu me prends! Je sais faire preuve de tact. _Répondit-elle vexée.  
-_Je disais ça comme ça. _Se moqua le brun. Il aimait bien la taquiner, surtout pour voir sa tête avec ses sourcils froncés, et son nez retroussé, ça la rendait très… très…mignonne. Voilà mignonne.  
-_On se voit demain… _Pendant qu'il était dans ses réflexions, elle s'éloigna vers les escaliers.  
-_Sakura! _L'interpella-t-il toujours adossé à sa moto.  
-_Quoi encore? _Dit-elle dédaigneusement en se retournant vers lui.  
-_Accompagne-moi au bal.  
-Hein!? T'as pris un coup sur la tête ou quoi?  
-Tu te souviens? T'as dit que tu ferai tout ce que je veux, et je veux que tu m'accompagnes au bal.  
-Hors de question! J'ai réussi à échapper à tes groupies une fois! Je veux pas retenter le diable. _S'écria la jeune fille.  
-_Je leur dirai de ne pas te toucher…Alors?  
-Et bien, c'est un peu soudain… Mais je ne romps jamais ma parole…_Elle prit une pause pour réfléchir un peu. D_'accord, je serai ta cavalière. Bonne nuit..._

En rentrant dans son appartement, Sakura vit que Kon ne dormait pas encore.  
-_Alors? _Demanda-t-elle.  
-_Alors quoi? _Répondit la jeune fille, perdue dans ses pensées.  
-_Ben Hinata et Naruto? C'est bon?  
-Hein? Ah, euh, oui, oui, c'est bon…  
-Il s'est passé quelque chose que je devrais savoir?  
-Sasuke m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière pour le bal.  
-T'as dit non j'espère!? _Hurla la renarde.  
-_Pourquoi? Je ne vois pas où est le problème…  
-Je vais arrêter de te laisser seule avec lui, tu fais n'importe quoi quand je suis pas là!  
-Mais c'est quoi ton problème avec Sasuke exactement?  
-Hormis le fait qu'il a failli te faire tuer! Rien du tout!  
-Tu lui en veux encore pour cette histoire? T'es vraiment rancunière quand tu t'y mets… Ca va faire plus d'un mois que ça s'est passé, et il s'est excusé depuis, sans compter que c'était aussi un peu ma faute. Et puis vois le bon côté des choses: sans ça je n'aurais peut-être toujours pas d'arme, et Hinata n'aurait sûrement pas de Child non plus!_  
-_Tsss, _fit Kon en tournant la tête.  
-_Allez, te fâche pas… Ca me ferait plaisir que vous vous entendiez bien tous les deux. Puis, lui il t'aime bien, tu sais?  
-Ouais, tu parles! Bon, on arrête d'en parler sinon je vais faire des cauchemars cette nuit.  
-Comme tu veux… _En prenant son haut sur sa chaise, elle fit tomber son sac, duquel sortit la photo donnée par Ako-san. Kon se rapprocha pour observer, et resta intriguée devant.  
-_Sakura… C'est qui cette fille au troisième rang?  
-Hana Tsuchiya. C'était une élève qui comptait beaucoup pour Ako-san et comme je la lui rappelais il voulait me donner cette photo. Pourquoi?  
-Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression de la connaître…  
-Ca commence à faire beaucoup de coïncidence…  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
-Eh ben, de 1: Ako-san trouve que je lui ressemble beaucoup physiquement mais aussi sur le plan du caractère, de 2: elle a été retrouvée morte la nuit de l'Invasion, dans une maison en feu qui plus est! De 3: elle avait 17 ans sur la photo, ce qui veut dire qu'elle en avait 27 au moment de sa mort. De 4: elle faisait partie des maitres de la Garde… Et maintenant, tu me dis qu'elle te rappelle quelque chose alors qu'on sait toutes les deux que tu ne te souviens de rien de ce qui s'est passée avant l'Invasion! _Enuméra l'adolescente en faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre.  
_-C'est juste une impression, Sakura.  
-Kon, je crois qu'elle pourrait être ma mère…  
-Comme elle pourrait ne pas l'être. Ca ne veut rien dire du tout, des milliers de personne sont mortes cette nuit-là, des civils comme des maitres.  
-Oui mais admet quand même qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qui se rejoignent!  
-Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs. Ca a été trop dure la dernière fois… _Elle se colla contre la jeune fille, qui se rappela de ce moment i ans, où elle avait cru retrouver ses parents.  
-_T'as raison, je ne devrais pas m'enflammer aussi facilement… C'est tout moi ça! _Sourit-elle à son familier. _Bon, ça change rien au fait que je ne sois jamais allée à un bal… Comment on est censé se comporter dans ce genre de soirée?  
-Quel changement de sujet! Je suis impressionnée… Pour répondre à ta question, je ne pense pas être la meilleure conseillère.  
-C'est pas faux… Je demanderai aux filles demain… _dit-elle en se mettant dans le lit, après avoir éteint la lumière. _Bonne nuit!_


	14. Bal

Chapitre 13

_C'était une nuit sans lune, noire, en théorie. Les bois où elle courait auraient dû être de la même couleur, et seule sa vision nocturne aurait pu lui permettre de se déplacer rapidement. Cependant, ce n'était pas une nuit comme les autres. Depuis la Grand Guerre, il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque pareille. La Garde était dépassée, des démons surgissaient de toute part, et des Childs plus imposants les uns que les autres, accompagnés de leurs maitres, les affrontaient aux quatre coins de la ville. Bien qu'elle ne participait pas directement au combat, le jeu de lumière qui se jouait derrière elle était assez puissant pour éclairer ses pas. Elle avançait, poussée par l'instinct, son corps bougeait sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de lui demander, comme dirigé par une force extérieure. Puis, elle la vit, cette lumière rouge incandescente qui ne provenait pas des attaques de la cité. Elle accéléra espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard, mais le manoir était déjà dévoré par les flammes. Elle chercha désespérément son maitre. Affolée, elle fit le tour de la demeure et elle aperçut au loin la maitresse de maison se jeter dans le feu, ce qui lui fit lancer un cri désespéré:  
-HANA!_  
Kon se réveilla en sursaut, apeurée. Elle regarda autour d'elle et reconnut la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Sakura, il n'y avait ni flammes, ni forêt, ni manoir. Elle comprit qu'elle venait de faire un cauchemar, même s'il avait semblé plus que réel, comme si les sensations qu'elle avait éprouvées pendant le rêve provenaient d'un souvenir passé. L'adolescente sortit de la salle de bain, après avoir terminée sa douche et remarqua l'état perdu de son familier.  
-_Kon? Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller… Tu es malade? _Elle mit sa main sur sa truffe pour en vérifier l'humidité. _Apparemment non… Tu as mal au ventre?  
-Non… Je…. _Elle aurait voulu lui parler de son cauchemar, mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle mentit. _Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis un peu désorientée, c'est tout! Je rêvais que j'étais chez Ichiraku! Imagine ma déception en réalisant que je n'avais pas bougé du pied du lit…  
-Si tu le dis…_ répondit Sakura, peu convaincue. _Tu as quand même l'air fatigué. Je préfèrerais que tu te reposes aujourd'hui. Évites de sortir, d'accord?  
-Oui Madame!  
-Bien! Je te laisse… _elle lui sourit tout en lui caressant la tête, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. _A ce soir._  
Une fois la jeune fille sortie, Kon sauta sur le bureau et observa la photo de classe donnée par Ako-san.  
-_Hana Tsuchiya… _souffla-t-elle pensive.

* * *

C'était la pause de 10h00 pour les élèves de Senju. Ino et Tenten en profitaient pour harceler Hinata de questions, la rose, elle, se tenait plus à l'écart, perdue dans ses pensées.  
-_Tu vois! Je te l'avais dit… Un peu de saké et le tour est joué! _Lança la brune en tapant dans le dos de la Hyuga.  
-_A parler comme ça, on te prendrait pour une alcoolique… Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de trainer avec Lee… _la charia la blonde. Elle se tourna du côté d'Hinata. _Maintenant, j'espère qu'il va assurer le Naruto! Parce que, niveau fille c'est pas une flèche!  
-Ino! C'est pas gentil de dire ça! _La réprimanda l'héritière Hyuga.  
-_Quoi!? C'est vrai! T'as vu tout le truc qu'on a dû monter pour qu'au final, ce soit toi qui l'invites! _Son ton était monté dans les aigües, et le reste de la classe commençait à la regarder bizarrement, elle se remit donc à chuchoter. _Ca fait longtemps que t'attends ça, et j'ai envie que tu passes une super soirée, c'est tout!  
-Merci, Ino. Ca me fait plaisir. _Lui sourit timidement la petite brune.  
-_Comme il ne va pas tout trouver tout seul, il faut que quelqu'un lui dise…._Elle leva les yeux pour regarder au fond de la classe. _Sakura!_ Cette dernière ne répondit pas. _Hey Sakura! _Voyant qu'elle ne faisait pas attention à elle, Ino se leva et alla placer sa main devant les yeux de son amie, qui observaient un point indéfini par la fenêtre._ Sakura! T'es avec nous?  
-Hein? Tu m'as appelée? _Demanda cette dernière, sortant de sa méditation.  
-_Eh ben! Faut te réveiller ma grande! Je disais qu'il faudrait que tu parles à Naruto pour qu'il fasse comme il faut samedi soir.  
-T'entends quoi par "comme il faut"?  
-Je veux qu'il fasse la totale! Limousine, avec chauffeur bien sûr, il ne doit pas la lâcher de la soirée pour aller trainer avec ses potes, la présenter à ses parents comme sa petite amie et. _La Yamanaka était partie en pleine rêverie et se fit stopper par Sakura.  
-_Ino! Stop! Tu ne crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop? C'est pas ta soirée de rêve là, c'est celle d'Hinata. Et je suis sûr que Naruto saura s'y prendre. Pas la peine que je lui mette la pression… Pas vrai Hinata? _Elle lança un regard de "au secours, sors-moi de là" à la jolie brune, qui se leva pour rejoindre les deux filles.  
-_Sakura a raison Ino. Le simple fait d'y aller avec lui rend déjà cette soirée parfaite pour moi. _Dit-elle gentiment.  
-_Bon, d'accord, je m'écrase…_ Souffla, lasse, la blonde. _Mais, tu peux quand même émettre deux ou trois petites idées, comme ça dans la conversation, non? _Tenta-t-elle une dernière fois.  
_-Ino…_dit Sakura désespérément.  
-_Ok, ok! J'arrête!_  
Les jeunes filles se rassirent à leur place respective et commencèrent le cours de physique-chimie.

L'après-midi démarra avec le cours de GaÏ. Ayant trouvé amusant le jeu du combat pour déterminer qui devait ranger la salle, il le réitéra, avec quelques petites modifications.  
-_Les jeunes! Aujourd'hui on va commencer avec un petit tournoi pour déterminer qui va faire le ménage. Pour corser un peu les choses, vous allez vous mettre par équipe de Garde. _Lança joyeusement, le professeur, ravi de sa trouvaille.  
-_Euhhh… Sensei… Je suis la seule de mon équipe dans cette classe. _Fit remarquer Tenten.  
-_Ah mince… J'avais oublié que Neji et Lee n'étaient pas dans la même promotion… Bon c'est pas grave. Je te dispense du tournoi, tu arbitreras avec moi!_  
L'adolescente, trop contente d'éviter le rangement aussi simplement, avança vers son mentor, sous le regard jaloux de ses camarades.  
-_C'est pas juste! Vous êtes son référant alors vous la privilégiez! _Protesta l'Inuzuka.  
-_J'ai jamais dit qu'elle évitait la corvée… _se défendit GaÏ. Il regarda son élève, et ajouta. _Je te laisse parier sur une équipe. Si elle ne gagne pas, tu iras nettoyer avec l'équipe perdante._ La réponse sembla satisfaire les autres participants, et un peu moins Tenten, qui finalement, aurait préféré défendre ses chances. _Alors, qui tu choisis?_  
Dépitée, elle observa ses amis, et fit son choix.  
-_Je prends l'équipe sept…  
-Excellent choix! _Hurla Naruto.

**15 minutes plus tard**

_-Eh bien, sur la dernière épreuve, c'est l'équipe 8 qui l'emporte! Hinata, Shino et Kiba, approchez. Comme les autres sont à égalité, vous allez choisir les respos rangement._  
Le regard emplit de joie de Kiba ne faisait aucun doute, et il ne se concerta même pas avec le reste de son groupe pour faire son choix.  
-_L'équipe 7! _Cria-t-il fier de lui.  
-_Espèce de sale chien galeux! _Ragea Naruto en courant vers lui dans l'intention de se battre. Il fit cependant vite arrêter par son enseignant.  
-_Naruto. J'apprécie la force de la jeunesse qui brûle en toi, mais le jeu, c'est le jeu et tu as perdu, donc accepte-le et retourne avec ton équipe._  
Enervé, Naruto, retrouva son ami de toujours et rouspéta.  
-_Mais c'est pas juste! On était devant tout du long, et juste parce qu'elle a fait une erreur d'inattention, ils nous volent la place…_  
-_Arrête d'en faire un drame… C'est de rangement qu'on parle, essaye de relativiser. _Tenta de le calmer le brun.  
-_Ouais, mais ça me soule que ce soit cet abruti qui est gagné!  
-Hinata est aussi dans l'équipe gagnante…_ fit remarquer l'Uchiha, déclenchant le rougissement du blond.  
-_Hmmmm, en parlant d'Hinata…. Je l'ai invitée au bal. _Confia l'Uzumaki, les doigts entortillés.  
-_Vraiment…? _Répondit son ami, en le regardant de manière insistante.  
-_Bon d'accord, elle m'a invité, mais ça ne change pas grand-chose! J'y vais avec elle si tu préfères!_

-Et ben tu dis rien!?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises, tu te maries pas à ce que je sache…  
-Non, mais bon…Le blond hésita un instant puis continua. _Je me demandais si je pouvais t'emprunter Hiro pour la soirée.  
-Pourquoi? Ton père a un chauffeur aussi, non?  
-Oui, mais il en aura besoin pour lui et ma mère et je me vois pas partager la voiture de mes parents! Alors?_ Redemanda Naruto, le regard plein d'espoir.  
_-Non. _Répondit sèchement Sasuke.  
-_Mais pourquoi!? _S'écria le pauvre Uzumaki sur qui le ciel semblait s'être écroulé. _Allez, s'te plait! Pense à tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, à tout ce que je vais faire pour toi, à notre longue amitié! Et puis t'en auras pas besoin de toute façon! _Gémit l'adolescent.  
-_J'en ai besoin pour aller prendre Sakura. _Répondit simplement l'Uchiha.  
-_Sakura-chan? Mais je croyais qu'elle n'allait p… _une fois que ses neurones aient fait la connexion, il s'écria. _Sakura-chan! T'as demandé à Sakura-chan de t'accompagner!?  
-En quoi c'est tellement surprenant?  
-Ben je sais pas! Le fait que tu penses qu'elle soit timbrée, ou le nombre de fois que tu m'as certifié qu'elle était pas à ton goût, ou encore le fait que ce soit une soirée de bienfaisance avec les personnes les plus importantes du pays, et qu'elle vienne des quartiers pauvres de la ville, et donc qu'elle sera complètement perdue parmi tous ces gens, je continue?  
-En attendant, c'est la seule qui ne me fera pas suer toute la soirée, et elle éloignera les sangsues…  
-Je vous dérange, peut-être? _Dit Sakura d'un ton glacial derrière ses coéquipiers.  
-_Sakura-chan! Ca fait longtemps que t'es là? _Demanda le blond, angoissé par la réponse.  
-_Assez longtemps pour savoir que je suis un épouvantail timbré. Ah et j'oubliais, une tâche aussi. _Elle lança aux garçons un regard noir.  
-_Sakura, c'est pas ce que t…  
-Le cours va commencer. _Elle s'éloigna d'eux, pour retrouver Ino.  
-_Bien joué… Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con quand tu t'y mets… _maugréa le brun, se pinçant l'arête du nez avec ses doigts.  
-_Je pouvais pas savoir qu'elle nous écoutait! _Sasuke partit rejoindre le groupe. _Hey, attend moi._

La fin de la séance arriva rapidement. Au moment de ranger l'équipement, Sakura attendit que tout le monde parte, y compris Gaï-sensei, et alla voir ses coéquipiers.  
-_Bon, comme de toute évidence je ne suis pas quelqu'un de suffisamment éduqué, et qu'apparemment je suis un peu folle sur les bords, vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénients à ce que je vous laisse en plan pour le nettoyage. _Lança-t-elle avec un faux sourire.  
-_Sakura…  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais. _Elle tourna la tête vers l'autre bout de la salle et interpella sa camarade. _Tenten? Ca te dit un peu de shopping?  
-Carrément! Mais on doit pas ranger d'abord? _Demanda cette dernière, surprise.  
-_Les deux-là se sont gentiment proposés pour le faire à notre place. _Elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires, et y poussa Tenten, qui jeta un regard d'incompréhension aux deux derniers restants.  
-_Splendide, vraiment splendide…_ Ragea l'Uchiha en mettant un coup de pied dans un tapis.  
-_Ca va lui passer, demain elle nous aura pardonné… _fit le blond, recevant un regard noir de son ami. _Ouais, t'as raison, on est dans la merde…_

* * *

Après avoir passé presque une heure à remettre en place les différents éléments nécessaire à la pratique du sport de combat, les garçons se séparèrent pour rentrer dans leurs demeures respectives. A peine avait-il passé le seuil de la porte qu'une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'année l'accosta.  
-_Mon chéri! J'ai absolument besoin que tu me dises qui t'accompagnes samedi pour le plan de table._  
Mikoto Uchiha était une femme d'une rare élégance. Comme ses fils, ses yeux et cheveux partageaient la couleur noire charbon. Sa voix était toujours douce et rassurante, mais elle savait également se faire respecter dans cette famille majoritairement masculine.  
Son fils cadet ne fit même pas attention à sa question et continua son chemin en direction de l'escalier central menant aux chambres.  
-_Jeune homme, je t'ai posé une question, j'aimerai que tu y répondes. _Dit-elle sévèrement.  
-_Met un point d'interrogation, _répondit-il énervé, accélérant le pas pour se débarrasser de sa génitrice. L'entendant claquer violemment la porte, elle décida de le suivre et entrouvrit légèrement pour passer sa tête.  
-_Sasuke, tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas? C'est à cause de Kana?_ Demanda-t-elle doucement.  
-_Non. _Dit-il sèchement. Devant le regard inquiet de sa mère, il se sentit obliger d'expliquer la situation. Il aimait beaucoup sa mère, elle l'avait aidé à surmonter la culpabilité qu'il avait ressentie lorsque Kana était tombée dans le coma, mais comme tout adolescent, il l'a trouvée un peu trop protectrice.  
_Ca n'a rien à voir avec Kana… Je… Hm… J'ai invité Sakura au bal, mais je ne suis plus sûr qu'elle veuille m'accompagner.  
-Vous vous êtes disputés?  
-On peut dire ça…  
-Alors mon fils, je vais te donner un conseil qui te servira pendant toute ta vie. _Elle s'installa devant Sasuke, et prit un air extrêmement sérieux. _Quoiqu'il est bien pu se passer entre vous, c'est de toute façon de ta faute, et ça le sera toujours.  
-C'est ça ton conseil? _Dit-il sceptique.  
Faisant fi de la remarque, elle haussa le ton.  
-_Si tu veux qu'elle soit ta cavalière, tu vas aller t'excuser immédiatement, et je veux qu'en rentrant ce soir tu me donnes un nom à mettre à côté du tien sur cette fichue table!  
-Ca peut pas attendre demain? _Tenta-t-il. Mais devant le regard noir de sa mère, il préféra ne pas attendre la réponse, remit sa veste et sortit rapidement du manoir Uchiha.

Il se retrouva rapidement devant l'immeuble de la rose, et resta un moment assis sur sa moto, le casque à la main observant la porte 014. Il se décida enfin à monter au premier étage, il leva la main afin de frapper, mais la redescendit avant qu'elle ne touche la porte. Alors qu'il voulait faire demi-tour, il entendit Kon et Sakura discuter en marchant dans les escaliers. Ce fût Kon qui le remarqua en premier, lui lançant un regard assassin. Sa maitresse quant à elle fit comme s'il n'existait pas et inséra la clé dans la serrure. Alors que le renard était rentré dans l'appartement, Sasuke se mit dans le passage pour empêcher sa coéquipière de lui passer la porte.  
-_Laisse-moi passer. _Fit-elle d'un air menaçant.  
-_Il faut qu'on parle.  
-Je crois que t'as déjà tout dit tout à l'heure.  
-Pour remettre les choses à leur place, c'est Naruto qui a dit, pas moi.  
-Donc, tu n'as jamais dit que j'étais timbrée? _Remarqua-t-elle, cyniquement.  
-_Il a balancé ça hors du contexte.  
-Donc tu l'as dit… _elle tenta à nouveau de le pousser pour pouvoir entrer chez elle.  
-_C'était au début… Avoue que toi aussi, tu m'appréciais pas vraiment. _Voyant que sa remarque fit mouche il continua. _Je ne pense pas que tu sois "timbrée", un peu excessive de temps en temps peut-être. _Remarquant qu'elle s'était un peu adoucie, il posa la question qui le démangeait. _Je peux toujours compter sur toi pour samedi?  
-T'as pas peur que je te ridiculise, tu sais, moi et mes manières de rustre. _Répondit-elle, sarcastiquement.  
-_Tu sais très bien qu'il ne pensait pas à mal. Il a juste peur que tu te sentes mal à l'aise.  
-Moi, je le pense. Tu devrais plutôt y aller avec quelqu'un qui sait comment se comporter dans ce genre de soirée… _dit-elle sérieusement.  
-_C'est avec toi que je veux y aller. Alors?_  
Après un moment d'hésitation, elle hocha positivement, et timidement la tête. En la relevant, elle croisa les yeux sombres de Sasuke. Ne voulant pas s'attarder dans cette atmosphère gênante, elle préféra briser le silence.  
-_Hmm, Sasuke, je peux rentrer chez moi maintenant?  
-Hein? _Voyant qu'il lui bloquait toujours le passage, il s'excusa et se décala du milieu.  
-_A demain. _Lança la jeune fille.  
Une fois seul, le brun redescendit vers son véhicule, un sourire en coin.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ce fût Naruto qui se jeta sur Sakura pour s'excuser.  
-_Sakura-chan! J'étais énervé à cause de Kiba et je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, tu m'en veux encore? _Chouina le blond.  
-_Un peu oui… _Fit Sakura, faussement énervée.  
-_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner!? _Demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
-_Je pense qu'un bol de ramen chez Ichiraku devrait faire l'affaire.  
-C'est vrai!? _Répondit-il, heureux comme un gamin. Sakura acquiesça avec un grand sourire_. Super! Je t'invite ce soir alors!_

C'était maintenant la fin de la journée, les filles de la A2-A troquaient leurs vêtements de sport contre leurs tenues de civil. Dans un raclement de gorge, la jeune Haruno attira l'attention vers elle.  
_-Hmmm, les filles, je…Hmmm, c'est quoi exactement le bal des Uchiha_? Demanda-t-elle gênée.  
-_Pour faire simple, c'est une soirée où tous les gens friqués viennent faire leur BA de l'année_. Répondit Tenten. _Pourquoi?_  
-_Eh bien, Sasuke m'a invitée et je voudrais savoir comment me comporter pour ne pas lui faire honte…_ Expliqua-t-elle en rougissant.  
-_C'est pas vrai!? Il a fait ça? _s'exclama Ino. _Ca doit être pour éviter les pots de colle de son fan-club… _dit-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour ses camarades.  
-_Je te remercie. A croire que le fait que je l'intéresse soit complètement impensable. _Siffla Sakura.  
-_Oh, le prend pas mal! J'essaye de comprendre, c'est tout… Passons aux choses sérieuses: tu comptes porter quoi?  
-Euhh, je sais pas trop… J'ai une robe noire arrivant au-dessus du genou qui me va plutôt pas mal… _Réfléchit Sakura.  
-_Je vois… _Fit la blonde, désespérée. _Les filles, annulez tout ce que vous avez prévu ce soir, je vous kidnappe! _

**Un peu plus tard, à la résidence des Yamanaka**

**-**_Hors de question que je porte cette chose! _Hurla la rose. _C'est pas une robe, c'est un chapiteau ton truc!_  
La chose dont Sakura parlait était une robe bustier rose fuchsia, cintrée à la taille et se terminant en meringue jusqu'en bas.  
-_C'était pour être en accord avec ta couleur de cheveux! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être compliquée…_ souffla Ino. _C'est la quatrième que je te montre, va falloir que tu te décides.  
-Elle n' a pas tout à fait tort Ino. Puis trop de rose, tue le rose…_ Ajouta Tenten.  
-_Raaaa, j'ai compris! Bon essaye celle-là au moins! _Elle lui tendit une robe blanche que la rose alla enfiler dans la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit 5 minutes plus tard.  
-_C'est parfait! _S'écria la blonde.  
-_Là, je suis d'accord! _Enrichit Tenten.  
-_Tu es très jolie dans cette robe. _Lui sourit Hinata.  
Sakura se regarda dans le miroir. La robe blanche avait un aspect drapé et était sans manche. Il y avait un décolleté en V devant et derrière, laissant entrevoir juste ce qu'il fallait. Une fine chaîne en argent reliait les larges bretelles au niveau de ses omoplates, laissant un pendant glissé le long de sa peau nue. Pour compléter le tout, une fente se trouvait du côté de sa jambe droite, la laissant légèrement découverte jusqu'à mi-cuisse.  
-_Avec ses chaussures, ça devrait être parfait! _Continua la blonde, en lui tendant une paire d'escarpins argentés scintillants.  
-_Tu veux vraiment que je marche avec ça? _La regarda sceptique Sakura.  
-_Essaye et puis c'est tout! _Ordonna la Yamanaka.  
Sous l'obligation, elle enfila les souliers, et en effet, ils s'accordaient parfaitement à la tenue.  
-_Il va me falloir un peu d'entrainement…  
-Il nous reste deux jours, ça devrait suffire. Maintenant la coiffure! _Ino fit asseoir la rose devant sa coiffeuse et s'attaque à ses cheveux. 1/2 heure plus tard, elle admira son œuvre.  
-_Je crois que je vais me reconvertir! _Se flatta la blonde. Elle avait attaché les cheveux mi-longs en un chignon duquel elle avait laissé s'échapper quelques mèches bouclées, glissant dans la nuque. Sakura ne se reconnaissait plus, jamais elle n'avait été habillée de la sorte. Bien sûr, de temps à autre elle échangeait ses survêtements et ses baskets pour des habits plus féminins, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se voyait dans une telle robe, avec des talons de 12 centimètres et une coiffure digne d'une princesse de conte de fées.  
-_Je vais prendre ton silence pour un énorme merci! Maintenant, je veux que tu viennes te préparer ici samedi après-midi, pour que je puisse fignoler ta mise en beauté!  
-Ca va pas être possible. Je suis prise samedi, toute l'après-midi, et je ne peux pas annuler… _S'excusa Sakura.  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaa_! Mais comment on va faire!? _Cria Ino.  
-_Elle n'a qu'à passer avant, tu la coiffes, la maquilles, et je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin de toi pour s'habiller. _Proposa la fille aux chignons.  
-_Ouais…. Sakura, je t'attends à 11 heures, samedi! _S'enthousiasma la blonde.  
-_Passons à l'étape 2! _Fit Tenten avec un sourire associé à un petit clin d'œil.

**1 heure plus tard**

-_Aïe! Mais combien de fois il faut te répéter que c'est le mec qui dirige!? _S'énerva Tenten. _T'es en train de me bousiller les pieds.  
-Désolée… Mais j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de danser sur ce genre de musique! Et puis t'es pas un mec en plus! _Râla Sakura.  
-_Ravie de l'entendre! _s'indigna Tenten. _Bon, on reprend. Fais le vide dans ton esprit. _L'élève ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et expira. _Bien, maintenant… _La brune mit les mains en place. _Musique!_  
Ino lança la valse. _Ca à l'air d'aller mieux mais va falloir que t'y arrives sans fixer tes pieds en permanence… _La rose leva donc les yeux pour se plonger dans ceux de sa partenaire, et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. _Aïe!_  
-_Désolée…. _Fit Sakura en reculant. _Après tout, je ne suis pas obligée de danser, hein? J'aurais qu'à rester sur le côté pendant la soirée!  
-Là, tu rêves ma pauvre! Tu vas au bal des Uchiha, avec un Uchiha, tu pourras pas y échapper, c'est à eux d'ouvrir le bal. _Expliqua Tenten.  
Sakura se prit la tête dans les mains, et maugréa.  
-_Pourquoi j'ai accepté…  
-Arrête de te lamenter, on reprend._  
Il fallut une heure de plus à la Yuan pour faire de son élève une danseuse tout juste correcte.  
-_Heureusement que Sasuke est un bon danseur… Ca relèvera le niveau… _fit-elle en s'allongeant sur le lit.  
_-Maintenant, il te faut apprendre les différents usages_. Fit Hinata en se levant de sa chaise_. J'ai installé sur cette table un service similaire à celui du bal_. Derrière elle se trouvait une petite table carrée sur laquelle était positionnée deux assiettes superposées, une ribambelle de couverts et autant de verre.  
-_On voit que c'est pas vous qui faites la vaisselle_… Se moqua la rose.  
-_Sakura, c'est très sérieux! Alors arrête de plaisanter et assis toi_! Répondit autoritairement la Hyuga.  
-_Oui madame_. Souffla l'adolescente.  
-_De ce côté tu as le couteau à poisson, celui pour la salade, celui-là c'est pour la viande…_  
-_Stop, stop, stop_! s'écria Sakura_. __Tu vas beaucoup trop vite pour moi… Je crois que je vais prendre des notes…_  
Encore une heure fût nécessaire à la débutante pour retenir toutes les manières à appliquer quand on se tenait à côté des personnes les plus influentes du pays, et il y en avait énormément, beaucoup trop aux yeux de Sakura qui se demandait comment elle allait faire pour ne pas tout mélanger. Elle préféra donc arrêter sa séance de bourrage de crâne pour rejoindre son coéquipier surexcité qui lui devait un repas.

* * *

Comme il avait été prévu, Sakura s'était rendue chez Ino le samedi suivant à 11 heures pour qu'elle lui fasse sa "mise en beauté". Elle en avait profité pour passer le déjeuner avec son amie et il était 13 heures quand elle sortit de l'immense propriété des Yamanaka. Elle prit alors la direction de la station d'aérotram pour se rendre à l'orphelinat.

Arrivée devant, elle vit que plusieurs banderoles étaient accrochées dans la cour, souhaitant un bon anniversaire aux jumeaux Anami et Haruka. Une autre chose interpella son regard, un minibus flambant neuf garé dans un coin, à l'abri du soleil. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant la porte d'entrée pour écouter les rires d'enfants s'échappant du bâtiment. Le sourire illuminant son visage, elle poussa la porte et cria :  
-_Le gâteau est arrivé!  
-Nee-san! _Firent en cœur les enfants.  
-_Il est au chocolat? _Demanda le petit garçon qui fêtait ses 6 ans.  
-_Evidemment! _Répondit Sakura, comme si c'était une évidence.  
-_Et les cadeaux? _Demanda sa sœur.  
-_Il faut d'abord souffler les bougies pour avoir les cadeaux, Anami.  
-On les souffle maintenant alors! _Crièrent joyeusement les jumeaux.  
-_Non, non! Vous attendrez sagement l'heure du goûter. _Les calma Iruka en leur frottant les cheveux.  
Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Sakura s'isola en dehors de la fête pour se mettre un peu au calme. Elle adorait passer du temps avec sa petite troupe, mais elle devait avouer que baisser les décibels n'étaient pas leur fort. Elle fût rapidement rejoindre par son tuteur.  
-_Je suis content que tu es pu te libérer. _Dit-il pour entamer la conversation.  
_-Je sais que je ne viens pas souvent, mais je ne raterai jamais un anniversaire. Dis, c'est moi ou t'as braqué une banque? _Demanda la jeune fille, le regard moqueur.  
-_Pourquoi tu dis ça?  
-Le minibus dans la cour… Il est arrivé là comment?  
-Ah ça… Alors non je n'ai pas braqué de banque. Je pensais qu'il te l'avait dit. C'est Sasuke-kun qui nous l'a envoyé, l'ancien était complètement mort._ Expliqua-t-il devant le regard surpris de sa protégée. _D'ailleurs, la dernière fois qu'il est venu, il en a profité pour commander de nouveaux lits.  
-Il est venu ici? _Demanda-t-elle doucement.  
-_Oui, et si on devait compter, je l'ai surement vu plus que toi ce mois-ci… _répondit-il, d'un ton accusateur. _ Je dois avouer que ça m'a surpris au début, mais j'ai appris à le connaître et je dois admettre que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Et puis, les enfants l'adorent.  
-Il ne me l'a jamais dit… _dit-elle, pensive.  
-_Au fait, c'est quoi cette coiffure? _Se moqua l'adulte. _On dirait presque une fille!  
-Arrête de te moquer! Je suis invité à un bal et Ino tenait absolument à s'occuper de moi. _Se vexa-t-elle.  
-_Et comment t'as fait pour te retrouver dans un bal? T'as volé les invitations? _Demanda Iruka, toujours moqueur.  
-_Sasuke m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière! _S'énerva-t-elle, vexée.  
-_Décidément… Je le trouvais plutôt sain d'esprit mais réflexion faite, il doit être un peu maso pour t'inviter toi. _Rigola-t-il, ce qui lui valut de se prendre une rafale de coup sur le torse.  
-_Mais arrête de dire ça! Je suis déjà assez stressée!  
-Toi, stressée? _Dit-il alors qu'il avait serré sa tête dans son bras gauche. Une fois dégagée, elle remit ses cheveux en place et s'expliqua gênée.  
-_J'ai peur de lui faire honte.  
-Sakura, tu ne devrais pas penser ce genre de chose. Pourquoi tu devrais lui faire honte? _Demanda l'homme, se voulant être rassurant.  
-_Parce que je suis plus du genre garçon manqué que petite fille bien sage, que j'ai un casier judiciaire bien rempli, que je n'ai pas vraiment la langue dans ma poche, et qu'accessoirement j'ai grandi ici! _S'énerva-t-elle.  
-_Je refuse que tu es honte de toi, tu m'entends! Tu as plus de mérite que n'importe laquelle de ses personnes qui pensent tout savoir. Tu as fait des erreurs, certes, mais qui n'en fait pas, et au moins tu as le courage de les reconnaitre. _Il la tenait par les épaules, et la fixait droit dans les yeux. Voyant qu'elle s'était détendue, il la lâcha. _Et sinon, tu l'aimes bien Sasuke?  
-Hein!? C'est quoi cette question!? _Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle était devenue rouge comme une tomate.  
-_Bah quoi? Le doute est permis. Non seulement tu acceptes son invitation alors que tu as horreur de ce genre de soirée, mais tu te mets dans tous tes états par peur qu'il est une mauvaise image de toi. Sans compter qu'à chaque fois que je parle de lui, tes joues prennent une jolie teinte rosée. _Se moqua le tuteur.  
-_Pff, tu dis n'importe quoi… _Répondit la jeune fille, en détournant le regard. _De toute façon, dans la toute petite, mais vraiment toute petite, hypothèse où je serai un tant soit peu intéressée par Sasuke Uchiha, je n'aurai aucune chance. Il m'a juste choisie car je suis une des rares à ne pas le coller en permanence…  
-Mouais, j'en serai pas si sûr à ta place… _Il ne fit pas attention au regard intrigué de Sakura et rentra rejoindre ses autres protégés.  
Il était presque 19 heures quand l'adolescente quitta sa famille d'adoption. Etant très en retard, elle courut le plus vite possible pour attraper le prochain tram. Elle n'arriva chez elle que vers 19h30 et comme elle le redoutait, une limousine stationnait déjà devant son immeuble. En arrivant à son étage, elle vit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, vêtu d'un uniforme et d'une casquette de chauffeur, l'attendant devant sa porte.  
-_Vous devez être Sakura-sama. Je me présente Hiro Nakamura. Sasuke-sama m'a demandé de vous conduire au bal.  
-Enchantée Hiro-san, mais je vous en supplie, appelez-moi Sakura. On est en retard, non? _Demanda-t-elle inquiète.  
-_On aurait dû partir il y a 10 minutes. _Répondit le chauffeur, confirmant ses inquiétudes.  
-_Super… Vous m'attendez, je reviens dans un instant! _Dit-elle en se précipitant dans son appartement, claquant la porte au nez du conducteur.  
Elle en sortit 15 minutes plus tard, dans un long manteau noir, laissant seulement entrevoir le bas de sa robe blanche.  
-_On est parti!_  
Pendant le trajet, Sakura entama la conversation avec Hiro, qui n'était pas très loquace.  
-_Dites, ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez pour les Uchiha?  
-25 ans, mademoiselle.  
-Vous les connaissez bien alors?  
-Oui, mademoiselle.  
-Et ils sont comment? _Osa-t-elle demander.  
-_Je ne comprends pas votre question, mademoiselle.  
-Pour être plus claire, vous pensez qu'ils vont m'apprécier ou qu'ils vont me mettre dehors au premier coup d'œil!?_  
Sa question déclencha un fou rire chez le conducteur de la limousine.  
-_Le jeune maître avait raison, vous êtes très amusante!  
-Mais je suis sérieuse! _s'exaspéra Sakura.  
-_Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne vont pas vous manger.  
-Ca c'est vous qui le dites!  
-De toute façon, il est trop tard pour rebrousser chemin, on est arrivé. _La longue voiture noire pénétra dans une imposante allée entourée d'un jardin tout aussi grand et majestueux, à la hauteur de la maison, ou plutôt du château qu'il abritait. Hiro s'arrêta en bas des escaliers menant à la porte, grande ouverte. Il descendit et alla ouvrir du côté passager, aidant Sakura à descendre de la voiture. Il l'amena jusqu'à l'entrée de la demeure.  
-_Je vais prévenir le jeune maitre que vous êtes arrivée. _Il la laissa donc aux mains de la personne chargée de l'accueil des invités.  
-_Je vais prendre votre manteau. _Lui dit la jeune femme.  
-_Ah, oui oui, tenez. _Sakura était émerveillée par les lieux, dignes d'un véritable palais. Les lustres de cristal régnaient sur le plafond et éclairaient d'une chaleureuse lumière le hall dont un tapis rouge ornait le sol. Dans sa contemplation, elle aperçut Sasuke à l'autre bout, dos à elle, devant les escaliers en grande discussion avec ce qui semblait être un serveur. Hiro alla se placer devant lui.  
-_Sasuke-sama._ Dit-il, en s'inclinant.  
-_Hiro! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, j'ai cru que vous vous étiez perdu! _S'énerva le brun.  
-_Mademoiselle Sakura est arrivée en retard, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. _S'expliqua le chauffeur.  
-_Naruto a raison. Elle a passé trop de temps avec Kakashi. _Maugréa le cadet Uchiha.  
-_Si je peux me permettre Monsieur, je pense que cela valait le coup d'attendre. _Chuchota-t-il à son maitre en lançant un regard dans la direction de sa cavalière. Et il avait raison. En tournant la tête, il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Elle était là, au milieu du hall, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, mettant en valeur ses formes, sans être vulgaire. Sa coiffure était raffinée, sans être compliquée et son maquillage naturel soulignait son regard vert hypnotique et ses lèvres pulpeuses.  
Voyant que le jeune homme ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, obnubilé par la jeune fille, il se pencha sur son épaule.  
-_Vous devriez aller la chercher. Elle a l'air perdu._  
Il se ravisa et se dirigea vers elle.  
-_Prête à entrer dans l'arène? _Demanda-t-il en lui tendant son bras. Elle l'attrapa fermement et répondit.  
-_Non, mais quand faut y aller…_

En entrant dans la salle de bal, Sakura ne put retenir un petit cri d'exclamation. Les murs de l'immense pièce en forme de cercle étaient longés d'une multitude de table de buffet où l'on trouvait toutes sortes de bouchées salées, chacune ayant un thème particulier avec sa sculpture et son serveur associé. En se décalant vers le centre, on retrouvait les tables rondes qui accueilleraient les convives pour le repas. Toutes étaient couvertes de nappes blanches comme la neige, ayant en centre de table de jolis bouquets de fleur aux teintes rouges et or. La jeune fille remarqua qu'elle avait bien fait de prendre des notes sur les cours d'Hinata, car le service était composé d'une multitude de couverts et d'assiettes. Pour terminer, au centre de la salle se trouvait la piste de danse surplombé d'un lustre similaire à celui du hall. Bien que ronde, la pièce n'était pas totalement fermée, à l'opposé de l'entrée, on apercevait une immense porte en verre donnant sur une terrasse, et donc sur le jardin. Sasuke regardait sa cavalière amusé. Elle ressemblait à une enfant découvrant le palais de son conte de fées préféré. Ce fût une tornade blonde qui la coupa dans son admiration pour venir la saluer.  
-_Sakura-chan! T'en as mis du temps!  
-Désolée, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… _répondit-elle en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. _Mais dis-moi, tu es très élégant dans ton costume!  
-Vraiment? _Dit-il en rougissant. _Hinata trouve aussi!  
-Et elle est où Hinata? _Demanda Sakura en cherchant son amie du regard.  
-_Elle est avec sa famille, son père voulait la présenter à un de ses amis._  
A la réponse de son ami, la jeune fille reconnut plusieurs de ses camarades de la Senju éparpillés à travers la salle, tous en grande discussion avec des adultes, sûrement très importants. Elle fût dérangée dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée d'une femme brune, habillée d'une robe bleue marine scintillante, taillée pour elle.  
-_Sasuke, tu me présentes ton amie?  
-Sakura, je te présente ma mère…  
"Alors c'est elle! Elle est vraiment belle…" _pensa la jeune fille.  
-_Enchantée, Madame Uchiha. Votre maison est vraiment magnifique. _Se présenta la rose avec un beau sourire.  
-_J'espère que tu passeras une bonne soirée. _En s'éloignant, elle s'approcha de l'oreille de son fils et lui chuchota quelque chose que Sakura n'entendit pas, qui fit néanmoins rougir légèrement le brun.  
-_Tu l'as bien choisie, elle est ravissante._  
Embarrassé, il entraina sa partenaire faire le tour du buffet afin de découvrir les différents amuse-bouches proposés, mais c'était sans compter sur une autre de ses connaissances qui vint se présenter.  
-_Oh non, pas lui…. _Rumina l'Uchiha.  
-_C'est comme ça que tu accueilles ton grand-frère! _Fit l'ainé en envoyant une pichenette sur le front de son cadet. _Mais regardez-moi cette ravissante créature… _Il poussa son frère sur le côté afin de prendre sa place aux côtés de Sakura, à qui il prit la main afin d'y déposer un baiser. _Itachi Uchiha pour vous servir.  
-Euh, enchantée, Sakura Haruno… _répondit-elle, toute rouge.  
-_Sakura, quel superbe prénom… Ca vous direz de m'accompagner pour la soirée? _Demanda-t-il charmeur.  
-_Eh bien, c'est que… _fit cette dernière complètement désarçonné.  
-_Elle est déjà avec moi. Tu veux pas aller voir ailleurs si on y est? _Fit froidement le jeune Uchiha.  
-_Pourquoi tant de haine envers moi… _répondit son frère, faussement triste. _Je vais aller noyer ma peine dans l'alcool…  
-Fais donc ça. _Dit Sasuke, en regardant son ainé s'éloigner, avant de se tourner vers Sakura. _Désolé pour lui, il ne sait pas quand il doit s'arrêter.  
-Je le trouve plutôt sympathique. Il a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer. _Lui répondit-elle songeuse.  
-_Ouais… un peu trop peut-être. Je préférerais qui me lâche de temps en temps._ Il s'arrêta un instant et regarda autour de lui. _Prépara-toi, ma mère revient et elle est accompagnée de mon père.  
-Super… Je peux me glisser sous la table? _Demanda-t-elle nerveusement.  
-_Mademoiselle Haruno… C'est un plaisir de vous revoir. _Fit le général de façon relativement neutre.  
-_Uchiha-sama. Je vous remercie de m'accueillir pour la soirée. _Répondit Sakura en s'inclinant le plus bas possible.  
-_Kakashi m'a dit que tu t'étais bien débrouillé pendant tes travaux d'intérêt général, et je pense que vous avez eu votre lot de missions de seconde zone. Je lève donc votre sanction, à toi et Hinata.  
-Merci infiniment! _s'excita l'apprentie, en s'inclinant encore plus bas, à plusieurs reprises.  
-_Ne t'enflamme pas trop vite. Je te garde à l'œil. _Termina Fugaku sévèrement. Une dame de petite taille et relativement âgée passa devant le petit groupe._ Satchiko-san! C'est un honneur de vous avoir parmi nous! Vous connaissez mon fils, Sasuke? Et voici son amie Sa..  
-Sakura Haruno. On se connait déjà… _répondit la vieille dame dans un petit sourire.  
-_Madame le Juge… C'est un plaisir de vous revoir. _Répondit la jeune fille, extrêmement gênée, ne voulant qu'une seule chose, devenir invisible dans l'instant.  
-_Cela me fait très plaisir également de te voir ici, ma petite Sakura. J'ai eu raison de miser sur toi. _Lui dit-elle de sa voix rassurante.  
-_Vous vous connaissez d'où exactement? _Demanda, curieux le père Uchiha.  
Sakura ne savait que trop répondre. En effet, il y avait mieux pour faire bonne impression que dire qu'on était passé à deux doigts de passer 1 an derrière les barreaux. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher plus longtemps, la juge répondit à sa place.  
-_Cette jeune fille est venue plusieurs fois garder mes petits-enfants. _Mentit la vieille dame en donnant un clin d'œil à sa complice. _Passez une bonne soirée._  
Alors que Fugaku Uchiha entraina sa femme et son plus jeune fils pour rencontrer d'autres hauts dignitaires, Sakura alla prendre l'air sur la terrasse. Elle reconnut un certain jeune homme, toujours coiffé avec un palmier sur la tête, en train de fumer à la rambarde.  
-_Il t'en reste? _Demanda-t-elle en montrant la cigarette. Shikamaru lui tendit le paquet en réponse ainsi que le briquet.  
-_C'est si horrible que ça? _Dit-il, amusé.  
-_Pire__… _ _Si Kon me voyait, elle me tuerait… _pensa-t-elle à haute voix en regardant la fumée s'échappait de sa bouche.  
-_Alors comme ça, tu connais Madame le Juge… _reprit le Nara, un brin moqueur, changeant de sujet. A l'entente de sa question, la rose crut s'étouffer.  
-_Oui,oui, j'ai gardé ses petits-enfants, _répondit-elle confuse.  
-_Ouais et la vraie version, c'est quoi?  
-Pfff… Comment tu fais ça? On peut jamais rien te cacher! _Souffla la jeune fille désespérément.  
-_Aptitude, quand tu nous tiens… Alors, c'est quoi l'histoire?  
-Si t'insistes… _Sakura s'adossa à côté de son camarade et expira un grand coup. _Pour faire court, disons qu'il y a quelques années j'avais des fréquentations un peu douteuses… Je me suis laissée entrainer dans un gang des bas quartiers, et ils m'ont en quelques sortes formée à différentes choses, comme le vol à l'arraché… Enfin tu vois le genre. Un jour, ils ont voulu viser plus haut et on a tenté le vol à mains armées dans une bijouterie du centre. Bien sûr, on s'est fait prendre. C'est Satchiko-san qui devait arbitrer mon procès et comme j'étais mineure et que j'étais une élève brillante, elle m'a laissée le choix: réussir le concours d'entrée de la Senju, ou passer un an en maison de redressement. Inutile de te préciser mon choix…  
-Je vois… T'es une vraie petite délinquante en fait! _Se moqua le brun, ce qui lui valut de se prendre un petit coup d'épaule.  
-_Tu le gardes pour toi, hein? Je ne voudrais pas que tout le monde soit au courant.  
-Compte sur moi, je sais garder un secret. _La rassura-t-il en écrasant du pied son mégot. _Je crois que ton prince charmant te cherche.  
-L'appelle pas comme ça… _rougit Sakura, en lui donnant un nouveau coup d'épaule.  
Suivie de Shikamaru, elle quitta la terrasse et alla retrouver son cavalier, pendant que le Nara se fit rejoindre par une jolie blonde aux yeux vert-olives.  
-_Où t'étais passé!? Ca fait 1/4 d'heure que je te cherche partout! _s'écria-t-elle.  
-_Si tu continues à gueuler, tu risques de recommencer… _râla le brun.  
-_Tu pourrais au moins me présenter!  
-Sakura, je te présente Temari No Sabaku. Temari, Sakura Haruno.  
-Tu es la sœur de Kankuro et Gaara, non? _Demanda la jeune fille, pour confirmation.  
-_Et toi, la fille qui leur a sauvé les fesses à l'examen. Ravie de pouvoir faire enfin ta connaissance. Tu sais, j'entends beaucoup parler de toi à l'Unité! _Fit joyeusement la jeune femme.  
_-Oulaaa, ça doit pas être en bien… _rigola Sakura.  
-_Je suis impatiente de pouvoir travailler avec toi!  
-Il va falloir attendre un peu… _les interrompit Sasuke. _Elle commence à peine à maitriser son arme.  
-Merci pour les encouragements, _maugréa la rose.  
-_Au lieu de râler, viens t'asseoir à table, le diner va commencer._  
L'instant que l'enfant des bas quartiers redoutait le plus était arrivé. Le repas en compagnie de la famille Uchiha et Uzumaki. Elle eut ainsi l'occasion de faire la connaissance des parents de Naruto, Minato et Kushina, qui étaient charmants, et chaleureux, comme leurs fils. Elle se retrouva assise entre ses coéquipiers, en face de Mikoto Uchiha. Heureusement pour elle, seul le blond la séparait d'Hinata qui prenait soin de lui montrer discrètement les couverts à utiliser avant chaque plat. Au final, les plats s'enchainèrent sans trop de problème. Les adultes avaient leurs conversations d'adultes, laissant les adolescents de la table parlaient entre eux jusqu'au dessert. Ce fût après ce dernier que Sakura se rendit compte que le repas n'était en réalité que le deuxième moment qu'elle redoutait le plus. Prise de panique, et par peur de se ridiculiser, elle quitta brusquement ses convives et alla se réfugier en bas des escaliers de la terrasse. Sasuke la retrouva en train de faire les cents pas. Il descendit calmement pendant qu'il l'écoutait dans sa crise d'hystérie.  
-_Tu dois trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour danser! Je suis nulle, t'entends! Tenten pourra te le dire! Je vais me ridiculiser… Te ridiculiser!  
-Et comment je vais expliquer que je danse avec quelqu'un d'autre que ma cavalière officielle? _Demanda-t-il sceptique.  
-_T'as qu'à dire que je me suis foulée la cheville! Ce qui pourrait être vrai avec les chaussures que je porte! _s'enflamma la jeune fille.  
-_Viens par là…_lui dit le brun calmement en plaçant sa main gauche sur sa taille et en serrant de son autre main, la sienne, au niveau de leur visage. _Respire un bon coup, et surtout ne me quitte pas des yeux.  
-Sasuke… Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne marchait pas… J'ai bousillé les pieds de Tenten en une après-midi…_ gémit la jeune fille.  
-_C'est vrai? Pourtant, tu danses depuis 1 minute sans avoir fait un seul faux pas. _Lui fit remarquer l'Uchiha.  
Elle regarda alors ses pieds, et en effet, elle était en train de danser.  
-_Ohoho! Je danse! _S'exclama-t-elle, folle de joie.  
-_Si l'homme sait danser, la femme n'a qu'à lui faire confiance et se laisser guider. Et tu as de la chance, je suis un excellent danseur.  
-Et tu crois que tes chevilles ne vont pas t'empêcher de passer la porte? _Se moqua Sakura.  
-_Allez, viens. Ils doivent nous attendre._  
Il ne restait plus que quelques personnes assises à leur place. Le reste des invités s'était avancé au centre de la salle, encerclant la piste de danse. Sasuke se fraya un chemin parmi la foule, tenant toujours la main de Sakura. Il fit signe à son père qu'ils étaient prêts. La voix du chef de clan résonna alors entre les murs.  
-_Mes chers amis, il est temps d'ouvrir le bal! _Il donna un hochement de tête au chef d'orchestre, pendant que les membres du clan Uchiha se rendaient sur la piste. Sentant que sa partenaire était toujours crispée, le plus jeune de la famille principale releva son menton afin que ses yeux verts se plongent dans les siens, et il lui souffla: _Fais-moi confiance. _Tandis que la valse commençait, Sakura resta fixée sur le regard intense de Sasuke. Elle avait vidé son esprit, et le laissait entièrement maître de la danse. C'était comme si plus rien n'existait à part lui, à part eux. Tout comme elle, il était hypnotisé par son regard, il aurait voulu se perdre dedans, et sans y réfléchir plus que ça, ils approchaient chacun leur visage près de l'autre, ils s'approchaient tellement, qu'à la fin du morceau, leurs lèvres ne s'espaçaient que de quelques centimètres. Néanmoins, l'arrivée des autres invités, et le changement de rythme de la musique les sortit de leur état de transe, et ce fut un tantinet déboussolé qu'ils se séparèrent.  
-_Hmmm, je vais aller faire un tour dehors_. Dit l'Uchiha, en laissant en plan sa cavalière. Il alla s'asseoir sur les escaliers qu'il avait quittés à peine trois minutes plus tôt et prit sa tête dans ses mains.  
-_Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire… _pensa-t-il à haute voix.  
-_Ah les filles… _lui répondit une voix masculine, à peine moins grave que la sienne, en s'asseyant à côté de lui._ Comment tu fais pour toujours craquer sur tes coéquipières? Tu sais, c'est pas super de mélanger plaisir et travail. Crois-moi, j'en connais un rayon là-dessus.  
-Tes conseils, tu te les mets là où je pense…_ Ronchonna Sasuke. _Et puis je craque pas sur ma coéquipière!  
-Ouais à d'autres. Je te connais par cœur petit frère. Même un aveugle s'en rendrait compte… _le charia Itachi. Ne recevant pas de réponses, il continua. _Ecoute, ça vaut ce que ça vaut, mais tu devrais arrêter de t'en vouloir parce que tu penses à une autre fille que Kana. Ca va faire un an qu'elle est dans le coma, et t'as le droit de passer à autre chose. En plus on s'est tous les deux que c'était pas l'amour fou entre vous.  
-Arrête de parler de ça, tu veux? _S'énerva le jeune Uchiha.  
-_Non, je vais t'en parler parce que j'en ai marre de te voir te prendre la tête avec ces conneries. Si t'as envie de sortir avec elle (il pointa Sakura du doigt), fonce et arrête de te prendre la tête avec une fille dont tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux, sinon, tu vas le regretter toute ta vie. _Voyant que sa petite intervention de grand frère avait fait son effet, il se leva en s'étirant.  
-_Allez gamin. Je t'offre la coupe de champagne!  
-Quelle générosité…_  
La fratrie retourna aux festivités. Le plus jeune chercha sa coéquipière et la retrouva auprès de la famille Uzumaki, en pleine discussion avec Kushina et Hinata.  
-_Ah Sasuke! Je leur racontais la fois où vous vous étiez perdus sur le mont Fuji avec Naruto! _L'interpella la mère du blond.  
-_On n'était pas perdu! On était en mission de survie! _Corrigea ce dernier.  
-_Appelle ça comme tu veux…_ Elle se retourna vers les deux jeunes filles pour continuer son histoire. _Vous imaginez : deux garçons de 10 ans perdus seuls au beau milieu de la forêt! On était mort d'inquiétude, et tout ce qu'ils nous avaient laissé, c'était une simple lettre écrite comme un ordre de mission! Evidemment, tout le monde s'est précipité à leur recherche. Cela nous a pris une bonne partie de l'après-midi et de la nuit mais on les a finalement trouvés, à côté d'un cadavre de niveau 1.  
-Ils ont éliminé un démon à 10 ans? _Demanda Sakura impressionnée.  
-_Non seulement ils l'ont éliminé, mais Sasuke avait activé son katana pour la première fois! Seul son frère a réussi à faire mieux! Evidemment, mon fils était très jaloux de toute l'attention que s'était accaparé son rival, et un mois plus tard, il maitrisait une arme à son tour. _Dit fièrement, et un peu moqueusement sa mère. Pendant que son unique enfant était en train de contester sa version, une importante secousse se fit ressentir faisant trembler la maison entière, du sol au plafond, et créant une coupure d'électricité. Dans la panique générale, Sasuke qui se tenait derrière Sakura, la mit à terre et la couvrit de son corps pour la protéger de tout objet qui pourrait tomber. Le tremblement de terre cessa et le brun s'assura que son amie n'était pas blessée. Elle se tenait recroqueviller sous lui, les mains sur les oreilles et le regard tétanisé.  
-_Sakura, c'est terminé… Ce n'était qu'un tremblement de terre. _Lui dit-il d'une voix douce pour la rassurer.  
-_Non… Il… _Elle était choquée et avait du mal à s'exprimer mais parvint finalement à formuler sa phrase. _Sasuke, il y a quelque chose qui arrive, je le sens.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux d…_  
Il fût interrompu par un violent bruit de verre brisé, celui de la baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin. Un mouvement de foule se produisit au même instant, la totalité des invités, complètement paniquée, se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, à l'autre bout du balcon. La lumière n'était pas revenue mais il était facile de deviner ce qui avait causé de tels dégâts. Un monstre grand comme trois fois le manoir, ayant des allures de cyclope, était en train de passer sa tête difforme à travers le trou. Le maitre de maison, et accessoirement le général de la Garde, prit alors les choses en main.  
-_Les maitres du clan, avec moi._  
Alors que Sasuke se leva pour obéir à son père, Sakura le retint par la manche, effrayée.  
-_Il n'est pas tout seul, il y en a d'autres dehors!  
-Comment tu peux le savoir? _Demanda le brun intrigué.  
-_Je le sais, c'est tout! Il faut que tu le dises à ton père._  
Il courut rejoindre les membres de sa famille, déjà en position, et parvint à faire passer le message de sa coéquipière.  
-_Tu en es sûr? _Questionna le général.  
Non, il n'en était pas sûr, mais il ne savait comment, elle avait senti arriver le cyclope, il préféra donc se fier à l'intuition de son amie.  
-_Oui, j'en suis sûr.  
-Très bien. Itachi! Prend un groupe de maitre, Uchiha ou non, et charge-toi de couvrir l'extérieur! _Ordonna-t-il. Son fils ainé obéit aussitôt, et il lança un nouvel ordre. _Les membres de la Garde que je n'ai pas encore appelé, occupez-vous de faire évacuer les civils! _Il se tourna vers l'unique œil du cyclope, en train d'agrandir son passage dans le mur de la demeure, et invoqua son Child. Il parvint à faire reculer le niveau 4 à l'extérieur et invita ses subordonnés à le suivre. Une fois dehors, ces derniers invoquèrent à leur tour leur Child, entamant ainsi le combat.  
Sakura se tenait toujours à l'endroit où l'avait laissé Sasuke. Relevée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce fût Hinata et Karin qui la sortirent de son état.  
-_Haruno! On doit évacuer les civils. Je passerai devant pour éviter les zones de combat, Hinata sera à l'arrière et nous protègera avec la barrière de Dayana. Toi, tu te charges de voler au-dessus de nous pour avoir une meilleure vision. _Ordonna Karin. Même si elle ne l'appréciait pas, elle devait avouer que son ancienne partenaire était douée pour prendre le commandement des opérations. Elle hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation, et partit avec ses équipières d'un soir pour encadrer un groupe.  
L'Uzumaki les guida vers une sortie se trouvant de l'autre côté de la résidence, les faisant atterrir à seulement 50 mètres de la forêt. Sakura déclencha son arme à ce moment et s'envola.  
-_La voie est libre!_  
La rousse prit la tête du groupe, tandis qu'Hinata mettait en place une barrière de protection à l'aide de son Child. De ce que la rose pouvait voir de sa hauteur, il y avait trois zones de combat. Les scènes étaient impressionnantes, elle n'avait jamais vu autant de Child se battre d'un coup. Elle reconnut Kiyohime et Kurama, qui faisaient partie des plus grands. Après une pensée pour ses coéquipiers, elle se concentra de nouveau sur le chemin à suivre et avança de quelques kilomètres pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. A environ 2 km du groupe, elle aperçut une maison en flammes. Elle se précipita donc vers Karin pour lui dire qu'elle allait s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur, et sans attendre les ordres de l'Uzumaki, elle retourna vers l'incendie, se posant à une dizaine de mètres de l'entrée. Une étrange impression de déjà vu se fit sentir à ce moment, mais elle n'en tint pas compte car comme elle le craignait, elle vit quelqu'un à l'intérieur de la demeure. Etant proche de la porte, elle lui cria de sortir, mais la personne disparut. Elle activa donc son bouclier et se rua dans le feu. Elle chercha l'inconnu et aperçut une silhouette se déplaçait à l'étage. Elle essaya, tant bien que mal de monter les escaliers sur le point de s'effondrer. Ce fût là qu'elle les entendit, ces pleurs qui hantaient ses nuits. Elle resta figée quelques secondes mais se rappela que cette fois-ci, c'était la réalité et que si elle ne faisait rien, elle aurait la mort d'un nourrisson sur la conscience. Elle traversa le couloir à toute allure, et se retrouva dans une chambre d'enfant. Devant le berceau, elle pût enfin mettre un visage sur le bébé en larmes. Elle le prit dans ses bras mais quelque chose attira son attention. D'abord ses yeux verts, puis ce collier ressemblant étrangement au sien. Elle le mit entre ses doigts et lut : _28 mars 084._  
-_Mais c'est moi… _pensa-t-elle à haute voix, choquée.  
-_Pas exactement. _Lui répondit une voix masculine derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement et reconnut la silhouette qui l'avait entrainée dans la maison. Un jeune homme, brun aux yeux verts, à peine plus grand qu'elle, vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise noire se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, lui faisant signe de regarder le collier d'un peu plus près. Bien qu'identique au sien, elle remarqua une différence notable sur le pendentif. Son prénom était remplacé par_ Ren. _Quand elle l'eut lu à haute voix l'enfant et le berceau disparurent, la laissant seule en compagnie de l'inconnu.  
-_Qui es tu? C'est quoi cet endroit? _Demanda Sakura, méfiante, en position d'attaque.  
-_Je m'appelle Ren. Et cet endroit est la maison de tes cauchemars, celle où nous sommes nés. _Les yeux de la rose s'écarquillèrent d'effarement à l'entente de la réponse. _Ceci est une projection que j'ai faite de ton esprit. _Il s'arrêta un instant et détourna la tête vers la fenêtre. _Je dois avouer que tes amis sont plutôt doués. Je pensais que trois niveaux 4 les auraient retenus un peu plus longtemps. Je ne les sous-estimerai pas autant la prochaine fois.  
-C'est toi qui es responsable de l'attaque? _Questionna la jeune fille, essayant de cacher son état émotionnel, très perturbé. Il ne lui répondit pas. Ce qui avait l'air d'être un niveau 1, sous forme de corneille, s'était posé sur son épaule.  
-_Je vois… Bon, j'aurai pas tout perdu. _Pensa-t-il à haute voix. Il se rapprocha de Sakura, qui s'était mise en position de défense.  
-_Je ne te ferai pas de mal… _dit-il calmement. Bien que le bouclier était activé, il avança sa main et le traversa sans problème, sous le regard effrayé de la jeune fille. Il posa sa main sur son front, et elle s'écroula.  
-_On se reverra bientôt, petite sœur. _Souffla-t-il, avant de s'effacer dans la nuit noire.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, guidés par Karin, Sasuke, Naruto et plusieurs de leurs amis arrivèrent dans la clairière. Reconnaissant leur amie allongée sur le sol, ils se précipitèrent vers elle. Le brun s'assura que son cœur battait toujours et qu'elle respirait suffisamment avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour tenter de la réveiller.  
-_Sakura… Sakura… Sakura! _Finit-il par crier. Mais rien ne la fit bouger. Ni même les petites tapes qu'il lui donnait ou les secousses ne parvenaient à la réveiller. Elle était plongée dans le coma.


	15. Bond dans le temps

Chapitre 14

Il faisait noir, très noir. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, ni comment elle y était arrivée et encore moins depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait là. Elle pensait être dans un rêve mais elle avait beau fermer les yeux et les rouvrir, le décor ne changeait pas. Pensant devenir folle, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, pour se calmer. Un courant d'air vint la sortir de son état de panique. En relevant la tête, elle vit un oiseau noir devant elle, plus petit qu'un corbeau, possédant des yeux rouges.  
-_Ne t'approche pas! _Cria-t-elle à la corneille, reconnaissant l'oiseau à qui avait parlé le jeune homme de la maison en flamme. Mais il ne bougea pas et continua de la fixer. Voyant qu'il ne comptait pas l'attaquer, elle s'assit face à lui.  
-_Tu as un prénom peut-être? _Tenta Sakura, inquiète. Evidemment, elle n'obtint aucune réponse. L'oiseau continua de la fixer puis s'envola dans l'autre sens. Etant son seul espoir de sortie, elle lui courut après, lui demandant de ralentir. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, elle avait quitté la zone noire, et se retrouva en plein Neo-Tokyo, sur le parvis de l'Unité Centrale. Ce fut ce qu'elle conclut, même si la devanture du bâtiment était différente de celle qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir. Le mur n'était pas couleur acier, mais recouvert de verre, et les escaliers n'étaient pas en marbre, mais d'un gris anthracite. La corneille s'était posée sur un poteau à ces côtés, et regardait en direction des écrans géants. Elle fit de même et ce qu'elle vit lui décrocha un cri d'exclamation.  
-_15 février 084! On est dans le passé!? Mais c'est quoi ce délire!_  
Prise de panique elle se précipita sur la première personne venue, espérant que tout ceci ne soit qu'un gros malentendu, mais personne ne la voyait ou ne l'entendait. Pire, ils passaient carrément à travers son corps.  
-_Je suis morte? _Souffla-t-elle. _Aïe! _L'oiseau venait de planter son bec dans son bras, lui montrant par la même occasion qu'elle était bien vivante. Il tourna ses yeux vers la porte d'entrée de l'Unité, qui laissait sortir deux hommes. Un grand plutôt mignon, aux cheveux pourpres et aux yeux noisette, suivit d'un homme brun aux yeux noirs, qui rappela de suite quelqu'un à la jeune fille.  
-_Mais c'est Fugaku Uchiha! _S'écria Sakura. _Avec 20 ans de moins… Plutôt pas mal… Aïe! Va falloir que t'arrêtes ça! _S'énerva-t-elle sur la corneille. _On dirait qu'ils sont en train de parler… _L'oiseau s'envola et se rapprocha des deux hommes, entrainant la jeune fille avec lui.  
**Conversation de Suzumu et Fugaku**  
-_Suzumu! Attend moi!_  
-_Dépêche-toi, Fugaku… Hana va encore criser si j'arrive en retard… _Dit le roux en se retournant sur son camarade.  
_-Ah les femmes enceintes et leurs hormones… Je parie qu'elle te demande d'acheter des choses plus farfelues les unes que les autres… _dit l'Uchiha, en connaissance de cause. _La plus extravagante de Mikoto était une crêpe fourrée au chocolat et au fromage de chèvre! Qui peut manger un truc comme ça? _Continua-t-il, écœuré.  
-_Pour le moment elle est surtout très collante, elle veut que je lui dise mon emploi du temps heure par heure. _Souffla Suzumu, exaspéré.  
-_Elle s'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. T'agis bizarrement en ce moment… _Tandis que le binôme se dirigeait vers le parking, l'héritier du puissant clan Uchiha parla de façon plus sérieuse. _Elle s'en est plaint à Mikoto. Elle dit que tu n'es presque jamais à la maison…_Il hésita un instant, avant de poser la question qui le démangeait depuis plusieurs semaines. _Tu as des problèmes en ce moment? _Devant le regard surpris de son ami, il compléta sa question. _Tu vois quelqu'un?  
-Tu penses que je trompe Hana? _Demanda-t-il, d'un air noir.  
-_Dis-moi que j'ai tort. _Répondit Fugaku, méfiant.  
-_Évidemment que oui, jamais je ne pourrais lui faire ça…  
-Des problèmes d'argent alors? Si c'est le cas, tu sais que je peux t'aider.  
-Je n'ai pas de problèmes d'argent non plus! J'ai juste besoin d'être seul! _Cria-t-il, en doublant son ami d'un pas énervé. S'arrêtant devant sa voiture, il fut rejoint par l'Uchiha.  
-_Tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin de parler…  
-Mais lâche-moi! _Hurla-t-il en repoussant violemment la main posée sur son épaule. _Écoute attentivement ce que je vais te dire: Tu es la dernière personne sur cette fichue planète à qui je raconterai mes problèmes personnels, étant donné que tu en es le principal responsable!_  
Choqué par ses paroles, le coéquipier se recula d'un pas.  
-_Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était un accident. _Dit-il d'une voix basse.  
-_Va dire ça à mon frère! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, cela va faire 2 ans dans une semaine que tu l'as tué! Alors à partir d'...  
-C'était un accident! Il s'est interposé entre Kyo et le démon! Combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter!  
-C'était TON Child! Il était sous tes ordres! Tu aurais pu l'empêcher de tirer! Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, t'entends? Alors ne m'approche plus! _ Il claqua la porte de sa berline et sortit en trombe du parking.  
**Du côté de Sakura**  
-_C'était pas la super entente, dis donc… _pensa-t-elle à haute voix en regardant le dos du futur général de la Garde. _Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici? _Demanda-t-elle à la corneille posée sur son épaule. La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un battement d'ailes.

* * *

**Dans la chambre d'hôpital, de nos jours**  
Il était 8 heures du matin quand le jeune Naruto Uzumaki franchit les portes de l'hôpital, deux tasses de café à la main. Comme il s'y attendait, son coéquipier était encore au chevet de Sakura, endormi sur un fauteuil. Il alla le réveiller calmement.  
-_Sasuke… Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, t'as pas bougé depuis hier. Les médecins ont dit qu'ils nous appelleraient au moindre changement._  
-_Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule au moment où elle va se réveiller_… répondit le brun, à moitié endormi.  
-_Sasuke… Tu sais que ça peut prendre du temps… Et puis, Kon est là pour veiller sur elle.  
-Quelqu'un d'humain, je voulais dire…Elle va se réveiller… Et tant que ce ne sera pas le cas, je resterai ici._  
-_Et si je te remplace? Tu acceptes de rentrer_? Demanda le blond. Voyant que Sasuke réfléchissait, il ne perdit pas de temps, lui tendit la tasse de café et le sortit de force de son siège pour prendre sa place.  
-_Va prendre une douche! Tu empestes! Je t'appelle au moindre clignement d'œil._  
Sûr d'avoir laissé la jeune fille entre de bonnes mains, l'Uchiha appela un taxi pour rentrer, trop fatigué pour conduire lui-même. Cependant, se mettre au lit ne fut pas la première chose qu'il fit après s'être lavé. Il sortit de son manoir pour se rendre quelques rues plus loin, dans la résidence Hyuga.  
_-Sasuke-kun? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à une heure pareille? _Demanda l'héritière du clan, en peignoir derrière la porte.  
-_Désolé de te déranger, mais ça ne peut pas attendre._  
Hinata le fit entrer et l'emmena dans la cuisine où ils s'installèrent devant une tasse de thé.  
-_Comment va Sakura?  
-Elle n'a pas bougé… _Il prit une gorgé de boisson chaude et entama ce pourquoi il était venu. _Karin m'a dit que Sakura se trouvait dans cette clairière car elle y avait vu une maison en train de brûler, mais il n'y avait rien quand on est arrivé, et Karin n'a senti aucune présence.  
-Tu veux savoir si Dayana ou moi avons vu quelque chose… Je suis désolée Sasuke, mais il s'est passé la même chose qu'à Kaïshi… Il y avait une barrière m'empêchant d'entrer dans la clairière. J'ai perdu Sakura au moment où elle y a atterri.  
-Tu penses qu'il y avait quelque chose avec elle?  
-Quelque chose ou quelqu'un… _La brune regarda les feuilles de thé tournaient dans sa tasse, et reprit. _Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais je crois que tout ça est lié… Sakura ne voulait pas que j'en parle mais Yui a dit des choses vraiment bizarres à Kaïshi…  
-L'histoire de révolution et tout ça, on est déjà au courant, _enchaina le brun.  
-_Non pas ça, _dit-elle en hochant la tête. _Elle a dit plusieurs choses en lien avec Sakura, comme quoi elle finirait par comprendre, ou qu'elle n'était pas encore prête. Mais surtout, elle a dit qu'elle "lui avait promis" de ne pas toucher à Sakura.  
-Qui ça "lui"?  
-J'en ai aucune idée, elle n'a rien dit d'autre. _Elle releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Sasuke. _Ca ne peut pas être une coïncidence. J'ai été bloqué deux fois de la même manière, Sakura est encore concernée, et je ne pense pas qu'elle ait eu affaire à un démon sinon elle aurait eu des blessures plus importantes…  
-Tu penses que Yui est responsable de ce qui est arrivé?  
-Ou celui qui la commande…_

* * *

**Du côté de Sakura**  
L'animal avait amené la jeune fille dans un nouvel endroit. Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans une immense maison, plutôt un manoir, entre le hall et le salon. Elle vit de nouveau l'homme nommé Suzumu, franchir la porte d'entrée. Dans le même moment, elle s'aperçut qu'une femme se tenait sur le canapé, elle fut comme la dernière fois, témoin de la conversation.  
**Conversation de Suzumu et Hana**  
-_Où tu étais? _Demanda froidement la jeune femme, qui s'avérait être enceinte, depuis le canapé du salon. _Tu sais quelle heure il est?_  
-_Je suis allé faire un tour sur la côte._ Pendant qu'il déposait ses affaires dans l'entrée. _Je me suis disputé avec Fugaku… A propos de Ren.  
-Je sais, il m'a appelé. _Dit-elle, d'un ton plus calme, alors qu'il s'allongeait à côté d'elle, la tête sur son ventre bien arrondi.  
-_Comment s'est passé ta journée? _Demanda-t-il, en bon mari.  
-_Tu évites encore la conversation…. _Souffla la future maman, mais connaissant trop bien son homme, elle répondit à sa question. _Eh bien, j'ai passé la moitié de la matinée dans la salle de bain pour éviter de repeindre notre maison des restes d'hier soir, puis Hishamaru m'a obligé à rester au lit le reste de la journée! J'ai dû tricoter des chaussons! Moi! Tricoter! Tu te rends compte! _S'écria-t-elle. _Vivement qu'ils sortent ces deux-là, j'en peux plus de rester ici!  
-Le médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer, sinon tu pourrais ne pas arriver à terme, alors calme tes nerfs… _dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front. La regardant dans les yeux, il fit part d'une de ses idées. _J'aimerai qu'on appelle le garçon Ren, tu veux bien?  
-Évidemment… _répondit Hana en lui rendant son baiser. _Et pour sa sœur, je pensais à Sakura.  
-Ca me va: Ren et Sakura Takashiro. Ca sonne plutôt pas mal… _sourit Suzumu, en se rallongeant sur le canapé. _Tu penses qu'ils me ressembleront? J'aimerais bien qu'ils aient mes cheveux… _pensa-t-il songeur, se prenant un coup dans l'épaule de la part de sa femme.  
-_Qu'ils NOUS ressembleront! Pourquoi ils devraient avoir tes cheveux, les miens sont très bien aussi! _Ronchonna-t-elle.  
-_Oui, mais noir c'est trop commun comme couleur. Pourpre, ça sort de l'ordinaire, et je veux que ces deux-là en sorte aussi. Mais je voudrais qu'ils aient tes magnifiques yeux.  
-Vas-y, essaye de te rattraper…  
-Et ton sourire aussi… _continua-t-il en s'approchant de ses lèvres afin de l'embrasser amoureusement. _Par contre, s'ils pouvaient éviter d'hériter de ton caractère, ça pourrait être pas mal! _Lança-t-il, en sautant du canapé pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, sous les jets d'oreillers.  
-_Suzumu! Espèce de! Raaaa… Tu profites de ma faiblesse! Je te déteste! _Hurla-t-elle dans le salon.  
-_Je t'aime aussi! _Entendit-elle.  
**Du côté de Sakura**  
La jeune fille ne savait que trop penser de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle était figée sur place.  
-_Est-ce que ce sont mes… parents? _Souffla-t-elle.  
L'oiseau noir s'envola de nouveau, mais Sakura essaya de le retenir, elle voulait rester ici pour en apprendre plus sur ces gens, elle lui hurla de se poser mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un si petit animal pouvait avoir une aussi grande force. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter plus longtemps et lâcha les pattes de la corneille. Elle fût projetée dans une chambre d'hôpital, toujours en présence du couple qu'elle venait de quitter.  
**Conversation de Hana et Suzumu**  
_-Pas trop déçu? Seulement un sur deux à hériter de ton extraordinaire gène… _Charia Hana en regardant son mari, alors qu'elle tenait sa fille et lui son fils.  
-_Comment je pourrais être déçu, ils ont tous les deux tes yeux.  
-Flatteur…  
-Je sens qu'ils vont faire de grandes choses tous les deux… _dit le jeune père.  
-_Je le crois aussi… _confirma sa femme, en s'endormant.  
Il mit son fils dans le berceau et retira sa fille des bras de sa femme pour la placer à côté de son frère. Il resta là à les contempler un instant, avant de sortir de la chambre d'hôpital.  
**Du côté de Sakura**  
Cette fois-ci, elle en était sûre, Hana et Suzumu étaient ses parents biologiques. Elle n'avait aucun doute quant à l'identité des nourrissons. Les deux avaient les yeux verts, comme leur mère, et la petite fille avait un petit duvet rose sur le crâne. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'elle enfant. Le garçon à côté était la copie exacte du bébé qu'elle avait porté dans la maison en feu.  
-_Il ne mentait donc pas… _pensa-t-elle à haute se tourna vers le petit corbeau. _Ce garçon, Ren, c'est vraiment mon frère, n'est-ce pas? _La façon dont les yeux rouges la fixèrent lui fit penser qu'elle était dans le vrai. _Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé? _Demanda-t-elle alors.  
Pour réponse, elle fit un nouveau bond dans le temps et l'espace. A sa grande surprise, elle reconnut l'Aile Est de Senju Gakuen. Suzumu se tenait seul devant la porte dorée, tenant une espèce de clé entre les mains. Alors qu'il allait la mettre dans la serrure, une lame lancée lui fit lâcher le bout de métal.  
-_Fugaku… Il fallait que ce soit toi… _dit calmement Suzumu.  
-_J'ai découvert ce que tu prépares. Tu ferais mieux de te rendre ou je vais devoir te...  
-Me tuer? Comme ça tu complèteras ton tableau de chasse. _Se moqua le roux.  
_-Je te laisse une dernière chance, tu peux encore tout arrêter et le Conseil n'en saura rien.  
-Pourquoi tu ferais ça?  
-Parce que tu es mon ami! Et tu as pensé à Hana, à tes enfants!? _Hurla l'Uchiha.  
-_Ce que je vais faire va changer la face du monde, le reste n'a pas d'importance. _Répondit Suzumu, récupérant la clé au sol.  
-_Suzumu, je t'en supplie! Donne-moi cette clé! _Cria Fugaku, désespérément.  
_-Tu n'as rien compris… Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière… _Il se retourna pour enfoncer la clé, mais il reçut au même instant une lame en plein cœur. _Je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusque-là. _Il s'écroula sur le sol, se vidant de son sang, et Sakura vit la scène s'éloignait, en crie et en pleurs.  
_-Ramène-moi là-bas! Je dois l'aider! Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir! _Hurla-t-elle sur l'oiseau, mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas une plume_. Pourquoi tu m'as montré ça… _Pleura-t-elle, mettant sa tête entre ses genoux.  
-_Maintenant tu sais. _Entendit-elle résonner autour d'elle. Elle regarda la corneille, surprise, avant que cette dernière ne s'envole pour disparaître totalement.

* * *

**A l'hôpital**

Cela faisait deux jours que sa coéquipière et amie était dans le coma et rien n'avait changé. Il avait parlé à son père de ce qu'Hinata lui avait dit, mais il ne pensait pas avoir été pris au sérieux. Il était en train de fumer dans le jardin de l'hôpital, tentant tant bien que mal de se détendre. Il prit une dernière bouffée avant d'écraser le mégot sur les escaliers. Il monta dans l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage n°6, et eut un sentiment de panique en voyant l'agitation des infirmières autour de la chambre 623, la chambre de Sakura. Il se précipita vers la salle et eut un choc en voyant cette dernière assise sur le lit avec un interne vérifiant son rythme cardiaque.  
-_Je vais très bien je vous dis! _Râla-t-elle alors qu'elle reçut un thermomètre en pleine bouche.  
Sasuke était figé sur le pas de la porte, la regardant agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Quand le médecin s'assura que sa température corporel était de 37°C, elle tourna la tête vers la porte et lui fit un grand sourire.  
-_C'est quoi cette tête, on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme! _Dit la jeune fille avec un petit rire.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, car le médecin lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.  
-_Eh bien, mademoiselle Haruno, tous vos signes vitaux sont normaux mais je préfère vous garder 48h de plus, on ne sait jamais.  
-2 jours! Mais je suis pas d'accord! J'ai des trucs à faire! _Contesta Sakura.  
-_Maintenant ça suffit! Tu vas écouter ce que ce docteur dit et tu vas rester gentiment allonger dans ce lit d'hôpital! _Ordonna sévèrement une voix animale.  
-_Mais Kon! Je me sens très bien, j'ai pas besoin de rester ici!  
-Sakura, s'il te plait… _insista Sasuke.  
Voyant l'inquiétude qui transparaissait dans ses yeux noirs, elle capitula, tandis que l'équipe médicale quittait la chambre.  
-_Très bien… _Elle releva la tête, comme prise d'une révélation. _Au fait, comment ça s'est terminé le bal? Il y a eu des blessés? _s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
-_Rien de grave… _dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit, à côté d'elle. _J'en ai marre de toi, tu sais… _souffla-t-il en collant son front contre celui de la rose, désarçonnée, et en fermant les yeux.  
_-Enlève tes sales pattes de là! _Cracha la renarde en se plaçant entre les deux adolescents.  
-_Kon… _s'exaspéra sa maîtresse.  
-_Non, elle a raison. Je dois y aller en plus. _A la surprise de Sakura, il lui fit une bise sur le front et se dirigea vers la porte. _Je repasserai demain. Essaye d'écouter les médecins jusque-là._  
Elle le regarda s'éloigner, pendant que son familier prit la parole, faisant rougir la jeune fille.  
-_Il a passé les deux jours assis sur le fauteuil, tu sais? Il s'est vraiment inquiété pour toi.  
-Pourquoi tu l'as jeté alors? _s'étonna-t-elle.  
-_T'as besoin de te reposer, pas de flirter! _Répondit la renarde.  
-_Qu'est-ce que tu peux dire comme connerie des fois… _S'insurgea Sakura.  
-_Sinon, je suis soulagée que tu ailles bien, j'ai eu très peur aussi. _Dit calmement Kon.  
-_Je sais. _Répondit la jeune fille, en la prenant dans ses bras.  
-_Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la carrière? _Demanda le petit familier.  
-_Je…Hmmm…Non. C'est encore un peu flou…_ Mentit l'adolescente.

* * *

-_Vous m'avez fait demander Fugaku-san? _Demanda Kakashi Hatake, en entrant dans le bureau du général de la Garde.  
-_Vous en êtes où de vos recherches sur Yui Kazane? _Dit l'Uchiha, regardant par la fenêtre.  
-_Elle était orpheline, ses parents sont morts pendant l'Invasion, apparemment ils étaient civils. Elle a été élevée par une de ses tantes, une officier qui n'était pas très présente, elle a donc grandit un peu toute seule et d'après mes infos, elle s'est fait recruter par une sorte de secte de fanatiques de Takashiro. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à déterminer qui était à la tête du groupe, mais je suis sur le coup._  
-_Très bien. Vous pensez que ce qui est arrivé au bal est en lien avec Sakura Haruno?  
-Rien ne me permet de l'affirmer mais je dois avouer que les coïncidences s'enchainent.  
-J'ai eu des nouvelles informations. Apparemment Yui Kazane aurait dit à Kaïshi qu'on lui avait interdit de la toucher et qu'elle finirait par comprendre…  
-Ajouter au fait qu'elle soit plongée dans le coma sans cause apparente. Vous pensez à quoi?  
-Que cette Yui ou son chef sont à l'origine de l'attaque du domaine Uchiha. _Il se retourna vers son ancien maître. _Kakashi, retrouvez-moi la personne qui dirige ce groupe d'allumés coûte que coûte.  
-Très bien, Fugaku-san. _Répondit l'Hatake en s'inclinant, avant de sortir. Avant de franchir la porte, il fut stopper par la voix de son patron.  
-_Kakashi. Surveillez Sasuke. Il commence à se douter de quelque chose et je ne veux pas qu'il soit mêlé à cette histoire. _


	16. Invasion

Chapitre 15

Il était trois heures de l'après-midi et Sakura était en train de mourir d'ennui devant la télévision de sa chambre d'hôpital. Cela faisait 24 heures qu'elle s'était réveillée et il lui fallait en tenir 24 de plus pour avoir l'autorisation des médecins pour sortir d'ici. Autorisation qu'elle ne comptait pas attendre car il fallait qu'elle fasse des recherches sur ce qu'elle avait appris pendant son coma. Cependant, entre les aller et venu de ses amis, des infirmiers et internes, sans compter Kon qui ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé l'occasion de s'échapper. Elle regarda son familier en train de s'énerver devant l'émission télévisée, s'excitant contre les candidats tous plus nuls les uns que les autres. Elle aurait aimé lui parler de son "rêve", si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, mais elle n'avait pas envie qu'elle vienne briser tous ses espoirs. Elle préférait donc vérifier ce qu'elle avait vu et lui en parler ensuite. Mais pour se faire, il fallait déjà lui faire quitter la chambre assez longtemps. Elle éteignit donc le poste.  
-_Pourquoi t'as fait ça!? _S'écria la renarde.  
-_Pour tes nerfs… et ma tête surtout. Tu voudrais pas aller me chercher une glace? _Demanda la jeune fille avec une voix d'enfant.  
-_Je vais demander à l'infirmier de t'en apporter une.  
-Non, je veux dire une VRAIE glace! Pas le truc à la fraise où y a même pas de fraise dedans… Il doit bien y avoir une supérette dans le coin, non? _Continua-t-elle avec des yeux de chien battu.  
-_Bon d'accord… _souffla le familier en sautant du lit. _Caramel, je suppose?  
-Et double couche! T'es géniale! _Cria-t-elle pendant que Kon passait la porte. Elle attendit de voir le bout de ses oreilles par la fenêtre pour sortir à son tour du lit et changer sa blouse d'hôpital contre le survêtement que lui avait apporté Iruka dans la matinée. Elle s'attacha les cheveux, ouvrit la fenêtre et mit un pied dessus. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sauter, une voix masculine qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien la stoppa dans son mouvement.  
-_Tu comptais faire quoi exactement?  
-Sasuke! Je…Hmmmm… Je prenais l'air frais! _Répondit-elle gênée en se retournant vers lui, tandis qu'il s'approchait le regard sévère.  
-_Et tu avais besoin de te mettre en baskets et survêtement pour…?  
-Pour me mettre dans l'ambiance! C'est plus facile de s'imaginer en train de faire une randonnée en montagne quand on est habillé pour le faire! _Dit-elle, alors qu'il fermait la fenêtre derrière elle.  
-_T'as fini de te foutre de moi! Les médecins t'ont demandée de rester 48 heures, en quoi c'est si compliqué à respecter!? _S'énerva le brun.  
-_Je l'ai déjà dit: j'ai plein de trucs à faire et je me sens très bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'emmerder à rester ici un jour de plus. _Répondit-elle d'un ton sec.  
Sasuke, dont le sang était en train de bouillir, tapa fort sur le mur derrière la rose, la faisant sursauter.  
-_Tu étais dans le coma, le coma! Tu comprends? On a cru… J'ai cru que tu étais morte quand j'ai vu ton corps dans cette clairière! J'étais mort d'inquiétude, et je le resterais tant que les médecins n'auront pas certifié noir sur blanc que tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Donc tu vas retourner dans ce p***** de lit et attendre tranquillement jusqu'à demain qu'ils te donnent la permission de sortir. _Ordonna-t-il, d'une voix très froide.  
Sakura était restée immobile devant son discours, d'un côté elle était touchée qu'il s'inquiète autant pour elle, mais, en réalité, elle était surtout en colère, en colère car son attitude était complètement inadaptée.  
-_Pourquoi? _Demanda-t-elle, en le fixant fortement.  
-_Pourquoi quoi? _Riposta-t-il, toujours sur les nerfs.  
-_Pourquoi je devrais t'écouter? Aux dernières nouvelles, on n'est pas en mission, tu n'es pas non plus mon tuteur, et encore moins mon père, par conséquent, tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner… Tous les deux, on est au mieux ami, je vais donc te répondre en tant que telle: l'attention que tu me portes me touche énormément et j'ai pris note de tout ce que tu m'as dit, mais maintenant si tu permets… _Elle poussa le bras qui la séparait de la fenêtre, l'ouvrit de nouveau et lui fit un grand sourire. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de sauter. Il l'avait attrapée et plaquée contre le mur, collant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle était figée comme une statue, tellement surprise qu'elle crut un instant ne jamais s'être réveillée de son coma. Sasuke Uchiha, le mec qui faisait fantasmer le trois quart des filles du lycée étant en train de l'embrasser, et plutôt bien, très bien même. Une fois la surprise passée et après un petit moment d'hésitation, elle répondit timidement au baiser. Sentant qu'elle s'était détendue, le brun la plaqua davantage contre le mur pour la rapprocher de lui, tandis qu'elle passait ses bras derrière son coup. Il se détacha à contre cœur, collant son front au sien et lui demanda doucement et calmement.  
-_Reste, s'il te plait._  
Et voilà, il l'avait fait craquer, comment elle pouvait lui dire non après ça.  
-_D'accord… Tu sais te montrer persuasif. _Répondit-elle, les joues rosies.  
-_Chacun sa technique._  
Alors qu'il se penchait pour prendre de nouveau possession de ses lèvres, une secousse similaire au soir du bal se fit sentir dans l'hôpital. Ils s'accroupirent tous les deux sur le sol, Sasuke protégeant la jeune fille des objets qui pourraient tomber. Le tremblement dura d'une minute et les deux adolescents se précipitèrent à la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il se passait dehors. Des faisceaux de lumière bleue surgissaient à plusieurs endroits de la cité.  
-_Des brèches… _Souffla le brun.  
En effet, des démons de toutes sortes étaient en train de sortir des puits luminescents, semant la terreur dans les rues. Alors qu'ils observaient le désastre, trois petites spores se mirent en formation triangle devant eux, laissant apparaître au centre, le visage d'Hinata Hyuga.  
-_Hinata, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? _Demanda, apeurée, Sakura.  
-_Des brèches sont en train de s'ouvrir dans les quatre coins de la ville. Des démons des niveau en sortent. Tous les membres de la Garde capable de se battre doivent se rendre sur le terrain.  
-Très bien. _Sasuke activa son katana et se dirigea vers la porte, suivie de sa coéquipière. _T'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit toute à l'heure? _Dit-il en se retournant.  
-_Elle a dit "tous les membres capables de se battre", je suis capable de me battre. Je viens avec toi!_  
-_C'est hors de question!_  
-_Hinata! Aide-moi! _Dit la jeune fille, en se tournant vers l'écran flottant.  
-_Je… Hmmm… Je crois que je ne devrais pas m'en mêler… _répondit-elle, en se tortillant les doigts.  
-_Tsss, lâcheuse… Allez, laisse-moi y aller! Vous avez besoin de toute l'aide disponible! Et je suis un bon élément en parfaite santé, que tu le veuilles ou non! _Tenta de convaincre la jeune fille.  
-_Non, c'est non. _Dit une dernière fois l'Uchiha, avant de se retourner pour sortir.  
-_Je sortirai d'ici, avec ou sans ton accord! _Cria-t-elle dans son dos, l'arrêtant net sur le pas de la porte.  
-_Comment tu veux que je me batte si je passe mon temps à m'inquiéter de ce qui va t'arriver!? _S'énerva-t-il, en la regardant dans les yeux.  
-_Je serai prudente… _dit-elle d'un ton apaisant, en s'approchant doucement de lui.  
-_Permet moi d'en douter.  
-Très prudente?  
-Sakura…_  
Voyant qu'il serait très difficile à convaincre avec un simple sourire, elle décida de tourner ses armes contre lui. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, posa ses mains sur son torse, et l'embrassa tendrement, toujours devant la pauvre Hinata, qui était devenue rouge pivoine.  
-_Laisse-moi y aller, s'il te plait… _souffla-t-elle  
-_Très bien… Mais je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle. _Se résigna Sasuke.  
_-Ca me va.  
-Hinata, où on doit aller? _Demanda le brun à la jeune Hyuga qui se tourna vers sa multitude d'écran.  
-_Dirigez-vous vers le centre-ville pour le moment.  
_Les deux jeunes, suivis de l'écran se ruèrent donc dehors se dirigeant vers un des lieux de l'affrontement.  
-_Hinata! Est-ce que tu as vu Kon? _Demanda Sakura, qui survolait les rues au-dessus de son coéquipier, inquiète de ne pas avoir croisé son familier.  
-_Elle est partie à l'orphelinat pour aider à évacuer les enfants. Je lui ai dit que tu étais avec Sasuke.  
-Merci._  
Après quelques minutes, la brune montra des signes d'inquiétude.  
-_Sasuke, on n'a pas de nouvelles de ton père. Et je n'arrive pas à atteindre l'Unité Centrale.  
-Comment ça "pas de nouvelles"!? C'est qui qui donne les ordres?_  
-_Pour le moment, ton frère s'en charge, mais il n'était pas présent à l'Unité quand l'attaque a eu lieu. Vous devriez vous dirigez là-bas pour voir ce qu'il se passe, je vous envoie Naruto-kun. Je dois vous laisser._  
Les spores se dissocièrent et partirent vers un autre endroit de la ville tandis que les deux membres de l'équipe sept accéléraient la cadence en direction du quartier général de la Garde. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent plusieurs niveaux 1 et 2 qui les ralentirent un moment. Mais ce ne fût rien comparé à ce qui les attendait en arrivant devant l'Unité Centrale. Une dizaine de niveau 3 et 4 tournaient autour du bâtiment. Alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer, Sasuke remarqua quelque chose :  
-_On dirait qu'ils gardent l'entrée. On devrait… Sakura_! Alors qu'il voulait établir une stratégie, sa coéquipière fonça droit sur l'immeuble. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre. La suivant du regard, il la vit disparaitre à l'approche de l'Unité Centrale. Il allait crier pour l'appeler mais au même endroit où elle s'était volatilisée, il fut propulsé à une dizaine de mètres derrière lui. Un champ de force l'empêchait d'approcher plus près. Alors qu'il allait effectuer une nouvelle tentative, il dut revoir ses plans car il se faisait charger par un groupe de démon.  
-_Je crois que je n'ai plus le choix, Kiyohime!_  
**Du côté de Sakura  
**Elle n'avait pas écouté Sasuke, elle s'était précipitée en direction du bâtiment pour secourir les personnes qui étaient sans doute bloquées à l'intérieur. Alors qu'elle volait au-dessus de la place, elle passa d'un coup d'un endroit où régnait le chaos à une zone beaucoup plus calme, mais elle s'y trouvait seule. Elle ne voyait et n'entendait plus rien de ce qu'il y avait derrière elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait en vue était le bâtiment devant elle. Se disant que de toute façon, elle n'avait rien à perdre, elle entra dans l'Unité Centrale. Dans le hall, toutes les personnes présentes étaient inconscientes sur le sol. Elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas des cadavres devant les yeux. Une fois rassurée, elle prit l'ascenseur et monta jusqu'au dernier étage, étage du bureau du général. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle vit Fugaku Uchiha, inconscient et attaché sur son fauteuil. Elle se précipita vers lui et vérifia ses signes vitaux.  
-_Uchiha-sama! Uchiha-sama! Vous devez vous réveiller, la ville est attaquée par des dizaines de démons, on a besoin de vos ordres! _Lui dit-elle en le secouant.  
-_Tu perds ton temps, il ne se réveillera que quand je l'aurai décidé. _Répondit une voix derrière elle.  
-_Ren…  
-Je t'avais dit qu'on se reverrait. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de fêter nos retrouvailles et tout ça, mais j'ai des petites choses à faire, donc essaye de ne pas faire trop de bruit.  
-Pourquoi tu as déclenché tout ça, qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes? _Demanda méfiante Sakura au jeune homme  
-_Ah ça? J'avoue que c'est un peu radical, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour arriver jusqu'ici sans trop de problème. _Il s'avança vers l'ordinateur principal. _Bon, c'est toi qui vois, mais à ta place je ne resterai pas ici.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?_  
-_Faire disparaitre ce bâtiment, quelle question. C'est une erreur de l'architecture.  
-Pourquoi tu fais ça? Tu veux te venger de lui pour ce qu'il a fait à Suzumu!?  
-Je suis content de voir que Kaï a bien fait son travail. Mais, ce n'est pas que ça…  
-Alors quoi!? Tu veux rayer cette ville de la carte!? T'es un grand malade!  
-Tu apprendras chère sœur, qu'on ne fait pas une révolution avec des fleurs, et que pour reconstruire quelque chose de solide, il vaut mieux raser d'abord.  
-Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire sans rien dire? _Hurla-t-elle en pointant son bras sur lui.  
-_Tu n'oserais pas tuer ton propre frère quand même? _La voyant hésiter, il appuya sur un bouton, qui déclencha un chronomètre. _A ta place, je partirais maintenant.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? _Souffla-t-elle.  
-_Tu vois là-haut, il y a un lance-missile qui ne s'arrêtera pas tant que cet endroit ne sera pas rayé de la carte. _Le brun s'avança vers la fenêtre et regarda vers le ciel. _Ah, ça arrive._  
Sakura suivit son regard et vit une lumière intense arriver sur eux. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde et fonça à travers la vitre pour se diriger sur la trajectoire du missile, sous le regard amusé de son jumeau.  
**Du côté de Sasuke et Naruto**  
Les deux garçons de l'équipe sept étaient en train de se débrouiller tant bien que mal face aux démons de niveau 3 et 4, ils en avaient déjà éliminé 4 mais c'était sans fin, à chaque fois qu'un disparaissait, un autre se pointait. Heureusement pour eux, plusieurs maîtres étaient arrivés pour leur venir en aide. Alors que la situation commençaient à peine à se calmer, Sasuke vit une lumière étrange se dirigeait vers eux. Un instant plus tard, Sakura réapparut se précipitant vers celle-ci. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait, il comprit qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un missile, et qu'elle comptait utiliser son bouclier pour l'intercepter, du vrai suicide.  
-_SAKURA!_  
**Du côté de Sakura**  
Elle s'arrêta à bonne distance, mit ses bras en bouclier, et attendit l'impact. Celui-ci fut brutal et elle eut beaucoup de mal à rester en place, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait autant de difficultés à maintenir le bouclier, elle était à deux doigts de tout lâcher mais continua de mettre toute sa force et volonté pour protéger ses amis.  
**Du côté des garçons**  
Il le voyait, elle ne tiendrait pas. Puis ce qu'il redoutait arriva. Le missile explosa et une énorme boule de feu se forma autour de la jeune fille. Il regarda Naruto, espérant que c'était un cauchemar mais il le vit verser une larme, et il s'écroula sur ses genoux. Jamais elle n'aurait pu survivre à une telle explosion.  
-_Oh la vache! _Cria son coéquipier.  
Sasuke tourna les yeux vers l'endroit où se trouvait la boule de feu, et à son étonnement, un immense dragon blanc, aux ailes de feu avait pris sa place, la jeune fille assise sur son dos.  
**Du côté de Sakura**  
-_Kagutsuchi, il est temps de me montrer ce que tu as dans le ventre!_  
Il n'en fallut pas plus au Child pour foncer droit vers le ciel, ou plutôt vers l'espace. Sakura le savait, un nouveau missile se dirigerait vers eux, le seul moyen d'arrêter tout ça était d'en détruire la cause. Rester à espérer que l'oxygène emprisonné dans son bouclier suffirait à la maintenir en vie assez longtemps. Par chance, Kagutsuchi possédait son propre bouclier, lui permettant de passer l'atmosphère sans dégât. Une fois en dehors de celle-ci, elle aperçut enfin le satellite, une énorme machine à tuer, de toute évidence prête à envoyer la seconde bombe.  
-_Kagutsuchi!_  
Le dragon ouvrit la gueule et une énorme boule de lumière se forma entre ses mâchoires. Finalement un faisceau laser blanc en sortit qui pulvérisa l'engin devant eux.  
**Du côté des garçons**  
Une immense explosion avait suivi la disparition de leur amie. Ils restaient là immobiles, les yeux rivés vers le ciel espérant la voir redescendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils virent une chose brillante descendre à toute allure vers eux, et ce n'était pas un missile. Leur coéquipière était en train de tomber comme une pierre.  
**Du côté de Sakura**  
Elle avait réussi, elle était en train de faire une chute libre de plusieurs centaines de mètre mais elle était soulagée, et souriait. Quand elle jugea qu'elle était à une bonne distance du sol, elle rouvrit les yeux, activa son arme et invoqua de nouveau son Child qui apparut dans une immense boule de feu. En regardant au sol, elle vit que la plupart des démons étaient morts ou avaient tout simplement disparu dans les brèches. Elle se déposa doucement près de la place Centrale, au côté du dragon, qui baissa sa tête vers elle. Elle l'attrapa son menton et posa son front sur son museau.  
-_Sakura-chan! _Entendit-elle crier derrière elle. Ses deux coéquipiers couraient à toute allure dans sa direction. Elle leur fit un grand sourire et lâcha son Child. Voyant que Sasuke était le premier, elle prépara son discours d'excuses pour ne pas l'avoir écouté, mais elle n'eut le temps de rien dire. Il l'avait déjà attrapé par la taille, et l'embrasser intensément. A travers son baiser, elle sentait toute la peur qu'il avait éprouvé. Le brun se détacha à bout de souffle et capta le regard son amie.  
-_Tu devrais faire attention, je vais finir par m'y habituer. _Lança la jeune fille.  
-_J'y compte bien…  
-Hmmm, Hmmm. _Fit Naruto en se raclant la gorge.  
Les deux autres se séparèrent, gênés. Ne voulant pas s'engluer dans une conversation dérangeante, le blond se dirigea vers le nouveau Child.  
-_Alors là, Sakura-chan, tu m'épates! Il a trop la classe! Comment il s'appelle?  
-Je te présente Kagutsuchi!_  
-_Tu vas enfin réellement faire partie de l'Elite! _Dit une jolie blonde qui arrivait sur la gauche. _Il est vraiment immense! _S'extasia-t-elle en observant de plus près le dragon.  
-_Sasuke, il est où ton père? _Demanda Shikamaru, beaucoup plus pragmatique. Le cadet Uchiha se tourna, le regard inquiet, vers la rose, qui se rappela d'un coup qu'elle avait laissé Fugaku Uchiha avec Ren.  
-_Je…Heuuu… Il était inconscient dans son bureau._  
-_Suivez-moi. _Le brun se dirigea à vive allure vers l'Unité Centrale suivi de ses camarades. Pendant la course, Sakura chercha une histoire convaincante à raconter, proche de la vérité, qu'elle ne pouvait pas entièrement dévoiler. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall, les personnes inconscientes se réveillaient doucement, complètement déboussolées, aidées par l'équipe médicale, déjà sur place. Une fois au dernier étage, Sasuke se précipita vers son père, toujours attaché, mais conscient. Se tenant juste derrière lui à côté du bureau, Sakura vit, à sa grande stupéfaction, une enveloppe portant son nom, qu'elle s'empressa de cacher.  
-_Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? _Demanda le général, encore engourdi, pendant que son fils le détachait.  
-_La ville a subit une Invasion. Mais nous avons pu la contrôler… _répondit-il, soucieux. _Maintenant que j'y pense, la plupart des démons se sont volatilisés quand tu as détruit cette chose. _Dit-il en se tournant vers sa coéquipière. _Comment tu as su qu'il y avait un truc dans l'espace?  
"C'est le moment de te surpasser ma grande…"_s'encouragea intérieurement la jeune fille.  
-_Il y avait un homme ici. C'est lui qui a dû vous immobiliser. Je n'ai pas très bien vu son visage. Il s'est volatilisé après avoir dit qu'il ferait son possible pour détruire cet endroit. J'ai vu le compte à rebours sur l'ordinateur et je me suis précipitée sur le missile._ Improvisa-t-elle.  
-_Père, vous ne vous rappelez vraiment de rien?_ Demanda le brun.  
-_Non. _Répondit le général, en cherchant désespérément quelque chose sur lui. _C'est pas vrai… _Il chercha ensuite dans son bureau, sous les yeux perplexes des adolescents. _Il a disparu,_ souffla-t-il pour lui-même.  
-_Qu'est-ce qui a disparu?  
-Rien qui te concerne. _Répondit sèchement le père à son cadet. Il se rassit sur son fauteuil tandis qu'un médecin franchit la porte de l'ascenseur.  
-_Uchiha-sama. Nous devons vous amener à l'hôpital pour faire quelques examens.  
-Très bien. _En suivant le médecin, il ordonna une dernière chose.  
-_Sasuke, dis à ton frère de venir me faire un rapport détaillé des évènements avant ce soir. Haruno, tu viens avec moi.  
-Oui, Uchiha-sama._

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard, chez Ichiraku**  
-_Vous vous êtes bien débrouillés les jeunes! Pour vous remercier de nous avoir protégés, je vous offre la tournée de ramen! _Lança le vieil homme.  
-_Génial! Kiba, ose dire qu'Ichiraku n'est pas le meilleur! _s'écria Naruto.  
-_Je n'ai jamais dit ça! _Dit le brun, de mauvaise foi.  
-_Bon appétit tout le monde! _Fit joyeusement Choji, en attaquant avidement son bol de nouille.  
-_Choji! Tu pourrais attendre que Sakura arrive! _Le réprimanda Ino.  
-_Ca fait des heures qu'elle est avec le général! J'en peux plus d'attendre moi!  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux attaquer… _dit une voix féminine exténuée derrière lui.  
-_Ma pauvre, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? _Demanda Tenten, alors que Sakura s'affalait sur le comptoir.  
-_Qui ça?  
-Ben le général!_  
-_Ah lui, rien, je lui ai à peine parlé 10 minutes. Le pire c'était le Conseil…  
-Le Conseil! T'es passé devant le Conseil!? _Hurla Ino dans le restaurant. _Mais ils te voulaient quoi ces vieux croutons!?  
-Pas grand-chose: j'ai dû expliquer de 36 façons différentes comment je m'étais débarrassée du lance-missile, puis ils m'ont laissée poireauter pendant des heures avant d'annoncer leur verdict.  
-Quel verdict? _Demanda curieusement la blonde.  
-_Ils veulent me remettre la médaille de la ville en même temps que je serai promue officier. _Répondit la rose, le front toujours sur le comptoir, tandis que la moitié de ses amis étaient en train de s'étouffer avec leurs ramens.  
-_Tu vas être promu officier!? _S'exclama le blond.  
-_C'est ça qui te surprend!? _S'exaspéra l'Inuzuka. _Evidemment qu'elle va être promue officier! Elle maitrise un Child, abruti!  
-Arrête de me traiter d'abruti! _S'énerva le blond en fixant rageusement le dresseur de chien.  
-_Naruto-kun, s'il te plait. _Le calma Hinata.  
-_La cérémonie doit avoir lieu quand? _Demanda Shikamaru.  
-_Après-demain… _Elle se releva d'un coup sec et tapa ses mains sur la table. _Pour ma santé mentale, on n'en parle plus. Merci Ichiraku-san! _Dit-elle en attrapant un bol de ramen. _Bon appétit!  
-Laisse-nous au moins te féliciter! _Tenten leva son verre, et suivie par ses camarades, ils crièrent en cœur : _Félicitations!_  
Après avoir fêté dignement leur victoire, le petit groupe se sépara, chacun rentrant chez soi. Sakura sortit la dernière de la petite échoppe et eut le plaisir de voir qu'elle ne rentrerait pas à pied ce soir. Son charmant coéquipier l'attendait de l'autre côté de la rue, adossé à sa moto, casque en main. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, et lui demanda joueuse.  
-_Tu attends quelqu'un peut-être?  
-En effet.  
-Et je peux savoir qui?  
-Tu ne la connais pas…  
-Tu peux toujours me la décrire.  
-En un mot… Hmmmm, je dirais que c'est une chieuse.  
-Eh ben ça fait plaisir! _Se vexa la jeune fille.  
-_Arrête, tu l'as cherché. _Se moqua légèrement le brun.  
-_Tsss… J'crois que je vais marcher un peu. _Dit-elle dédaigneusement en se détournant. Sasuke la bloqua en barrant le chemin avec son bras.  
-_Allez, monte.  
-T'as de la chance que je sois épuisée… _Elle attrapa le casque qu'il lui tendait et monta à l'arrière du deux roues.  
Arrivée au bas de son immeuble, elle descendit rapidement, toujours vexée.  
-_On se voit demain. _Dit-elle sèchement avant de se tourner vers les escaliers.  
-_Qu'est-ce que tu peux être susceptible…  
-T'as pas trouvé mieux que "chieuse" comme qualificatif!?_ S'énerva-t-elle en se retournant.  
_-T'as raison, j'aurais pu dire suicidaire aussi, mais chieuse ça sonnait mieux.  
-Raaa… tu m'énerves! Je ne te dis pas bonne nuit!_  
Il la rattrapa par le bras et la ramena contre lui, plaçant une de ses mains derrière sa nuque, afin de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Y avait pas à dire, il savait comment s'y prendre avec elle. Il plaça sa main libre dans le creux de ses reins, tandis que ses doigts se mélangeaient à ses cheveux ébène. Le baiser se faisait de plus en plus profond, il força à peine le passage avec sa langue pour pouvoir enfin goûter à celle de sa partenaire, qui étant donné le petit gémissement qu'il entendit, appréciait sa manière de prendre les devants. Il descendit la main qui tenait sa nuque vers ses hanches et la passa sous son haut.  
-_Hahaha. _Sakura stoppa brusquement leur échange en détachant ses lèvres du brun et en bloquant sa main droite, beaucoup trop entreprenante à son goût. _Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire alors que tu m'as traité de chieuse… _Elle lui fit un rapide baisé avant de courir vers le couloir extérieur. Arrivée devant sa porte, elle se pencha sur la rambarde, pour lui dire bonne nuit, puis elle disparut dans son appartement, laissant le brun sur sa fin.  
-_Tsss… C'est vraiment une chieuse… _Pensa-t-il à haute voix, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

* * *

-_Je peux savoir ce qui nous vaut ce sourire béat? _Dit Kon, en voyant sa maîtresse franchir la porte.  
-_Hein? Heuuu, rien du tout… Je suis contente que tu ailles bien. _Répondit-elle en la serrant fort dans ses bras.  
-_Hinata m'a dit pour ton Child.  
-Ah oui! Faudra que je vous présente! C'est bizarre mais c'est comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours! _S'enthousiasma la jeune fille.  
-_Je suis impatiente de le rencontrer! _Répondit le petit renard, tout aussi joyeuse. _Tiens, c'est quoi ce que tu as dans la poche? _Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait quelque chose de bizarre sous la veste de son amie.  
-_J'avais oublié… _fit Sakura, se rappelant de l'enveloppe qu'elle avait récupéré dans le bureau de Fugaku Uchiha. Elle l'ouvrit et y vit une petite clé, accompagnée d'un mot : _Pour répondre à tes questions, Ren._  
-_C'est qui ce Ren?_  
-_Promet-moi de ne pas te fâcher. _Supplia la rose, avant de se lancer dans son récit.

* * *

**A quelques kilomètres de là  
-**_Comment vous sentez vous Fugaku?  
-Tsunade… Je suis flatté que vous vous préoccupiez de ma santé. _Répondit le chef du clan Uchiha, allongé dans son lit d'hôpital.  
-_Qui vous l'a pris? _Demanda la directrice, d'un ton sérieux et inquiet.  
-_Je ne sais pas… Je ne me souviens de rien de ce qui s'est passé. Tsunade, faites attention, je ne peux encore rien confirmer mais tout ça doit avoir un lien avec Takashiro.  
-Je m'en doutais. J'ai déjà dit au chef-conseiller de mettre la troisième pièce à l'abri.  
-Si vous voulez mon avis, tout ne fait que commençait… _

* * *

**A quelques mètres, dans une autre chambre de l'hôpital**

Un jeune homme brun, aux yeux d'un vert étincelant, entra dans une chambre d'hôpital, s'arrêtant devant le lit d'une fille d'à peu près son âge.  
-_Kana… Je crois qu'il est temps de te réveiller. _Il posa sa main sur le front de l'adolescente, avant de disparaitre par la fenêtre. Une infirmière passa alors dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant la chambre, étonnait de voir s'agiter les moniteurs. Elle s'approcha du lit, et stupéfaite, elle vit les doigts bouger. Elle courut appeler le médecin de service. Ce dernier prit une petite lampe torche et ouvrit les paupières pour voir la réaction oculaire, mais celle-ci se fit beaucoup plus forte que ce qu'il attendait. En effet, aveuglée par une trop forte lumière, la jeune fille mit ses mains devant ses yeux pour se protéger.  
-_Où suis-je? _Souffla-t-elle.


	17. Cérémonie

Chapitre 16

La ville se réveillait doucement. Les engins de chantier commençaient à apparaître dans les quartiers les plus touchés par l'Invasion de la veille. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas gêner le motard qui fonçait sur les routes traversant la cité. A peine arrêté, il sauta de son véhicule et courut à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ne s'arrêtant même pas à l'accueil pour demander son chemin, il le connaissait par cœur: traverser le hall, prendre le premier couloir sur la droite et continuer tout droit jusqu'à la chambre 034. Essoufflé, il ouvrit la porte avec force, et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Imura-san ne mentait pas, elle s'était vraiment réveillée.  
-_Kana…_ souffla le jeune homme, abasourdi.  
-_Sasuke-kun! _Lui répondit-elle dans un grand sourire. A voir sa tête, on aurait du mal à croire qu'elle avait passé un an dans le coma. Son teint était pâle et ses cheveux très longs, mais elle avait l'air en forme et dévorait avidement son petit déjeuner. _Tu ne viens pas m'embrasser? _Demanda innocemment la jeune fille. Sasuke s'avança vers le lit et embrassa délicatement le front de sa petite amie, qui ne pensait pas vraiment à ça en prononçant le mot baiser.  
-_Kana-chan! _Une tornade blonde venait d'entrer dans la chambre et se jeta sur la brunette pour la serrer fort dans ses bras.  
-_Naruto! Tu es en train de m'étouffer!  
-Désolé… _S'excusa l'Uzumaki en se détachant. _C'est juste que je suis super content de te voir! Enfin de te voir réveillée je veux dire.  
-Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver, tous les deux… _Dit-elle, en serrant fort la main de ses deux amis d'enfance.  
-_Kana-chan… Est-ce que les médecins t'ont tout expliqué?  
-Oui, je suis au courant pour mon coma et l'année qui s'est écoulée.  
-Kana, je m'en veux tellement…  
-Pour tout vous dire, je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose sur ce qu'il s'est passé, mais mon père m'a raconté. Je vous demande de ne pas culpabiliser pour ce qui m'est arrivé, la seule responsable c'est moi. _Devant les regards tristes des deux garçons, elle prit un ton plus joyeux. _Allez, assez parler des choses qui fâchent. Racontez-moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé cette année!_

* * *

_-Kon, tu me fais toujours la tête? _Demanda timidement Sakura, alors que son familier ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis la veille.  
-_Roooo, allez quoi! Tu peux pas m'en vouloir éternellement d'avoir gardé ça secret! _S'exaspéra l'adolescente.  
-_Mais quand même! Un frère jumeau psychopathe, un père suspect, et une mère… Bon on ne sait rien sur ta mère, mais quand même! Comment tu as pu me cacher ça pendant 2 jours!?  
-De un, dois-je te rappeler qu'on a été légèrement occupé hier! De deux, je ne pense pas que Ren soit un psychopathe, il voit juste les choses d'une façon différente, de trois, tout ce qu'on sait c'est que mon père s'est fait descendre par Fugaku Uchiha…  
-Il s'est fait descendre devant la porte close de l'Aile Est, moi, je trouve ça suspect!  
-Je dois aller parler à Fugaku Uchiha… J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé là-bas, et surtout quand ça s'est passé.  
-Et comment tu comptes lui expliquer que tu t'intéresses soudainement à l'assassinat de son ex-meilleur ami?  
-Raaaa… Mais je peux pas rester ici sans rien faire! Et puis c'est quoi cette clé qu'il m'a donné!? Vu la taille, ça risque pas d'ouvrir une porte… _Réfléchit Sakura, en tournant l'objet métallique entre ses doigts fins. _Les gravures me rappellent quelque chose, mais quoi… _Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, comme si ça pourrait l'aider à fouiller dans son esprit. _J'en ai marre! Je sors. Tu m'accompagnes?  
-Si tu m'offres une glace pour te faire pardonner de ton manque d'honnêteté.  
-Genre tu me caches jamais rien toi… _Fit cyniquement la jeune fille.  
-_T'es mal parti pour te faire pardonner là.  
-C'est bon, je te l'offre ta glace! On ira après avoir fait un tour à l'orphelinat, ça te va?  
-Ca marche!_

Le bâtiment où elle avait passé son enfance avait été miraculeusement épargné par les attaques de démon. Bizarrement, elle se dit que son frère y était pour quelque chose. Kon lui avait déjà dit que personne n'avait été blessé, elle franchit ainsi le portail plus détendue.  
-_Sakura-nee san! Je veux voir ton Child! C_ria autoritairement un garçonnet à lunettes.  
-_Udon! Laisse-moi arriver! Et puis comment tu sais que j'ai un Child en plus!? _S'étonna la future officier.  
-_Tu rigoles! Tout le monde en parle! On voit que toi à la télé!  
-HEIN!? _Sakura se précipita dans la salle commune, où se trouvait la télévision et mit une chaine qui passait les informations en boucle. Elle eut le plaisir de voir son visage en plein écran, pendant sa folle épopée vers l'espace, et évidemment, Kagutsuchi avait lui aussi son quart d'heure de célébrité. _Je vois… Ca explique tous les regards insistants dans la rue. _Se remémora l'adolescente, en sortant dans la cour de l'établissement, sous les yeux étonnés des enfants. _Vous voulez le voir en vrai ou pas!? _Dit-elle en se retournant. Elle fut suivie par une ribambelle d'enfants, fous d'impatience. _Restez un peu en arrière, ça risque de faire des étincelles. _Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et fut rapidement entourée d'une immense boule de feu, laissant apparaître un dragon blanc aux yeux vert et aux ailes de flamme, sous les cris d'admiration des spectateurs.  
-_Nee-san! On peut venir le toucher? _Demanda une petite fille.  
-_Bien sûr! Il ne vous fera rien, pas vrai Kagutsuhi? _Pour répondre à son maître, le Child baissa sa tête vers les enfants pour que ces derniers puissent lui toucher le bout de museau. Sakura était heureuse de voir tant de joie dans leurs yeux, mais quelque chose l'interloqua, Kon restait en retrait et semblait perplexe.  
-_Tu veux pas aller le voir? Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir de le rencontrer. _Dit-elle, un peu déçue.  
-_C'est pas ça… C'est juste que… Enfin… Non, rien du tout.  
-Kon, je t'ai tout raconté, à toi d'en faire autant.  
-J'ai juste une impression de déjà vu, rien de dramatique.  
-Kon… Qu'est-ce que tu me caches? _Demanda, d'un ton sérieux, l'adolescente.  
-_Je ne sais pas moi-même. Je préfère ne pas en parler. _Elle s'éloigna de sa maitresse pour rejoindre le groupe d'enfant.

Quand elles quittèrent leur famille, il était près de 17heures, l'heure idéale pour se manger une bonne glace en terrasse. Elles se dirigèrent donc vers un quartier non touché de la ville.  
-_Tiens, ce serait pas Choji et Shikamaru là-bas_? Remarqua Sakura_. Hey, les garçons! _Cria-t-elle en courant vers eux.  
-_Sakura! Ca fait plaisir de te voir! _Lui répondit le garçon enrobé.  
-_On allait se prendre une glace, vous nous accompagnez?  
-Avec plaisir!  
-Hoy, Choji! On vient de manger une crêpe, ça te suffit pas? _S'exaspéra le brun.  
-_J'ai un métabolisme rapide! J'ai besoin de calorie. T'es pas obligé d'en manger si t'en veux pas.  
-Ca va, je vous accompagne, j'ai rien de mieux à faire de toute façon…_  
-_Ino n'est pas avec vous?  
-On a passé l'après-midi à l'hôpital avec elle, mais il commençait à y avoir trop de monde, alors on l'a laissé. _Fit blasé Shikamaru.  
-_Quelqu'un de sa famille a été blessé pendant l'invasion? _Demanda Sakura inquiète.  
-_T'es pas au courant? _Fit Choji, surpris. _Kana-chan s'est réveillée hier soir. Je pensais que Sasuke et Naruto te l'avaient dit, ils sont avec elle depuis ce matin._  
La phrase de l'Akimichi lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Kana s'était réveillée de son coma, l'amie d'enfance de Sasuke et Naruto, la coéquipière de Sasuke et Naruto, la petite amie de Sasuke et la meilleure amie de Naruto, la fille à qui elle avait pris la place.  
-_Ah suis-je bête! Naruto me l'a dit ce matin, et j'avais complètement oublié que je devais les rejoindre en fin d'après-midi! On se voit plus tard! _Elle partit en courant, après avoir fait un beau sourire à ses camarades de classe.  
-_On n'était pas censé aller manger une glace? _Demanda Choji, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer.  
-_Tu peux toujours commencer un régime… _Répondit son ami, en regardant la jeune fille s'éloignait.  
Essoufflée, elle s'arrêta dans une ruelle et se laissa glisser contre le mur.  
-_Sakura! Tu n'étais pas obligée de partir aussi vite! J'ai failli te perdre! _S'énerva Kon, arrivant à peine. _Sakura… _Son ton était devenue beaucoup plus doux en voyant les larmes coulaient sur les joues de son amie.  
-_Tu dois me trouver horrible de pleurer comme ça… _Répondit la jeune fille, dans un rire nerveux, en s'essuyant le visage avec ses manches. _J'aurai aimé dire que ce sont des larmes de joie.  
-Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans un état pareil, je suis sûr que ça ne changera rien entre vous._ Tenta de convaincre le familier.  
-_C'est gentil, mais ils n'ont même pas pensé à me prévenir… Enfin, c'est normal après tout, on se connait depuis quoi, 6 mois à tout casser? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire à ton avis?  
-Tu pourrais aller la voir.  
-Pour lui dire quoi? Hey salut! Je suis la fille qui a piqué ta place dans l'équipe sept, et par la même occasion je t'ai plus ou moins volé ton mec! Classe comme première rencontre.  
-Deux minutes papillon. T'entends quoi par "volé ton mec"!? _Répondit Kon, dont le regard était passé du compatissant à l'accusateur.  
-_Rien du tout.  
-Ouais c'est ça, et moi je suis le toutou de compagnie du conseiller! Je t'avais dit que je le sentais pas et toi, t'as rien trouvé de mieux que de jouer aux groupies écervelées!  
-Tais-toi.  
-Non, je ne me tairais pas! Tu peux en avoir dix comme lui, si c'était pour t'amuser tu pouvais éviter d'en prendre un déjà casé! Non mais franchement, je te pensais un peu plus mature. _Elle détourna la tête pour montrer sa désapprobation, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle attendait, elle n'eut pas le droit à une excuse bidon. Elle ouvrit un œil pour s'apercevoir que Sakura avait attrapé son front et que ses larmes avaient redoublé d'intensité.  
-_Oh non… Sakura, je savais pas, je suis désolée… _dit-elle, pleine de compassion en s'approchant lentement de son amie.  
-_T'as raison, je dois vraiment manquer de maturité pour tomber amoureuse d'un type dont la petite amie est dans le coma. _

* * *

Une canette dans les mains, il prenait l'air dans le jardin de l'hôpital et réfléchissait à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, quand il fut dérangé par l'arrivée de son meilleur ami.  
-_Ah, t'es là. Je te cherchais partout. _Dit le blond en s'asseyant à côté de Sasuke.  
-_J'avais besoin de me changer les idées.  
-C'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup en deux jours… Tu sais, je suis vraiment heureux que Kana-chan se soit réveillée et tout ça, mais tu trouves pas ça bizarre qu'elle soit en si grande forme? Elle devrait à peine être capable de tenir debout mais elle n'a eu aucun problème pour rejoindre la cafétéria._  
-_C'est une force de la nature, c'est tout. _Répondit l'Uchiha, qui avait d'autres soucis en tête.  
-_Shikamaru vient de m'envoyer un message.  
-Et alors? _Dit le brun, qui ne semblait pas intéressé.  
-_Avec Choji ils ont croisé Sakura-chan et ils lui ont dit pour Kana-chan. _En disant le nom de sa coéquipière, il regarda la réaction de son ami, qui resta stoïque. _Tu comptes faire quoi?  
-J'en ai pas la moindre idée. _Il prit une dernière gorgée de son soda et se leva du banc où ils étaient assis. _On devrait y retourner._  
Naruto regardait Sasuke passer la porte et souffla d'une façon qu'on aurait pu traduire par "_Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place"._  
En entrant dans la chambre, ils virent que Kana était en compagnie du médecin.  
-_Sasuke-kun! Akane-san dit que je pourrai rentrer d'ici deux jours! C'est super, non?  
-Oui, c'est super. _Répondit le brun, d'un ton beaucoup trop calme au goût de sa copine.  
-_Tu pourrais montrer un peu plus d'enthousiasme! _Dit celle-ci d'une moue boudeuse.  
-_Pardonne-le, Kana-chan! Il est fatigué c'est tout. On t'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé hier, l'Invasion et tout ça!  
-Tiens, maintenant que tu en parles, c'est qui cette fille qu'on voit à la télé? Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir croisée à l'Unité._ Pour appuyer sa question, elle alluma le poste TV. Sasuke lança un regard à l'Uzumaki, signifiant qu'il ne préférait pas entrer dans les explications.  
-_C'est Sakura Haruno. Elle est arrivée cette année et a pris temporairement ta place dans l'équipe. _Expliqua le blond, avec un sourire lumineux.  
-_Vraiment? Elle a l'air plutôt doué. Tu dis qu'elle est arrivée cette année? Elle vient de quelle école militaire?  
-Ah ben, en fait, elle a un parcours un peu singulier. Elle est entrée en tant que civil à la Senju et il s'est avéré qu'elle avait une aptitude, alors Kakashi l'a entrainé pour entrer dans l'Avant-Garde, ensuite elle a réussi à atteindre le stade 2 et depuis hier elle maitrise son Child. Demain, elle sera promue officier.  
-Tout ça en même pas un an!? Mais elle sort d'où pour avoir des capacités pareilles?  
-De l'orphelinat. _Répondit Sasuke.  
-_Oh… Et sinon, elle est comment? _Demanda Kana à son petit ami.  
-_Tu vas l'adorer! Elle..  
-C'est à Sasuke-kun que j'ai posé la question, Naruto. _Dit la brunette, un peu sèchement.  
-_Elle est intelligente, têtue, impulsive, et n'aime pas trop obéir aux ordres. _Répondit le brun, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
-_Je sens que je vais l'adorer! _Fit la jeune fille, en souriant de toutes ses dents. _Dites Akane-san, vous pensez qu'il serait possible que j'assiste à la cérémonie demain?  
-Eh bien, vu votre état, je pense que si vous êtes accompagnée d'une infirmière, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.  
-Génial! Je suis impatiente de la rencontrer._  
Sasuke sentit son portable vibrait et vit le numéro de son frère s'affichait. Il sortit derrière le docteur pour y répondre, laissant Naruto et Kana seuls.  
-_Dis Naruto. Il est sorti avec quelqu'un Sasuke? _Demanda la fille de l'équipe, ne quittant pas des yeux la silhouette de son homme.  
-_Quelqu'un d'autre que moi tu veux dire? _Répondit le blond pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
-_Naruto, s'il te plait. Je suis ta meilleure amie, pas vrai?  
-Non, il n'est pas sorti avec une autre fille. _Dit-il sérieusement. Après tout ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, il ne connaissait pas la véritable relation unissant son meilleur ami et Sakura, et de toute façon, il avait mis un point d'orgue à ne pas se mêler la vie privée des couples de son équipe au moment où Kana et Sasuke avaient commencé à sortir ensemble.

* * *

Après avoir laissé échapper son chagrin dans la rue, elle s'était enfin décidée à rentrer chez elle. En bon familier, Kon essayait de lui changer les idées du mieux possible, et cela marchait de temps en temps, du moins elle lui laissait croire. Alors que la renarde s'était assise devant son émission préférée, Sakura s'isola sur le couloir extérieur pour passer un coup de fil.  
-_Allo?  
-Iruka. C'est Sakura.  
-Sakura! Yumi m'a dit que tu étais passée toute à l'heure! Tu pouvais pas choisir un moment où je serai là!?  
-Déjà je suis venue, faut pas trop m'en demander non plus… _Répondit moqueusement l'adolescente.  
-_Je suis très fière de toi tu sais. _Fit le tuteur, d'un ton plus sérieux.  
-_Merci. Je suis fière de moi aussi! _Rigola Sakura.  
-_Tu voulais me demander quelque chose?  
-Eh bien, j'aimerai que tu viennes à la cérémonie demain.  
-Je comptais déjà y assister, ne t'inquiète pas.  
-En fait, je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes, que tu restes avec moi, quoi.  
-Ah oui, bien sûr. Je serai toujours là pour toi: te tenir les cheveux quand tu vomis ou t'accompagner lorsqu'on te remet la médaille de la ville.  
-Merci pour la comparaison._ S'exaspéra la rose.  
-_Ca me fait plaisir que tu me demandes ça! J'en pleurerai presque!  
-Garde tes larmes pour demain. Je passerai à l'orphelinat pour qu'on y aille ensemble. Bonne nuit. _Et elle raccrocha, préférant éviter les longs discours de son grand frère.

Le moment était arrivé. Elle se trouvait devant un grand miroir, dans une salle isolée du Parlement où devait avoir lieu la cérémonie, sa cérémonie. Elle se regardait dans son uniforme bleu nuit, avec ses boutons et ses épaulettes couleur or.  
-_Iruka, à force de pleurer comme ça, tu vas plus avoir d'eau dans ton corps. _Fit Sakura, observant le reflet de l'adulte qui avait du mal à retenir ses larmes d'émotion, et de Kon lui passant des mouchoirs.  
-_T'en fais pas pour moi, j'en garde encore pour ton mariage. _Dit-il entre deux reniflements.  
-_Quel humour…_  
-_Il faut absolument que je vous prenne en photo! Kon, met toi sur ses épaules. _Le brun sortit l'appareil de sa veste et les deux filles firent un beau sourire avec un signe de victoire avec leurs doigts. _C'est dans la boite!_  
Entendant quelqu'un taper à la porte, Sakura donna l'autorisation d'entrer et vit une tête blonde passer dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
-_Sakura-chan, on te dérange?  
-Non, tu peux entrer Naruto.  
-Génial! _Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte, laissant apparaître la totalité de ses camarades de classe, accompagné de son professeur préféré et de Kana, à qui elle n'avait jamais été présentée officiellement, tandis qu'ils avançaient vers elle, elle remarqua Sasuke au fond du groupe et fit tout pour ne pas croiser son regard.  
-_Sakura, je vais aller faire un tour, je repasserai avant que les gardes viennent te chercher. Kon, tu viens avec moi?  
-A toute à l'heure! _Lança le petit familier.  
-_L'uniforme te va super bien!  
-Merci Ino. Ravie de voir que tu ne perds pas le nord quand il s'agit de fringue.  
-Je crois que nous n'avons pas encore été présentées. Kana Imura. _Fit la brune, en tendant sa main.  
-_Sakura Haruno. Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux. _Répondit Sakura en serrant la main tendue.  
-_J'espère qu'on deviendra amie.  
-Moi de même.  
-Allez, les jeunes, laissez-là se préparer. _Kakashi emmena la troupe vers la sortie. _Essaye de pas te prendre la honte du siècle! _Lança-t-il à son élève juste avant de sortir.  
-_Merci pour les encouragements! _Cria-t-elle à son entraineur. Alors qu'elle pensait être seule, elle se retourna vers le miroir et vit dans le reflet que son coéquipier brun se tenait contre la table.  
-_Tu devrais rejoindre les autres sinon tu n'auras pas de place assise. _Fit Sakura en s'attachant les cheveux.  
-_Je suis le fils du général de la Garde, je ne pense pas que ce genre de chose soit un problème._  
Bien qu'il était resté, il ne semblait pas décider à se lancer dans une longue conversation, ce qui gênait Sakura, qui n'aimait pas se sentir observée.  
-_Si t'es là pour jouer la pièce de décoration, tu ferais mieux d'aller dans le hall, leur statue n'est franchement pas terrible.  
-Je dois te parler, par rapport à Kana. _Dit-il en se rapprochant.  
-_Te fatigue pas, j'ai compris. _Répondit-elle, calmement.  
-_Je ne peux pas la laisser tomber maintenant alors qu'elle est encore perdue.  
-Je t'ai dit que je comprends, tu n'as pas à te justifier, on sortait même pas ensemble de toute façon. _Tant bien que mal, elle essayait de rattacher sa chaîne en argent. Voyant ses difficultés, Sasuke s'approcha pour l'aider avec le fermoir. Alors qu'elle sentit ses mains frôler sa nuque, elle fit un pas en avant.  
-_S'il te plait. Je t'ai dit que je comprenais mais pousse pas le bouchon. _Dit-elle en le repoussant. _Je préfèrerais qu'on s'évite un peu pour le moment.  
-Comme tu veux. _Il s'écarta et retourna vers la sortie. _Au fait, félicitations._

Le temps était venu, accompagnée d'Iruka et de Kon, elle se tenait face à une immense porte derrière laquelle se trouvait une foule remplie de gens tous plus importants les uns que les autres qui n'attendait qu'elle. A choisir, elle aurait préféré repasser l'examen d'entrée de l'Avant-Garde.  
-_J'ai envie de mourir_… Dit Sakura, en panique.  
-_Essaye de profiter un peu. Pour une fois que t'as un auditoire pour t'acclamer_… Remarqua moqueusement le tuteur.  
-_C'est une façon de voir les choses. _Lui répondit sa protégée, perplexe.  
-_Haruno-san, il est temps d'y aller. _Fit un homme en uniforme en ouvrant la porte devant eux. Elle passa devant lui, ses accompagnateurs se tenant à peine deux mètres derrière elle. Elle traversa la haie d'honneur qui lui était faite, essayant de cacher son stress au maximum. Elle arriva rapidement au fond de la salle, devant les trois personnes les plus importantes du pays: le général de la Garde, l'héritière du clan Senju et le Chef Conseiller. Sa promotion se fit assez rapidement, Fugaku Uchiha n'était pas du genre à s'étendre dans les discours, un trait de famille, et d'après elle, il aurait été bien que le vieux conseiller s'en soit inspiré. Elle était debout depuis trois quarts d'heure maintenant, et les crampes dans ses jambes faisaient que l'impatience et l'exaspération avaient pris le pas sur le stress et la panique. Finalement ce fut la délivrance, il l'appela enfin pour s'avancer et lui accrocha une médaille en or où était gravé un phénix, le Child d'Hashirama Senju et symbole de Neo-Tokyo. Sous les applaudissements, elle se retourna et croisa le regard d'Iruka, embué de larmes, qui lui faisait signe qu'elle devait saluer la foule, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. Espérant pouvoir s'échapper rapidement, elle fit un pas en avant, mais le conseiller n'était pas de cet avis et la redirigea vers le balcon qui donnait sur la place centrale de la ville où à sa grande stupéfaction, des milliers de gens de la cité l'acclamèrent à son entrée. Elle reconnut les enfants de l'orphelinat au milieu et les salua d'un grand sourire, tandis que le vieux dirigeant essayait de lui prendre la vedette en se plaçant devant elle. Après ce bain de foule, il la ramena à l'intérieur et elle alla retrouver son familier et son grand frère, toujours suivie du vieux conseiller.  
"_Mails il me lâchera jamais!" _s'énerva-t-elle intérieurement en le voyant à ses côtés.  
-_Vous devez être fier d'elle jeune homme! C'est une sacrée petite que vous avez élevé. _Dit le vieil homme en s'adressant à Iruka.  
-_Merci, monsieur le Conseiller. _Répondit ce dernier, un peu intimidé. _Sakura, remercie le Conseiller pour ce compliment._  
-_Merci, monsieur le Conseiller. _Obéit la primée du jour, à contre cœur.  
-_Fugaku-san! Attendez-moi! _Héla le dirigeant_. Passez une bonne fin de journée.  
-Non mais quel pot de colle! J'ai cru qu'il allait venir me tenir la porte des toilettes_! Fit Sakura, soulagée de son départ.  
-_Un peu plus de respect, veux-tu? C'est l'homme le plus important du pays_! S'insurgea son tuteur.  
-_Je lui montrerai un peu plus de respect quand il s'intéressera à autre chose que la façon dont son profil passe à la télé_. Répondit durement la jeune fille.  
-_C'est pas vraiment une façon de parler de son patron, mais je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi. _L'interrompit Kakashi en s'insérant dans la conversation. _Je voulais te féliciter avant de partir. Tu dois être ma… Attend que je réfléchisse… _L'enseignant compta sur ses doigts avant de continuer. _Oui, c'est ça, ma cinquième meilleure élève de tous les temps. _Conclut-il d'un grand sourire.  
-_J'en suis flattée… _Répondit Sakura, blasée.  
-_Sans blague, je suis vraiment fier. _Dit-il plus sérieusement, en lui frottant les cheveux.  
-_Arrêtez, vous me gênez! _Lui dit-elle, le rose aux joues.  
-_Et on peut savoir qui est votre meilleur élève de tous les temps? _Demanda une tête blonde.  
-_Pakkun! _Fit joyeusement l'adulte.  
-_Votre chien!? Et je peux savoir en combien j'arrive!? _S'insurgea Naruto.  
-_Oulala, t'es même pas dans mon top 10…  
-Mais c'est n'importe quoi! Vous mériteriez que j..  
-Calme-toi, crétin. Tu vois pas qu'il te fait marcher. _Le coupa Sasuke.  
-_Laisse-le, Sasuke-kun. Ça ne serait plus Naruto s'il ne s'excitait pas pour rien. _Continua Kana, en prenant la main de son petit ami, devant les yeux de Sakura. _Fais pas la tête. J'aurai été triste si tu avais autant changé.  
-Sakura-chan! On va manger chez Ichiraku avant que Kana-chan retourne à l'hôpital. Tu viens avec nous? C'est Sas'ke qui invite.  
-Depuis quand!? _S'insurgea ce dernier.  
-_Alors Sakura-chan? _Continua le blond, en ignorant royalement son ami.  
_-C'est gentil Naruto, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu avec Iruka. Pas vrai, Iruka? _Dit-elle avec regard très appuyé à son grand frère.  
_-Ah oui, une soirée à l'ancienne. _Répondit celui-ci, avec sourire gêné.  
-_Oh dommage… Une prochaine fois alors. _Fit Naruto, avec une moue triste.  
-_On ferait mieux d'y aller. _Dit Kana, avec un grand sourire. _C'était une très belle cérémonie._  
L'ancienne équipe sept repartit, le regard de Sasuke s'attardant sur Sakura avant de franchir la porte.  
-_On passe chez toi avant d'aller au resto? _Demanda Iruka.  
-_T'es pas obligé de m'inviter. Si t'as autre chose de prévu, ça me dérange pas de passer la soirée seule avec Kon.  
-Evidemment que je t'invite! Faut fêter ça quand même!  
-Tu me demandes pas de t'expliquer?_  
-_Tu m'en parleras si t'en as envie. Bon, Kon, je te laisse choisir le resto!_

* * *

_-Kon! J'ai trouvé! _Hurla Sakura en se réveillant en sursaut, faisant tomber par la même occasion le renard du lit.  
-_T'as trouvé quoi? _Fit cette dernière complètement sonnée.  
-_La clé! Je me souviens où j'ai vu les motifs! C'est sur la porte de la bibliothèque de l'Aile Est! Kon, c'est la clé pour ouvrir les livres!_  
-_Quoi? Comment il a fait pour l'avoir? _Demanda le familier, toujours pragmatique, même à moitié endormi.  
-_On s'en fiche! Le plus important c'est de trouver comment y entrer…  
-Parce que tu comptes l'utiliser?  
-Evidemment! On a besoin de réponse, et c'est là-bas qu'on va les trouver.  
-Oh non, j'aime pas ce regard… _dit le familier, méfiant. _Ne pense même pas à les contacter.  
-Comment tu veux que je fasse! L'Aile Est est mieux gardée qu'une prison. Le seul moyen d'y accéder est d'avoir le pass de Ako-san et je me voie mal lui demander de me le prêter.  
-Mais lui voler, c'est un peu extrême non? Surtout qu'il a été très gentil avec toi! _La sermonna la renarde.  
-_C'est pour ça que c'est pas moi qui vais le faire. Puis Kim me doit un service en plus… Arrête de faire cette tête, tu sais que je n'ai pas le choix.  
-Oui, mais c'est pas pour autant que j'aime ça. _Se résigna Kon, pendant que Sakura s'empara de son téléphone portable.  
-_Ouais? _Fit une voix endormie à l'autre bout du fil.  
-_Kim? C'est Sakura.  
-Haruno! Mais c'est quoi ton problème pour m'appeler à cette heure!  
-Oh ça va, il est que …. 5 heures du matin. Bon, d'accord c'est un peu tôt mais j'ai besoin de toi.  
-Et pourquoi je devrais t'écouter?  
-Parce que tu m'en dois une. Nagano ça te rappelle quelque chose?  
-Tu veux quoi? _Demanda la jeune fille, qui s'était radoucie.  
-_Que les Phénix fassent un casse à la Senju._


	18. Jalousie

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre! Encore merci pour les coms! Ca fait toujours plaisir d'être encouragée ^^. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 17

-_Alors t'es vraiment sérieuse!? Tu veux qu'on fasse un coup à Senju Gakuen? _S'exclama une brune aux airs de garçon manqué, au milieu d'un bar.  
-_On doit piquer quoi exactement? _Demanda un garçon, ressemblant étrangement à Sasuke.  
-_Il me faut le pass du concierge.  
-Et tu peux pas le prendre toi-même? _Fit remarquer un autre garçon, un peu plus vieux.  
-_Non. _Répondit sèchement Sakura.  
-_Et pourquoi!? Si on se fait choper c'est passage direct à la case prison!  
-Pauvre chouchou… Tu me rappelles le nom de la personne qui s'est tout pris dans la pomme pour vous?  
-Toi… _Fit celui-ci, en s'enfonçant dans le sofa.  
_-Voilà. Rassurant de voir que tu n'as pas la mémoire d'un poisson rouge, Sui'. Evidemment, vous ne pouvez pas venir que pour la clé. Ca paraitrait suspect et je ne pourrais plus m'en servir…  
-C'est quoi ton plan? _Demanda la fille de la bande.  
-_Il faudrait que vous vous introduisiez dans le bâtiment de l'administration et que vous y foutiez un bordel monstrueux, et piquez quelques trucs importants pour brouiller les pistes. Pendant ce temps, un de vous récupère le pass, en fait une copie et le remet à sa place.  
-Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu en as besoin de ce pass?  
-Ca ne vous regarde pas.  
-Bon, ça marche. On te doit bien ça, mais une fois que ce sera terminé, considère que nous sommes quittes. _Dit Kim, en avançant la main, que Sakura serra fermement.  
-_Tu veux qu'on fasse ça quand? _Demanda l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir de réponse, qu'une voix féminine l'interrompit bruyamment.  
-_Sakura! J'croyais que tu devais pas venir!  
-Ino! Je pensais que vous alliez chez Ichiraku. _Répondit gênée la rose.  
-_On vient de finir. Hey les gens! Regardez qui j'ai trouvé! _Hurla la blonde en direction de ses amis.  
-_Oh c'est pas vrai… _Souffla faiblement Sakura, dont la dernière envie était de croiser ses camarades de classe.  
-_Sakura, tu nous présentes? _Fit son ami brun, qui ne perdait pas le nord en ce qui concerne les filles.  
-_Ino, voici Saï, Kim et Suigetsu. Les gars, Ino.-Enchanté Ino. Tu bois quelque chose? _Demanda Saï, en entrainant la blonde vers le bar.  
-_Hey mais attend! On n'a pas fini notre conversation! _S'exaspéra Sakura.  
-_Kim me racontera! _Répondit le jeune homme avec un clin d'œil.  
-_Sakura-chan! T'es venue! _S'écria un jeune blond en s'étalant de tout son long sur l'adolescente.  
-_Naruto… Je crois que t'as trop bu…_ Répondit celle-ci, en essayant de se dégager.  
_-Décolle-toi, sinon Hinata va être jalouse. _Dit un brun en s'asseyant sur le sofa.  
-_Tu dis n'importe quoi Shikamaru! J'ai le droit d'être content de voir Sakura-chan! C'est une amie et Hinata le sait. Pas vrai, Hinata?  
-Ou… Oui, Naruto-kun. Je te fais confiance. _Lui répondit la jeune Hyuga, pendant que le blond la prenait dans ses bras.  
-_Je nous commande une bouteille! _S'exclama-t-il.  
-_Oh non, pas question. C'est encore moi qui vais devoir te ramener après et j'ai pas envie de te porter jusqu'à ta chambre.  
-Sas'ke, t'es pas drôle quand t'es capitaine de soirée.  
-Il est pas drôle tout court. _Se moqua Sakura en buvant une gorgée de son cocktail.  
-_Hoy, la mioche! Tu nous as oubliés! _S'énerva Suigetsu.  
-_Quoi, t'es pas assez grand pour te présenter tout seul Ducon? _Lui répondit-elle durement.  
-_Moi, c'est Kim, mais je crois qu'on s'est déjà vu_. Fit sensuellement la brune en se rapprochant fortement de l'Uchiha. _C'est quoi ton nom déjà?  
-Kana. Et je suis sa petite amie. _Répondit de façon glaciale la rescapée.  
-_J'aurai tenté ma chance. _Dit lasse Kim. _Sui' tu viens? _Elle se leva du canapé suivie de son acolyte. _Haruno, je te rappelle demain pour qu'on peaufine le tout._  
Naruto et Hinata profitèrent de ce moment pour se diriger sur la piste de danse qui commençait à se remplir.  
_-Ils sont sympas leurs tatouages. _Lança Shikamaru de façon à ce que seule Sakura entende, celle-ci s'étouffa d'ailleurs avec sa boisson.  
-_T'avais promis de rien dire!_  
-_Dire quoi? C'est juste une remarque comme ça au passage. _Fit le brun, en buvant une gorgée de sa bière avant de se diriger vers le bar, où une certaine blonde aux yeux vert sapin avait attiré son regard.  
-_Sasuke-kun! Danse avec moi! _Supplia Kana.  
-_Non.  
-Allez, pour fêter ma sortie de l'hôpital.  
-Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça. _Lui répondit sèchement le brun.  
-_Pffff, ils ont raison, t'es vraiment pas drôle. _Fit la brunette en boudant dans le canapé.  
-_Sakura, t'as pote elle est canon, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut parler! J'en peux plus… _Souffla SaÏ en s'affalant à côté de son amie dans le sofa, sous le regard de l'autre brun. _Au fait, moi c'est Saï. Enchanté.  
-Kana, ravie de te rencontrer. Lui, c'est Sasuke._  
-_Alors, ma petite Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes de beau depuis notre dernière rencontre? T'as réussi à m'oublier? _Demanda le nouveau venu, charmeur.  
-_T'oublier? Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible! _Rigola la rose.  
-_Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps? _Demanda Kana.  
-_Depuis le collège. J'ai été son premier amour, et le premier à qui elle a brisé le cœur. _Fit Saï, faussement triste, tandis que les poings de Sasuke s'étaient mécaniquement refermés.  
-_Tu te fous de moi? C'est toi qui m'as trompé je te rappelle!  
-Ah oui. J'avais oublié ce petit détail…_ Répondit-il, un peu gêné. _Mais avoue qu'on s'est bien amusé quand même?  
-C'est vrai. _Accorda-t-elle, en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule.  
Alors qu'ils se rappelaient leur souvenir en commun et qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus sur le sofa, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le regard noir que Sasuke lançait à Saï, ce qui étant donné son niveau d'alcool, l'amusait beaucoup. Elle décida donc d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou.  
_-Saï, tu danses? _Demanda Sakura après avoir terminé son cinquième cocktail.  
-_Avec toi? Toujours. _Répondit-il en attrapant sa main pour se lever.  
En se dirigeant sur la piste, elle prit bien soin de lancer un regard amusé à l'Uchiha. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle comprenait mais rien ne l'empêchait de se venger un peu. Elle se colla donc à son ex et commença à danser d'une façon très sensuelle avec lui.  
-_Si tu voulais le rendre jaloux, je crois que c'est gagné. _Lui chuchota son partenaire dans l'oreille.  
-_Il nous regarde?  
-Heureusement pour moi qu'il n'a pas des flingues à la place des yeux. Hohoho, je sens que ça va devenir amusant._  
En effet, l'Uchiha qui avait parfaitement saisi le manège de sa coéquipière, se leva du sofa et attrapa la main de sa petite amie pour l'entrainer au milieu des danseurs, à la surprise de celle-ci. S'engagea alors un combat entre Sasuke et Sakura, à qui allait craquer le premier, et à ce jeu-là, la rose était passée maître il y a des années.  
-_Sakura, je crois qu'il a compris. _Lui dit son partenaire après une dizaine de minute.  
-_Allez, encore un peu… C'est tellement jouissif.  
-Ouais, c'est exactement ce que j'allais dire. C'est pour ça, si t'arrêtes pas maintenant, c'est moi qui vais plus contrôler.  
-Oh, pardon! _S'esclaffa la jeune fille en se séparant de Saï.  
-_Merci… Je suis un mec au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Tu peux pas me chauffer indéfiniment sans que je réagisse.  
-Excuse-moi. _Lui répondit-elle, au bord du fou rire.  
-_Bon, allez. Je te ramène, t'es pas en état de rentrer toute seule. C'est fou, je pensais qu'avec l'âge tu tiendrais mieux l'alcool, mais que dalle.  
-Si j'avais tenu l'alcool, on serait jamais sorti ensemble. _Lui fit remarquer l'adolescente.  
-_C'est pas faux. Pas très glorieux, mais pas faux. _Admit Saï. Il fit signe à Naruto et Sasuke qu'il raccompagnait Sakura et se dirigea vers la sortie en aidant cette dernière à marcher droit.

Alors qu'ils s'étaient rassis sur le sofa, Kana s'excusa auprès de ses amis prétextant une envie pressante, et se rendit dans l'arrière-cour.  
-_Eh bien, tu en as mis du temps. _Lança une voix masculine à peine eut elle fermée la porte.  
_-Vous n'étiez pas obligé de me contacter maintenant.  
-Je t'avais demandé de l'isoler, et à ce que je vois, c'est pas encore ça.  
-Mais ça fait même pas une semaine que je la connais! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse! Je suis pas magicienne.  
-Arrange-toi déjà pour que ton ami reste concentré sur ta personne. Si lui la lâche, elle sera plus facile à mettre dans mon camp.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez à cette fille? Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut avoir de si fascinant pour que tous les mecs bavent devant elle!?_ S'énerva Kana, en tapant dans une poubelle.  
-_Je ne la vois pas comme ça… Heurk, ça serait dégoutant. Je sais que je suis un peu dérangé, mais l'inceste c'est répugnant. _Lui répondit l'homme, un air de dégout sur le visage.  
-_Elle est de votre famille? Alors pourquoi vous lui voulez du mal!?  
-Tu poses beaucoup trop de question. En quoi ça te pose des problèmes ce que je lui veux. Je pensais que ça te plairait de l'écarter. Après tout, elle a pris ta place auprès de tes amis, auprès de Sasuke. _Fit-il en tournant autour d'elle. _J'aurai pensé que récupérer ton copain serait une motivation suffisante. Je me suis peut-être trompé. Je peux te replonger dans le coma si c'est ce que tu veux.  
-Non, c'est bon. Je vais faire ce que vous voulez. _Se résigna Kana, un peu terrifiée.  
-_Bien. Tu sais comment me contacter si besoin. _Dit-il avant de partir dans la ruelle.  
-_Ren! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est pour vous? _Osa-t-elle demander finalement, trop curieuse.  
_-Ma petite sœur. _

Après avoir raccompagné Naruto, Sasuke retourna au volant de sa voiture, avec l'intention de partir en direction de la maison de Kana.  
-_Sasuke-kun. Je peux dormir chez toi cette nuit? _Demanda-t-elle, timidement.  
-_C'est pas une bonne idée. Tu sors à peine de l'hôpital, je ne pense pas que ton père serait ravi.  
-Il est déjà 4 heures du matin alors je pense que c'est un peu tard pour s'inquiéter de son avis. Et puis, je ne voudrais pas le réveiller en rentrant. S'il te plait… _Le supplia-t-elle.  
-_Très bien. _Capitula le brun, qui n'avait pas envie de lutter si tard, ou si tôt.  
Il arriva rapidement chez lui, puisque Naruto n'habitait qu'à quelques pâtés de maison. Il entra, suivi de Kana, calmement dans le manoir, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il conduisit la jeune fille jusqu'à une chambre d'ami, à sa grande déception. Quant à lui, il se rendit dans sa salle de bain, afin de prendre une douche froide, essayant de faire sortir les images d'une certaine fille aux cheveux roses de ses pensées. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer dans les bras de ce type au sourire d'abruti. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'énerver, il avait fait un choix de raison et devait l'assumer, mais c'était difficile, surtout quand la fille en question trouvait un malin plaisir à le mettre dans tous ses états. Il sortit finalement de la salle d'eau, une serviette sur la tête et s'allongea sur le lit. Mais le sommeil n'était pas pour tout de suite. En effet, il n'était pas seul dans le lit.  
-_Kana, qu'est-ce que tu fais? _Demanda-t-il en relevant les épaules de sa petite amie qui s'était assise à califourchon sur lui, lui embrassant le cou.  
-_A ton avis… Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'en as pas envie… _Répondit-elle en caressant le torse du jeune homme, avant qu'il n'emprisonne ses mains.  
-_Non, j'en ai pas envie. _Fit-il sèchement.  
-_Je vois… _Sa voix et son visage s'étaient transformés. _Tu me préfères comme ça? _Demanda-t-elle en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Il n'en revenait pas, elle utilisait son aptitude dans un moment pareil. Kana était capable de créer des illusions, évidemment pas très complexes, mais assez pour pouvoir modifier son apparence dans la tête de Sasuke. Il n'avait plus Kana devant les yeux, mais Sakura.  
-_A quoi tu joues? _Demanda-t-il, perplexe.  
-_Arrête ça tu veux. J'étais peut être dans le coma, mais je ne suis pas devenue aveugle. J'ai bien vu votre petit jeu à tous les deux, la façon dont tu la dévorais du regard._

-Ca ne me dérange pas, tu sais. Je comprends que tu sois allé voir ailleurs, un an c'est long. Mais tu es revenu vers moi, alors j'ai envie de faire quelque chose pour toi.

Lui dit-elle, d'une voix chaude et douce. Elle approcha sa tête de la sienne et voyant qu'il ne reculait pas, elle l'embrassa, d'abord timidement, puis le sentant se laisser aller, elle l'allongea sur le lit et approfondit le baiser. Mais cela ne dura pas, dans un éclair de lucidité, il la repoussa violemment sur le côté.  
-_Kana, tu devrais aller dormir à côté. _Dit-il sévèrement.  
-_Très bien. _Se résigna-t-elle. _Mais ne te fais pas d'illusion, je me battrai pour te garder. _Lança-t-elle avant de sortir.

* * *

_"Bonjour Neo-Tokyo, c'est lundi et il est 7h00…"  
-Noooonnnn, je veux pas y aller… _Grogna Sakura, en cachant ses yeux de la lumière.  
-_T'avais qu'à pas te coucher si tard. _Ronchonna Kon à son tour.  
-_Désolé mais braquer la Senju ça demande un peu de préparation.  
-Vous comptez le faire quand déjà?  
-Samedi prochain.  
-Je suis toujours pas convaincue…  
-Je vais prendre ma douche.  
-Oh, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle!? _S'indigna le familier.  
-_Non. _Répondit l'adolescente en tirant la langue avant de fermer à clé la porte de la salle de bain.  
-_Eh bien les jeunes. Après cette semaine de pause bien mouvementée, il est temps de reprendre l'entrainement. Mais avant ça, ravi de te revoir parmi nous Kana. _Souligna l'enseignant avec un grand sourire.  
_-Merci Kakashi-sensei.  
-Bien que je sois un peu réticent, les médecins et ton père ont donné leur consentement pour que tu reprennes l'activité physique, on va donc tester tes capacités afin de voir quand tu pourras réintégrer l'équipe.  
-Très bien! _Répondit la jeune fille, déterminée.  
Après plusieurs exercices, malgré une année dans le coma, il semblait les aptitudes de la jeune Imura n'avaient pas été affectées, au grand étonnement de Kakashi Hatake.  
-_C'est la première fois que je vois un rétablissement aussi rapide! _S'exclama-t-il finalement, mais toujours en pleine réflexion. _Je ne vois pas de raison valable de ne pas te rendre ta place dans l'équipe sept. Néanmoins… _Il se tourna vers Sakura, qui ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, étant à la base la remplaçante. _Je pense qu'il est plus sage de te garder toi aussi dans l'équipe pour le moment. J'ai déjà demandé à Fugaku-san, et il ne voit pas de problème à avoir une équipe constituée de 4 membres. _Il prit un temps de pause, et termina un peu trop joyeusement. _Passons au travail d'équipe.  
-Magnifique… _Marmonna Sakura, qui se dit qu'il aurait été plus simple pour tout le monde qu'elle soit changée de secteur. En effet, les deux filles de l'équipe étaient loin de s'entendre à merveille, en particulier depuis la dernière soirée, et la rose devait admettre qu'elle y était un peu pour quelque chose. N'étant plus vraiment maitre de ses mouvements ce soir-là, elle avait espéré que Kana ne lui en tiendrait pas compte, mais il s'est avéré que l'Imura était quelqu'un de plutôt rancunier, et Sakura en avait subi les conséquences toute la journée. Elle ne lui avait adressé la parole qu'à de rares occasions et toujours de façon désagréable, et pendant la pause de midi, elle eut la superbe surprise de se retrouver seule à table. Apparemment, tout le groupe avait prévu de manger dehors sur l'initiative de Kana, qui avait "malencontreusement" oublié de l'inviter. Et l'entrainement de Kakashi ne se passa pas mieux. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait à faire à une professionnelle. Contrairement à Karin qui ne se gênait pas pour montrer ouvertement son animosité envers elle, Kana était plus subtile. Elle lui faisait foirer ses exercices, la faisait accidentellement tomber, et avait même réussi, elle ne savait comment, à lui faire manquer une cible, ce qui avait mené à la destruction d'une partie du mur du fond de la salle et aux réprimandes de Kakashi-sensei.  
-_Ca risque d'être marrant la prochaine mission. _Glissa ironiquement le blond à son coéquipier, en sortant de l'entrainement.  
-_Ferme-la un peu… _Lui répondit ce dernier, de très mauvaise humeur.  
-_Naruto, Sasuke-kun! _Cria Kana en arrivant derrière eux. _Ca vous dit un Ichiraku pour se remémorer la vieille époque? C'est moi qui invite bien sûr!  
-Oui pourquoi pas… _Le blond tourna sa tête vers la salle, et héla la dernière restante, toujours en train de ranger. _Sakura-chan, tu nous accompagnes chez Ichiraku?_  
Devant le regard noir de la brune, sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.  
-_C'est gentil Naruto, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. Une prochaine fois peut-être. _Répondit-elle avec un sourire rassurant.  
-_Comme tu veux… _Souffla l'Uzumaki, déçu.  
Le trio s'éloigna avec le regard vainqueur de la fille de l'équipe.

* * *

Le samedi était déjà là et le moment tant redouté arriva: la première mission de l'équipe sept. Une simple mission de rang C pour remettre les automatismes en route, comme l'avait dit Kakashi-sensei. Sakura n'en avait pourtant pas dormi de la nuit tellement elle était stressée. Résultat, elle était loin d'être au mieux de sa forme et sa charmante coéquipière lui fit bien remarquer en arrivant.  
-_T'as une de ces têtes, Sakura… T'es encore allée chauffer les mecs en boîte? _Demanda-t-elle sur un ton faussement innocent.  
-_Non. J'ai juste mal dormi, Kana. Mais ta sollicitude me touche grandement. _Répondit Sakura, d'un ton un peu trop désagréable.  
-_Pas la peine de réagir comme ça… Je m'inquiète juste pour ta santé c'est tout. Entre l'alcool, la fumette et..  
-Attend, t'entends quoi par "fumette" au juste?  
-Voyons, Sakura. Avec les yeux que t'as, ne me fait pas croire que tu fumes que du tabac… _Insinua douteusement la brune. _C'est pas ta faute après tout, quand on a été élevé parmi les chiens de la rue, c'est difficile de rester sur le droit chemin._  
Cette fois-ci s'en était trop, bien qu'elle avait mis un point d'honneur à rester calme face à Kana, son manque de sommeil ne lui permettait plus de se retenir. Elle attrapa l'Imura par le col et la plaqua contre le mur de derrière, folle de rage.  
-_Ecoute-moi bien poufiasse! J'en ai rien à faire que tu sois la meilleure amie des deux autres. Alors ce que je vais te dire, t'as intérêt à l'imprimer dans ta toute petite cervelle parce que j'ai horreur de me répéter. Tu peux me traiter de tout ce que tu veux: junkie, pute, j'en ai rien à foutre, mais je t'interdis d'insulter ma famille, t'entends? Encore un mot de travers à leur égard, et je me ferai un plaisir de me faire un collier avec tes dents! C'est clair!?  
-Limpide. _Lui répondit Kana, avec un petit sourire, juste avant de fondre en larme et de geindre. _Sasuke-kun! Aide-moi! Elle a pété les plombs!  
-Mais ça va pas qu'est-ce qui te prend!? _S'énerva l'Uchiha, en repoussant violemment la rose, un peu sous le choc. _Kana, ça va? _Demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant aux côtés de sa petite amie en pleurs.  
-_C'est rien, Sasuke-kun. J'ai juste eu peur, c'est tout. _Réussit-elle à dire entre deux reniflements, en se massant le cou. Le brun remarquant son geste, dégagea ses mains et vit une marque de strangulation. Il lança alors un regard fou de rage à sa coéquipière. _Mais t'es devenue folle!? T'aurais pu la tuer!  
-Quoi? Au mieux je lui ai bousillé son uniforme, mais je l'ai pas étranglé! _Se défendit Sakura.  
-_Ne t'énerve pas, Sasuke-kun. Elle n'a pas grandi comme nous_. Dit doucement Kana.  
-_T'as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit, espèce de sale.._ Ragea la rose en s'avançant de façon menaçante vers la brune, qui se colla au dos de son petit ami, apeurée. Ce dernier se leva et domina de sa stature l'adolescente, qu'il attrapa violemment par le bras avant de la trainer dans le couloir. Il la lâcha violemment et la fusilla du regard.  
-_Je m'attendais à tout venant de ta part, mais de là à ce que t'en prennes à elle par pur jalousie…  
-Jalouse? Moi? Bon sang, mais va vraiment falloir que t'arrêtes de te prendre pour le centre du monde mon pauvre Uchiha!_  
-_Très bien, alors je peux savoir pourquoi t'étais en train de l'étrangler quand je suis arrivé!?  
-Combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter! Je la tenais par le col! _Hurla Sakura.  
-_Alors je peux savoir pourquoi t'étais en train de "la tenir par le col"?  
-Elle a insulté les enfants de l'orphelinat. _Répondit la rose, toujours folle de rage.  
-_Et t'as rien trouvé de mieux comme excuse? _ S'exaspéra le brun. _Je la connais depuis la crèche, jamais elle ne dirait un truc comme ça.  
-Ah bah oui, suis-je bête, j'adore me jeter sur les autres sans aucune raison. Un trait de caractère des gens qui ont grandi dans la rue je présume. _Fit Sakura en se cognant la main contre le front.  
-_C'est pas ce que je voulais dire._  
-_Ah oui pardon. C'est plutôt le trait de caractère des groupies folles de jalousie. _S'énerva la jeune fille. _Tu sais quoi Sasuke? On a qu'à dire que j'ai chopé la crève et que j'ai pas réussi à sortir du lit, ok? _Sur ces dernières paroles, elle fit demi-tour, croisant un certain blond au passage.  
-_Sakura-chan! On n'avait pas rendez-vous en salle d'entrainement?_  
-_Je me sens pas bien, je rentre. _Répondit-elle froidement.  
Il lança un regard d'incompréhension à son chef d'équipe qui lui répondit d'un "_Laisse tomber"._

Malgré la distance séparant la Senju de son domicile, elle n'était toujours pas calmée en ouvrant la porte de son appartement.  
-_Sakura? T'es pas censée être en mission? _S'étonna Kon.  
-_Pas envie d'en parler. _Elle posa son sac près de son bureau et attrapa son téléphone. _Prépare-toi, ce soir on entre dans la bibliothèque.  
-Hein!? Depuis quand!? J'croyais que tu récupérais juste la clé! Et puis pourquoi tu m'inclus dans le coup!? _S'exclama le renard.  
-_J'ai envie de me changer les idées et j'ai pas envie que tu viennes me dire que je t'ai pas tout raconté après, donc tu viens et puis c'est tout. _Le familier n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Sakura était déjà en train de parler à quelqu'un d'autre. _Allo, Kim?... Oui, changement de plan pour ce soir._

* * *

_-T'étais vraiment obligé d'emmener le cloporte? _Râla un grand homme aux dents acérées.  
-_Le cloporte il t'em*****. _Répondit calmement la renarde.  
-_Bon, on va pas coucher là! Les mecs vous passaient devant! _Ordonna Kim.  
Après une demi-heure et quelques petites frayeurs, le petit groupe se retrouva enfin devant le bureau de Ako-san.  
-_Voilà la clé. _Dit sobrement la brune en tendant l'objet métallique à son ancienne amie. _On n'a rempli notre part du contrat. On va pas plus loin.  
-Je comprends. Vous connaissez le chemin._  
Les Phénix se séparèrent alors et Sakura finit devant la porte de la bibliothèque de l'Aile Est. Elle entra dans l'immense pièce accompagnait de Kon, qui s'extasia devant la beauté des lieux.  
-_Bon, c'est pas tout mais on cherche quoi exactement? _Demanda le familier.  
-_Je sais pas trop… Des archives sur mes parents, un truc dans le genre quoi…  
-On ferait mieux de se séparer je pense. Je prends ce côté. _Lança Kon avant de partir sur la gauche.  
La rose alla ainsi vers la droite, et commença à regarder dans les rayons. Elle ramassa plusieurs bouquins qui au vue des titres racontaient l'histoire du continent depuis la Grande Guerre, la création de la Senju ou encore référençaient les plus grands maitres de l'histoire. Kon faisait de même de son côté et au bout d'un certain temps, une bonne dizaine de pavés était entassée au milieu de la bibliothèque.  
-_Eh ben c'est parti… _Sakura sortit la petite clé de sa poche et ouvrit le premier livre : _Invasion._

**Après quelques minutes**

_-Oh mon dieu….  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé?  
-L'Invasion, il y a marqué que c'est Suzumu Takashiro le responsable. Il serait à l'origine de l'ouverture des brèches… _Fit Sakura, accablée. _Mon père était un meurtrier Kon!  
-Et ta mère une héroïne. _Dit le renard, en poussant du museau le livre qu'elle lisait. Ce dernier retranscrivait les exploits de maÎtres de la Garde et un chapitre entier était consacré à Hana Tsuchiya. Comment une femme comme elle avait pu tomber amoureuse d'un type comme Takashiro, voilà ce à quoi pensait leur fille.  
-_Je ne sais pas si ça peut expliquer ses actes, mais il est dit ici que son frère, enfin ton oncle du coup, a été tué par le Child de Fugaku Uchiha. Ca expliquerait qu'il ait perdu pied… _Tenta le familier.  
-_Des milliers de personne sont mortes cette nuit-là… Rien ne peut expliquer ça…  
-On n'aurait pas dû venir. _Finit par dire le renard.  
-_Non, il le fallait. Je préfère savoir. Bon, voyons le prochain : Véritable histoire de la Grande Guerre.  
-Je suis pas sûre que ça te renseigne sur tes parents… _Remarqua Kon.  
-_Ouais, mais j'ai contrôle d'histoire la semaine prochaine, et je suis à la ramasse… Alors tant qu'à faire. _Répondit Sakura, gênée, devant le regard exaspéré de son familier.

**Après une heure de lecture intensive**

**-**_Oh p**** de bordel de merde! _S'écria Sakura, horrifiée.  
-_Crie pas comme ça! J'ai failli faire une attaque! _Râla Kon, réveillée en sursaut. _Tu t'es rendue compte que les révisions de dernière minute ne servaient à rien?  
-Kon! Si ce qu'il y a écrit ici est vrai, on nous raconte des bobards depuis des décennies. _Répondit la rose, en fermant le livre dans un bruit sourd.


End file.
